365 Days of Wrestling One Shots
by Merle's Sugartits
Summary: Crazy, right? I'm challenging myself to write one story every day for the next year, and they will all be wrestling. If you want one send a message, I will not accept requests made in the reviews. Do not send me plots/storylines. Please read full rules on my profile page before requesting.
1. Falling for the Enemy, Seth Rollins

_Summary: Seth Rollins and Amelia Farrelly are incapable of getting along, so why do they get that funny feeling in the pit of their stomachs every time they're around each other?_

Amelia sat in the green room, alone. She was curled up in a chair, a book in her lap, when _he _walked in. She scowled when Seth smirked at her. "What do you want?" she asked, disgust dripping from her words when he continued staring at her.

"Who said I wanted anything? It's a free country, isn't it? Why can't I just sit here?"

She rolled her eyes, and continued reading.

"What are you reading anyways?" he asked, snatching the book from her.

"Give it back!" she shouted, jumping to her feet.

"Or what?" he asked, lifting the book above his head, out of her reach. She certainly didn't have her brother's build. She was thin, and under 5'5". She wasn't nearly as pale either, but she had the same eyes, and the same red hair that hung in curls down to her elbows.

"You're such a dick!"

"Do you kiss your mama with that mouth?"

She shoved him, but to no avail. He smirked.

"Whatever," she turned to walk away. "Keep the book, asshole." She turned to face him one more time before walking out the door. "I have better things to do, and far better people to talk to."

He just grinned.

She turned around, and came face-to-chest with Dean. She groaned, and rolled her eyes. He smiled and scratched his chin. "Get out of my way."

He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't reply, or move.

"What's going on here?" Stephen asked, from behind Dean, making him turn. Amelia took the opportunity to push past him.

Dean gave a slight chuckle, and Stephen narrowed his eyes at him.

"I suggest you leave my sister alone," Stephen said, getting in his face.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll get a boot in your face." Stephen looked from Dean to Seth, who was smiling, and sneered. He turned back around, and put his arm around Amelia's shoulders, "Let's go."

As the two walked away, Dean walked into the green room, shutting the door behind him. "Gotta love those Irish tempers, huh?" he laughed.

Seth just shook his head.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

Seth looked at the book he was still holding. "Nothing." He seen the bookmark on the chair, and stuck it in between the pages where he'd been holding it open, then tossed it onto the chair.

* * *

Stephen walked Amelia to her locker room. "You want to tell me what all that was about?" he asked, referring to her confrontation with 2/3 of the Shield.

She shrugged, and shook her head slightly, "It was nothing. Seth came in, I decided to leave, and Dean showed up just seconds before you."

"You'll tell me if they bother you right?"

She nodded, and he turned her to look at him.

"I won't let them hurt you; you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, of course. Don't worry, I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to take care of you."

"I'm older than you."

"Yeah, but I'm bigger."

She laughed and hugged him. "I'll be fine Stephen."

She walked into her locker room and shut the door, before getting out her bag so that she could change for the show.

* * *

Seth was left alone once more. He looked over at the chair, seeing Amelia's book. He sighed and picked it up. What had gotten into him? What was he thinking? Even if Amelia didn't hate his guts, Stephen did, and he'd never allow anything to happen between them. He took a deep breath and got up, leaving the green room.

He made his way to Amelia's locker room. He closed his eyes, and ran his hand over his face. _Don't even bother, just leave the book, she'll find it._ But despite what he told himself, he knocked on her door anyways.

"Just a second!" she called from the other side.

The door opened, and she stood there in her wrestling gear. "Oh, it's you!" the corner of her lips turned up in a sneer.

He reached out, the book in hand. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

She looked shocked. She looked at his face, then the book, then back to his face. "Is this some kind of trick?"

He shook his head. "I just…I thought I'd give it back. I'm sorry. Our problem is with your brother, not you. I'll leave you alone."

Her eyebrows furrowed, and her lips pursed. He held the book out closer to her, and she took it. "Thank you," she said, still unsure of his motives.

"Um…I've got to go."

She nodded.

He gave her a weak smile, which she, also weakly, returned. He turned away, and she shut the door.

She took a deep breath, and leaned against the door, holding the book against herself. She closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the feeling in her stomach. He was cute, sure, but he was also a jerk, and Stephen hated him. She hated him. He hated them. It was just pure physical attraction, nothing more. There were plenty of attractive guys, Stu, Drew, even Phil, that didn't mean she wanted to date any of them.

She sat the book down, and opened the door, looking down the hall. Seth was nowhere in sight. The man moved fast. She closed the door again, and finished lacing her boots for her match that would be in just a few minutes.

* * *

Amelia was headed towards the gorilla position when she bumped into Seth. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

She started to walk by, when she stopped, "Hey, um….thank you, for returning my book."

"Don't mention it."

She gave him another half-smile, and then walked past him. She stopped a few steps away and turned around. He was still looking at her. She walked back to him, threw her arms around his neck, and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. His hands came to rest on her hips, and she pulled away. "I'm sorry," she muttered, her voice barely audible. She turned and began to hurry away from him.

"Amelia!" He caught up to her, and grabbed her forearm. She turned around, and he pulled her close. His lips pressed against hers, and she gasped. She melted into him, and his arm went around her waist, holding her against him. When they finally broke the kiss, he whispered, "Good luck with your match."

She smiled a real smile.

* * *

After her match, Stephen had one, against none other than Seth. He grinned at his little sister when she walked through the curtain. He ruffled her hair and congratulated her. Her music ended and his began, "It's a shameful thing, they lost their head…"

"Good luck."

He grinned, "I don't need it."

She smiled and laughed.

She turned away as he walked through the curtains, no longer Stephen, but Sheamus.

She only made it a few steps, before she was confronted by Dean and Roman. Then she remembered, Seth's match was now, and they were banned from ringside.

* * *

Seth lost to a brogue kick, and he made it back up the ramp while the victor's music played. A few steps beyond the curtain, he found her there. Amelia was lying unconscious, through a table. He knelt by her, taking her hand, "Amelia, Amelia, are you okay?"

She groaned and her eyelids fluttered open.

"What do you think you're doing?" came from behind him.

He stood and turned around to see Stephen standing there. Stephen's eyes widened seeing his poor sister lying there. He shoved Seth out of the way, and bent over Amelia.

"We need some help here!" he shouted. He took her hand, just as Seth had done.

Amelia's eyes opened slightly. "Stephen?"

"You'll be okay." He stood back up, turning to face Seth. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall, "You did this, didn't you?"

"No! I had nothing to do with it."

"Don't lie to me. You and your friends-"

He was cut off by Amelia, "Stephen he didn't…"

Stephen sneered, "You're lucky I'm more concerned for her, but once I know she'll be okay, it'll be your head."

"Stephen, stop!" He let go of Seth and returned to his sister's side. He was about to move her, "Don't you big oaf!" He frowned, "Don't you know you're not supposed to move an injured person, you could make it worse."

Stephen glared at Seth again. He frowned and walked away, catching Amelia's eye for just a moment.

Seth returned to his locker room to shower. When he seen Dean and Roman sitting there, he glared at them.

"What's your problem?"

He didn't say anything, just grabbed his bag, and started rifling through it for his clothes.

Roman nudged him, "Dude! What's wrong? We know you lost, but you've never acted like this before."

"What's wrong is that you guys really hurt Amelia. Are you stupid?"

Dean frowned, "We were sending a message to that oaf of a brother of hers." He paused, gauging Seth's reaction. "Why do you even care? Or do you have feelings for her?"

He stood up, clothes in hand, "Yeah, maybe I do!" He left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, Stephen looked up, expectantly, then scowled once it opened. Seth stood there. "Haven't you done enough damage?" he shouted.

"Stephen, please, my head." Amelia had a headache.

"I…um…" he was suddenly uncomfortable. He had planned what to say, knowing Stephen would be in the room, the whole way to the hospital, but now that he was there, he forgot all of his rehearsed words. "Could I have a moment?"

"No." Stephen stood, crossing his arms.

"Stephen, it will be okay." He turned, glancing at Amelia. She nodded to the door.

He uncrossed his arms, and walked towards the door, stopping right in front of Seth. "If you do anything to her, I will beat you to a bloody pulp," he whispered, where Amelia couldn't hear.

Seth didn't say anything, just glared back. Stephen left the room. Seth walked over to Amelia's bedside, "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged slightly, trying not to wince. "I have some pretty bad bruises, two ribs are cracked and I have a concussion. Nothing serious though." She smirked.

"I'm really sorry, I had no idea-"

She cut him off, "It's okay, really. I'll be fine."

He stared at her, there were a couple of visible bruises on her arms, his eyes locked on them, and he was lost in thought. He was brought back when he felt her fingertips brush against his wrist, "Are those for me?" she asked.

He smiled and held up the bouquet of tulips, "I wasn't sure what to get. It was these or roses, and roses are more "I love you" then "Get well soon.""

She smiled and took them from him, smelling them. "That's sweet, thank you."

"I guess I should've gotten a vase to put them in."

"It's okay," she said, sitting the flowers on the table by her bed.

"This is for you too." He handed her a giant pink bunny. "I know how uncomfortable hospital beds are, so I figured it would be nice to have something soft to cuddle."

She grinned, taking it from him, "Thank you." She laid it on the bed next to her, and he sat on the edge.

"If I had known what they were going to do, I would've warned you, I would've tried to talk them out of it. I meant what I said earlier-"

She took his hand, "It's okay, Seth. I don't blame you. He does, but I don't, and that's the important thing."

He leaned forward, gently kissing her. Her hands found their way up, one resting on the side of his face, the other in his hair. He had one hand on her hip, the other on her back. His hand slid up her spine and she winced a little, breaking the kiss, "Bruises," she muttered.

"Sorry," he whispered, and pressed his lips against hers again.

They were interrupted by Stephen, clearing his throat in the doorway. "Really, Amelia? Him?"

She smiled, staring at Seth, "Yes, him."


	2. School of Love, CM Punk

_Summary: Elementary school teacher, Trixie Martensen woke up, and went to work, just like any other day. She had no idea she__'__d be falling in love, and with a WWE superstar, no doubt. _

Trixie sat at her desk; she had just finished grading the papers from that morning, and opened her book while she waited to go retrieve her class from the cafeteria. There was a knock at the door, and she stood, smoothing out her dress before answering the door. In front of her stood a man with brown hair, an unshaven, but still groomed, face, piercings, and tattoos. Certainly not the type of guy she would've expected to knock on the door of a second grade classroom.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Phil Brooks." He said it as if it was obvious.

"I'm Trixie Martensen."

"Um…" he clasped his hands together; he was told she'd be expecting him. "CM Punk."

"Yeah, he's supposed to be here in 30 minutes."

"No, that's me. I'm sorry I'm early."

"Oh." She chuckled, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea." She opened the door, wider, letting him in. "I don't really watch wrestling. I was told yesterday one of the students had won a contest, and a wrestler would be coming to talk to the class. I didn't realize it was you."

He smiled, "Its okay. So where is your class anyways?"

"Lunch, still. You're early."

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Please, don't apologize." She sat back down at her desk, and he stood there, looking at her. "I'm so sorry, where are my manners? Please, take a seat." She motioned to the row of rolling computer chairs.

He smiled again, and walked over to the nearest one. He grabbed the back of it, and pulled it over next to her desk and sat down. He stared at her for a while. She didn't seem like a teacher, and she dressed far better than any teacher he had ever had. She wore a form-fitting, sleeveless lavender dress with a draping color that went down to her knees. Her wedge sandals matched the dress and her toe nails were polished a pale pink. She was certainly ready for spring.

She had a slim waist, but her arms were toned, so he knew she worked out and took care of herself. She had shoulder length brown hair and big almond shaped brown eyes that were speckled with green. She had an angular chin, and a thin nose.

She glanced over at him, and looked away, self-consciously, knowing he had been staring at her. She tucked a stray strand of her behind her ear, and smiled slightly, her head tilting down.

"Trixie's an unusual name."

She shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose it is."

"Not really the name you'd expect a teacher to have."

She shook her head, "No, I suppose I should have been a model, but I'm too short. Perhaps a rock star." His eyebrows furrowed, and he fought a frown. She laughed, "A pop-star then."

He smiled at her reaction, "Yeah that probably would've worked."

She smiled again, "I suppose it's better than Bellatrix."

His eyebrows rose, "Your name is Bellatrix?"

She nodded, "Horrible parents. I know." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Like Bellatrix Lestrange?"

She laughed at his skepticism. "Yes. My parents definitely weren't thinking Harry Potter though. My dad's super into space. Bellatrix is one of the stars in Orion."

"Oh, well, I suppose I can see where Trixie is better."

She nodded, "It was either that or Bella, and with the Twilight craze, that's not something I want being referenced around me."

"Completely understandable." They both laughed.

"Where has the time gone? I need to retrieve the class."

"I'll go with you," he said, standing.

"No! Um…I mean, they don't know you're here, I thought it would be a good surprise. It won't take long, I promise."

He smiled, "Alright."

She stood, and walked to the door, she smiled again before closing it behind her. If she had of known wrestlers were so cute she would've started watching a long time ago. She walked quickly to the cafeteria, wanting to get back as quickly as she could.

Her students were already lined up along the wall outside of the cafeteria, waiting for her. She smiled, clapping her hands together, "Alright, guys, when we get back to the classroom, if you have anything on your desk, I want you to put it away. Thanks to Aaron we have a very special guest with us today," she winked at the little blonde boy, and he gave a knowing smile. "I want you all to be on your best behavior."

"Yes Miss M." The kids said.

She smiled and led the way back to the classroom. Before she opened the door, she pulled Aaron aside, so that he could be introduced to CM Punk first. She opened the door and the kids filed inside. She listened and watched the mixed reactions, as some of the students recognized their guest, and others failed to realize who he was. She led Aaron over to where Phil still sat, smiling. "I'd like to introduce the little boy who won the contest, this is Aaron."

Aaron stood, dumbfounded. He knew he had won, but knowing he was going to meet a WWE Superstar, and actually meeting a WWE Superstar were two different things.

"It's nice to meet you," Phil told him, smiling.

"I'm your biggest fan ever," Aaron finally managed.

Phil's smile grew wider, "I brought something for you." He handed him a signed copy of a movie, with him on the cover, of course. Phil looked up at her, "I'm going to sign autographs for the other kids too," he winked, "Don't worry."

She turned to face the rest of the class, "Alright, every one, quiet down. Let Mr. Um…" she glanced at him, raising her eyebrow, "Punk? Let Mr. Punk give his presentation and he'll sign autographs for everyone afterwards."

She took her seat behind her desk, and Phil stood. He talked to the students about the importance of reading and education, and a few other things, and she listened, watching and smiling the whole time. Phil gave out books and signed pictures, and answered questions, though most of the questions had to do with wrestling rather than reading.

He stayed long after he was done, and Trixie took out her camera, taking tons of pictures for the kids. She'd print plenty of copies to hand out to her students, and display in the classroom as well.

The bell rang, eventually, signaling the end of the school day. The students groaned, sad that their time with CM Punk was over. They packed their backpacks, and Trixie stood at the doorway, some students headed to the front of the building to be picked up by parents, and others to the side to board buses. When the last student had left, Phil came to stand beside Trixie.

She turned to him, smiling, "Thank you, you really made their day."

He smiled, "It was nothing."

"So…I was wondering, do you have any plans for tonight?"

She shrugged, "Papers to grade, lessons to put together, you know, typical teacher stuff."

He frowned, slightly, biting the inside of his lower lip. "I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to go get some dinner with me tonight?"

"Um…" She was shocked, he'd only just met her, and he wanted to take her out? He probably had thousands of girls wanting to date him, yet here he was, asking an elementary school teacher to dinner. _Don't be stupid!_ She told herself,_ Say yes._ "Sure."

He smiled, "Is six o'clock okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"I'll pick you up. Where do you live?"


	3. Crawling Back to You, Randy Orton

_Summary: Song-fic based on Daughtry's "Crawling Back to You", requested by Sam Uley's babygirl._

* * *

_Lessons learned, bridges burned to the ground,_

_And it's too late now to put out the fire,_

_Tables turned, and I'm the one who's burning now._

_Well, I'm doing alright,_

_Til I close my eyes,_

_And then I see your face,_

_And it's no surprise…_

Randy scowled when he seen her through the glass window on the door. Things were easier the last couple of months when she was gone, but there she sat, once again. She was back from her vacation, and now Vanessa sat in the green room, surrounded by her friends. Her red and black hair hung in loose waves around her face.

Their break up had been hard on both of them. It always was. They'd fight and argue, and they would say things they didn't mean, but still hurt anyways. They'd avoid each other, and then they'd be back together. Not this time though, he'd sworn he wouldn't go back to her, not again. And while she was gone, he was certain he wouldn't. The only time he ever even thought about her during the last couple of months was when he'd sleep. And he can't control his subconscious, right?

He heard the door open, and he started to walk away, but a voice stopped him, "Randy?"

He turned, "Hey, Vanessa."

_Just like that I'm crawling back to you._

_Just like you said I would, yeah,_

_I swallow my pride,_

_Now I'm crawling back to you,_

_I'm out of my head,_

_Can't wait any longer,_

_Down on my knees, _

_I thought I was stronger,_

_Just like that, like you said I'd do._

_I'm crawling back to you…_

"So, how was your vacation?"

"It was good. I needed it. I need to get away from…everything." _Away from you,_ her unspoken words.

He glanced down, and then back up at her, "Well, you look great."

"Thanks."

He was such a fool; he knew this was going to happen. It always did. "I'm…I've got to go." He turned around, leaving her standing in the hall way, dumbstruck. He had almost said he was glad she was back. What had he been thinking? "Idiot," he muttered under his breath. He walked into his locker room, and slammed the door shut behind him.

_Time can heal, but the scares only hide the way you feel,_

_And it's hard to forget how I left you hanging,_

_On by a thread, when everything is said, I will regret it, yeah._

_I was doin alright, thought I could make it,_

_Then I see your face and it's hard to fake it._

When it came time for his match, Randy met Glenn at the gorilla position. "Are you alright?" Glenn asked.

Randy nodded, "I'm fine."

"Vanessa's back."

"Yeah, I saw her."

Glenn shook his head, but it was impossible to tell what the big man was thinking, thanks to the mask. "I'm guessing from the look on your face, y'all didn't make up." It wasn't even a question.

Randy shook his head, "I can't. I can't keep doing this over and over."

Glenn sighed, "And yet you do. You can't hide it. You and she love each other. This is how it's going to be until you either die, or one of you quits."

"What makes you think quitting is going to put an end to this?"

Glenn shrugged, "You won't be around each other almost every night, you'll eventually move on for good."

Randy was about to reply, but his music started.

Glenn just smiled.

_If you could find a way, to forgive everything, I know you would._

_And I would take it all back, give if only I knew that I could._

During the match, Randy's thoughts were on Vanessa. Glenn was right, that's how things were. The question was whether or not he and Vanessa could work through their problems, change for the better and be happy together? Or would they just crash and burn, again and again and again?

_Lessons learned, bridges burned to the ground,_

_And it's too late now to put out the fire._

After the match, which he had won, he ran into Vanessa again. "Sorry," he said when he bumped into her.

"It's okay," she said, her voice nonchalant, as if she didn't even care.

He frowned slightly, "Vanessa?"

"Yes?" she asked turning and smiling sweetly. She just had one of those faces, the kind that made you think she couldn't do anything wrong, even when she was breaking your heart. A face like Carrie Underwood's.

"I'm sorry," he said, again. She raised an eyebrow, and he continued. "Everything I said before you left, it was…" he wasn't sure where he was going with his apology. Apologizing wasn't something he often did.

"Mean?" she offered.

He nodded, "You know I love you."

She didn't say anything and he sighed.

"What do I have to do to prove to you we can be together, and we can be happy together?"

"It's going to take a lot."

"I'll do anything."

"I love you too."

_I'm crawling back to you…_

* * *

_Author's note: If this sucked, I'm sorry. I'm not very familiar with this song, and it's been over a year since I've done a song fic, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it._


	4. Stupid Cupid, Roman Reigns

_Summary:_ _Since their start in FCW, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns have been good friends, and now that Dean's little sister, Coraline, has been brought up to the WWE, Roman's feelings for her are starting to change, and with it being Valentine's Day, can he bring himself to tell her how he feels?_

Coraline walked into the green room, almost ready for her debut match that night. She wore metallic blue shorts, with a matching halter top, and matching stockings. Her dirty blonde hair was in pin curls, and she had a colorful scarf tied around them. "Why are you barefoot?" Roman asked.

"I'm not. Barefoot would imply that there's nothing on my feet, as you can very clearly see, I'm wearing stockings."

He smiled and shook his head, "Where are your boots?"

"In my locker room."

"Why don't you put them on?"

"Cause I don't want to yet."

"Your stockings are going to get dirty."

She shrugged, and sat down next to him, "What are you eating?"

"A sandwich."

She rolled her eyes, "What kind of sandwich?"

"Angus three cheese and bacon."

"Can I have a bite?"

He shook his head.

"Please, I'm starving. I can't remember when I last ate."

"Why haven't you eaten?"

"Dean made lasagna last night."

"He's a terrible cook, huh?" Roman asked, looking over at Coraline's brother. Dean frowned, scowling at the two.

She shrugged and made a face, ignoring that Dean was sitting just a few feet away from her. "He's decent, I guess. I just hate lasagna."

"What?" Roman looked shocked. "I thought everybody liked lasagna."

"Well, she's abnormal," Dean said.

Coraline scowled and Roman smiled, almost laughing. "Here," he pushed the last half of his sandwich. "You need your energy for your match."

She rolled her eyes, picking up the sandwich she said, "Please, Kaitlyn's pathetic, I'll have her beat without breaking a sweat." She took a bite.

"She's arrogant too," Dean said, to no one in particular.

Coraline stayed in the green room, hanging out with her brother, and his friends until it got closer to her match, "Time for me to split. I need to get these pins out of my hair, and put my boots on."

"You could've already had them on," Roman said as she walked to the door.

"Eh," she shrugged.

He laughed, "I've never known a girl that hates shoes as much as her."

Dean shook his head, "It isn't shoes she hates, it's anything with laces, or anything that can or should be tied. She's very lazy."

Roman smiled. They watched Coraline make her entrance, being booed by the crowd. She ran her mouth about Kaitlyn, telling the audience about how she'd destroy her tonight, and she'd destroy her next week and take the championship from her. He almost thought the crowd hated her more than they did The Shield. Of course, there was the handful of guys in every city who cheered Coraline, because of her looks.

Could he blame them? Her dirty blonde hair fell in rings a few inches past her shoulders, and her summer tan hadn't faded completely. And where Dean's features were hard, hers were softer, sweeter, and obviously more feminine. The metallic blue of her wrestling gear made her blue eyes stand out more. And her wrestling boots came up to her knees, and were folded down at the top from where she hadn't laced them up all the way and the strings hung in big loopy bows.

Kaitlyn's music started, and she came out to confront Coraline. Of course, being the best heel Diva since Michelle McCool, Coraline attacked Kaitlyn the second her back was turned. The referee managed to separate the two, and the bell rang. The match started, and Coraline resumed her beat down.

Just as she had promised, Coraline beat Kaitlyn. She climbed out of the ring, and grabbed the Diva's Championship. "That's not hers!" Michael Cole shouted. Coraline slid back into the ring, looking at it. She smiled and held it up, she said something the microphones didn't quite catch, and then she dropped the belt next to Kaitlyn, and climbed out of the ring.

* * *

As Coraline's arm was raised in victory, Roman stood to leave the green room, "Where are you going?" Seth asked.

"I have something I need to do. I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

After she showered and changed into clean clothes, Coraline returned to her locker room to find a stuffed animal sitting on the bench next to her bag. It was a dog, white with red and pink hearts. The dog wore sparkly pink shoes, a pink tutu dress decorated in hearts, fairy wings, and a heart shaped wand. She smiled, seeing the dog. Sitting next to it was an envelope with her name printed across it. She opened it and pulled out one of those cheesy but adorable valentine's cards. It was unsigned. As cliché as secret admirers were, she couldn't help the excitement she felt, since she'd never had one before.

She picked up the dog, and her bag, and went to The Shield's locker room to wait for Dean so they could ride home together.

She knocked on the door, and Seth let her in. "What's that?" he asked, referring to the stuffed animal.

"A dog, duh!"

He rolled his eyes, "Where did you get it?"

She shrugged, "My secret admirer gave it to me."

Dean looked up, "A secret admirer?"

"Jealous?" she taunted.

He rolled his eyes.

Roman stood there, watching but not saying anything.

"Cute isn't she," Coraline said, holding it out. "I think I'll name her Paris."

"Paris?" Dean said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. She's covered in hearts, so she needs a romantic name and what is better than the name of the city of love?"

Dean sighed, "You don't even know who gave it to you."

"So?"

"It could be a psychopath, stalker fan, or something."

Roman raised an eyebrow, amused by Dean's over-protective brother gene kicked in.

Coraline rolled her eyes, "You're just jealous."

"Whatever," he stood up, "Let's go." I'll see you guys at the airport tomorrow." He gave a sort-of wave as he walked out the door.

"Bye Seth, bye Roman," Caroline smiled as she followed behind.

Roman smiled back.

Once the door was shut, Seth turned to Roman, "You did it, didn't you?"

"Did what?"

"Gave her the dog?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Please, all you ever do is stare at her, and slipping off at the end of her match to 'do something'…Could you have been any more obvious?"

Roman took a deep breath, but didn't say anything.

"Just tell her."

Roman shook his head.

"Why not?"

Roman was at a loss for words, he didn't know why not. Maybe he was scared she'd reject him, but obviously he wanted her to know, right? He wanted to be with her, that was why he gave her the dog.

The next morning when Roman boarded the plane, he was surprised to see that he was sitting next to Coraline, and they were a few rows away from Dean and Seth. She grinned when he sat down next to her, and he returned the smile, pushing some hair behind his ear, he started to tell her the dog was from him, and then changed his mind.

"So…what do you think about the dog? Dean was going on all night last night about how I shouldn't have kept it, because it could be one of those nanny cam things from a crazy obsessed fan or something."

She looked up at him, expecting him to answer. He didn't know what to say. "Um…" Her eyebrows rose, anticipating his answer. _Do it, do it now! Say the words!_ He yelled at himself inside his head. "I think…" Without really thinking, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. His hand caressed her cheek, and he felt her hand against his shoulder blade as she kissed him back. When he finally pulled away, he said, "I think I should've told you how I felt a long time ago."

"It was from you, huh?" she sounded breathless.

He nodded and smiled.

She smiled back, pulled him close again, and kissed him.

They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat, and looked up to see Dean standing there. Seth was grinning, "You two have some explainin to do."

Roman scowled at Seth while Coraline smiled at Dean.


	5. Prick! Goes the Scorpion's Tale, Wade

_Summary: Stu Bennett and Brooklyn McMahon have had a tedious past. Eventually, Brooklyn left to work with Doctors without Borders, but now, to Stu's surprise, she's back. Requested by Shutxthexfrontxdoor, based on 'Prick Goes the Scorpion's Tale' by Emilie Autumn from The Devil's Carnival._

* * *

_Black, black is love's potion_

_We drink; we drink from its wells._

_And in their name, let's drink to true love,_

_For a toad and a scorpion fell._

_Yes, in their name let's drink to true love_

_For true love can break the spell._

_(For true love can break the spell.)_

Brooklyn sat in the back, watching the show, she sighed when her ex-boyfriend, Stu Bennett, walked out onto the stage. She shook her head; the smug bastard didn't have to pretend much to become Wade Barrett. But he looked damn good, even with the beard he had grown. She watched his match, and winced when he landed wrong on his elbow. The pain that shot across his face was obvious. He had already injured it during the past year and had to have surgery, so he couldn't be too happy now.

She waited patiently for the match to end. One thing was certain, the man was tough. She just hoped he wouldn't do any worse damage to it before she could see him. The bell ended, and the referee raised Stu's arm, which he jerked away. The idiot had grabbed the newly injured arm.

Stu scowled as he got out of the ring. He had won, but he was in pain. He cradled his arm to his body, and headed backstage to the medic. He didn't bother to knock, just walked right in and was shocked when he seen her standing there. She wore a green blouse, dark jeans, and a white lab coat and name tag. Her long black hair had been pulled back, away from her blue eyes.

"When did you get back?" Stu asked, still stunned.

"A few weeks ago. Granddaddy told me I could work here until I decide to do something else."

_Of course,_ Stu thought. Vince doted on all of his grandchildren, but his first, Brooklyn, was the one he doted on the most. Stu just stood there.

_Awake from your dream, frog maiden,_

_Skin green as the emerald sea._

_Let me tell you a tale of a love that did fail._

_Prick, prick, prick! Goes the scorpion's tail._

Brooklyn looked him over. He stood there in his wrestling gear, his hair a mess, he was sweaty, and he cradled his injured arm to his bare chest.

"So, are you going to just stand there, staring, or are you going to let me check out your elbow?"

Stu nodded and stepped forward, into the room, shutting the door behind him. Stu took a seat, and extended his arm, wincing at the popping and the pain.

Brooklyn's fingers gingerly moved across his skin, feeling the bone. He tried not to wince when she touched the part that hurt the most.

_She blushed as she walked by the water,_

_Having known him the evening before._

_She liked how he spoke, but aware of his poke…_

He watched her face, she was ignoring his. She seemed nervous, almost. The last time they had been in the same room together, things had ended rather badly. He assumed it was only her good nature that kept him in good grace with the McMahons. Or perhaps she never told them about how terribly he had treated her that night. The awful things he had said to her. He was certain it was his fault she'd left for Doctors without Borders. In fact, he assumed if it wasn't them, it would've been anything that got her away from him.

"Where does it hurt the most?" she asked, finally speaking again.

"Right there," he motioned at his elbow. "Where your thumb is."

Her thumb ran across his arm. "Hmmm." Her fingers danced over his skin. "It's probably just dislocated."

"I won't need surgery again, will I?"

She smirked, "No."

_Prick, prick, prick! Goes the scorpion's tail._

She held his arm, one hand on either side of his elbow and popped the bone back into place.

"Fuck!" he shouted, having not expected the pain.

"All better," she said, smiling.

_Oh love, it is fresh and green, my love._

_How quickly we forget the sting, my love._

_What a pretty and dangerous line, my love._

_What a bitter, yet delicious, wine, my love._

"You could've warned me."

She shrugged, "Could have."

"That was revenge, wasn't it?"

"Revenge for what?"

She seemed so innocent, looking at him with her big blue eyes. She was a McMahon though, he couldn't fall victim to her. She was waiting for him to mess up, waiting for him to say the wrong thing. He frowned and rubbed his elbow.

"Most people would thank someone after they've been treated for their wounds."

"Thank you," he told her, his brow still furrowed, still unsure of what to do.

He got up and started to leave the room. "Stu?"

_With a prick of his prick he surprised her._

_Shell red as the rose in his teeth._

"_Fair maiden, join me. Let us ride out to sea."_

_Prick, prick, prick! Goes the scorpion's tail._

He turned to face her, "Yes, Brooklyn?"

"Would you be interested in getting dinner tomorrow night…with me?"

"I…"

Her eyebrows rose, expectantly.

"I suppose so. Say…six o'clock?"

She nodded.

He gave her a smile, "Six o'clock."

She returned the smile, and he turned to leave once again.

_She pondered if his love was poison._

_But he pricked her so gently she swooned._

_His words were like wine as their fates intertwined._

_Prick, prick, prick! Goes the scorpion's tail._

He left, unsure of everything. Unsure of her, as well as himself, why would she ask him out? He knew when they broke up he had stung her, he had said things that hurt, and it had been obvious they hurt. It didn't matter whether or not he meant it, because he had said it then, and he shouldn't have. Of course, his affairs with Kelly during their 'breaks' had never helped anything.

After Stu left, Brooklyn was left alone, once again. The show was ending, and it was time to leave. She gathered her things, and headed for the door, wondering what had compelled her to ask Stu out again. After everything that had happened in their past, why would things be different this time? They wouldn't be.

It would be like any other time. It would be perfect and sweet at first. Then something would happen, anything, and he'd yell, and she'd yell. And things would be said, that maybe shouldn't be. The point was that they were two completely different beings, like two different species.

_She offered her back white demurely,_

_He climbed and they swam out to sea._

_She stroked and she smiled, and his stinger went wild._

_Prick! Prick! Prick! Prick!_

_Prick! Prick! Prick! Prick!_

_Prick! Prick! Prick!_

_Goes the scorpion's tail._

At six the following night, Brooklyn met Stu in the lobby. They drove to the restaurant, and Stu opened her door for her, being a gentleman. He looked fantastic. He wore black dress pants, and a pale blue button down shirt, he even wore his coat with the rose on the lapel. Brooklyn wore a gray skirt, with a white lace shirt, and red stilettos. Her black hair hung down in waves, just like her aunt always wore hers. She smiled, copying his smirk as she took his hand and stepped out of the car.

The night passed, "What are we doing?" Stu asked as the returned to the hotel.

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "This. It's always the same, it always ends the same."

Brooklyn shrugged, "Perhaps. But we love each other, now, don't we?"

Stu thought for a moment, "I always have loved you. Ever since that first day we met."

"Then why do we keep breaking up?"

"We're too different. You're a frog and I'm a scorpion. You always end up getting hurt."

She thought for a moment, "Well, I'm different now. I've…" she trailed off. "I've changed. I know how things were in the past, and it can be different now."

He reached up, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled.

He leaned down and kissed her.

_Black, black is love's potion._

_Take heed, take heed of the thorns._

_Don't spring when it stings,_

_Remember that you were warned._


	6. Stuck in the Friend Zone, Drew McIntyre

_Summary: Drew McIntyre and Honey Masterson have been friends for years. After his divorce, he moved in with her, and now his feelings have become a little more than platonic._

Back from the gym, Drew walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Honey was cooking, and singing, "I don't love you, but I always will. Ooh, I don't love you, but I always will…" She stopped when he walked into the room, smiling. "Dinner's almost ready."

"It smells good," he smiled.

She returned his smile. She changed the station on Pandora, and started dancing as a more upbeat song started playing. She was wearing black yoga pants and a white tank top. Her pale brown eyes sparkled and she smiled as she sang along, and her skin was tanned from the Florida sun, even though it was still technically winter.

Her brown, elbow-length hair was layered, and pulled back into a ponytail, keeping it slightly tamed. The only time he had ever seen it not frizzy was when the WWE stylists done it for shows, or she took the time to straighten or curl it herself, which she rarely did. It usually fell around her a mix of straight, curly, and wavy strands, which she liked to blame on Florida weather.

She finished cooking and turned off the stove before getting plates out of the cabinet. "There's a movie expiring on Netflix tonight if you want to watch it," she suggested.

"Sure."

After dinner she washed the dishes then turned on the Blu-ray player so they could watch the movie. It was some low-budget, Indy zombie movie.

"Almost 500 movies in the queue, and they're all horror films," he said.

"No, two of them are WWE movies; there are a handful of action movies and raunchy comedies."

"Most of them are horror films though."

She nodded, "At least half of them are from Japan or Korea."

"We don't have to read this one, do we?"

She shrugged, "It says it's foreign, but that could mean Canada."

She started the movie then jumped up to turn the light off. Drew sat down on the futon they used as a couch and she curled up on the love seat. None of their furniture matched, it was all a mish-mash collection of both of their things. Neither one had suggested going furniture shopping out of fear that it would seem too couple-ish.

Honey tried to get comfortable on the couch, but jumped up. "Where are you going?" Drew asked.

"To get a pillow, that arm rest is killing my neck."

"We can pull out the futon," he suggested. "It's probably more comfortable."

"Alright. I'm still getting a pillow anyways though."

She hurried into her dark room, snatched the pillow off the bed, and walked back into the living room, where Drew was attempting to pull out the futon. "I think it's stuck."

She laughed, "It's too close to the wall."

She helped him move it, and it fell flat. He lay down against the wall, and she tossed her pillow onto it, lying down next to him.

Honey's hair spilled across her pillow, and Drew couldn't help but run his fingers through it. She felt the movement, and propped herself up on her elbows, looking at him.

"Sorry," he said, "I'm trying to get comfortable.

She smiled and lay back down.

What had he been thinking? What was he thinking anyways? She was pretty much his best friend. Sure, there was Stu, and a couple of other guys he was close too. But Honey was the first friend he had made when he moved to the States after signing his developmental contract with the WWE. She had been the first person to talk to him. Eventually he had become friends with Stu, but that wasn't until forming The Empire with him.

When he had married Taryn Honey had tried to convince him not to, not out of jealousy, but because she didn't like her, and for good reason. If only he had of listened to her, because where was he now? Divorced. Honey had tried to warn him, but he didn't listen, and despite that, she still stuck by him and supported his decision.

Drew was lost in his thoughts when Honey said, "This is really uncomfortable" and changed position for the fifth time. "How can people sleep on these things?"

He chuckled, "Do you want to switch places."

She nodded, and they switched.

"Can you still see?"

"Yes."

The movie turned out to be a dark comedy, and Drew couldn't help but smile every time Honey laughed. About an hour into the movie, Honey wasn't laughing anymore, and he felt her arm slip over him, her fingers curled on his shoulder. He turned slightly, looking at her. She had fallen asleep. He sighed and turned his attention back to the TV. She was asleep. It didn't mean anything. He heard her sigh, and she pulled herself closer to him, her forehead pressed against his back. He reached up and wrapped his hand around hers.

When morning came, Honey woke up in an embrace. Their legs intertwined, her arms wrapped around him, her fingers tangled in long hair. Then it dawned on her. She was cuddled up to Drew; they had fallen asleep on the futon together.

She opened her eyes the same time he did, and they both removed their arms from around each other. She sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. She rubbed her still sleepy eyes. "Good morning," she yawned.

Drew smiled, "Good morning."

She reached up above her head, stretching, and smiled. "Wanna go to Metro Diner and get some pancakes?"

"Sure."

"Help me with the futon first." They turned it back into a couch, and moved back against the wall before going into their own rooms to change.

As they drove to the restaurant, Honey said, "I was thinking, Jacksonville sucks, there's nothing to do here. Want to drive down to St. Augustine after breakfast?"

Drew laughed, "If Jacksonville sucks, why did you choose to live here?"

"I grew up here. My family is here. What's your excuse?"

He laughed, "Sure, we'll go to St. Augustine after breakfast, but I don't know what we'll do there that we can't do here."

"Marineland."

"You want to go to Marineland?"

She shook her head, "No, I went when I was a kid, Sea World's better. I'm just saying we could do that there, we can't here."

He laughed again.

"We could go to the pirate museum."

"Do you want to, or are you saying it's something we could do there, that we can't here?"

"I want to."

"Alright."

After they had their breakfast, Drew drove to St. Augustine and they went to the pirate museum, as well as various other places. In fact, they spent their whole second day off in St. Augustine. It was ten o'clock at night when they finally got home again.

She yawned as they walked through the door. "I was thinking," Drew said, then stopped, unsure of whether or not he should really tell her how he felt.

It was too late though, he had already started. "Thinking what?" she pried.

"I was thinking, when we get back next week, we could look for a one bedroom apartment?"

She stared at him, unsure of what he was trying to say. "Why?" she asked.

He was standing ridiculously close to her. His long hair fell over his shoulder as he leaned forward. His hands came up to rest on her hips, and he pulled her closer, then his lips pressed against hers.

He pulled away, she was stunned. He bit his lower lip, waiting for her reaction. She just smiled, "A one bedroom apartment sounds great."

_Author's Note: The song she's singing at the beginning is from The Civil Wars "Poison & Wine". And I thought of this while watching Ahh! Zombies! It's pretty funny. I recommend it. Along with Dead heads and Tucker & Dale vs. Evil._


	7. Don't Tread on Me, Jack Swagger

_Summary: Dominique Moreau and Jack Swagger have always been friends, but now with his new attitude, can their friendship survive?_

As Dominique made her way to the gorilla position, she bumped into Jack, "Oh, sorry," she said, smiling, happy for once that he was alone and not with Zeb Coulter.

He just sneered, and turned around, returning the conversation he was having with a stage hand.

"What is your problem?" she asked, interrupting them again. "Ever since you've been back, you've been ignoring me. I thought we were friends.

Jack turned back around, but he didn't have to say anything because Zeb walked up right behind her, "You're not from here, are you Miss More-O."

She rolled her eyes and turned to face him, "Just because I speak with proper grammar and annunciate, doesn't mean I'm a foreigner. It means I'm not a backwoods hillbilly. But if you must know, I'm Canadian."

"That's what I thought, and that means you're just as bad as Del Rio, and all those other foreigners. I don't like you, and he don't like you."

Dominique scoffed then turned to Jack, who was just glaring at her. She shook her head slightly, "What were you doing while you were gone, other than getting brainwashed by Deliverance over here?"

Before either man could respond, she walked away.

Jack and Zeb watched Dominique's match on one of the monitor's backstage. She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder before climbing onto the turnbuckle. Her green eyes shined as she smiled a perfect smile.

She was going to win her match, and then he came out there. "Dominique," Zeb said her name with disgust. "I want to talk to you about the legality of you being here."

She straightened and stared at him. He was walking down the ramp, towards her. She tried to keep her attention on her opponent, but it was hard not knowing what Zeb was about to do.

"Do you even have a green card?" He kept going, and she tried to ignore him. He was right at the ring now. She looked at him, and Kaitlyn took the distraction as a chance to roll her up and pin her. The referee made the three-count, and Kaitlyn rolled out of the ring, victorious.

Zeb climbed into the ring, and Dominique tackled him. She began hitting him over and over, and he threw his arms up to guard his face. She screamed incoherently at him, a slew of French and English. She felt big, muscular arms slip around her waist and pull her away. She continued screaming, kicking at Zeb while pounding her fists against the arms that held her.

"Dominique, calm down!" Jack shouted at her.

"You're absolutely insane," Zeb said, standing back up.

Dominique did look insane. There was a sneer on her face, her teeth were bared, and it took everything she had to not spout off another string of obscenities. She collapsed in Jack's arms, her feet dangled, just inches from the mat, but her hands were clasped around Jack's wrists, ready to dig her nails in if she had to.

"If you want to play like that, fine. Go find you a partner, we'll find one, and on Smackdown, we'll have an intergender tag match."

She grinned.

Jack waited until Zeb was out of the ring, for fear that Dominique would attack him again, before he put her down. She turned to face him. The look she gave wasn't the same kind of look she used to give him. Now there was anger, disappointment, and hatred. "This isn't you Jack," she said as he started to get out of the ring. She shook her head.

He pursed his lips and didn't say anything. He looked up at the titantron as he walked up the ramp, she was so upset, and she wasn't doing anything to hide how she felt.

She walked to the back, heartbroken. Not because she loved Jack, or anything like that, but because he had been her friend, and now he had thrown their entire friendship out the door for some conspiracy theorist.

She walked to the back, still angry. When one of the stagehands tried to offer her a bottle of water and a hand towel, she glared at them. "Never mind," the guy muttered before hurrying away.

She walked back to her locker room and started digging through her bag for her things so she could take a shower. She set aside the outfit, and sat down to take her boots off.

There was a knock on the door, and she got up to answer it.

"I would like to offer my assistance in your match against Swagger and whoever."

The following night during the Smackdown taping she was warming up, getting ready for her match that would start in just a few minutes. Jack and Zeb walked up with Alicia, "Really? That's your partner?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"At least he has one," Alicia said, looking around. "I guess nobody wanted to team up with a loser, huh?"

Dominique clenched her teeth, scowling. She got Alicia's face, "My partner is the least of your problems," she told her.

Alicia glared at her, and Dominique stepped even closer, sneering at her. Alicia attempted to intimidate her, but Dominique shoved her, hard.

Alicia stumbled back a few steps, falling against Jack.

"Can't you at least act like your civilized?" Zeb shouted.

Dominique turned her sneer to him, and Alicia stepped forward, ready to return the shove, but Jack caught her forearm and pulled her back, "Save it for the match."

Zeb smirked as Jack's music started and the three of them walked through the curtain.

Dominique smiled as her partner walked up. Her music began to play, and she walked out by herself. She made it down the ramp, but didn't climb in the ring as the lights went out. She turned, facing the ramp and seen the outline of Chris Jericho, with the lights on his jacket flashing. The music started, the lights came on, and he turned around, smiling and shouting.

Dominique grinned and turned back to Jack, Alicia, and Zeb. They were all scowling.

When Chris got to where she was standing he slung his arm over her shoulders, staring at their opponents he said, "Thanks for letting me be your partner."

"Thanks for offering," she told him.

"Hey, us _Canadiennes _have to stick together, right?"

She laughed, shaking her head at his French pronunciation. "Right."

They got in the ring, and Dominique started the match off against Alicia. Eventually she tagged Chris in, and Jack climbed into the ring. Eventually, Jack managed to get Chris in the "Patriot" lock.

Dominique got in their ring, and with a running start, she jumped on Jack's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Jack let go of Chris, and began trying to pry Dominique's arms away. "So you fight dirty now?" Jack gasped.

"If I have to."

Chris stood up. Dominique let go of Jack and stepped out of the way, Chris kicked Jack. Dominique climbed back out of the ring and watched as Chris put Jack in the Walls of Jericho. Jack tapped.

After Chris and Dominique made it back to the locker rooms and went their separate ways. Before Dominique could make it to her locker room, she saw Jack walking towards her. "Hey!" he called.

She groaned, and leaned against the wall, waiting for him to catch up to her. "Does your owner know you're talking to some uncivilized foreigner?"

Jack pursed her lips.

"I don't know what happened while you were gone," she continued, "but ever since you've gotten back, you've been like some sort of brainwashed idiot, doing his master's bidding without question. In the last month or so, tonight and last night were the first times I've heard you say anything more than 'We the people'…"

She continued with the insults, and Jack stood there, clenching his teeth, waiting for her to finish.

When she finally did, he said, "I know I've been horrible to you. You don't deserve that. You're one of my friends."

"Are? Lately I've been feeling like we weren't."

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to apologize."

She scoffed.

"I'm sorry, that was rude." She nodded in agreement. "Dominique, I am really sorry for how I've treated you." He placed his hands on her shoulders, "I care about you, a lot."

Her eyes roamed over his face, "You hurt me pretty bad letting him treat me like that. Friends don't do that."

"I know," he pulled her closer. "I know, I'm sorry. I can't say I'm sorry enough times."

She looked away from him.

"Dominique, please…"

When she looked back up at him, his lips pressed against hers. His hands pulled her closer, and she wrapped her arms around him.


	8. The Wild Rose, Dean Ambrose

_Summary: AU, I guess? Set in the 1800s. Elisa Day McMahon is completely smitten with the new guy in town. But Dean Ambrose has a dark secret. Loosely based on "Where the Wild Roses Grow" by Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds featuring Kylie Minogue, I'm not putting the lyrics like I normally would, because then it would ruin the ending for those of you that haven't heard the song. If you haven't heard it, I highly recommend listening to it. It's hauntingly beautiful._

Elisa stood in her room, her corset being laced by her older sister, Stephanie. Her mother sat at the vanity, coaching Elisa on the proper etiquette and ladylike behavior that she should display during the dinner party that night. There was a newcomer in town, a handsome, wealthy, aristocrat, the kind of person that her parents would want her to marry.

"Does it really have to be this tight?" she asked Stephanie.

Her mother gave her a stern look, "Sorry," Stephanie whispered in her ear.

Stephanie helped her pull the dress on over her head before lacing the back of it up as well. It was the same rose red as her lips. Her mother stood and walked over to her, pulling her hair out from under the collar.

Elisa sat at the vanity while her hair was pulled up and into an intricate pile on top of her head with a few curls dangling around her face. Elisa winced at the tugging of her head, "I don't see the point in this."

"You want a good husband, like Stephanie's, don't you."

"I'd rather become a nun than get married."

Stephanie shot her a look that said, "Shut up." Elisa huffed as she was dolled up.

Linda led her daughters out of the room and down the stairs, into the foyer where their dinner guests were filing into the house. Stephanie separated from the other two women to find her husband, while Elisa was led over to her father. He stood, talking to the newcomer and their guest of honor, Dean. Vince smiled when he seen the two women, "I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Linda, and my daughter, Elisa Day. This is Dean Ambrose."

"How do you do, ma'am?" Dean asked, bowing. Elisa grinned as he took her hand, "Miss?" he kissed her knuckles and her breath caught in her throat.

"Hello," she managed.

"Would you care to dance?"

Elisa looked up at her parents, her father nodded approvingly, and Elisa wrapped her small hand around his arm, in the crook of his elbow. Dean led her away and onto the dance floor. She shuddered in his embrace as they twirled across the floor.

They danced the night away.

On the following day, Linda knocked on Elisa's door. Elisa had been sitting on her Chaise, reading. "You have a caller," Linda said.

Elisa stood, and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. She hurried down the stairs and into the parlor where guests were usually met. Dean stood when she entered; a single red rose in his hand, the thorns had been trimmed away. "Mr. Ambrose," Elisa said, her voice barely a whisper from the excitement and joy of him visiting her.

He turned and smiled, "Please, call me Dean."

She returned the smile, "Of course, Dean."

He walked over to her, "Elisa Day, I have to tell you, I've never seen a woman more beautiful than you."

She smiled, blushing slightly. He gave her the rose, "Do you know where the wild roses grow, so sweet and scarlet and free?"

She gave a slight shake of her head. His hands clasped her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"If I show you the roses, will you follow?"

She nodded her head.

On the third day, he came again, they went for a stroll. Elisa was dressed in a pale yellow dress, with a matching parasol, which she carried, keeping the sun off of her pale skin. Her other hand was tucked into the crook of his elbow as they walked to the river.

He showed her the wild rose bushes, "They're beautiful," she told him.

He smiled, "As are you." He pulled her close, and they kissed.

When they pulled apart, Elisa sat on the riverbank. Dean sat next to her. They stared at each other. He placed his hand on her cheek, turning her face to him. They kissed again. He pushed her back gently. As the kiss deepened, he straddled her. Elisa opened her eyes and Dean pulled away. There was a rock in his fist, "All beauty must die."

Before she had a chance to scream, the rock came down on the side of her head. Dean stood and brushed the grass off of his pants. He plucked a rose from one of the bushes, and then knelt, planting the rose between her teeth. Her eyes stared back at him, questioning him, fearing him, haunting him. He lowered her lids before standing again, and walking away.

She was found the next morning, and dubbed the wild rose.


	9. Gold Rush, Drew McIntyre

_Summary: Drew's back in FCW or NXT as it's become. Now that he's back on the market, he may be falling again. Requested by Livin on the EDGE_

Drew was warming up for his match against Seth Rollins when he seen her for the first time. She was talking to one of the other divas, he watched as she flipped her shoulder length red hair over her shoulder. She was in her wrestling gear, ready for her match that would be right before his. She walked away when the other girl called her name, she turned back around, and after replying, and she turned, and nearly walked into Drew. "Sorry," she told him, smiling. She had dark blue eyes and was about 5'6".

"It's okay," Drew smiled back.

"Drew, right?"

He nodded.

"I'm Mandi, Mandi Knight."

"It's nice to meet you," he told her.

She smiled, "You too."

"Mandi, we're ready for you," a stage hand called. Music started and she smiled again before hurrying off.

Drew watched her match from one of the monitors, she was quite impressive. Drew smiled when Mandi's hand was raised in victory. She would certainly bring some skill back to the Diva's division.

When she walked through the curtain Mandi was handed a bottle of water and she started towards the locker rooms. Drew seen her, and smiled, giving a slight wave. She waved back, "Good luck!" she called to him, knowing his match was coming up in just a few minutes.

He smiled, "Thanks!"

* * *

Drew rolled out of the ring, he had lost. He walked backstage frustrated and seen Mandi talking to one of the stagehands. She had showered and changed since he last seen her. He caught her attention, and she smiled, "You did great out there," she said, walking up to him.

He shrugged, "I lost."

She frowned and pinched her lips together. "Yeah," she finally said, "but you still did well. You're a great wrestler, Drew, I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you're The Chosen One again."

Drew laughed at the memory of his old gimmick. "I don't know about that."

She smiled, "Well, hopefully they'll quit wasting your talent soon."

He smiled, "Maybe."

"Hey, Mandi!" shouted one of the other divas a few feet away. They looked towards her and the group surrounding her. "Are you coming or not?"

"Give me just a minute," Mandi replied. She turned back to Drew, "Girl's night," she told him. "I'll see you later."

Drew nodded.

She smiled again, "Bye." She turned and hurried over to join her friends. He watched for a few minutes before calling her name again. When she turned around, he jogged over to her, "Do you think maybe sometime you would want to go out for dinner or something…with me?"

The corners of her mouth twitched. She smiled, "Sure. How about Friday, before the house show?"

He nodded, "Friday sounds good."

She grinned, then stood on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek, "See you Friday."

Mandi turned to go join her friends again, Drew stood there, smiling as she walked away with them, hearing the girls talk, "So, you and Drew are something?"

Mandi blushed slightly, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "Maybe. It's just dinner."

Drew continued smiling, turning around to go shower. Heath sat at a table, eating a donut, "So you and Mandi, huh?"

Drew rolled his eyes, and walked away, still smiling.

_Author's Note: I'm so sorry; I didn't realize it was going to be so short._


	10. The Devil's Favorite Angel, Kane

_Summary: Tristen Colden is the new girl. Glenn Jacobs, aka Kane, is the veteran. With AJ Lee hitting on all of the locker room, what will happen when Tristen and Glenn fall for each other? Requested by Chicago Chaingang. This is my first Kane story, sorry if it sucks._

Glenn got out of his rental car at the arena, and turned around at the sound of the motorcycle. He waited until it drove by before walking to the trunk to get his bag with his wrestling gear. Tristen got off of the bike, and Glenn couldn't help but watch. She was dressed in leathers, and wore a black helmet. Tristen took off her helmet, and shook her head, letting black hair fall. It was streaked with red, and when she turned around, she spotted Glenn staring at her. She tucked her helmet under one arm, grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, then waved to Glenn, giving him a small smile before walking through the garage to the wrestler's entrance.

Glenn took a deep breath, realizing he had been caught staring and shut the trunk of the car. He ran at a light jog to catch up to her, and slowed down when he seen her stopped at security. They let her pass just as he caught up to her.

He caught her eye again, and she waited just inside the door for him, "Hi." He turned, she was smirking, and she had one eyebrow raised, "I'm Tristen."

"The new girl?"

She nodded.

"I'm Glenn…or Kane."

She gave a small laugh, "I know."

He smiled, and she grinned.

They stood there for a few minutes before she finally said, "I have to go get ready. Gotta do something about this helmet hair and all."

"See you later then?"

She nodded and flipped her hair over her shoulder. As she walked away, he could see the small straight-edge tattoo on the back of her neck. He smiled again before walking away to his own locker room.

Glenn sat in his locker room getting ready for the show. There was a monitor mounted on the wall, playing the show. The divas match was next, he shook his head as AJ's music started and sighed. What was the Divas division coming too? The lights went out, and then came back on, in red. Unfamiliar music started, and he looked up at the screen, "And her opponent," Lillian announced, "5'6" and weighing in at 110 lbs., Hellaena."

Glenn was surprised, he hadn't expected this. He assumed Tristen would be another one of the models prancing around the ring, clueless as to how to actually wrestle. She was dressed in black and red as well, showing off her perfect abs. Glenn watched the match, amazed by Tristen's skill and ability. She easily dominated the match, throwing AJ from one side to the other like a rag doll nobody wanted.

He smiled when she won the match and stood. He picked up his mask before leaving the locker room, and ran into Tristen when she was on her way back to her locker room, "You were impressive out there."

She smiled, "Thanks that really means a lot coming from you."

He returned the smile. They stood there staring at each other for a few minutes before Glenn said, "I guess I'm the one that has to go now."

She nodded, "See you later."

AJ stood watching the whole scene, her mouth twitched with jealousy at not being the center of attention. She hurried to her locker room to change.

After Tristen showered she stood in her locker room getting dressed, and watched the rest of the show. She was brushing her hair out when AJ's music started, and she turned around to look at the monitor. AJ came skipping around the ring, dressed as Kane no less. Tristen's eyes narrowed as she watched AJ climb into the ring and skip around Kane, before jumping into his arms and kissing him.

Tristen took a deep calming breath before shoving the rest of her stuff in her bag, turning off the monitor, and leaving the locker room. Was it silly to be jealous? Probably. But Tristen didn't care.

For the next few weeks she avoided Glenn, and when she was stuck in a match against AJ, she made sure she pulled out every move in her arsenal.

After a particularly grueling match, Tristen headed back to her locker room before running into Glenn.

"Hey," he said, smiling. "I haven't seen much of you around here lately."

She shrugged, "So?"

His eyebrows furrowed, confused by her change in behavior towards him. "Well, I had been hoping to talk to you again."

She just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I wanted to ask you to dinner."

"Are you sure AJ will be okay with that?"

He tilted his head slightly to the side, "What do you mean?"

Tristen rolled her eyes, "You know."

"You mean that kiss a few weeks ago?" He shook his head, "She's insane, she's already after somebody else anyways. She doesn't matter. And before you ask, I wasn't expecting her to kiss me, nor did I want her to kiss me."

The corner of Tristen's mouth twitched as if she wanted to smile, but she fought the urge. "Promise?" she asked.

Glenn nodded, "You're the only girl I'm interested in."

Tristen gave into the smile and nodded her head, "Sure, I'll get dinner with you."


	11. Rock and Love, Chris Jericho

_Summary: Mei Lin never expected to meet the man of her dreams at a concert, but when she goes to one with her best friend, Shannen, everything changes._

Mei stood in her kitchen, making lunch, her best friend Shannen, was on the phone. "I'm glad you found out about the concert at Freebird. I was really disappointed the other show was sold out already," Shannen said.

"Yeah, and it's at 8:30, so maybe for once we'll get home before two in the morning."

Shannen laughed, even when shows ended before or around midnight, they still ended up out late because they'd go to a club afterwards. "I just hope we won't get lost this time."

"My dad used to take me there all the time," Mei told her. "We won't get lost. Besides, we're going to the beach this time, not downtown."

"Alright. Well, I'll be there around six, so we can go get some dinner first."

When Shannen arrived at Mei's house, Mei was already dressed, wearing hot pink skinny jeans, a black lace blouse, and black knee-high stiletto boots. Her hair was curled for a change, and she didn't wear any make up. "How do you do that?" Shannen asked, walking into the small apartment.

"Do what?"

"Look so perfect without doing anything?"

Mei smiled and laughed. "Just lucky, I guess."

"It's because you're Asian," Shannen said, "Asian people are always perfect, look at Lucy Liu and Gail Kim."

Mei laughed, "I'm only a quarter Chinese."

"So?"

Mei rolled her eyes, and Shannen went into the bathroom to change into her black skirt, red corset, tights, and ankle boots. They left the house, headed for the beach. They ate dinner at 3rd Street Diner, then walked to Freebird. They arrived at 8:35.

* * *

Chris sat back stage, waiting for the concert to begin. There were two opening acts before his own band, Fozzy, would perform. He peeked out into the bar; the small venue was filling up fast. Most people were seated at tables though, drinking and laughing. Nobody cared about the first two bands, they were there for Fozzy. And most of those people only cared about Chris Jericho as a wrestler, not his music.

He noticed two girls, standing off to the side of the stage, talking to each other. A guy walked up to them, Chris couldn't help but hear the conversation, "So, are you girls fans of Chris Jericho, or Fozzy?"

They looked at him, then finally the Asian girl replied, "I have a couple of their CDs. My dad got me into them once I finally quit hating Jericho as a wrestler when I was like…10 or so."

The other girl rolled her eyes, "Mei, you know you never hated Jericho, you just didn't want to admit that you liked that beard he used to have."

Mei scrunched up her nose, "Facial hair is disgusting, that's why I find it hard to like Daniel Bryan."

Shannen laughed, "Yet you like Wade Barrett."

"He can get away with it because he's British, British people are always automatically ten times hotter because of their accents."

"You're insane."

Chris's attention was drawn away when his name was called. He turned back around and started getting ready for the show to start.

* * *

When Fozzy finally took the stage, Chris noticed the two girls from before standing directly in front of them. He winked at them and began singing. Half way through the act, the band did an instrumental, so Chris jumped down off the stage, right next to Mei, to watch them perform without him. Mei grabbed Shannen's wrist, she had never expected to be pressed right up against Chris Jericho. "Say something to him," Shannen whispered in her ear.

"Um…hi," Mei said, she was usually the most outgoing person in the world, now she was starstruck.

Chris turned to her, and smiled, showing his perfect teeth. "Hi."

Mei didn't say anything. She just stood there, smiling back. She could feel the leather of his jacket against her arm because they were so close. Once it was time for Fozzy to take the stage, everyone had crowded them.

"Say something else," Shannen whispered.

"Um…"

"How does the girl who graduated with honors in reading suddenly become the most inarticulate person I know?"

Mei said nothing.

Shannen dug her camera out, "Can we take some pictures with you?" Shannen asked.

"Yeah, of course."

They took three pictures; the first one was the three of them, then just Shannen and Chris, and finally Mei and Chris.

Mei couldn't help the excitement she felt when Chris's arm curled around her shoulder again, holding her even closer for the picture.

Chris stood next to them, and with Shannen's assistance, Mei actually managed to have a conversation with him, before he wondered around the room to take more pictures, and give out autographs before rejoining his band on stage.

"I think I've died," Mei said when the show was over.

Shannen laughed. "It's only 12:15, do you want to go to Eclipse?"

"Sure."

* * *

After the equipment had been packed away, Chris and a few other guys decided to go out for drinks. When they walked into the dark, purple and blue lit club, he hadn't expected to see the two girls from the show. They were dancing with each other, spinning around, smiling and laughing.

Chris ordered his drink, then sat down, watching the girls dance.

"I have to sit down for a few minutes," Shannen said, "I'm exhausted."

Mei just nodded, and joined her friend at a small table.

Finally, Chris stood, and walked over to Mei, "Hey, you were at the show," he said.

She just smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, offering his hand.

Shannen all but pushed her into him, "I'll be fine, go dance." Shannen was grinning.

Mei seemed to have gotten over her shyness, because she allowed him to take her hand and lead her away from her friend.

They talked and danced for two hours before last call.

Chris, being a gentleman, walked Shannen and Mei to Shannen's car. Before Mei got in, Chris said, "I'm going to be here for a few more days, I'd like to take you out to dinner, if you want?"

Mei smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

Chris smiled and took her phone number. Then his hand closed over hers, and he pulled her close, and lightly kissed her lips.

"See you later."

"Bye," she whispered.

* * *

_Author's Note: In case you haven't noticed, all of my stories take place in Florida, because I'm familiar with cities in Florida, not anywhere else. And I have seen Fozzy in concert, at Freebird. Of course, I didn't get to go on a date with him, that was 7 years ago, and I was 14. However, he did smell like grape juice, and I told him his pants were unzipped, because they were._


	12. In A Lonely Place, Sheamus

_Summary: Stephen and Aven Farrelly were the perfect couple, until they got a divorce. Now, thanks to the WWE's European tour, they've been reunited, but will they work things out? (Inspired by The Smithereens' "Blood and Roses" and "In a Lonely Place")_

**2007:**

Stephen walked in, back from the gym, and found his wife folding laundry in the bedroom. "What's for dinner?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I haven't decided yet. We need to go to the grocery store though; I don't have any meat thawed."

"Why don't we go out then?"

"Okay."

"How was your day?" he asked, digging through the dresser for clean clothes before his shower.

She shrugged, "Good. I have to go to London for a runway show in two weeks."

He smiled, "That's great." Aven had started modeling a few years before they moved to the states from Ireland.

"I figured I'd leave a few days early so I could go see my family," she paused. "And I was hoping you could get the week off, and go with me?" she asked hopefully.

The corners of his mouth twitched. "I'm not sure."

"Stephen, all you ever do is work, please."

"I'll see what I can do. I have a lot going on right now, I'm about to switch to singles competition…" she quit listening as he described what was going on at FCW.

"It's okay, Stephen, really. I understand. I know your career is really important, and you need to be there to prove you deserve to be called up."

Stephen sighed, the disappointment on Aven's face was obvious, "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, I swear. Maybe next time I'll be able to."

She gave him a week smile, and he tucked a strawberry blonde curl behind her ear.

He kissed her cheek, "Get dressed, I'm going to shower then we can go."

**2009:**

Stephen was finally called up. He was on the road more, and Aven was traveling the world more, but not with him. While he lived his dreams, she was living hers, a fashion show in New York, a photo shoot in Brazil. They were rarely together.

One day, Aven got home later after catching a red eye flight back from Tahiti. She quietly crept inside the bedroom, and sat down her suitcases. Stephen rolled over in bed, awake, "Hey," he muttered.

She smiled and crawled into bed next to him. "Hey."

"How was your trip?"

"Good."

"That's good." She smiled; his sleepy eyes were half-closed. She kissed his cheek.

"Good night."

Two weeks later Aven asked Stephen for a divorce. They barely sent any time together, and when they were both home, they still didn't spend time with each other. Even when they went to the gym, they did completely different things. Stephen agreed, he didn't want to, but he knew it was better for both of them.

Once the divorce was finalized he took her to the airport. She was going back home. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked

She nodded.

"I guess I'll see you later."

She nodded again, "Good luck, I know you're going to be great."

He smiled.

She stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek before grabbing her carry-on bag and boarding the plane.

**Now:**

Aven sat on her brother, Liam's, couch. He had invited her over for dinner, and they were currently watching wrestling. Aven yawned. "Tired?" Liam asked.

"Bored," she replied.

He rolled his eyes. He laughed, "Poor Dean, he's looking like 'Why did I get stuck with the one that thinks its real?'" Liam laughed again at his own joke.

"Yeah, I always thought sometimes Stephen had a hard time remembering it's fake," she laughed too.

The show ended, and Aven stood up, "I'm going home now," she told him.

He stood to walk her to the door, "You know they're coming here on their European tour."

She shrugged, "So?"

"Do you want to go with me?"

She shook her head.

Liam groaned, "You never want to go."

"If I go they're just gonna call attention to it, then Stephen will know I'm there, and he'll think I came to see him, and I'd rather just not go."

"Whatever," Liam groaned.

She gave him a hug, "Bye Liam."

She got in her car and turned on the radio, her Smithereens CD came on, and she sang along, "I was born the day I met you, lived a while when you loved me, died a little when we broke apart. Yesterday, it would have mattered, now today it doesn't mean a thing. All my hopes and dreams are shattered now; I'm in a lonely place without you…"

* * *

The first thing Stephen did when he got back to Ireland was go home. "Have you seen Aven?" his mom asked.

He shook his head, "No, why do you ask?"

"I ran into her the other day, she's such a sweet girl. She's so pretty."

"That's why she's a model," he replied.

His mom ignored him and continued. "It's such a shame you and her didn't make it. I know how much you loved each other."

"What are you getting at?"

His mom shook her head, "Nothing."

Stephen raised an eyebrow, but didn't push the subject.

* * *

Aven sighed and sat down; Liam had managed to talk her into going to the show in Dublin. "Lighten up and have some fun," he told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"It's a shameful thing, they lost their heads…" everyone stood up, clapping and cheering as the hometown 'fella' made his way down the ramp. Liam and Aven stood too. Stephen, or Sheamus now, climbed into the ring, posing for cameras.

Aven unconsciously smiled, she had always loved watching him in the ring. He loved what he did, every bit of it. He'd get so into it.

Stephen's eyes roamed the crowd, taking in their excitement. His eyes stopped on a girl in the front row, her strawberry blonde hair that usually fell around her shoulders in curls had been pulled back away from her face. Her pale blue eyes stared up at him and the corner of her mouth twitched. There was no mistaking that face. "Aven."

She looked at him and gave him a slight wave.

When Stephen's match was over, Aven was gone. He walked over to the banister, spotting Liam, "Where did she go?" he asked.

"Bathroom."

Stephen hurried backstage and yanked on a shirt. He made it to the bathrooms right as Aven was coming out, "What are you doing here?"

"Liam begged me to come."

"Oh."

"How have you been?"

"Good. I've been working some. You?"

"Good. Um…"His mouth twitched. He hadn't expected to see her there, and now he wasn't sure why he had chased her down.

They stood there, silently staring at each other for a few minutes. "I should get back before he starts to worry," she finally said.

He nodded, "Yeah." She turned and started to walk away, "Aven!"

She turned back around, "Yeah?"

"It was good seeing you. You look great."

"Thanks. You too. I'm glad everything has worked out for you. You're great."

He smiled.

She turned to walk away and he jogged to catch up to her, "Aven?" he touched her forearm.

She turned around.

"I'm going to be here for a few days, would you…would you want to go get dinner with me?"

She sucked in her bottom lip, he watched her chew on it a little, debating on her answer. "I don't-"

He pulled her closer to him, and her words were cut off by his kiss.

When he pulled away she took in a deep breath. "Stephen, I-"

"I'm sorry, I just can't stand it. I miss you so much."

She smiled, "Oh, Stephen!" She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. "I've missed you. Every day I've regretted leaving."

"I love you," he whispered.


	13. Temporarily Untitled, Seth Rollins

_Summary: Kat is CM Punk's sister, and Seth Rollins is in love with her, but with all of the controversy surrounding the Shield, and Punk, will they be able to make it? Requested by Katloves21 (I suck at titles. I'll rename it eventually)._

Kat was in the green room, alone, fixing a snack before the show started. She was singing to herself, and didn't even hear the door open. When she turned around, she stopped abruptly. Seth stood there, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. His hair pulled back. "How long have you been listening to me?"

"Just a minute or so; you have a great voice," he told her.

She shrugged, "It's a wasted talent, really. I don't sing in front of people."

"Why not?"

She shrugged again, "Stage fright, I guess. It's funny, put me in a ring with the world watching, and it doesn't matter. Ask me to sing in front of a couple of people, forget it!"

He smiled, "That's a shame. You really do have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you."

She took her food over to the table and started eating. Her brother, Phil, or as he was better known, CM Punk, walked into the room. He smiled and gave a slight wave to Seth who had seated himself on the couch and was watching the dark matches on the monitor. Phil sat down next to his sister and they started talking.

Seth glanced over at them quickly. He still couldn't believe they were siblings. They were different in every way. Kat had strawberry blonde hair, and she was tanner than him.

More people started to walk into the green room, Seth took it as his queue to leave. He caught Kat's attention as he stood to leave; she smiled and gave him a little wave. He returned the smile as he walked out the door.

* * *

Phil and Kat walked to the gorilla position together, her match was next. He wasn't accompanying her to ringside, but he usually warmed up with her.

The Shield walked by, headed to the locker rooms, back from being part of the last segment. As they walked past, Seth smiled and waved to Kat. "So, what's going on between you and Seth?" Phil asked.

"What?" she was stunned momentarily. "Nothing. Why would you think that?"

He shrugged, "Maybe the fact that you're so friendly with him."

She rolled her eyes, "That's because we are friends."

Phil raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to admit she was keeping secrets.

She rolled her eyes, "Why would it matter if we were more than friends anyways? You're not my dad."

"No, but I'm your brother." He turned to her and clasped her shoulders, "You can date whoever you want, and I'm just trying to look out for you though. And The Shield isn't exactly the best company to keep."

She rolled her eyes, "You keep company with them."

He smirked, "That's because I'm CM Punk."

She stifled a laugh, "You're CM Dork."

"Hey! You're mean."

She grinned and hugged him, "The meanest, and don't you forget it."

He smiled, "Good luck in your match," he said as her music started.

"Luck is for losers," she told him as she walked away to the curtain.

He smiled, proud of his sister.

* * *

When her match was over, Kat showered. She was in the parking lot, putting her bags in the trunk of the rental car. Seth walked by, his own bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled, "Hey Kat!"

She grinned, "Hey."

"You did great tonight."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

He shifted the weight of his bag, "Um…if you don't want to, I'd understand. I know I'm not one of the most liked guys or anything, but I was hoping maybe you'd like to get dinner with me before Smackdown tomorrow?"

She grinned again. "I would love to Seth."

He smiled, "Really?"

She nodded, "Of course."

He stepped closer to her, "I'll meet you in the hotel lobby at six then, if that's okay?"

She nodded again, "That's perfect."

He smiled, and touched her arm gently, then leaned forward and lightly kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded, and watched as he walked to his own car. She closed her trunk, and got in. Then drove away, grinning the whole time.


	14. Pheonix, Chris Jericho

_Summary: Ember Jacobs has been dating Justin Gabriel, but now they've broken up. Will Ember rise from the ashes of her failed relationship, and find new love? Or will she end up back in the same mess? Requested by Chicago Chaingang_

Chris sat at the table in the green room; Ember was sitting on the couch, cross-legged and frowning down at her lap. "Are you okay?" Chris asked.

She nodded.

"You look like something's bothering you; do you want to talk about it?"

She didn't respond.

"Is it something to do with Justin?"

She nodded again.

He was about to say something else when the door opened, they both looked towards it. Glenn walked in, dressed in his wrestling gear, minus the mask. He sat down next to his daughter and put his arm around her shoulder. "What happened?" Glenn asked.

"He cheated on me."

Glenn frowned, "I'll kill him for you."

She smiled slightly, "That's okay."

"I'm your dad; I'm supposed to break people that hurt you."

Her smile grew wider, "It's okay, really. I was going to break up with him soon anyways. He was so boring, just a pretty face and an accent."

Glenn took a deep breath, "You'll find somebody who deserves a girl like you. Just be patient."

She nodded slightly.

"Besides, you know no matter who you date, or who you end up marrying, there's one guy that will love you more than anything."

She looked up at him. Chris chose that moment to leave, clearly this was a private father daughter moment, and Chris didn't want to intrude on it.

"Me, because I'm your dad."

"I love you too," she told him.

Just then, Eve appeared in the doorway, "Hey, Ember, our match is in ten minutes."

"Alright, just give me a few minutes."

Eve nodded and headed for the gorilla position. Ember hugged Glenn, then quickly ran to her locker room so she could run her hairbrush through her black and blue hair one more time, then she hurried to meet Eve before the match started.

"Spitfire" by Prodigy started, and Ember made her entrance. She stood in the ring, lightly stretching as Eve made her way down the ramp. The referee rang the bell, and the match started.

Ember's music still played as she made it behind the curtain, Eve congratulated her on her victory, "Do you want to go out after the show?" she asked. "I'm going with a few others to this bar right around the corner."

"Who are a few others?"

"Don't worry, Justin and AJ won't be there."

Ember pursed her lips as she thought.

Eve sighed, "Layla, Daniel, Brie, Chris…" she listed a few others.

Ember sighed, "I guess. I need to go shower though, so I'll see you after the show.

Eve nodded and they parted ways.

Ember stood smiling with a pool cue in her hands, waiting for Daniel to take his turn. Chris sat at the bar watching. Eve walked over to him, and sat down on the stool next to him. "Why don't you go ask her out?"

He looked at her and frowned.

"What?"

"Why would you think I'd want to ask her out?"

She shrugged, "Maybe because you're always staring at her with that longing look in your eye. You mention her frequently in casual conversation. You—"

Chris cut her off before she could continue, "I get it, I'm not very subtle."

Eve grinned.

"She just got out of a relationship and not a very good one either. I really don't think she'd want to start dating me. Besides, I'm almost as old as her dad."

Eve laughed, "Three years younger is pretty close."

He frowned, scowling at her.

"Don't ask her on a date then, just ask if she wants to hang out."

He continued frowning, and didn't respond.

Eve groaned, "Fine, don't ask her out. But when someone else snags her, don't say you weren't encouraged to ask her before it was too late."

Eve stood and joined Ember and Daniel at the pool table. "Who's winning?"

Daniel frowned and Ember laughed, "Me."

In the week that followed, Eve's words kept replaying in Chris's head. He finally made up his mind to talk to Ember, to just ask her if maybe she might want to go hang out after the show. He found her warming up before her match, and started to walk over to her, but stopped when Justin walked up. He watched them; Justin pulled her closer to him. Chris sighed and turned around, walking away.

"Justin, stop!" Ember pulled her hand out of his grip. "You lost your chance when you cheated on me. I don't want anything to do with you. I don't ever want to see you or talk to you again."

"Ember, I told you I'm sorry. I made a mistake, it'll never happen again, I promise."

She shook her head, "No, I'm sick of your lies, just leave me alone."

Chris sat in the green room, watching Ember's match, frowning the whole time. He was aggravated that he had waited too long, and had now missed his chance with her. Eve walked in and sat down on the couch next to him, "What's wrong pouty-face."

He scowl deepened.

"Don't be like that," she said, nudging him with her elbow.

"I was gonna ask her, but Justin intercepted her."

Eve raised an eyebrow.

Chris explained what he had seen.

Eve laughed.

"I don't see how my heartache is funny."

"It's because she turned him down. She also called him a few…colorful words."

Chris looked at her, "Really?"

"Yeah."

They heard the bell ring, and looked up as "Spitfire" started. "Go," Eve said, trying to push him off the couch. "If you hurry you can catch her before she goes to take a shower."

Chris jumped off the couch and hurried out the door to find Ember. He called her name once he seen her walking towards the locker rooms.

She turned around and smiled when she seen him, "Hey."

He returned her smile, "Hey, um…I was wondering if you'd want to hang out some time…just you and me…but not as a date. Not that there's anything wrong with dating you…I mean…It's just that…I know I'm old and…"

"Chris," she interrupted him, trying not to laugh at his rambling. "I'd love to hang out with you some time."

"Oh…really?"

She laughed, "Yes, really."

He grinned.

She stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek, "I need to go shower, I'll see you later."

He stood there smiling as she walked away.

He turned around and seen Glenn standing a few feet away, "You know if you hurt her I'll kill you."

Chris nodded his head.


	15. Company Girl, Roman Reigns

_Summary: Roman Reigns has finally found the girl of his dreams. Then he found out who she was. Will she be able to make him see past that, or will she have to give up on him? Requested by Irshbeth_

He seen her walking down the hall towards him, "Hi," she said when she got closer to him, "I'm sorry, I'm new here and haven't quite found my way around. I'm a little lost."

Roman smiled, "That's alright, where are you trying to go?"

"I'm trying to find manager's office."

He was about to give her directions, when they heard a shout from behind them, "Riley!" she turned, Paul was standing there, waving at her.

She grinned, "Looks like I'm not lost anymore."

He nodded, "Yeah…"

She turned and hurried over to the boss man. Roman sighed as he seen her hug him. He put his arm over her shoulders and they walked away.

Roman watched the FCW show on a monitor in the locker room. Eventually there was a diva's match, and there she was, Riley Levesque, the COO's sister. He sighed, another company girl.

**One month later:**

Riley accidentally bumped into Roman making her way through the crowded green room. "Sorry," she muttered.

He barely gave her any acknowledgement as he left the room.

She followed him out the door, "What is your problem?" she asked.

He turned, "I don't have a problem, boss."

She frowned, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

He sighed and ran his hand over his face, "Look, you're the bosses sister, the last thing I would want to do is get on his, or your, bad side."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, that's just ridiculous. Especially considering your behavior towards me over the last month. That first day I was here you were so nice, and ever since then you've ignored me, and when I do manage to get you to say anything to me, you're very rude about it."

His lips twitched slightly.

"You don't want on my bad side, but treating me like this is going to put you there," she continued. She opened her mouth to say more, but was stopped when he grabbed her and kissed her. He felt her tense in his arms, and slowly relax.

Wait, what was he doing? She was Triple H's little sister. He had no reason to get involved with her. Other than the fact that she was beautiful, and from watching her with everyone else, he knew she was also sweet and funny, and had a fantastic smile and an adorable laugh.

He finally managed to force himself to pull away from her, and before she could react or say anything, he turned and walked away.

Riley stood there in the hallway, still shocked by what had happened.

After he won his match, Roman made his way through the curtain, backstage once again. He groaned and frowned slightly when he seen Riley standing there, waiting for him. Her arms were crossed over her chest. He gave her a slight smile, nervous of what was to come.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"Just kiss me then turn and run away like that."

He didn't say anything at first, trying to come up with an appropriate answer. "I'm sorry," he finally shrugged.

"Sorry for kissing me? Or sorry for running off afterwards?"

"Both."

She frowned.

"Look, I was out of line. I shouldn't have done that. It won't happen again."

Her mouth twisted up as she weighed his words. Then she walked closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Riley stood on the tips of her toes, and kissed him.

His arms wrapped around her waist, and he returned the kiss. When she finally broke it, she smiled, "Just because Paul married Stephanie, doesn't mean I'm a company girl. All you have to worry about is the physical pain he'll put you in if you hurt me."

He smiled, "I'll do my best not to." Then he pulled her against him, pushed her hair behind her ear, and kissed her again.


	16. Bad Thing, Seth Rollins

_Summary: Seth Rollins and Brittany dated years before, when they both started at FCW, but now she's with somebody else. Lately, his buried feelings for her have started to resurface. Will they be able to rekindle their love? Or will he go on without her? Story based on "Baby Did a Bad, Bad Thing" by Chris Isaak. (I recommend also listening to "Somebody's Crying" and "Wicked Game" by him) Requested by Patriotgirl._

_Have you ever loved somebody so much you thought your little heart was going to break into? I didn't think so._

_You ever tried with all your heart and soul to get your lover back to you?_

_I wanna hope so._

_You ever pray with all your heart and soul just to watch her walk away?_

_Baby did a bad, bad thing. Baby did a bad, bad thing._

_Baby did a bad, bad thing, and I feel like crying._

_I feel like crying._

Seth sat in the green room watching Brittany and her boyfriend. She was smiling and laughing. She tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder. He caught her eye just for a moment and he smiled. She returned the smile, then turned her attention back to Phil. "Come on, I need to go get ready," Phil said to her. He took her hand, and led her out of the room.

Seth sighed.

"When are you going to get over her?" Dean asked.

Seth frowned, "I am over her."

Roman rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. Maybe you were over her when you were both single. Now she has a boyfriend and you want her again."

Seth shook his head, "That's not true."

"You do want her back though."

Seth scowled.

"Just admit it, it'll make things easier."

He sighed, loudly, "Maybe I am still in love with her, a little, but it doesn't matter."

Dean and Roman stared at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't we have a promo to go film or something instead of sitting here talking about my love life?" He stood up and headed for the door. Roman and Dean smiled at each other, and followed him out of the room.

_You ever toss and turn; you're lying awake and thinking about the one you love?_

_I don't think so._

_You ever close your eyes you're making believe you're holding the one you're dreaming of?_

_Well, if you say so._

_It hurts so bad when you finally know just how low, low, low, low, low, she'll go._

_Baby did a bad, bad thing. Baby did a bad, bad thing._

_Baby did a bad, bad thing, I feel like crying. Feel like crying._

Seth lay awake in the hotel bed that night, unable to sleep. He rolled over again, and squeezed his eyes shut. He could see Brittany's face, smiling, laughing, so perfect, every time he closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his pillows and tried to force himself to sleep.

After another ten minutes, he got out of bed, and put his shoes on. He grabbed his door key and a bottle of water, and then headed down to the gym on the lower level of the hotel. He opened the door and seen Brittany in there alone, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was running on the treadmill.

She looked up at the mirror that ran the length of the wall in front of her, and seen Seth's reflection. She smiled. "Can't sleep either?" she asked.

He nodded. "Not much." He sat the bottle of water down on the treadmill next to hers, then started running. He didn't know what to say to her, it was the first time they had been alone together in years. The first time they had been alone together since they broke up.

Seth ran for half an hour, then started lifting weights. Brittany grabbed a stability ball and started working out. After about fifteen minutes, Seth grabbed his water ball and drank some. He sat there watching Brittany do crunches on the ball. She was sweaty, and she winced as she pulled her body up, pushing her muscles. She sat up, and grabbed her own water.

"So how have you been?" she asked, looking at him.

"Good."

They sat in silence. It was a little awkward.

Eventually, they both left the gym, only to be stuck in the elevator together, all the way to the sixth floor. Before the elevator could come to a stop, Seth turned to Brittany, "Brittany, I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" She turned to face him.

He searched for the words, but couldn't find them. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped, surprised at first. Then she wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself closer to him. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Brought back to reality, Brittany forced herself away from him. She hurried down the hall to her room.

The following night, Seth was pacing back and forth in front of her locker room. He needed to apologize to her. What had he been thinking? She had a boyfriend. He finally convinced himself to knock on her door. Right as he reached up, his fist balled and ready to knock, the door opened.

"Brittany!"

"Hey, Seth, I was about to come find you."

"I just wanted to apologize for last night. I was out of line, and I shouldn't—"

She cut him off, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He pulled away from the kiss, even though he desperately didn't want to, "What about Phil?"

"I broke up with him this morning."

"Oh." Before he could form a better response, her lips were on his again, and he held her close, promising himself he'd never let her go again.


	17. Trust Me, CM Punk

_Summary: Phil Brooks has fallen for Alanis Calaway, but with his Wrestle Mania match against her father coming up, can she trust that his feelings are true, and he's not just using her? _

Phil walked into the green room before RAW started. Mark sat on the couch while his two oldest children, Gunner and Alanis sat at the table, eating. The two redheads were bickering as Phil walked past them to the fridge. Gunner scowled, "You have the most disgusting eating habits," he told her.

"Fuck you."

"Watch your language," Mark told her.

She frowned and Gunner grinned, leading her to stick her tongue out at him. Phil leaned against the counter, a bottle of water in his hand and watched the two.

"That's real attractive," Gunner teased.

"What would you know?"

"More than you."

She glared at him, and Phil couldn't help but smirk. There was something about her; he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Can you two quit fighting for ten minutes?" Mark asked, "I have to work and I don't need to come back here to find out that you've killed each other."

They were silent. He stood and walked by them, tugging on one of Alanis's ponytails as he went. She scowled.

"Aren't you a little old for pigtails?" Gunner asked when the door closed behind Mark.

"Shut up."

He didn't respond. Gunner stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To hit on the Divas."

"You're such a pig."

His only reply was a smile.

The door shut, leaving Alanis and Phil alone. She gave him a nervous smile before yanking the elastics out of her hair, leaving it in a tangled, curly mess. "It was cute like that," Phil told her.

The corner of her lips twitched and she gave him a half smile.

The show started, and they watched the beginning in silence. "I'll see you around," Phil told her as he left the green room to head to the gorilla position.

She nodded and smiled, giving a little wave as the door shut, leaving her alone.

In the days that followed, Alanis frequently seen Phil. It seemed almost as if he was following her around. He finally asked her, "Um…Alanis, I was wondering if you might want to go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Oh…I'm not sure," she gave her head a slight shake. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

She shook her head, "I just don't think I should. I'm sorry," she turned and walked away.

"Alanis, wait!"

"I'm sorry Phil."

She hurried away.

Phil stood there, frowning.

In the days that followed, Phil continued to pursue Alanis. After a week, she was fed up with it, "Why can't you take no for an answer?" she asked.

"I just…You're beautiful, and funny. What's one dinner with me going to hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Because you're my father's WrestleMania opponent. So, maybe I don't trust you."

He was stunned for a moment, "Why wouldn't you trust me?"

"I'm not beautiful. I'm pale and way too skinny, and my hair is always a mess. Guys, especially guys like you, don't find me attractive."

"That's absurd."

She sighed, "Maybe if you had asked me any other time of year, I might have said yes. But I just don't believe you."

She turned and walked away, leaving him alone again.

He heard laughter coming from behind him; he turned around to find Gunner leaning against the wall, "You're never going to get her to date you. You might as well give up."

Phil frowned. "Could you talk to her?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

Phil pursed his lips. Then he shook his head, and muttered, "Never mind, it doesn't matter," as he walked away.

Gunner ran after him, "Wait up!" Phil stopped and waited for Gunner to catch up. "Talk is cheap, do something to prove to her you're not trying to use her."

"Like what?"

Gunner shrugged, "I don't know. Something romantic I guess."

Phil shook his head, "You're a lot of help, you know that?"

Phil walked through the curtain, he had lost his match. He seen Gunner and Alanis standing there, waiting for their father to come through so they could congratulate him on another successful WrestleMania victory. He made eye contact with Alanis, just for a moment. She looked down at the ground, breaking the contact. He walked over to her, and threw his arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

With his other hand, he tilted her face up to look at him, and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped, stunned by his actions. When he pulled away, he asked, "Now do you trust me?"

She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his. When they broke the kiss again, she asked, "Does that answer your question?"

He grinned.


	18. Perfectly Awesome, The Miz

_Summary: Mike Mizanin has had a crush on Dex Owens since her arrival in the WWE, but she__'__s been dating Nick Nemeth, aka Dolph Ziggler. Will Mike ever get his chance with her, or will Dex ever leave Nick._

Mike walked into the green room and spotted Dex sitting on the couch. She was the only person there, and she looked upset. "Everything okay?" Mike asked, sitting down next to her.

She nodded.

"You look really upset."

She shrugged, "It's Nick. He can be such a jerk sometimes. I swear he's bipolar or something."

"What happened?" She didn't respond, so he added, "You don't have to tell me, but if you want to talk to someone, my ears are open."

She sighed, "Sometimes he's just so frustrating. One minute he's the biggest douchebag in the universe, then a second later he's joking and laughing, and then a minute late he makes me feel like crap."

"Where is he now?"

She shrugged, "Getting dressed or something, his match is after mine."

"Oh." He paused for a moment, considering his words, "Why do you stay with him?"

She thought for a minute, "I love him, I guess. I mean…when thing are bad, they really suck. But when things are good, he's just perfect."

Mike frowned, "You don't deserve to be treated bad just because he's in a bad mood."

She shook her head.

"I'm not trying to upset you more, or anything. But I do think you could do better than him."

She gave him a weak smile, "You're sweet Mike."

He smiled, "I'm just attentive to girls."

She gently nudged him with her elbow and looked up at the TV that was mounted on the wall, "What time is it?"

"8:45."

"I need to go warm up before my match."

She stood and walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water before walking to the door.

"See you later."

"Bye." He gave a little wave and the door shut behind her.

* * *

Mike walked into the trainer's room, and seen Dex lying on a table. She was on her left side, and was propping herself up on her elbow. "I'll be with you in just a minute, Mike," the trainer, Joss, said.

He waved her off, "I don't need anything, I just came to check on Dex." He turned his attention to the blonde in pain. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"I'll be right back," Joss told her before leaving the room.

"How bad is it?" Mike asked.

Dex shrugged, "its fine until I move or somebody touches my hip. I can move my left leg all I want, but if my right leg moves even the slightest bit, pain shoots through my hip."

"That sucks."

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I don't know if I'll be able to wrestle next week. I'm supposed to have a title shot." She groaned, "I don't understand how that dumb bitch is even employed. I assume she's sleeping with one of the higher ups. That would also explain the push they gave her."

Mike smiled as Dex made fun of AJ, the girl who had been her opponent, and thus injured her.

"Has Nick come to check on you yet?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

She shrugged again. "I don't even care."

She sighed as the door opened and Joss returned. "It's just a pinched nerve; you should be fine in a day or two."

Dex gave a half-smile and sat up, wincing as she moved. Mike hurried to her side as she got down off the table.

"Would you like some crutches to keep your weight off that hip?" Joss asked.

Dex shook her head, "I'll be fine. Like my dad used to say, 'walk it off.'"

Mike chuckled and took her arm, "Come on, I'll walk you to your locker room."

She shook her head, "I'm going to the green room first."

When they got there, Nick was sitting on the couch. AJ was next to him, her legs tucked under her, and a strand of Nick's bleached hair curled around her finger. "Baby doll!" Nick jumped off the couch as Dex walked into the room, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, through gritted teeth, glaring at AJ.

Nick looked at Mike, and seen his hand on Dex's arm. "What are you doing?"

"I was assisting your girlfriend. It was so nice of you to come check and make sure she's okay after that pathetic excuse of a wrestler over there injured her." AJ stood, frowning and came to stand next to Nick.

Nick opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when he seen the look on Dex's face. "Dex, I'm sorry. I wanted to, but my match...and I wanted to shower before I came to see you."

"Last I checked there aren't any showers in here."

"Afterwards, I was told they needed me to-"

"Stop, Nick, just stop."

He shut his mouth and his shoulders dropped.

"I'm sick of this." She looked at AJ, "I'm sick of that," she motioned. "There's no audience, there's no cameras, so why are you still hanging all over MY boyfriend."

AJ frowned, her eyebrows knitting together.

Dex took a deep breath and shook her head. "You know what, you can have him." She turned her attention back to Nick, "I'm done with you."

"Dex!"

"No, I should have done this a long time ago. We're done."

"You're not going to find anyone better than me."

"Really? I'm pretty sure I already have."

"Oh yeah, who?"

She turned to Mike, "Do you want to go get dinner with me?"

He nodded.

She smiled, and stood on tip toe to kiss him. "I'll meet you in the garage in 30 minutes. I need to shower." She pulled her arm from Mike's grip and limped to the door. She opened it and turned back to Nick, "Bye, Nick, have fun with your whore." The door shut behind her.

Mike smiled and followed behind her.

_Author's Note: I just wanted to take a moment to thank everybody who has left me reviews and sent me messages. I love hearing what you guys have to say, good and bad. It's you guys that keeps me inspired, and keeps me writing on this insane task of mine. Also, Rey Mysterio is the Will Wheaton to my Sheldon Cooper. He is my arch nemesis, so please do not request one shots with him, I will refuse._


	19. When I Was Your Man, John Cena

_Summary: Sara Molinaro is dating Randy Orton, but her ex-boyfriend, John Cena, misses her. Based on Bruno Mars' "When I Was Your Man", requested by WWE'sFinestDiva2012._

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bigger now._

_Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same._

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down._

_Cause my heart just breaks a little when I hear your name,_

_It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh…_

_Too young, too dumb to realize_

_That I should've brought you flowers and held your hand._

_Should've given you all my hours when I had the chance._

_Take you to every party because all you wanted to do was dance._

_Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man._

John got out of bed and sighed. He changed his clothes and grabbed his suitcases; he was leaving for the airport. Another city, another show, more fans to greet. He turned off the radio in the car, tired of the same love songs playing on the radio.

John walked into the terminal and seen his friends sitting around waiting to board the plane. "Hey John!" Nikki smiled when she seen him. He smiled back and sat down next to Mike, and listened as they talked about the show that night. Brie would have a match with Sara. He sighed, trying not to think about the girl he lost, but it was hard when they worked together and shared the same friends.

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out of my life._

_Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made._

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes._

John finally boarded the plane. He sat in his seat, waiting for everyone to finish boarding before they could take off. He looked up when he heard her voice, "Sorry, Brie," Sara said after bumping into the brunette twin.

"It's okay," Brie smiled.

Sara maneuvered around her, Randy following close behind. As Sara walked past John they made eye contact, she gave him a small smile, an attempt to get along since they worked together. Even though she had broken up with him, and broken his heart, he just couldn't bear not to return the smile. Randy gave him a weak half-smile and they took their seats behind him, on the opposite side of the aisle.

John took a deep breath and closed his eyes; he leaned his head back against the headrest, and tried to get her out of his head.

_Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong._

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes,_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand._

_Give you all his hours when he has the chance._

_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance._

_Do all the things I should've done when I was your man._

_Do all the things I should've done when I was your man._

John was headed back to the green room after cutting a promo when he ran into Sara. She was in her wrestling gear, her long, brown hair was pulled back, and she had a bottle of water in her hand. Her match against Brie was next. "Hey," he said.

She gave him a little smile, "Hey."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"Are you doing alright?" she asked, seeming a little concerned. "You seem a little…depressed. I know it's been a hard year for you."

He nodded, "its fine. I'm fine, just…you know…" He pinched his lips together, her eyebrows furrowed.

Sara nodded, "Yeah…"

"Um…I just…I want to tell you that I'm sorry—"

"John, don't=="

"Just hear me out."

She sighed and looked up at him, arching her eyebrow, anxious to hear what he had to say.

"I want you to know that I want you to be happy, whether it's with Randy or someone else. It's my fault I lost you, and I can't blame you for leaving. The way I treated you, I deserved it. I hope he's everything you want him to be."

She nodded, "He is." There was another moment of silence. She gave him an awkward hug. When she pulled away she whispered, "Thank you."

One of the doors opened and Randy stepped out, "Hey, Sara, do you still want to go warm up?"

She nodded, "Yeah." She turned back to John, "I'll see you around."

He nodded and smiled.

_Author's Note: I'm sorry if you don't like it. I'm not that familiar with this song, I don't listen to Bruno Mars often, and I wasn't sure how to write it._


	20. Somebody, Randy Orton

_Summary: Randy Orton was about to give up on love, until he met Kirstein. Now she's given him a whole new perspective on love. Requested by Kirstein Renee Orton, and based on the song "Somebody" by Reba McEntire._

_In a diner down on Broadway they make small talk_

_When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup._

_He jokes about his love life, and tells her he's about ready to give up._

_That's when she says, "Hey, I've been there before, but keep on lookin_

_Cause maybe who you're lookin for is_

_Somebody in the next car, somebody on the morning train._

_Somebody in the coffee shop you that you walk right by every day._

_Somebody that you look at, but never really see,_

_Somewhere out there, there's somebody."_

Kirstein smiled as she walked over to his table, "More coffee?" she asked.

He nodded and moved his coffee mug closer to her.

As she filled it, she asked, "How are the eggs."

"Better than my love life," he joked.

She smiled and gave him a small chuckle. "It can't be that bad."

He shrugged, "I think I'm ready to give up."

She tilted her head to the side, "Don't do that. You just have to keep looking. There's somebody out there for everybody."

He raised an eyebrow, "You really believe that?"

She nodded, "That, or I've watched The Notebook too many times."

He grinned.

"Order up, Kirstein!" one of the cooks called from behind the counter. She smiled again before turning to go retrieve the platter and deliver it to the customer.

_Across town in a crowded elevator_

_He can't forget the things that waitress said._

_He usually reads the paper_

_But today he reads a stranger's face instead._

_It's that blue-eyed girl from two floors up,_

_Maybe she's the one, maybe he could fall in love with._

_Somebody in the next car, somebody on the morning train,_

_Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk right by every day,_

_Somebody that you look at but never really see,_

_Somewhere out there, there's somebody._

Randy walked into the hotel and headed straight for the elevator. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes ran to catch it before the doors closed; he smiled and held it for her. He pushed the 5 button as she pushed 7. They looked at each other and smiled. She turned away as he got a text on his phone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to read it, but stopped when the words the waitress had said that morning brought themselves to the front of his thoughts. He stuck the phone back in his pocket and looked at the girl.

Maybe the waitress had been right. The corner of his mouth twitched. He wanted to introduce himself.

The second he opened his mouth to speak, the elevator stopped and he shut his mouth. Quickly, he smiled at her again before stepping out and walking to his room. Once again, he had missed an opportunity.

_Now they laugh about the moment that it happened,_

_A moment they both missed until that day._

_When he saw his future in her eyes, instead of just another friendly face,_

_And he wonders why he searched so long_

_When she was always there at that diner waiting on…_

Randy woke up the next morning and got dressed. Another day of WrestleMania Axxess awaited him. On his way there, he stopped by the diner again for breakfast. He held the door open as another girl hurried inside, offering him a friendly smile and a quick "Thanks."

"Hey, Kirstein," said a friendly voice as they walked by.

Kirstein smiled at the woman, she was a regular in the diner, "Good morning."

Momentarily distracted, she didn't even see him until she turned around and crashed into him. She gasped as the trays of plates, glasses, and bowls crashed against his chest and fell to the floor. They were both covered in coffee and orange juice as they knelt to clean up the mess. "I'm so sorry," she told him. "I didn't even see you until it was too late."

"Don't worry about it," he laughed as she pressed a hand towel against his shirt in an attempt to clean it up some. He grabbed some napkins off the counter, "I'll be fine really."

"I'm such a klutz!"

He laughed and cupped her face in his hands, tilting it up so that she was looking at him. "It's okay." She smiled and he wiped coffee off of her cheek, "I'm Randy, by the way."

"Kirstein," she smiled. The mess now contained, they stood, picking up the trays. "I'm really sorry about your shirt," she said.

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

She bit her bottom lip, nervous.

"How about I go back to my hotel and change, and then this evening I'll take you to dinner to show you there's no hard feelings."

She nodded and smiled, "I'd like that."

"Great."


	21. Matchmaker - Mason Ryan

_Summary: Micah is newly single, and just moved into a new apartment, only to unexpectedly fall in love with her neighbor. (Thank you Shutxthexfrontxdoor, for naming my OCs.)_

Mason tried to suppress a laugh as the little girl rode her big wheels into the stairs. Her mom had just shouted at her not to, but she had done it anyways. "It made a loud crash!" the little girl said, getting off of it.

"Yeah, I know." She was about to bend down to pick it up in order to carry it upstairs.

"I'll get it for you," he said, jogging over.

"You don't have to," she started to protest.

"It's no problem." He grabbed the handle and slung it over her shoulder.

She smiled, "I'm Micah."

He returned her smile, "I'm Mason."

"That's my name!" the little girl shouted, and he grinned.

"Second or third floor?" he asked.

"Third."

"Me too. So did you just move in?"

"Yeah, just a couple of days ago."

The trio walked up the stairs, and he sat the big wheels down on the concrete, then shifted the duffel bag he carried on his shoulder. "This one's mine," she said, digging out her keys.

"Looks like I'm right across from you."

She opened the door, and little Mason rode her big wheels into the apartment. "I'll see you around," Micah said before shutting the door.

For the rest of the day, Mason couldn't get his new neighbor out of his head.

One morning he walked out onto his balcony, and seen Micah jogging on the sidewalk, Mason rode her big wheels next to her. He watched them turn around the corner, and walked back inside to change so he could go to the gym. As he walked down the stairs, Micah and her daughter were returning. They stood on the stairway talking for a few minutes, "Do you want to play Candy Land with me?" little Mason asked.

"He's probably too busy for that, sweetie," Micah said.

He shrugged, "I'd love to," he told the little girl, then he looked up at Micah, "as long as your mom doesn't care."

She smiled and shrugged, "I suppose it would be alright, I'll make dinner too. Say…6:30?"

He smiled back, "Sounds good to me."

At 6:25 Mason knocked on Micah's door. She smiled and let him in. "Sorry I'm early. I was kind of…bored."

She chuckled, "That's fine. Dinner's almost ready, please come in." She shut the door behind him and returned to the kitchen.

Mason walked into the living room where little Mason was coloring. "Look at my picture," the four year old said.

"That's very pretty," he told her. "I like her blonde hair."

"Dora's hair is brown, but I don't have that color."

"Well, I've never seen her look prettier."

"What are you supposed to say when you get a compliment?" Micah asked.

"Thank you," she told him.

He smiled, "You're welcome."

"Dinner's ready," Micah told them as she fixed little Mason's plate.

After dinner, Micah cleared the table, and then they played four rounds of Candy Land. "Alright sweetie," Micah said at the end, "One more game, and then its bed time."

They played again, and then Micah tucked little Mason into bed. "Mommy?" the little girl asked.

"Yes?"

"I like him."

Micah smiled, "Me too. Goodnight." She kissed her forehead and stood up.

"See you in the morning."

Micah turned out the lights and walked into the other room. "Um…" she looked at Mason. "Would you like to watch a movie or something? I have like…500 or so on Netflix."

He smiled, "Sure."

She returned his smile, "You can pick out a movie while I wash the dishes."

"I'll help," he stood and she smiled.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Sure, I don't mind."

Micah washed the dishes while Mason rinsed them and put them in the dish drainer. While he wasn't looking, Micah grabbed the spray nozzle and squirted him in the face. He gasped in shock, and she smiled. "I'm sorry, here." She handed him a towel to wipe up the water.

He laughed, "That's alright, I'll get you back."

She washed a cup, then handed it to him to rinse, while her attention was on the plate she was washing, he filled to cup with water, then tossed the water on her. She shrieked in shock.

He laughed as water dripped from her curly brown hair, "I told you I would get you back." She pushed her wet hair out of her face and they finished washing the dishes, splashing water on each other all the while.

When they were done, Micah started a movie, and they both sat on the couch next to each other to watch it.

When it was over, Mason stood and yawned, "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven."

"I should get home."

She nodded and stood to walk him to the door so she could lock it behind him.

"I had a lot of fun," he told her.

"Me too."

"Next time I'll cook," he smiled, he barely touched her waist.

"I'll bring Candy Land," she breathed, anticipating a kiss.

He smiled and gently kissed her lips, "I really like you."

She smiled and kissed him back, "The feelings are mutual."


	22. Love Supreme, John Cena

_Summary: John Cena is completely miserable; he's had the worst year of his life. After losing to The Rock, getting a divorce, and now his girlfriend has broken up with him, he thinks the fates have started to turn against him. And it doesn't help that he's going to have to face the Rock again, and if he loses, he'll only be even more humiliated. But when a new girl walks into his life, everything changes. (It's not based on Robbie Williams' "Love Supreme", more like, that's what I was listening to while writing it.)_

John drove to the next arena after spending a day at the gym. Now that he was single again, he didn't really have anywhere to go. He pulled into the parking garage, and got out of the car. After grabbing his bags, he headed to the door. He wasn't really looking where he was going, lost in his own miserable daze. That's when he bumped into her, "I'm sorry," he said, "Are you okay?"

She smiled, "I'm fine."

In an attempt to be friendly, he smiled back.

"I'm Aspen."

"John."

She chuckled slightly and grabbed the door knob.

"Are you new?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, they just hired me in wardrobe."

"Oh."

"I'll see you around." She walked away in the opposite direction, and he sighed. He rarely had a reason to go to wardrobe, so it wasn't like he'd ever see her again.

He walked to his locker room, and threw his bag into one of the cubbies. He took a deep breath and unzipped the duffel, pulling his things out so he could start getting ready for the show.

That's when he got an idea.

Twenty minutes later, he made his way to wardrobe. He knocked on the door before opening it, and seen Aspen sitting at a sewing machine, shiny red fabric in her hands. "Hey," she smiled, looking up at him.

John held up his shirt, "It's ripped," he said. "Do you have any extras?"

She stood up, "Give me a minute to look." She opened one of the crates, and rummaged through the contents before pulling out a brand new John Cena t-shirt. "Go ahead and try it on, so we can make sure it fits."

He pulled off the shirt he had been wearing, and pulled the new one on over his head. He smoothed it over himself, "It's a little snug."

Aspen frowned, "How long until you need it?"

He thought about it, "I probably have another thirty minutes."

"Alright, I'll see what I can find." Aspen left the room, and returned fifteen minutes later, a new shirt in hand. He smiled and took it from her.

"Thanks," he said, after putting it on.

"It was no problem." She returned to her sewing machine, and began sewing the shiny red fabric again.

John smiled and left the room.

An hour later, he was walking back to his locker room when he seen Aspen with the Bella twins. There was a tornado of feelings inside him. Happiness at getting to see Aspen again, a growing desire to talk to her. And irritation at having to see his ex and her sister. But hey, that came with the territory of dating a co-worker, right? He also noticed that the outfit Nikki now wore was the same fabric that Aspen had been working with earlier.

He caught Aspen's eye as he walked by, and she gave him a little smile. He made up an excuse to talk to one of the stage hands, so that he could keep an eye on Aspen, waiting for the twins to walk away so he could talk to her alone.

As Nikki and Brie headed to the gorilla position, Aspen started to make her way back to wardrobe. John quickly caught up with her.

"Hey!" he said, slowing his jog down into a walk.

She turned and smiled, "Another ripped shirt?" she asked.

He grinned, a small chuckle escaped him, "No, my clothes are fine."

"What can I do for you then?"

"Um…I was wondering if you might want to go get something to eat with me after the show?"

"I already ate," she told him.

"Oh," he tried not to frown.

She smiled, "I'd love to get dinner with you tomorrow night though…if you don't already have plans."

He returned her smile, "Tomorrow would be great. How about we meet in the lobby at seven?"

"Seven would be perfect." She stepped closer to him, then stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek. "See you tomorrow."

He grinned and watched as she walked away.


	23. Secrets, CM Punk

_Summary: I wanted to do this awhile back, but just never got around to it. Anyways, it's set back when CM Punk took over Nexus. _

Selene flinched as another chair went crashing against the wall. "Who does he think he is?" her brother shouted, still angry. "I started Nexus because of guys like Punk, and he thinks he can just waltz in and take over."

He grabbed the chair, and threw it against the wall again.

"Wade! Will you please calm down?" she asked, standing up.

He turned to face her. He looked her over, she was dressed in her yellow and black wrestling gear, a Nexus shirt pulled on over it, and her brown hair hung over her shoulders in long, loose curls. "Why are you wearing that? I never want to see anything to do with Nexus ever again."

She sighed and shook her head. "Look, I need to go warm up for my match. While I'm gone, why don't you learn to control your temper?" As she shut the door behind her, she heard the chair crash against the wall again.

As Selene was headed to the gorilla position, ready for her match against Layla, Phil walked up to her. "Hey, Selene."

She rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know that there are no hard feelings between us, and that you're still welcome in Nexus."

"I'll think about it."

He opened his mouth to say something else, but her music started.

"I've got to go." She turned and walked away, leaving him alone.

The following week, when Phil seen Selene warming up for her watch, she was in purple instead of yellow, and wore a plain black tank top instead of the Nexus shirt, "So, have you thought about my offer?" he asked, already knowing the decision.

"Blood is thicker than water, Phil. I can't betray my brother."

He nodded, "Alright, I can respect that."

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish warming up."

"Okay." He turned and walked away. Selene stared after him, a funny feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

Selene walked through the curtains, her music still blaring after her victory. She thanked a stage hand for the bottle of water, and headed towards the locker rooms. That's when she seen the members of Nexus circled around someone, kicking them repeatedly at the encouragement of one CM Punk. She ran to them, pushing between Heath and Justin to see Wade lying on the floor, pain twisting his face into a look of agony. They all stopped, and Phil stood there, a smirk spread across his lips.

"How could you do this?" she asked, looking at people she had once considered her friends. She turned to Phil, "I could expect this from you, but…" She looked at the rest of the group and shook her head, "He was your friend."

Justin tilted his head down, a look of shame washed over him. The others just looked in other directions; nobody wanted to make eye contact with her.

"Just get out of here! All of you! She tried to suppress the tears that were welling up as the guys walked away. Phil still stood there though. Selene knelt down by her brother, gently touching his arm, "Are you okay?" she asked.

He groaned.

She glared back up at Phil, who still wore that smirk. She stood up, "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Just think of this as a lesson," he told her. "Next time—"Before he could finish his sentence she slapped him across the face. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You really shouldn't have done that," he told her, rubbing his jaw.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do, attack me next?"

The smirk returned, but this time it was harder, more menacing, "I would just be a lot more careful if I were you," he sneered and walked away.

She glared at him, before kneeling down next to Wade again, "Come on," she attempted to pull him to his feet. "Let's get you to the trainers."

An hour later, Selene stood in her locker room, shoving her things inside of her duffel bag. Wade sat in a chair a few feet away, holding an ice pack to his shoulder. There was a knock on the door.

She opened it to see Justin standing there. "What do you want?" she asked, suddenly angry again.

"I just…I wanted to see if he was okay."

"Why do you care?"

He sighed and looked down. He was about to answer when Phil walked up, "How's the brother?" he asked, that smirk on his face again.

Selene narrowed her eyes at him, "I suggest you leave."

"Or what? You'll slap me again?" He laughed. "Listen, princess, this is between your brother and me, so why don't you just stay out of it."

"Why don't you just go to hell?"

"You are a feisty one," he teased.

She just glared at him.

"You know," he continued, "my cheek is still a little sore, why don't you give it a kiss to make the sting go away."

"Leave her alone," Wade stood up and walked over to the door, standing behind Selene, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And if I don't?" Phil asked.

"You said it yourself; this is between the two of us."

Phil's smirk returned, "So I did. How about we settle it in the ring next week, winner gets control of Nexus…and Selene."

"I am not something that can be bargained for."

Wade shook his head, "You can have Nexus then, I'm not putting a bet on my sister."

"Why? Are you scared you'll lose?"

Wade rolled his eyes, "No, I just don't think you're worth it."

"That's alright," he winked at Selene, "I'll get you later."

She glared and slammed the door in his face. They could hear Phil laugh on the other side as he walked away.

"I'm sorry about that," Wade told her.

She shrugged, "Its fine, I'm fine."

He sighed.

That night, at the hotel Selene went down to the gym. She had been there for about thirty minutes when Phil walked in. He got on the treadmill next to hers. Before he started it he asked, "So do you think he suspects anything?"

"As hard as I hit you, what do you think?"

He rubbed his cheek, it was still a little red, "I think you're a damn good actress."

She stopped the treadmill, and turned to look at him, grinning, "You know I didn't mean to leave a mark."

He returned her smile, "I know, love."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"How much longer do we have to keep pretending we hate each other?" Phil asked when she pulled away.

"Just until he's over this whole Nexus thing."


	24. Confidence Boost, Tyson Kidd

_Summary: Hallie Claire used to wrestle, but after a knee injury took her out of action, she's been managing. Even though she's been cleared to wrestle again, can Tyson Kidd help her get her confidence back? (Requested by Dixiewinxwrites12)_

Hallie Claire made her way backstage with her boys, Tyson and Justin, after another victory. She smiled and congratulated them, "You guys were great out there," she told them."

Tyson smiled, "Only because we have the prettiest diva on the roster behind us."

She smiled, trying not to blush. "All I do is cheer you guys on. You two did all the work."

Rosa walked by glaring with Epico and Primo following behind her. She rattled off what they were sure was an insult in Spanish.

Hallie laughed and shook her head, "Any idea what she said?" Justin asked, putting an arm on Hallie's shoulder.

"No clue."

"When are you going to wrestle her and show her you're more than just better looking than her?" Tyson asked.

Hallie just shook her head, "You know I can't do that anymore."

Tyson bit the inside of his bottom lip, trying to find the right words to say.

Before he could open his mouth again, Hallie turned around to face them again, "Why don't you two go shower and change, and we'll go celebrate your new number one contendership."

"Is that a real word?" Justin asked.

She shrugged, "Hell if I know. Now, go on, you two stink," she laughed.

They grinned and walked away to the locker rooms. Hallie sighed; she had been medically cleared to compete again two and a half months before, but hadn't had a match yet. She had needed surgery on her knee after shattering the patella, and was afraid to get back in the ring. Her confidence was gone, and she wasn't sure she would be the same wrestler she was before. She didn't want to be like Layla, who continued wrestling even though she wasn't as good as she had been anymore.

She shook her head, clearing her mind of all the negative thoughts. She had a celebration to plan, in just a couple of weeks Justin and Tyson would have their Tag Team Championship match, and she was certain they would win.

* * *

Later that night, the trio arrived back at the hotel; Justin went to his room, while Tyson walked Hallie to hers. "Why don't you want to wrestle again?" Tyson asked.

She shrugged, "Injuries change people," she told him. "I'm not going to be as good, so what's the point? Besides, I'm a good manager, aren't I?"

He nodded, "Of course. How do you know you're not going to be good though, unless you get back in the ring?"

They stopped in front of her door, and she turned to him, even though she didn't look at him. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I guess I just don't have the confidence anymore." She sighed and leaned against the wall.

He leaned against it too, and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "You're one of the best wrestlers I've ever seen; I can't imagine your injury affected your abilities that much."

She didn't say anything.

"If you want, I'll stay at ringside and cheer you on."

A faint smile appeared on her lips, "That would be very sweet of you."

He smiled and leaned forward just enough that his lips barely brushed hers. "Goodnight Hallie Claire," he whispered.

He turned and walked back to the room he was sharing with Justin. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, slipping off her shoes. She pressed her fingers to her lips, trying to figure out if the kiss had been real, or if she had imagined due to the alcohol cloud she was swimming in.

* * *

The following week, she returned to the ring in a match against Rosa. She waited at the gorilla position, Tyson and Justin both by her side. "I'm not sure I can do this," she said, frantic and regretting her decision. She was pacing back and forth. "I'm not ready for this."

Tyson lightly gripped her arms, "its okay," he told her. "You can do this. You're amazing, now go out there and prove it."

Just as he said it, her music started and it was too late to change her mind. Hallie was nervous as she stepped in the ring, and waited for the bell to ring. Rosa stood in the opposite corner, doing some last second stretching, and smirking. Hallie looked back at Justin and Tyson, who both smiled encouragingly. Tyson gave her two thumbs up, grinning like a dork as he did, which made her smile.

The bell rang, and Rosa came after her. Knowing Hallie's insecurities about her knee, Rosa twisted it to her advantage and exploited Hallie's weakness.

Hallie laid on the mat, "Come on Hallie!" Justin shouted.

She looked up at the two men in her corner. "You can do this, Hallie," Tyson told her. "I know you can."

Hallie pushed herself up and went after Rosa with a new fervor.

She pinned Rosa, and hooked the leg. She shut her eyes, and blocked out the screams, cheers, and chants of the audience. All she heard was the thud of the referee's hand. Then Lillian's voice rang out, "Your winner, Hallie Claire!"

Hallie stood, the referee jumped up and raised her arm in victory. Rosa rolled out of the ring and walked to the back, Epico and Primo following behind her. Justin and Tyson slid into the ring. They both hugged her, first Justin then Tyson. "I knew you could do it," Tyson said.

She grinned as tears sprang from her eyes, she hadn't thought she'd be good enough. Tyson pulled her closer and tilted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes. He was just inches from her.

She glanced over at Justin, who stood in the corner of the ring, his ankles crossed. He was smirking like he knew something she didn't.

Hallie turned her attention back to Tyson right as he pressed his lips to hers, and the crowd cheered more.


	25. Hurry Up and Save Me, Randy Orton

_Summary: Ever since Sara Molinaro has come to the WWE, she's wanted one thing: for Randy Orton to fall madly in love with her. Now that he's finally noticed her, there's one thing that stands in their way. Inspired by "Hurry Up and Save Me" by Tiffany Giardina, and requested by WWE'sFinestDiva12._

It was nearly impossible for Sara to hide the smile as she stood talking to her long-time crush, Randy Orton. "Anyways," he said, wrapping up their conversation because he was about to have a match, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Hmmm…" she twisted her mouth up, pretending like she was considering it. She finally nodded, a small grin tugging at the corners of her lips, "I'd love to."

He smiled back, "Great."

A stage hand ran up, "Randy, you're on in five."

"Alright," he turned back to Sara, and said, "I'll see you later."

He nodded and turned. He started jogging to the gorilla position as his music hit. Sara watched until he had passed through the curtains, the crowd erupted with cheers. It was nearly impossible to get rid of the grin she wore. She turned and went back to her locker room.

* * *

She gathered her things, stuffing them into her duffel bag, getting ready to leave when there was a knock on the door. Thinking it could only be one of the other girls and not really wanting to stop what she was doing she shouted, "It's unlocked!"

* * *

Randy stood victorious in the ring, but his celebration was cut short when his music was suddenly changed to The Shield's. He turned, looking for them in the usual places. They didn't appear. He turned, searching the crowd, searching every possible place they could enter from, trying to find them. "Randy," Dean Ambrose drew out his name. "Up here."

Randy turned and seen the three men's faces on the titantron. They each wore a smirk that made Randy even angrier. Dean's smirk grew into a grin, "Congratulations on the victory," he mocked.

"What do you want?" Randy shouted into a microphone.

"It's not what we want," Seth smiled.

"It's what you want," Roman finished.

Dean stepped to the side, revealing what was behind them. Sara sat in a chair, a scarf tied around her mouth, and her wrists and ankles were bound. "Come and get her if you can," Dean taunted. They finished their bit, and the screen went black.

Randy jumped out of the ring and ran to the back. He ignored the stage hand that offered him water, and went straight for Sara's locker room, it was empty.

He ran down the hall, throwing open doors, scaring the people inside, and shouting "Where are they?" Of course, everyone would press themselves against a wall, shake their heads, and pray they didn't feel the bite of the viper.

Randy started to open another door, but it was locked. He stepped back, and kicked. The door flew open. "Sara!" he shouted.

Her eyes were wide, and she tried to say something, but her words were muffled due to the scarf. He ran into the room and yanked the scarf down.

"Randy, it's—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Seth had kicked Randy. It was a three-on-one assault, and Randy didn't have a chance. What happened didn't even register in his head until he heard Dean shout, "Rollins, take her and go." Dean stood and turned away from Randy. Seth threw Sara over his shoulder and ran out of the room. Sheamus stood there, a grin plastered to his face. Roman laid on the floor unconscious a few feet away, a victim of a brogue kick.

Randy pushed himself up, and nodded thanks to Sheamus. "You go save your girl," he told him, still grinning. "I'll take care of this one."

"Thank you," Randy hurried out of the room, just as Dean lunged at the huge Irishman.

Randy looked up and down the hall, trying to determine which direction Seth would have run in. He spotted a stagehand nearby. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushing him against the wall, letting his anger get the best of him, he shouted, "Where did they go?"

"That way," the guy pointed, his voice sounded frightened.

Randy let go of him, and took off running.

When he finally caught up to Seth, he stopped running. Sara stood while Seth unfolded a chair. Randy charged at him, not knowing he was coming, Seth didn't have time to react and ended up on the floor. Randy was on top of him, throwing punch after punch, and all Seth could do was hold his arms up to defend himself.

After a couple of minutes, Randy stood and began untying Sara's arms and legs. "Randy, you saved me," she said, tears streaking her face and marring her makeup, yet Randy had never seen her look more beautiful.

He pulled her close to him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Of course I saved you, I'll never let anyone hurt you." He tilted her face up to look at him, she closed her eyes as his lips pressed against hers.

When they broke the kiss, Randy said, "Come on, let's get you out of here. I'll drive you back to the hotel."

"But you're…" she looked him up and down. He was still in his wrestling gear, and even sweatier than he had been at the end of his match.

He shrugged and grabbed a random shirt out of the merchandise box, and pulled it on. "I'll get a shower at the hotel, and ask Sheamus to bring me my bag when he leaves."

She smiled and laid her head against his shoulder as they walked. "Thank you," she whispered.

He squeezed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.


	26. She Drives Me Crazy, Jeff Hardy

_Summary: Jeff Hardy is finding himself infatuated by the new girl, Lindsey Frost. Requested by ChicagoChaingang, and inspired by "She Drives Me Crazy" by Fine Young Cannibals. (I was listening to it when I thought up the plot.)_

Jeff sat in his locker room getting ready for the show. He looked up at the TV screen when music he didn't recognize started playing. He listened as Christy introduced her as Lindsey Love. He tilted his head to the side, watching her. She was gorgeous, in an unusual way. She was completely different from the rest of the Knockouts there, for one, she had neon pink and blue hair.

As he watched her match, it became obvious how skilled she was, in-ring she was actually a lot like him. His daughter, Ali, sat beside him watching the match as well. When the bell rang, and Lindsey's hand was raised in victory, Ali said, "Wow! I like her."

"You do" Jeff asked, looking at the four year old.

Ali nodded, "She's like you."

Jeff grinned. "Come on," he stood and took her hand, "You can hang out with Uncle Shannon during my match."

"Okay!" she grinned and jumped up. They walked out of the room and down the hall.

On Jeff's way to the gorilla position, he ran into Lindsey, "Sorry, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going," she said.

He shook his head, "Its fine. You're fine."

She smiled.

"Lindsey, right? Lindsey…Love?" His eyebrows pinched together.

"Frost, actually. Lindsey Frost. Love is a ring name. And you are Jeff Hardy."

"At your service," he smiled, bowing slightly. "I just watched your match, you are really good."

"Thanks, would you believe you're a bit of an influence."

"Who, me?" he joked, "Nah."

She chuckled.

"Um…I've got to go, I'll see you around though."

She nodded. "It was great meeting you."

"You too," he smiled.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Lindsey was all he could think about. She was all he talked about. He was driving his friends mad. "Dude!" Shannon interrupted Jeff as he talked endlessly about Lindsey's last match. "Will you shut up?"

Jeff frowned.

"Sorry, but all you do is talk about her. Why don't you ask her out already?"

Jeff shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I have to think about Ali."

"I know, but you can't keep putting her ahead of your own happiness. How are you ever going to fall in love again if you don't bother to date anyone?"

Jeff sighed, conflicted. "I don't know."

"What's one date going to hurt? If you like each other, awesome, if not, no harm done."

Jeff flexed his jaw, considering what his friend was saying.

"Maybe…I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm asking."

"What time is it? I need to go pick up Ali."

"It's almost three."

"I'll see you tonight," Jeff said, standing up and heading for the door.

* * *

Ali went with him to the Impact taping. They pulled up at the same time as another car, and parked next to them. He smiled when he seen Lindsey get out of it. She grinned, "Hey, Jeff," she waved.

"Hey!" he said, before opening the backdoor and getting Ali out of the car. She stood next to him while he got his bag.

"Hi," Ali said, smiling.

"Hi, what's your name?" Lindsey asked.

"Ali. I'm four."

"Wow! I'm Lindsey."

"I watch you on TV."

Lindsey laughed, "You are such a doll."

"What do you say when you get compliments?" Jeff asked Ali.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she laughed again.

The trio headed inside the building.

* * *

"Have you asked her out yet?" Shannon asked him later that night as they sat in the green room, playing with Ali and waiting for the show to start.

Jeff shook his head.

"Well, why not?"

He took a deep breath and sighed, "I don't know."

"You better hurry and do it before you lose the chance."

"I know, I'm just…" He paused, trying to find the right words, "I'm just worried that I'll end up alone again, and I just don't want to drag Ali through it."

Shannon rolled his eyes, "You're alone right now, dude! Besides, the worst that can happen is she'll say no. If so, you just move on; it's simple."

* * *

When Jeff did see Lindsey again that night, she smiled and waved at him. He took a deep breath in ran his hand through his hair. He might as well just do it, and get it over with. He didn't have a chance to chicken out, because she walked up to him, "Hey!"

"Hey." He bit the inside of his lip, nervous. It had been awhile since he had to do something like this.

"Ali is absolutely adorable."

"Thanks."

"She's so smart. Y'all must be very proud."

"Y'all?"

"You and your wife?"

He shook his head, "I'm not married anymore."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I just assumed because she's young, and…" Lindsey rambled on, a little embarrassed by her assumption.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

He watched her suck in her bottom lip and bite it. She was just so cute.

"Um…Lindsey?"

"Yes, Jeff?" she asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out with me sometime. If not, I understand."

She grinned, "I would love to."


	27. The Viper's Sister, Sheamus

_Summary: Sheamus has fallen for Gemma, but a couple of things stand in his way._

"Randy!" they heard her shout from behind them on their way to the gorilla position.

Stephen and Randy turned around to see a girl running up to them. She was tall, thin, and tan, with long brown hair that flowed down a little bit past her elbows, and blue eyes. She smiled, showing her perfect white teeth as she threw her arms around Randy's neck. He returned her hug, "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you."

"We? Dad's here?"

She nodded, "I don't know where he went, he saw somebody…or something," she shook her head. She looked at Sheamus, "Hi."

He smiled, and Randy turned to introduce them. "Stephen, this is my little sister, Gemma."

"It's nice to meet you," he said.

"You too," she was still smiling.

"We have to go," Randy said, getting Gemma's attention again. "We have a match. I'll see you afterwards though."

Gemma nodded, and they walked away to the gorilla position.

"She seems like a sweet girl," Stephen said.

Randy nodded, "She is."

"So does she wrestle too?"

Randy shook his head, "Nope, she has dreams of being an actress."

Stephen didn't say anything else. His music started, and he headed for the ring.

As Gemma made her way through the halls of the arena, she ran into Cody. She sighed, heavily, and leaned against the wall. "Hey, Gemma," he said with a smile.

"What do you want?"

He frowned; his eyebrows pinched together, "That's no way to talk to an old friend."

She rolled her eyes.

"I saw your dad, and figured you were here too—"

"Get to the point."

He frowned again, "I just wanted to see how you were doing, let you know there were no hard feelings."

She raised an eyebrow, "Cody, in case you've forgotten, I dumped you."

"Yeah, and I'm okay with it now, and I'm ready to take you back."

She just sighed and shook her head. She walked past him, ignoring him as she headed for the green room.

Stephen found Gemma sitting alone in the green room later that night. She was frowning, "Are you okay?" he asked, getting a bottle of water out of the fridge before sitting down in the chair across from hers.

She nodded, "Yeah, I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

She shook her head, "It's not important."

"Oh," he frowned. She didn't sound like she was in a good mood, and he didn't want to pry. After a minute or so of silence, she looked at him, "You were really good out there."

He smiled and shrugged, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "Thanks."

She returned the smile.

"Um…Gemma…"

"Yes, Stephen," she asked.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go get dinner with me after the show."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, you seem like a nice guy, but I have a rule about dating wrestlers, especially when they're my brother's friends."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry," she said again, her eyebrows pinching together.

"It's okay, I understand," he told her.

She gave him a weak smile, a thank-you for not being upset about getting turned down.

A few nights later, at a house show, Randy and Stephen were in the locker rooms getting ready for their match. "I heard about what happened with you and Gemma."

Stephen looked up, slightly nervous, "Yeah?"

Randy nodded.

Stephen felt a little nervous, was Randy mad because Stephen hadn't asked him if it was okay to ask his sister out? "And…?"

Randy shrugged, "If you had of said something, I would've told you she'd turn you down."

"Oh…"

Randy continued as if Stephen hadn't made a sound, "She dated Cody way back…" he shook his head, "it didn't work out. He cheated on her. Now she has a rule not to date wrestlers…or co-stars."

Stephen smiled, happy to know that his friend wasn't mad at him, and that it hadn't been just a lame way of turning him down. "That's too bad," he said. "About Cody cheating on her, I mean."

Randy nodded. "Yeah, she was pretty upset. It's a shame though, really."

Stephen looked up, curious to what he was getting at.

"One bad relationship and she swears off wrestlers forever. She doesn't realize that there are some guys here that wouldn't do that to her."

"Like who?"

He shrugged, "John, but he's with Nikki. Daniel probably wouldn't, but he's with Brie—"

"So anybody who already has a girlfriend?" Stephen asked, trying not to laugh at Randy.

Randy shrugged, "There's you."

Stephen was shocked for a moment, "You'd be okay with me dating your sister?"

Randy shrugged again, "I know where you sleep at night, so if you hurt her…"

Stephen laughed, "I'd have to figure out how to talk her into it first."

"You could quit wrestling," Randy joked.

Stephen just glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm teasing you."

Stephen nodded and stood up.

Stephen and Randy stood at the gorilla position, warming up for their WrestleMania match. "She's here tonight," Randy said, catching Stephen off guard.

"She is?"

Randy nodded.

"She's in the audience right now."

Big Show's music cut off and Randy's started.

"I'll see you out there."

As Stephen made his way to the ring, he scanned the faces of the crowd, looking for Gemma's. He spotted her next to her dad, a few feet away from the announce table.

When the match was over, Stephen climbed out of the ring, and made his way over to where Gemma sat. She stood up, "What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I know about what Cody did to you."

She frowned, glaring over his shoulder at Randy.

"I'd never EVER do that," he told her, before pressing his lips to hers, completely catching her off guard. When he pulled away, she looked shocked. Stephen suddenly regretted his impulsive decision. Her dad sat there smiling.

Gemma reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back, "So what time are you picking me up for dinner?"


	28. Big Brothering, John Cena

_Summary: When she was a baby, Sara Molinaro was adopted. Now, a grown woman, and a WWE Diva, she finds out. But when she finds her family, is everything rosy? Or will it tear apart one of her best friendships? Requested by WWE'sFinestDiva2012._

"Sara, honey, I'm sorry," her mom, or adoptive mom, said, trying to calm her down. "We wanted to tell you sooner, but we were waiting for the right time. We didn't want you to grow up thinking we didn't love you as much."

Sara dried her eyes and looked at her parents, the two people who had raised her.

"What do you know about my…biological family?"

Her dad shook his head slightly, "Not much, it was a closed adoption; we don't even know their names, or what they looked like. One day the agency called and told us that there was a baby girl at the hospital, that she had just been born the day before, and we could come get her."

"That's it?"

They two looked at each other, they were clearly uncomfortable. Finally her mom spoke again, "Well, you have a brother…a twin brother."

"Why didn't you adopt him too?" she stood up, her voice rose from how upset she was. "Was he not good enough? Was there something wrong with him? Down syndrome? Cerebral palsy? What?" Her parents rushed to her side, wrapping their arms around her.

"It was nothing like that, sweetie," her mom told her, urging her to sit back down.

"We would've gladly adopted him too, but they told him that he wasn't up for adoption, only you."

That hurt Sara even more than finding out she was adopted.

"We just want to make sure that you know we love you with all of our hearts, and no matter what you do, we couldn't be more proud of you. You are our daughter."

* * *

A few days later, Sara went out to lunch before the show with her boyfriend, Randy Orton, and two of her best friends, Stephen and John Cena. Sara listened to Randy and Stephen talk about their childhoods, "Well," Stephen smiled, "You know we couldn't all be Cowboy Bob Orton's son."

Randy tried to stifle a laugh.

"What about you, John?" Stephen asked, turning to the big man sitting next to him.

John shrugged, "There's not much to say that I haven't said before. You know I grew up in Massachusetts, I have four brothers…actually, I recently found out that I have a sister.

"Really?" Sara asked, looking up from her food.

"Yeah, a twin…she was adopted though."

"When is your birthday, again?" Sara asked.

"April 23, 1977."

"Hey, that's your birthday," Randy said, completely unaware at what Sara was getting at.

Sara shot him a look and he stopped talking. She turned back around, "I recently found out I was adopted."

"Do you think…?"

Sara looked at him, he was just so unlike her. She shook her head, "No…maybe."

A small smile played at the corners of John's lips, "How would we even find out? My parents said it was a closed adoption, they never even saw the couple who adopted her; they don't even know their name."

Sara tried to think of a way, in all of the movies she had seen that dealt with adoption, every time the biological parents were attempted to be found, the agencies would say that they weren't at liberty to give that information out, even to the child in question.

"You could do a blood test," Randy offered.

"What?" they both asked, looking at him.

"A blood test, see if everything matches."

* * *

A couple of weeks later, the results had come back. She walked up the steps of the Massachusetts home, and knocked on the door. John answered with a smile and led her into the living room. "Mom, dad," he said, getting their attention. "This is Sara Molinaro…my sister."

His mom's eyes widened, her smile fell.

His dad just stared at Sara, as if he were seeing a ghost.

"Look at you," his mom finally spoke, "aren't you just so pretty. Sit down; can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thank you," she said, taking a seat on the couch.

"I've seen you before. You wrestle with John."

Sara nodded, "Yeah…um…yes sir?" Sara was incredibly nervous. She had spent so many years believing the Molinaros were her actual family, only to find out otherwise now.

They talked for a while. Sara told them about her child hood, and her desires to be a wrestler when she was younger and they told her about John and her four other brothers. They even invited her to stay for dinner, which she gladly accepted.

Finally she asked the question that had been bugging her ever since she found out she was adopted, "Why did you do it though? Why did you put me up for adoption?"

Their parents looked at each other nervously, then back to Sara and John, who were waiting patiently for an answer. "Well," their mom started, "we didn't…We didn't want a girl."

Sara's smile faded instantly as the hurt filled her.

She leaned over, putting a hand on her knee, "We are so proud of you though. You're smart, beautiful—"

"No," Sara shook her head and stood up. "You didn't want a girl? You didn't know anything other than I was a girl, so you didn't want me? You are not my parents. My parents are the Molinaros, I'm not a Cena. I'm not your daughter."

She rushed out the front door. John stood, shot his parents a 'why-would-you-say-something-like-that' look, and ran after Sara, who was proceeding to get into her car. "Sara, wait, please!"

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry John; I don't want to see them again."

He ran to her side, "I know you're upset," he said, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her into a hug. Tears streamed down her face. He pulled away enough to look at her face, but his hands still held her. It was obvious now that they were related, how had he seen it before? "Listen to me, I know you're mad at them, I am too. But no matter how you feel about them, I am your brother. And I'm going to drive you home, because you're too upset to drive. And I've missed out on a lot of big brothering, so I need to go threaten Randy's life anyways, and let him know what will happen if he hurts you."

She laughed, "We're the same age."

"Doesn't matter, I'm bigger than you."

She smiled, and he hugged her tight again.


	29. You Picked Me, Dean Ambrose

_Summary: Inspired by "You Picked Me" by a Fine Frenzy. (I'm not really sure how to give a summary of this without spoiling the ending._

It started to rain as they drove into the city; Kimi looked out the window, staring up at the buildings they passed. Dean smiled, and reached over, taking her hand in his. They were home for a few days. Right before they turned onto the road leading up to their little fisherman's house, it started to rain. Kimi smiled as she watched the rain drops dance along the glass.

Dean grabbed the suitcases from the trunk as Kimi ran up the steps of the small, covered porch to get out of the rain. She stood there, smiling, waiting for him. "You don't have your keys?" he asked, shutting the trunk.

She shook her head. "They're in my bags."

He set the suitcases down to dig his own key out of his jacket pocket. "They won't do you a lot of good in there."

She just grinned.

As they walked inside, Kimi peeled the white cardigan off of her shoulders, and hung it on the hook on the wall. She stepped out of her sandals. Dean carried their bags to their room so they could unpack later. When Kimi walked in, she immediately brushed her pale red hair, it fell just a couple of inches past her shoulders, and she pulled it back, securing it with a small elastic.

Dean took her hand in his, and pulled her against him, she laughed and pressed her hand against his shoulder. "How about I cook dinner tonight?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

He nodded.

She grinned, "Okay."

* * *

After putting the chicken in the oven, Dean washed his hands. He looked out the small window above the sink and saw Lucy outside. They had a path that led from their back door to the beach; it was lined in flowers, with a jasmine trellis separating their yard from the sand.

He opened the door, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at the flowers."

"It's still raining."

She just looked up at the sky, then back to him, "I don't care."

"Get inside, you're gonna catch a cold."

She hurried in, and he grabbed a towel. He wrapped her up in it, "Go change out of those wet clothes."

When she returned in a pair of shorts and a tank top, he smiled. "It smells good," she told him, referring to their dinner.

"Thank you," he said with a smile, "And you thought I couldn't cook."

"You're not done yet."

"Here," he handed her a mug. "I made you some hot cocoa."

She took the mug from him and sipped it, "Thank you." She stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek.

* * *

After dinner, which ended up tasting as good as it smelled, Dean told Kimi, "I have something for you?"

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow, curious.

He stood and walked over to her. He took her hands, and knelt, "Kimi, will you marry me?"

She blinked away the tears as a smile spread across her lips, "Of course! You didn't have to ask."

He stood and pulled the ring out of the box, sliding it onto her finger. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I love you," she told him when he pulled away.

"I love you too."

_Author's Note: I know it's short and it sucks. But I'm out of ideas. When I woke up this morning I had absolutely no idea what I was going to write, or who I was going to write about._


	30. Powerless, CM Punk

_Summary: Sara Molinaro has been dating CM Punk, but he just doesn't appreciate her, and all that's about to change. Requested by WWE'sFinestDiva2012, and inspired by Kristinia DeBarge's "Powerless"._

Sara walked up to Phil's door and knocked, "Yeah?" came the muffled response.

She opened the door and walked in.

"Sara! Um…listen, the shows about to start, and I'm on first, so, if you don't mind waiting in here, I'll be right back."

"No," she shook her head.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Phil, I have to get ready for my match too, I can't just sit around here waiting for you all night."

He stood up and walked over to her, cupping her face in his hands, "Sara, honey—"

"No, Phil. I'll just see you after the show, okay. I'll see you back at the hotel."

He frowned. "Okay."

She turned and walked away, going to the women's locker room. She walked in and sat her bag down, "Are you okay, Sara?" Nikki asked

Sara nodded.

"Are you sure? You just look so…"

Sara frowned, her shoulders slumping slightly. "I'm just…exhausted. Emotionally. I…" She shook her head. She didn't want to do this anymore. She just felt so unappreciated, and used.

"It's Phil, huh?"

She nodded, of course it was Phil. It was always Phil. If she was upset, it was Phil. If she was happy, it was Phil. It all depended on his mood swings, and the worst part was that he didn't even seem to notice how he affected her.

"Why don't you just break up with him? Just go ahead and end it, you'll feel so much better after it."

Sara looked up, an almost hopeful look in her eye. "I don't know," she shook her head.

Nikki walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders, "Trust me, please. It's just like with me and Nick, and look at how happy I am now."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, but you also had somebody like John to catch you afterwards."

Nikki rolled her eyes, "There are plenty of guys who would kill for a chance to date you. And plenty of guys that will treat you so much better."

"Like?"

Nikki shrugged, "Pretty much anybody, Stu, Stephen, Randy…take your pick."

Sara thought about it for a minute, finally she shrugged, "I don't know, maybe you're right."

"I am!"

Sara could barely suppress a laugh at Nikki's enthusiastic shout. She took a deep breath, a small smile starting to spread across her lips.

Sara had to wait until the show was over, once she got back to the hotel. Phil had left without her, again. Fortunately, when she found out he had already left, thanks to a text message that read, 'Sorry, babe, I had to run. See you at the hotel tonight,' she had managed to catch a ride with Nikki and Brie.

She stepped into the elevator, "If you want to stay with us tonight, you can," Brie offered.

She smiled, "That's really sweet, girls."

"You have don't have to put up with his crap anymore."

She nodded, "I know."

"We'll go ahead and take your bag with us, okay?"

She nodded and handed it over to Brie. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, Sara stepped out. She walked to the hotel room she would have been sharing with Phil that night, and used her key card to open the door. Phil was getting dressed, he had just showered. "There you are, I was starting to get worried."

She just raised an eyebrow, not believing a single bit of it. "Maybe if you had of waited, I could have rode back with you, then there wouldn't have been any need to worry."

He just stared at her, she could see the way his mouth twitched that he wasn't happy about how she had spoken to him. He straightened and walked towards her, "Sara,"

She shook her head, "No, Phil. I'm done. I'm done with this." She gestured, helplessly, with her hands. "I'm done with you. I'm done with all of it."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't play stupid, Phil. We both know you're smarter than that."

"Sara," he said her name again, his tone gentle this time. It was almost enough to break her.

"No." She shook her head again. "Just stop. I told you, I'm done. It's over. We're finished. There is no more 'us'."

Before he could say another word, she placed the keycard on the dresser, and left the room. As the door clicked shut behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief. It had been so much easier than she had expected it to be. A small smile spread across her lips, and she made her way to Nikki and Brie's room. They opened the door right as her knuckles touched it. They had been on the look out for her. "So you did it?" they asked simultaneously.

She grinned and nodded, and they hugged her.

"You'll find someone better, someone who deserves you," Nikki whispered.

_Author's Note: I know it's so short, I'm sorry. I'm just so emotionally drained right now. My heart was broken last night. :(_


	31. Almost Lover, Seth Rollins

_Summary: Tallulah and Seth were ALMOST happy together. Based/inspired by "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy._

_Your fingertips across my skin,_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind,_

_Images,_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies,_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes,_

_Clever trick._

_Well, I never wanna see you unhappy._

_I thought you'd want the same for me._

Tallulah and Seth lay in bed early that morning; the sun was just starting to come up. Tallulah smiled as Seth brushed his fingers across her cheek, singing in her ear. She smiled and leaned back into him. His hand touched her shoulder and slid down her arm.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning," he whispered back.

"What time is it?" she asked, still a little groggy from sleep.

"It's just after seven."

"You're going to have to leave soon."

"I know."

"I'll cook you breakfast before I drive you to the airport."

"Okay."

_Goodbye, my almost lover,_

_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

_I'm trying not to think about you,_

_Why can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance,_

_My back is turned on you._

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache,_

_Almost lovers always do._

Tallulah's breath caught in her throat when she heard the words slip out so easily, "I'm sorry," he said, his voice so low, she had to strain to hear it.

She didn't say anything.

"Tallulah, are you still there?"

She still didn't respond. She knew that if she did, she'd crack, and she didn't want him to know he made her cry. She didn't want him to know how badly she hurt because of him.

He said her name again, and when she still didn't say anything, he ended the call. She just let the phone slip from her hand as the tears started to roll down her cheek.

_I cannot go to the ocean,_

_I cannot drive the streets at night,_

_I cannot wake up in the morning,_

_Without you on my mind,_

_So you're gone and I'm still haunted,_

_And I bet you are just fine._

_Did I make it that _

_Easy to walk right in and out of_

_My life?_

_Goodbye my almost lover,_

_Goodbye my hopeless dream,_

_I'm trying not to think about you,_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long, my luckless romance,_

_My back is turned on you._

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache,_

_Almost lovers always do._

_Author's Note: My imagination's just not working anymore. I'm too upset by Merle's death to care about things. I can't come up with anything, and I don't want to write happy things._


	32. When You Come Back Down, Drew McIntyre

_Summary: Rhona Murray and Drew Galloway were childhood friends. They fell in love, but he left to follow his dreams of being a wrestler. Based on "When You Come Back Down" by Nickel Creek._

_You got to leave me now; you got to go you alone._

_You got a chase a dream, one that's all your own._

_Before it slips away,_

_When you're flyin high, take my heart along,_

_I'll be the harmony to every lonely song,_

_That you learn to play._

_When you're soarin through the air,_

_I'll be your solid ground._

_Take every chance you dare,_

_I'll still be there._

_When you come back down,_

_When you come back down._

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You don't want to come too?"

She shook her head, "I can't, Drew, you know that." She sighed and looked out the window. She saw the plane he was about to board on the tarmac. "There are things I have to do here. This is your dream, you have to go. You have to be great."

He gave her a weak smile and she blinked the tears out of her eyes. She didn't want him to leave, but Rhona didn't want to hold him back either.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, hugging her tight.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

"I'll miss you too."

He kissed her cheek, "I'll see you soon."

She smiled and nodded, "Of course. Take every chance you dare, I'll be right here, when you come back…"

"I know."

He stepped back, and picked up his carry-on bag.

His hand cupped her face, she smiled and blinked again, a tear fell this time.

He wiped it away with his thumb. "Bye, Rhona."

He turned and left, walking through the door to board the plane that would take him to the States. She watched through the window as it took off, taking her whole world with it.

_I'll keep lookin up, awaitin your return._

_My greatest fear will be that you'll crash and burn,_

_And I won't feel your fire,_

_I'll be your other hand that always holds the line,_

_Connectin in between your sweet heart and mine._

_I'm strung out on that wire._

_And I'll be on the other end, to be here when you call._

_Angel, you were born to fly, if you get too high,_

_I'll catch you when you fall,_

_I'll catch you when you fall._

For a while the calls came every day. They'd talk for hours, share their stories, and catch each other up on their lives. Then they started to slow down. He'd call every other day, then once a week, a couple of times a month, then every few months, then the calls just stopped.

She would try to call him, but he was always busy, or he just didn't answer.

Eventually she quit trying to stay in touch with him.

When the letter came, she was excited. It had been so long since Rhona had heard from Drew. She ran inside, and opened it; she pulled out the thick cardstock paper.

That's when her heart fell out.

A wedding invitation.

She threw it away, her heart was broken, he had forgotten about her. He had moved on. Rhona wondered what had made him even think about sending her an invitation.

_Your memory's the sunshine, every new day brings._

_I know the sky is calling,_

_Angel let me help you with your wings._

When the day came, and she learned about Drew's divorce, she called him, to console him, but he didn't answer.

A few weeks passed. Her friends tried to convince her to move on. She had wasted so much time on Drew, and it was time to find somebody new. Somebody who would treat her better. If he had wanted her, he never would have married someone else in the first place.

_When you're soarin through the air,_

_I'll be your solid ground,_

_Take every chance you dare._

Drew flew back to Scotland for his mother's funeral. When he arrived at the airport, he thought about Rhona. He looked at his phone; he saw the missed calls from her.

He felt terrible. He knew he had done her so wrong.

It was raining when he walked outside to the rental car.

At the last minute, he decided to go to her house.

He sat there in the car for half an hour, willing himself to go to her door.

When he did finally get out of the car, it took him another ten minutes to get the nerve to go knock on the door.

Rhona hadn't been expecting visitors, so the knock on the door startled her. She opened it, and was shocked. There he stood, soaked to the bone from the rain. His hair was plastered to his face, "Drew!"

Without saying a word, Drew pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered against her lips. "I'm so sorry."

Her arms wrapped around him, her hands pushed his wet hair off of his face.

_I'll still be there,_

_When you come back down,_

_Take every chance you dare,_

_I'll still be there,_

_When you come back down,_

_When you come back down._


	33. Fallen, Heath Slater

_Summary: Heath Slater and Ursula Hemmingway have been together for a few years now. But now that he has the chance to live his dreams, will they be able to stay together? Based on "Falling" by The Civil Wars._

_Haven't you seen me sleepwalking?_

_Because I've been holding your hand_

_Haven't you noticed me drifting?_

_Oh, let me tell you I am_

_Tell me it's nothing_

_Try to convince me_

_That I'm not drowning_

_Ooh let me tell you I am._

Heath came home after a week and a half on the road to find Ursula sitting on the couch, watching a movie. "What are you watching?"

"Bloody Reunion."

"Why is it in foreign?"

"It's Korean, and it expires in a few days."

"Oh. Is it good?"

She shrugged, "The girls are pretty."

He smiled and put his arm around her, pulling her to him. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

He kissed her cheek and she laid her head on his shoulder. "When are you leaving again?"

"Friday," he told her. It was already Wednesday night. They wouldn't have much time together. "I'll back Tuesday night. I'm catching a late flight."

She gave a weak nod, acknowledging that she had heard him. He felt her arms slip around his waist, and he lay back, pulling her with him.

They fell asleep there like that.

_Please, please tell me you know_

_I've got to let you go._

_I can't help falling_

_Out of love with you, ooh_

_Why I am feeling so guilty_

_Why I am holding my breath_

_I'm worried 'bout everyone but me,_

_And I just keep losing myself_

The next day when Heath woke up, Ursula was already awake, and in the kitchen. He walked into the room and found her making coffee. "Good morning," he told her, kissing her cheek.

A faint smile crossed her lips as she said, "Morning."

"Why don't we go out for breakfast?" he asked. "We'll just go spend the day doing things; I'll take you wherever you want."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay."

They walked into the bedroom to get dressed. While Ursula was brushing her hair, Heath asked, "Is everything okay?"

She nodded, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"You've just seemed a little…distant the last couple of times I've been home."

She frowned, "I'm sorry."

He cupped her face in his hands, tilting it up so that he stared down into her hazel eyes, "Don't be sorry. Just tell me if something's wrong."

"Of course."

He kissed her, and she smiled. "So, talk to me?"

She shrugged, "I just miss you a lot when you're gone. I barely get to see you."

He stroked her long, dark hair, "Well, we just have to make the most of our time together."

She nodded. Ursula had heard all of this before. It was the same conversation almost every time he was home. She was certain she loved him, but she got so lonely, and there was just never enough time.

_Tell me it's nothing,_

_And try to convince me _

_That I am not drowning._

_Oh, let me tell you I am._

_Please, please tell me you know_

_I've got to let you go._

_I can't help falling out of love with you._

_Oh, won't you read my mind._

_Don't let me lie here and die here._

When it was time for Heath to leave again, Ursula sat with him at the airport, "What's wrong?" he asked, knowing something was bothering her.

She sighed and looked at him, a teardrop threatening to fall from her eye. She hated doing this. "I'm sorry," she whispered so her voice wouldn't crack. "I just can't do this anymore."

Heath frowned, "What are you saying?"

She shook her head, "I can't keep doing this. I have to let you go."

"We're…you're breaking up with me?"

She nodded her head, it was a slight movement, one he would've missed if he had of blinked. "I'm sorry."

He ran her fingers through her hair and kissed her cheek, which caused her to cry more. "It's okay," he whispered.

She shook her head, "No, you're supposed to be mad. It would make this easier; you're not supposed to react this way."

"Well, the person breaking up with someone isn't supposed to cry either."

Ursula frowned.

"I have to go," he whispered and picked up his bag to board the plane. She just sat there, heartbroken and crying.

_Oh, please, please tell me you know_

_I've got to let you go._

_I can't help falling _

_Out of love with you,_

_With you, oh,_

_Haven't you noticed_

_I'm sleepwalking_


	34. Just Tonight, Bo Dallas

_Summary: Bo Dallas and Corrine Calloway have known each other practically their whole lives, now their grown, and starting their careers in the WWE. In the events of one night, will they be able to stay friends, or will they finally realize their love for each other? Story requested by ChicagoChaingang._

* * *

"_Hi," said the little boy walking over to Corrine in the green room. _

"_Hi," she said back, her eyebrows furrowing. She was a quiet, shy girl, and she had wanted to be left alone. But now there was another kid, and she'd probably be forced to play with him._

"_My name is Taylor, but you can call me Bo."_

"_I'm Corrine."_

"_Do you want to color with me?"_

* * *

Corrine stood in the center of the dance floor being coerced into dancing by some of the other divas. Bo sat at the bar, a drink in his hand, watching and trying not to laugh. She looked up and made eye contact with her friend, and he smiled encouragingly. She turned away, and he immersed himself in his thoughts once again. "When are you going to ask her out?"

"What?" he asked, turning to face his brother.

"Corrine. Dude, it's so obvious you're in love with her. You have been since the day you met."

Bo shook his head, "No."

Windham raised an eyebrow, "Just look at the way you stare at her, all longingly and stuff. I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out yet."

Windham stopped talking as Corrine approached. "I'm so tired," she said, taking a seat at the bar, next to Bo.

He smiled sympathetically, and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Would you like for me to take you back to the hotel?"

She nodded.

"Okay." He paid their tabs, and they walked outside. Corrine stumbled a little, and he caught her, grabbing her forearm until she had steadied herself. She smiled at him and laid her head against his arm as they walked to the car.

By the time they got to the hotel, Corrine was asleep. "Corrine," he tried to wake her up, but she was passed out. He got out and walked around to her side. He pulled her out of the car, holding her in his arms; he carried her into the hotel, and up to her room.

When he got to her room, he stood her on her feet, and attempted to wake her up, "I need your key," he told her.

She woke up just enough to fish around in her purse for it. She handed him the card and he swiped it. The light turned from red to green, and he heard the click. He pushed the door open, and then picked her up again, carrying her inside the room.

He laid her down on the bed, and she kicked her shoes off on her own. She reached up, her hand cupped his face, "You're so pretty," she whispered.

He couldn't help but laugh, "No more alcohol for you," he whispered back. "Good night." He straightened himself and turned to leave.

"Wait!" she called out. He turned to face her. She was propping herself up on her forearms. "Stay with me tonight."

He shook his head, sadly, "I can't."

She looked heartbroken, but he knew she was drunk, and he just wanted her to sleep it off.

"I'll see you in the morning."

He turned back around, and as the door shut, he thought he heard her say, "I love you." He shook his head, assuming he was hearing things because of the conversation he'd had with his brother an hour or so before. He sighed as he walked back to his room and got ready for bed.

When morning came, he woke up and went down to the lobby for breakfast. He found Corrine sitting at a table with a plate of waffles. Her clothes she had worn the night before were rumpled from being slept in, and her black hair was tangled, and her green eyes were red and puffy. He smiled when she looked up at him, and she scowled, which he thought made her look even cuter.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She scowled again.

He laughed.

"Why are you always so happy?"

"Because you're my best friend."

She scowled again.

He leaned over and kissed her.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because I love you."

She smiled and kissed him back.


	35. Happy Easter, Cody Rhodes

_Summary: Cody Rhodes is returning home for Easter. It'll be the first time he's seen his childhood crush, and neighbor, Hannah Joy, in a few years. Will he finally admit his love for her? Requested by PrincessHJL1295_

Cody walked into the house. His nieces and nephews ran around in their new Easter clothes, anxious for the egg hunt. He walked into the kitchen to greet his mom and sister, "Hey-"He cut himself short when she turned around.

He hadn't seen Hannah Joy in at least four years, and he hadn't been expecting to see her now. "Cody!" his mom shouted, coming around the bar to give him a hug, ignoring his shock over seeing Hannah. She squeezed him tight, and he returned her hug. "Cody," she said, stepping back out of the embrace, "You remember Hannah, don't you?"

He looked at the small girl he had played with as a kid, and then ignored as a teen. "Yeah," he smiled. You…um…you changed your hair."

She nodded, "Do you like it?" she flipped the dark red hair over her shoulder. It had once been brown.

Cody nodded, "It looks good on you."

She smiled at his compliment, and nervously brushed some back out of her almond eyes.

"What are you doing here?" His mom elbowed him, and frowned at his unintentionally disapproving tone. "I mean…why aren't you with your family?"

"We're not doing anything this year," she told him. "So your mom invited me over for dinner, and I thought it would be better than sitting around doing nothing."

Suddenly becoming nervous around the small Asian girl, Cody shifted his weight to his left foot, and turned to his mom. "Where's Dustin?"

"He's outside with your father."

He walked over to his sister, who he had completely forgotten was in the room, and gave her a hug. "It's good to see you," she whispered. "I'm glad you could come home."

He then walked into the living room, and then through the glass door that led outside, where his dad and brother were standing by the grill. "Cody!" his dad shouted.

Cody grinned.

Once they had eaten dinner, his mom suggested that Cody and Hannah hide the Easter eggs while the kids waited inside. A little reluctant, Cody agreed, and he and Hannah stepped outside with the baskets. "How've you been?" Cody asked as they hid eggs.

She shrugged, "As good as one can be. I graduate next month."

"Really? That's great."

She smiled, "Yeah. I'm sure it's nothing compared to what you do."

"Are you kidding? We need smart people like you to fix the people trying to kill themselves on a weekly basis like me."

She laughed. "I've watched you a few times."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "You're such a jerk."

"That's not nice."

"Well, from what I've seen on TV, Cody Rhodes isn't very nice."

He smiled, "That's just a character."

"Really? Because I seem to recall you being a jerk throughout half of our childhood."

"I don't call teen's childhood, I call that misery. All that maturing and stuff. That's hell." He shook his head and she laughed again.

"At least you can grow a real mustache this time."

He frowned.

She stood there grinning, "I've missed you," she finally said.

He smiled, "I missed you too. I'm glad you're doing well."

She walked over to him, and held up her empty basket, "I'm out."

He looked down at his own, "Me too." He turned to face her, his breath catching in his throat. "I've missed you Hannah." His voice was much lower now, his nerves getting the best of him.

She rolled her eyes, attempting to hide her own nervousness, "I'm sure the Dashing Cody Rhodes has better things to do then sit around missing me."

"He might, but I don't."

His hand just barely touched her waist and he stepped forward. Before he could even think his actions through, his lips were on hers. The breath he didn't realize he'd been holding came rushing out as he sighed in relief at her not pushing him away or slapping him. Instead, she returned the kiss.

When he did finally pull away, she stood there smiling.

They went back inside to inform everyone the eggs were hidden and the hunt could begin.


	36. Shut Up and Drive, Shannon Moore

_Summary: AU, Shannon Moore, based on Rihanna's "Shut Up and Drive", requested by ChicagoChaingang (Sorry it's a terrible summary, I'm tired, sick, and lazy.)_

_I've been looking for a driver who is qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride,_

_I'm a fine-tuned, supersonic, speed-machine._

_Got a sunroof top, and a gangster lead_

_So if you feel it, let me know, know, know_

_Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for?_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go_

Jez Calloway pulled up to the shop and turned off the engine of her bike. She took off her helmet, and shook out her hair, fluffing it a little from being smashed down. She could hear the radio blaring before she even walked into the garage, and found Shannon Moore working on a motorcycle. "Hey, you!" she shouted at him, over the song.

He looked up at her and smiled, then went back to what he was doing.

She walked over, and sat down next to him, crossing her legs as she did. "Whatcha doin?" she asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

He turned his head to look at her, an eyebrow rose, "What's it look like?"

She grinned.

He stood, smiling, "Nothing now, I'm done with it."

She looked over the bike, "Whose is it?"

"Mine."

"Ooh. You gonna take it for a ride?"

He smiled, "What do you think?"

Her grin returned, "I'll race you."

He raised an eyebrow again, "You think you can beat me."

"I know I can."

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night._

_Cause its 0-60 in 3.5_

_Baby, you got the keys_

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive._

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

She grinned under her helmet, listening to the engines of the two bikes. They pulled out onto the road, and she immediately took off. Jez was too competitive to not try to beat Shannon. She came to a stop sign and took a moment to look behind her, he wasn't too close, but he was catching up fast.

She revved the engine before taking off again.

The race concluded with her as the victor at an ice cream parlor. "I'm pretty sure you cheated," Shannon said, teasing as he pulled his helmet off.

"What? Me, I would never!"

He grinned. "No, no, of course not. Why on Earth would you do something like that?"

She punched his arm playfully, and they walked in. They sat outside; eating their ice cream and Jez looked out at the different shops in the little strip. Her eyes rested on one in particular. "I want a tattoo!"

Shannon raised an eyebrow at her, "A tattoo?"

She nodded, "Why not?" She stood, threw her napkin away, and headed for the parlor, Shannon followed after her.

_So if you feel me, let me know, know, know_

_Come on, now, what you waiting for, for, for?_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me, go, go, go_

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean._

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night._

_Cause its 0-60 in 3.5_

_Baby, you got the keys_

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

When they walked out of the tattoo parlor two hours later, Shannon asked, "So are you happy now?"

"Yep."

He smiled.

They got back on their bikes, and as they were about to pull out of the parking lot, Shannon shouted, "Race you!" then took off.

Jez scoffed at his tactics, and took off after him.

She caught up to him right as he was pulling back into the bike shop parking lot. She cut off her engine and yanked off her helmet. "That was definitely cheating!"

He raised an eyebrow, "You can't prove it."

She was about to retaliate, when his lips fell on hers. Her words escaped her as she melted into his arms.


	37. Guardian Angel, CM Punk

_Summary: When she was a little girl, Sabrina Williams was abused by her dad. The only person who knew was her friend, and current crush, Phil Brooks. Requested by CMPunk199913_

Phil could hear something just outside his bedroom window; he wasn't quite sure what it was. He peeked outside and saw a little girl sitting on the fire escape of the apartment building. He opened his window, and the girl looked up. Tears streaked her face, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She didn't say anything.

He climbed through the window to sit next to her on the escape, "What's wrong?" he asked.

He couldn't understand what she said from the thick Irish accent she had.

He put his hand on hers, "Calm down, its okay, but I can't understand you."

Sabrina looked up at the little boy sitting next to her. She wiped her eyes, "It's my dad," she told him through sobs. "He hit me."

Phil looked stunned. She pulled up her pants legs, showing him the bruises. "Oh…" Phil frowned. "Why does he do that to you?"

She shrugged, the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Phil pulled her into a hug, she laid her head on his shoulder and he wiped the tears away. From that day forward, they were the best of friends. Whenever her dad would start to beat her, Sabrina would sneak through the window onto the fire escape, and Phil would be there waiting for her.

Her mother finally found out, and filed for a divorce, her dad was put in jail.

* * *

Sabrina sat in the green room, her great big cousin, Stephen, had his arms around her. "It's going to be okay," he told her. "You don't have to have anything to do with him anymore."

She sighed, "I know, I just…I haven't seen him since the trial, that was so, so long ago. I guess I'm just a little scared I'll run into him. Sometimes I still have nightmares about it."

He stroked her hair, "I know."

Phil walked in and saw the two sitting on the couch, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sabrina looked up and tried to explain to him, but recently she had started to get all mixed up and start stumbling over her words around him.

"Her dad," Stephen said for her, "He just got out of prison. He called her, and wants to see her."

Phil walked over and sat down on the other side of her, "Are you going to?"

She shook her head, "No. After everything he did to me…I wish he would've rotted in there."

"Don't say that, you don't mean it."

Sabrina's only replies were a few sniffles.

"Come on," Stephen pulled her to her feet and handed her some more tissues, "Dry your eyes, now. You have a match, remember." She wiped the tears away. Her eyes were a little red and puffy. Stephen made a face, "You may want to stop by make-up first."

She scowled and playfully punched his arm; a small chuckle escaped her as well.

Stephen and Phil both smiled, happy to see her mood changing.

* * *

When Sabrina returned to her locker room after her match, she was surprised to see the man standing there. "Sabrina!" he shouted with a smile.

The smile that had been on her face fell, "Dad?"

He stepped towards her and she backed away. "Stay away from me; I don't want anything to do with you."

"Sabrina, honey…"

"Don't," she shook her head, "After what you did to me, just don't."

"Sabrina, I'm still your dad."

She shook her head, "No, you're a sperm donor. People don't even call me Sabrina. You don't know anything about me." She turned and headed for the green room, hoping Phil or Stephen, or even one of her other friends were there. She had to get away. Her dad followed her, shouting her name and 'I just want to talk to you, I'm sorry' over and over.

When she made it to the green room, it was empty. Her head started to hurt as the childhood memories came rushing at her. She leaned against the wall. "Sabrina!" he grabbed her arm.

"Let go!"

"What's going on?" Phil walked up just in time. He saw the look in Sabrina's eye, the fear and terror he had seen when she was a little girl. "Let go of her now."

"I want to talk to my daughter; you can stay out of it."

Phil's eyebrows rose, he was appalled by the guy. Here he wanted to talk to Sabrina, yet he was treating her like this. Phil shook his head, "No, you lost your chance to talk to her a long time ago. Now let go of her, before I break your wrist."

The guy refused, "Security!" Phil shouted before taking the man down. He pinned him against the wall, his arms behind his back until the security guards got there. He leaned close and whispered in his ear, "She doesn't want anything to do with you, and if you come see her, call her, or try to make any other sort of contact with her; I will hunt you down, and make you sorry." Two security guards ran up, and Phil moved out of the way. "This man was harassing us, make sure he's removed from the premises and not allowed back in."

The guards nodded, and cuffed Sabrina's dad, walking away with him.

Phil put his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded against his chest, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks, "I'll be fine," she whispered.

He tilted her chin up, and lightly kissed her lips. She smiled and her arms slid around his neck. She pulled him close for another kiss.

_Author's Note: I have the worst motivation ever. I'll open word and write the summary for these, and then it'll be at least 30 minutes before I write a single sentence, and then I still have the hardest time keeping myself on track. I just can't resist reblogging all the pictures of Norman Reedus on tumblr._


	38. I'm Too Lazy to Name Things, Dean Ambros

_Summary: Dean Ambrose. Requested by Kdaniels270 I'm having the worst case of writer's block, ever. I'm totally winging it, just writing it as it goes into my head. It's probably going to be short, and it'll probably suck, for that, I'm sorry._

Karlee woke up, and looked at her alarm clock. She jumped out of bed in a rush, she was running late. She hurried to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair, and got dressed as quickly as she could. She grabbed her bag and keys and ran out of the hotel room door. As she made her way down the hall, she ran smack into Dean Ambrose when she turned the corner. He turned around to see her sitting on the floor, "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, sorry about that."

He smiled and offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. She adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, "Karlee…right?"

She nodded again, "Yes."

He smiled, "Yeah, I've seen you around."

She returned the smile and nervously pushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry to run, but I'm late. I was supposed to be at the arena…" she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the time, "Jeez! I was supposed to be there over an hour ago. I've really got to go."

Dean began walking with her. "I'm glad I'm not the only one that's late, now I don't feel as bad."

She breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the same way.

"You wanna ride together?" he asked, pushing the button to call the elevator.

She nodded, "Sure."

He smiled, and she couldn't help but return the smile.

As they rode down to the lobby he said, "Oh God, I'm so rude, I never even introduced myself. Dean…well, Jon, actually. Dean's a ring name."

She laughed. "I know who you are." The grin never left her face as he smiled in response.

On the way to the arena for WrestleMania Axxess, they talked, a lot. Once they got inside, they both made their separate ways, and didn't get to see each other for hours. Around lunch time, Karlee got a text that read, _I just realized we'll have to ride back together too, if you don't mind._

_Jon?_ Karlee texted back.

_Yeah, I hope you don't mind, I got your number from Kaitlyn._

She smiled to herself and replied, _Okay, I'll meet you at the car when this is over._

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. She made her way to the parking lot and smiled when she seen Jon leaning against the back of the car. He stood straight when he saw her and they got in. "So…I was wondering," he said as he turned the key, "do you want to go get dinner before we head back to the hotel?"

She thought about it for a second, and then nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that."

He smiled, "Anything in particular you want?"

She shook her head.

After dinner they arrived back at the hotel. Karlee was exhausted and couldn't stifle the yawn that escaped as they walked into the lobby.

They rode the elevator up to their floor in silence, and walked to their rooms, his was just two down from her, "Goodnight," he called, unlocking his door.

"Goodnight," she replied.

Just as her door shut behind her, the thought struck him. He walked over to her door and knocked. She opened it seconds later, and he kissed her. When he pulled away she looked shocked. "Would you want to go on a real date with me?" he asked.

"I think most people ask that before they give a kiss."

His cheeks turned just the slightest shade of pink.

She grinned, "I'd love to."


	39. Never Gonna Give You Up, Zack Ryder

_Summary: Maya is being stalked by her ex-boyfriend. Can Zack Ryder save her? Requested by Dixiewinxwrites12_

Maya sat in the green room with some of her friends waiting for the show to start. The door opened, and one of the stage hands walked in, "Maya, this came for you." He held out a sealed envelope.

She stood up and took it. "Thanks."

The stage hand smiled and left. Maya opened the envelope and pulled out the folded slip of paper. "What is it?" Zack asked, seeing how upset she was and the fear on her face. He stood up and took the paper from her.

It read: _I'm here Maya, you can't leave me. You know we're supposed to be together. I'm never gonna give you up._

Zack looked at her, "I can't…I've got to go…I've got to get out of here," she was stumbling over her words.

Zack put his hands on her shoulders, "It's okay, Maya, look at me. Nothing's going to happen to you, okay. We'll all be right here with you, we're not going to leave you alone, okay."

She didn't seem to hear him.

"Maya, look at me."

Her eyes met his; he cupped her face "It's going to be okay. We're not going to let him near you."

She gave a slight nod, and he pulled her even closer, hugging her.

"Yeah, it'll be okay,"

"Yeah," Rosa said, getting up and hugging her too. "We won't let anything happen." The others in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

Zack pulled out of the embrace.

"Come on," Rosa said, taking her hand, "Let's go start getting ready for our match."

Maya smiled weakly and nodded. They left the room, headed for the locker room to change into their gear.

Zack sighed and sat back down. He looked at the letter again, if you could even call it a letter, it was so short. He shook his head and crumpled it up. "It'll be okay, man," Drew said. "She's a tough chick, and with people like us looking out for her, she'll be fine."

Zack nodded, "I know, I'm just so disgusted by this guy. It's bad enough he broke her heart, now he's decided to stalk her."

"I know man, it'll be okay though."

"Guys," he looked up at Heath and Drew, "Will you help me keep an eye out for this creep tonight, I don't want him anywhere near her."

They both nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

When it was time for their match, Rosa gave Maya a pep talk at the gorilla position. "If you see him, just ignore him. Pretend he isn't there, okay?" Maya nodded. "He's probably not here at all; he probably just sent that to freak you out so you'd mess up, okay."

She nodded again.

"You can do this."

"I can do this."

Rosa smiled and her music started.

The match started and Rosa and Maya did the shoulder-to-elbow lockup. "He's here," Maya muttered. "He's right over there in the corner behind me," Maya barely jerked her head to the right.

Rosa glanced at him, sitting there with a smug smirk on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. "It's okay," Rosa said, "He can't do anything to you. There's security right next to him, he can't get over the barrier.

Maya nodded and did her best to focus on the match. She blocked him from her thoughts and focused solely on Rosa and the referee.

* * *

Maya won the match, and Rosa rolled out of the ring, headed for the back. Maya's arm was raised in victory, and she did her best to avoid looking at him. Quickly, she got out of the ring and started for the back, knowing Rosa was waiting right on the other side of the curtain.

As she walked by, she saw her ex flash the backstage pass at her, a disgusting grin on her face. She tried to suppress the shudder, and quickened her pace.

As soon as she was on the other side of the curtain, she told Rosa, "He has a backstage pass, he's going to come back here, and I'm not going to be able to get away."

"Calm down," Rosa said, "calm down, it will be alright, we'll go get our things, and we'll go back to the hotel. We'll tell security, and we'll have someone go to the hotel with us. He's not going to come anywhere near you, okay."

Maya nodded, and they headed straight for security. A guard was posted outside of their locker room while they gathered their things. He walked with them to the parking lot, and rode with them to the hotel. On the drive there, Maya texted Zack to let him know what had happened, and that she had already left.

* * *

Zack read the text, "What was that?" Drew asked.

"It was from Maya, she and Rosa left with a security guard. They saw him in the audience, he has a backstage pass."

"Why don't you go back to the hotel," Heath suggested, "We'll stay here, and wait for him to show up. You go make sure she's okay."

Zack thought about it for a moment before reluctantly agreeing.

* * *

Zack knocked on the hotel door, and Rosa answered, she smiled, "Hey."

"Where's Maya?"

"She's taking a shower," as she said it, the water shut off, "Or was. Hold on," she knocked on the door, "Zack's here!"

"Alright!" they heard Maya's muffled response.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Maya was standing there in her pajamas with a towel wrapped around her wet hair. "I'm going to go get a snack," Rosa said. She left the room and they could hear her talking to the security guard by the door. He was going to escort her to the lobby.

"I'm glad you're okay," Zack told her. "I was a little worried when I got your text."

Maya gave him the smallest of smiles.

Zack pulled her close, into a hug. "I love you Maya," he whispered, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Her smile widened and he thought he saw a tear in her eye, "I love you too."


	40. Three Words For You, Shawn Michaels

_Summary: Andria Evers used to be a valet for DX, now, there's a DX reunion. Will she finally be able to admit her love for Shawn Michaels, or will he forever be in the dark about her feelings? Requested by ChicagoChaingang_

"Andria!" she heard the shout from down the hall, and turned around to see the Bad Ass Billy Gunn and Road Dogg standing at the end of the hall.

She screamed and ran to them. She hugged Road Dogg and he picked her up, squeezing her tight, then she hugged Billy, and he did the same. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, you didn't know?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Don't do that to me."

He grinned and put his arm around her, "It's a DX reunion tonight."

"Oh, well, why didn't anybody tell me?"

"Well, we didn't know if the Diva's champion could be bothered since she has her own things going on."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that nonsense. Where are the others?"

"Green room, we came to find you."

"Well, come on."

They walked to the green room together, and upon entering and seeing the rest of her friends from when she had first debuted in the WWE, Andria was filled with more excitement and joy then she knew what to do with. It was one thing to see Triple H roaming the halls, or occasionally see Shawn whenever he chose to come visit, but seeing everyone together again, and in their DX gear, brought back so many memories and feelings.

"I got something for ya," Shawn said, getting her attention and bringing her back from her thoughts.

She looked up at him and he tossed a t-shirt at her. She unfolded it, and held it out. It was emblazoned with D-Generation-X. She smiled and pulled it on over her wrestling gear, then readjusted her belt so that it wasn't hidden by the shirt.

"We're so proud of you," Billy said as she readjusted the strap. "From valet to Diva's champion, you've come so far." He wiped imaginary tears from his eyes.

She playfully punched him in the arm and smiled.

"How much longer until your match?" Shawn asked.

She looked at the clock and sighed, "20 minutes."

"That's just enough time for our in-ring reunion, what do y'all think?"

Everyone nodded their agreement and they headed for the gorilla position.

Andria smiled pretty as the boys went through their routine. It was wrapped up with everyone shouting, "Suck it!"

The guys climbed out of the ring as Layla's music started. Andria pulled off the DX shirt, and tossed it back to Shawn. She jumped up and down, waiting for her opponent to make her way to the ring. It was weird having the guys at ringside for her match instead of the other way around, but it only pushed her to do better, incorporating everything each individual member had taught her when she started out.

"1…2…3!" The bell rang and Andria stood victoriously. With her belt in hand, she was lifted up on Billy's shoulder as the crowd cheered.

After they made it backstage again, Shawn put his arm around her, her breath caught in her throat a little. "You've done well, kid, I'm proud of you."

She frowned, "I'm not a kid anymore."

He sighed, "I can tell."

She ran her hand through her blue and silver hair, a nervous gesture.

She was about to speak, when he started, "Look, I've wanted to tell you this for so long, but…" he cut himself off, nerves getting the best of him too. She raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for him to finish what he was going to say. Unable to find the right words, or the right way to say it, Shawn settled on kissing her. She melted against him as his arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders and he deepened the kiss.

When he pulled away, she whispered, "I feel the same way."

He smiled, "I love you."

She grinned and kissed him again.


	41. Everybody Talks, Cody Rhodes

_Summary: Cody Rhodes has a crush on Mary Evans, but it almost seems like she doesn't even know he's there. Requested by CodyAJShipper, and based on "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees._

_Hey baby, won't you look my way?_

_I can be your new addiction._

_Hey baby, what you gotta say?_

_All you're giving me is fiction._

_I'm a sorry sucker, and this happens all the time._

_I found out that everybody talks,_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks._

_It started with a whisper,_

_And that was when I kissed her._

_And then she made my lips hurt,_

_I could hear the chit chat,_

_Take me to your love shack._

_Mama's always gotta back track,_

_When everybody talks back_

Mary sat at the table with her best friend, AJ, at a table in the green room. Cody sat on the couch with Damien going over the night's show. He kept glancing up at the girl he had been fascinated by since her debut, "Hey, are you paying any attention," Damien whispered, noticing his friend was sidetracked again.

He gave his head a slight shake and turned his attention back, "Sorry."

Damien sighed, a slight frown forming on his lips, "Why don't you ask her out?"

He shook his head again, "She doesn't even notice me, she'd never say yes."

"Then why don't you be more noticeable?"

Cody frowned, his forehead creasing.

"It was just a suggestion."

_Hey honey, you could be my drug._

_You could be my new prescription._

_Too much could be an overdose,_

_All this trash talk makes me itchin_

_Oh my, my, everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks too much_

"He's staring at you again," AJ whispered to Mary.

Mary quickly looked over at Cody from her peripheral vision and then back to AJ, as smile starting to spread on her lips.

"Why doesn't he just ask you out already? It's so obvious to everyone that he likes you."

Mary gave a quick shrug, "I guess he's afraid to."

AJ rolled her eyes, "Cody Rhodes afraid of something?"

Mary shrugged again, "It's not like we've ever said more than two words to each other, maybe he thinks I'd turn him down."

AJ rolled her eyes again.

"Don't do that to me," Mary's voice rose slightly above a whisper and she took another quick look at Cody. His attention was on Damien again, who was also carrying on a hushed conversation with him.

"Come on," AJ said, standing, "Let's go get ready for our match."

_Never thought I'd live to see the day_

_When everybody's words got in the way,_

_Hey sugar, show me all your love,_

_All you're giving me is friction._

_Hey sugar, what you gotta say?_

Cody watched as the two girls got up and left the room. He frowned, Damien sighed, "Look, her match is in…15 minutes or so, just go wait at the gorilla position for her, and ask her out when she gets there."

Cody frowned.

"Or don't, and waste all your time, and let someone else ask her out. Then she can fall madly in love with them, marry them, and be happy, and you'll have never gotten your chance with her."

Cody scowled, "You really can't be more supportive, can you?"

Damien shrugged, "Look, she's beautiful, smart, funny, and fun to be around. If you don't take a chance now, then you're going to miss out and it'll be too late."

Cody sighed, giving in to his friend, acknowledging that Damien was right. He stood and left the green room.

He found Mary and AJ coming out of their locker room, "Hey, Mary, can I have a minute?"

She looked at AJ, whose eyes widened slightly and she sort of nodded towards the stage.

"I won't take long, go and I'll catch up."

AJ sighed and nodded, then turned and walked away.

Mary turned back to Cody, "What is it?"

"I…um…" he frowned, struggling to find the right words. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say. He had hoped that the words would just come out, it's not like he ever had problems asking a girl out before. Finally, he gave up, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her.

When he let go he frowned, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He turned and started walking away.

"Cody?"

He turned back around and raised an eyebrow. She smiled, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He felt her teeth graze his lip before she pulled away, still smiling, "I'll see you after my match." She winked and turned, hurrying to catch up to AJ.


	42. Cool Love, John Cena

_Summary: John Cena just can't seem to find the right girl, even when she's standing right in front of him. Based on "Cool Love" by Chris Isaak, and requested by JorriexLover_

_Love is a flame,_

_I just got burned again._

_You're always there, _

_Each time I need a friend_

_Cool love, cool love,_

_I don't know why I didn't ever see_

_The one who was always right there for me,_

_Could it be you and I? Should we give it a try? I only know_

_That I'm never gonna let you down_

_No, I'm never gonna let you down._

_Cool love, cool love_

Kalina walked into the green room to see John sitting on the couch. He looked distressed. She walked over to him, and sat down, "What's wrong?" she asked him.

He sighed.

"You can tell me, you know that," she encouraged him to open to her, just like he always eventually did.

He looked at her, and bit his bottom lip. She raised an eyebrow, expectantly. He sighed again, "Nikki and I just broke up."

She frowned, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "I don't know why I even still try."

She wrapped her arm around hers and laid her head on his shoulder, "The same reason I keep trying. We don't want to be lonely. Everybody yearns for love, and wants someone to be there when they need them."

John just sat there staring at Kalina. They'd been close for so long, and yet they had never dated. When John got a divorce, she was the one that was there for him. When he went on all of those terrible dates, she was there for him. And now, she was there for him again.

_It feels so right, being here with you._

_Just two old friends, but now there's something new,_

_So easy to talk, just walking with the one I love_

_And I'm never gonna let you down._

_No, I'm never gonna let you down._

_Cool love, cool love_

_I was so lost, needed more than a friend._

_Love was right there, you saved me again._

_And I'm never gonna let you down._

_No, I'm never gonna let you down._

_Cool love, cool love_

_Love was so close,_

_Finally it came to me._

"Kalina?"

She lifted her head up, looking at him, her head tilted slightly to the side, "Yes, John?"

He opened his mouth to speak, then stopped.

She raised her eyebrow again, "What is it?"

"Maybe it's you?" he finally said.

Her forehead creased as she thought about his words, confusion settling on her face.

John laughed, "You're the one I love." He smiled, "It's always been you, right from the start, I was just too blind to see it before."

A smile started to spread across her lips.

"I love you Kalina."

"I love you too, John."

_Author's Note: Sorry it's short. Writer's block._


	43. Cheater's Town, Drew McIntyre

_Summary: Breckin has been dating Stu Bennett for a while, but when she finds out he's cheated on her, her world falls apart. Based on "Cheater's Town" by Chris Isaak _

_I'm riding around,_

_This cheater's town,_

_Every place I go,_

_Just bringing me down,_

_I don't know when,_

_I don't know if,_

_I'm ever coming home_

_I got my broken heart_

_Torn all in two_

_Cause every place I look_

_I picture him and you_

_I don't know when,_

_I don't know if,_

_I'm ever coming home_

Breckin finally pulled into the parking lot of an all-night diner. She shut off the car and sighed, relaxing against the seat. It had been about an hour since she left the arena, after catching her boyfriend kissing AJ. All she had done since then is drive. He had called a few times, but she didn't answer. She picked up her cell phone out of the seat next to hers and looked at it; she had too many text messages to count. She only read a few of them before just deleting her inbox. They all read the same, _I'm so sorry Breckin, I won't do it again; Breckin, please answer your phone; Breckin, I'm worried, are you okay; Please, Breckin, I'm sorry._

She tossed her phone back into her purse, along with the keys, and got out of the car, headed into the diner. She took a seat at a booth in the corner, and focused on the menu in her hand. She heard him walk over and take a seat across from her. She put the menu down, and looked at Drew. "Yes?" she asked.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I noticed you leave the arena in a hurry, and then Stu called and was asking me if I had seen you…"

She frowned.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Were you following me?" she ignored his question, asking her's with a raised eyebrow.

Drew shook his head, "No, I've been here for ten minutes, but I saw you walk in."

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" He raised both of his eyebrows. She pursed her lips; she hadn't really been in the mood to talk to anyone.

_Yeah, baby you lied to me, you lied to me_

_You stood there, you smiled_

_You opened your heart, and you lied_

_I don't know when, I don't know if_

_I'm ever coming home, I'm never coming home_

She looked at Drew, he seemed so genuinely concerned, and maybe having someone to talk to about it would be nice. She gave in, "He cheated on me," she told him.

Drew sat back a little, surprised by what she said, "Really? He seemed so concerned when he called, he didn't say…"

Breckin shook her head, cutting him off, "It doesn't matter, I'm done. I'm done with him, I'm done with men, and I'm done with dating. It's all pointless anyways. Everyone always ends up miserable. You date so you can get married, and then marriages nowadays always end in divorce."

He started to speak and then bit his lip.

Breckin noticed the look on his face, and she sighed, "I'm sorry, I know you and Taryn…" she sighed, trailing off.

"It's okay, it was for the better."

They sat there in silence for a few seconds, and were interrupted by her phone buzzing in her purse. She pulled it out and she looked at the screen, Stu had sent her another text: _Please come back to the hotel, we can talk about this._

She shook her head and put the phone back in her purse as the waitress came up to take her order.

_I'm driving slow, don't know where I'm going._

_I thought you loved me too, but I was always alone_

_I don't know when, I don't know if, I'm ever coming home_

_Coming home_

_I got a broken heart, torn all in two_

_Cause everything I had, I gave it all to you_

_I don't know when, I don't know if,_

_I'm ever coming home, coming home_

_Coming home_

They didn't speak much while they ate, and Breckin was actually relieved to have his company. "What are you going to do?" Drew asked as they walked out into the parking lot.

She shrugged; she hadn't actually thought that far ahead, "I guess I have to go back to the hotel. I'll call Layla, maybe she's still up, and I can probably stay with her tonight. Worst case scenario, I'll sleep in the car, but I do not want to see him. Not tonight."

"If you want, you can stay with me…I mean, if Layla's not awake."

She smiled, "Thanks."

He returned her smile, "There's no reason to sleep in the car. It can't be comfortable."

Her smile broadened just a little, "Thank you, Drew, really."

_Oh, baby you lied to me, you lied to me_

_You opened up your little black heart,_

_You smiled and you lied_

_I don't know when, I don't know if_

_I'm ever coming home._

She got back to the hotel just seconds before Drew, and they walked in together. Stu was waiting in the lobby. She looked at him, shook her head, "I'm done. I don't care what you have to say." Without another look she walked to the elevator, and pushed the button.

She heard Stu call her name, begging her to stop and listen to what he had to say, but she didn't care anymore.

After the elevator door shut, Drew put his arm around her, "You'll be okay."

She nodded her head in agreement.


	44. Dance Me to the End of Love, Y2J

_Summary: Femke is a dancer hired by the WWE for WrestleMania, but she gets more than she bargained for._

Femke yawned and stretched her arms above her head, they had been rehearsing the routine all day, and she was exhausted. It was a simple routine, this much practice should've been unnecessary, but considering it was WrestleMania, they're choreographer insisted it be absolutely perfect.

"Come on girls, one more time."

Everyone took their places and the music started. She moved through the steps, again.

* * *

Chris stood off to the side, watching the rehearsal. There was something about WrestleMania that made everyone a little crazy, and this choreographer was no exception. He was surprised none of the girls had fallen down from exhaustion yet. His eyes fell on one dancer in particular. She had dark red hair that flowed down to her waist, and it was currently tied back away from her face. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she had a brilliant, perfect smile.

When the music cut off again, the girls headed backstage. Chris quickly caught up to the one that had grasped his attention so tightly. "Hi," he said to her with a smile.

"Hi," she said, returning his smile.

"I'm Chris."

"Femke," she told him.

"That's an unusual name," he commented.

"Well, Chris is an overly common name."

"Touché."

She smiled again, which caused him to smile back.

"So, you're one of the dancers for tonight?"

She stifled a chuckle, "What made it so obvious? The rehearsal you just watched or the dance shoes?"

He grinned.

"Look, I'm starving, so I'm gonna go change, then I'm getting something to eat. I'll see you tonight."

He nodded and stood there watching as she hurried away.

* * *

As Chris sat in his locker room getting ready for his match, he couldn't get Femke out of his head. All he could think about was the way she danced, how she looked, the sound of her voice, the sound of her laugh, how she spoke.

He shook his head, trying to focus. He had a match in just a few minutes, his mind needed to be on Fandango. He finished with his boots and stood to grab his jacket. He pushed his arms through the sleeves as he left the locker room.

He made his way to the gorilla position, stepping over legs in the process. All of the dancers were lined up down the hall, stretching and preparing to perform on a stage in front of over 80,000 people, not to mention the multitude of people that would be watching on TV.

He smiled when he spotted Femke. She grinned and waved to him. She stood and walked over. "You ready for this?" he asked, an eyebrow raised slightly, "That's a big crowd."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully. "I think I can handle it," she said with a wink.

He grinned, "Good luck out there," he told her. "First WrestleMania's a big deal."

She grinned too, "I wanted to say the same to you…kind of. The good luck part, anyways."

He reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed slightly as his fingertips grazed her skin. "After the show…would you maybe want to go get some coffee with me?"

She smiled, "I think I'd like that."

"Femke!" one of the other girls called her name.

She turned to face them.

"Come on, we need to get out there."

She turned back to Chris, "I'll see you after your match, good luck," she said in a rushed tone before hurrying to join the other girls. Fandango's music started and Chris smiled.


	45. At the End of the Road, Tyson Kidd

_Summary: It's WrestleMania Axxess, and Kaylee is about to meet Tyson Kidd. Will she get more than just an autograph? (Requested by HartAttackKidd, loosely based on "At the End of the Road" by Machine Gun Kelly)_

Kaylee sat there nervous and anxious. The whole reason she had driven all the way here for this was to meet Tyson Kidd, and now she was about to get that chance. The stage hand motioned for her row to go up to meet him and she stood, smoothing out her Tyson Kidd shirt. She headed up the stairs, up to where Tyson sat.

Her nerves were getting the best of her, so much so that she nearly tripped going up the stairs. "Calm down," she whispered to herself. "It's okay; you're only meeting Tyson Kidd, stay cool."

He smiled when he saw her, and she grinned. Even though she was smiling, Tyson could still see how anxious she was. "Thanks for coming," he told her, when she reached the table. "How was your drive?"

"Good." She just barely managed in her starstruck state.

He smiled again.

Kaylee watched as he signed his name on the picture. She just stood there, staring at him, wanting to memorize every detail about that moment. He wore a white polo shirt, and she was surprised to see that he wasn't quite as tan as he looked on TV. When he was done signing his autograph, she asked, "Can I take a picture with you?"

"Of course." He stood up and walked around the table so she could take the picture with him. After she took the picture he shook her hand, "Have a nice day," he told her.

"Thanks, I will." The grin didn't leave her face as she turned to leave.

Kaylee logged into twitter, and tweeted the picture.

A couple of hours later, Kaylee looked at her twitter again, and saw that Tyson had retweeted her picture, and he'd tweeted her thanking her again for coming that day.

Kaylee was too busy staring at her phone to notice him standing there; it wasn't until she'd walked right into his back. She jumped back and looked up at him, her eyes wide and the smile gone, "I'm so sorry," she said when he turned around. "I wasn't paying any attention."

He smiled, "Don't worry about it."

She stood there, staring at him, unsure of what to say.

"Hey, do you want to go get a drink with me?"

"A…a drink?"

"Yeah, I mean, like…coffee, or anything, really?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Great, there's actually a little café right around the corner, we can go check it out."

She nodded, "Sure."

They left the stadium together, and walked to the little café he had mentioned. They walked inside, and stopped a few feet from the counter to look at the menu and all of the different types of coffee choices. "Order anything you want," he told her, "It's on me."

"Oh, okay, thank you."

They ordered and sat down at a table by the window. "Tell me about yourself," he asked.

"Oh, um…there isn't," she shook her head, frowning; "There isn't much to tell."

"There has to be something. Where are you from? When's your birthday? What's your favorite color?"

"Why do you want to know all that?" she asked, a little embarrassed that Tyson Kidd was asking her questions about her. Shouldn't it have been the other way around?

Tyson smiled and shrugged slightly, "I don't know. I like you, and I want to know more about you."

"Oh, well, um…" she thought about it for a moment, and then told him everything that she could think of that was worth telling.

When they finally left the café, he walked her back to her car in the parking lot, "I had a great time with you," he told her.

She smiled, "This was so much more than I had expected," she told him. "I loved every second of it."

He smiled, "I'm glad." There was silence for a few minutes, and then he said, "Do you want to go get lunch with me tomorrow?"

Her smile widened, "I'd love to."

She gave him her number and he bent down to kiss the corner of her mouth, "See you tomorrow," he said.

She nodded and got in her car. Kaylee watched him walk away before starting the car and driving back to her hotel.


	46. Check Yes Juliet, Roman Reigns

_Summary: Elise Levesque is Triple H's daughter, and she and Roman Reigns are in love, against her father's wishes. Will they find a way to make it work? (Requested by Lee Aiden, based on "Check Yes, Juliet" by We the Kings)_

_Check yes, Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk, _

_I won't go until you come outside._

_Check yes, Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window,_

_There's no turning back for us tonight._

_Lace up your shoes,_

_Ay oh ay ohh_

_Here's how we do:_

Elise woke up and yawned. She listened for a moment, but only hearing the rain outside her window, she rolled over to go back to sleep. Then she heard the tapping against her window. She sat up in bed, frowning, and looked at it just as another pebble hit the glass. She got up and walked over to the window, opening it. She squinted through the rain and seen Roman below her, "What are you doing?" she whisper shouted.

"Come outside," he called back.

"Shut up, you'll wake my roommates!"

"Come outside," he said again, slightly lower.

"It's raining."

"I'm not leaving."

She groaned and shut the window before going to her closet to get her tennis shoes. Another pebble hit the glass. She walked back over and opened it, "Stop it! I'm coming."

"Well, you didn't tell me. All you did was shut the window."

She rolled her eyes and shut it again. Then she sat down on her bed and put her shoes on. She quietly crept down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She slipped through the back door and around the house to where Roman stood.

His long black hair was stuck to his face, and his clothes were soaked with the rain, and Elise was quickly beginning to look the same. "What do you want?" she asked.

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back._

_They'll tear us apart,_

_If you give them the chance,_

_Don't sell your heart._

_Don't say we're not meant to be._

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be_

_You and me_

_Check yes, Juliet_

_I'll be waiting._

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out,_

_And don't tell a soul goodbye_

"I wanted to see you," he told her.

She frowned slightly.

"I'm leaving."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I want you to come with me."

"What about our careers?"

"Your dad is never going to let me be with you. That's more important to me than any career."

"Roman…"

"Elise, please, go back upstairs, pack your suitcase, and let's go."

"Roman, you're being crazy."

"Am I?"

She nodded, "Very crazy."

"Well love makes people do crazy things."

She shook her head, trying to suppress the smile.

"I'll scream it, right now, I'll scream that I love you and wake up the whole neighborhood."

She took another step forward and placed her hands on his shoulders, "It's late, and I'm still tired. Go home; think about this, we can talk about it in the morning."

He took her hands in his, "Promise."

She nodded.

He pulled her against him, and she put her arms around his neck again, as he leaned down to kiss her. When he broke the kiss she smiled, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

_Check yes, Juliet_

_Here's the countdown_

_3…2…1…now fall in my arms_

_They can change the locks_

_Don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes,_

_Ah oh ah ohh_

_Here's how we do,_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we are not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

Morning came, and Elise got dressed to go to the FCW arena. She saw Roman almost as soon as she walked in. She started to make her way to him, but was cut off by her dad, "Elise!"

She turned with a smile to face the great Triple H, "Yes, dad?"

"I want to talk to you about tonight," he put his arm around her shoulders, and began to lead her away to his office. She glanced back at Roman, giving him an apologetic look.

He gave her a weak smile in return.

"What is it?" she asked when the door shut behind them.

"JR and a few others are going to be here tonight."

"Scouting?"

He nodded. "I want you to be better than you've ever been before. Being my daughter is only going to get you so far, you do still have to earn your spot in the WWE."

She nodded, "Of course. I know daddy, I won't let you down."

She hugged him; she turned and started to leave the room, "That's not all."

She turned back around, her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"I wanted to talk to you about Roman."

"Oh?" She tried to appear dumbfounded, unsure of why he would want to talk to her about him. She took a seat in the chair across from him, and waited for him to continue.

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view up here is getting better_

_With you by my side_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we are not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be…_

When Elise found Roman again, he asked, "So, what did your dad want?"

She bit her bottom lip for a second, "Scouts are going to be here tonight."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

Elise nervously shifted her weight from her left foot to her right.

"That's all?"

She sighed, a little dramatically, "My match tonight has been changed."

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

She nodded, "So has yours. It's a…um….mixed tag, me and Seth versus you and AJ."

He blinked a couple of times, surprised by what she was saying. There was silence, an uncomfortable, awkward silence. When he finally spoke he said, "So, I guess you're not going to run away with me?"

"This could be our chance Roman," she started.

"No, this is your chance; this is your dad's way of keeping us apart." He stood up and walked past her, leaving her alone. She wanted to cry.

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we are not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

Half way through the match, AJ tagged in Roman, and according to the rules, Elise was automatically supposed to tag in Seth. "Marty, come on!" Seth shouted her ring name for the benefit of the fans. He stretched his arm out, waiting for the tag, "What are you doing?"

She ignored him instead, staring at Roman. He nodded towards Seth, "Tag him in."

She shook her head.

"Elise, please…"

She shook her head again, stepping towards him. Through her peripheral vision, she could see her dad stand up in the front row. He shouted something at her, but she couldn't hear him.

She put her arms around Roman's neck, her hand cupped the back of his head, and she pulled him closer so she could kiss him. His arms wrapped around her waist, hands resting on her back. When she pulled away she shook her head, "I don't care what he thinks."


	47. Let Me Down Easy, Heath Slater

_Summary/Author's Note: Heath Slater has a crush on Medina, but he's nervous about asking her out. Based on Chris Isaak's "Let Me Down Easy" (I know I have a few requests in my inbox, but I've been feeling a little down about my work the last couple of days, so I'm doing something for me, I'll get back on the requests tomorrow)_

_Here she comes,_

_Don't say anything._

_At first you smile, then turn away_

_I've been thinking of what I should say_

_All last night I stayed up dreaming,_

_I'm still dreaming_

_I look at you, I'm just a guy_

_I know my place, but still I'll try_

_You must be tired of people asking,_

_But I'm still asking_

_Please, oh, please let me down easy._

_Please, just let me down easy._

_Don't you hear my heart is calling?_

_You don't know how hard I've fallen…for you._

Heath looked up when the door opened, and saw Medina walk in. Her long black hair fell around her shoulders in thick waves. She looked at him, just for a moment, and he smiled. She smiled as she turned away, and he was certain that smile wasn't for him.

She walked over to Rosa, and the two chatted before walking out of the green room. Heath sighed and looked back down at his phone.

He noticed Drew shake his head out of the corner of his eye, and looked at his friend, "What?"

"You should just ask her out."

"I want to, but…she doesn't even notice me."

"She smiled at you."

Heath shook his head, "If that was even meant for me, it was only out of politeness because I smiled first."

Drew groaned, "You're pathetic."

"Hey!" Heath frowned.

"What you're lacking is nerve. Get up, find her, ask her out….or I'll do it for you."

"You wouldn't."

A smirk spread on Drew's face, a smug expression taking hold, "You wanna bet?"

Heath rolled his eyes and stood up; he put his phone in away before walking out of the green room. He made his way to the locker rooms, and knocked on the women's door.

"Heath," Rosa answered the door, "What is it?" she was concerned, considering he had never dropped by the women's locker room before.

"Is Medina in there? I wanted to ask her a question."

Rosa shook her head, "No, she just left."

"Oh."

"I can call her or something; let her know you're looking for her. You're staying at the same hotel as us, right? I can have her meet you in the lobby."

He shook his head and smiled, "No, that'll be okay. Thank you, though."

Rosa returned his smile, "See you later then."

Heath nodded and walked away.

_Another day, you're passing by._

_Today's the day I'm gonna try._

_You don't know how much I'm hoping._

_How I'm hoping…_

_Please, oh please, let me down easy._

_Please, just let me down easy._

_Can't you hear my heart is calling?_

_You don't know how hard I've fallen…for you._

_If you told me to follow you, I'd fly to you._

_Here I go, I may fall, but I will try._

_So please, let me down easy._

_Please, just let me down easy._

_Please, just let me down easy._

_If you want me to follow, you know I'll fly._

Heath woke up the next morning and got dressed. He brushed his hair before putting on his shoes and heading down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. He saw her sitting at a table with Rosa and the Bellas when he walked in. Rosa saw him and smiled; he smiled back and took a deep breath.

He walked over to their table, "Ladies," he said with a smile; they looked up at him and returned his smile.

"Good morning, Heath," Rosa said.

"Good morning." He turned to Medina, "Um…Can I talk to you, for just a minute?"

She looked at the other girls, he couldn't see the Bellas expressions, but Rosa gave her a slight nod. Medina nodded and stood, sliding out of the booth. He walked just outside of the restaurant, and turned to face her.

"What is it?" she asked. "Rosa told me you were looking for me last night."

"I…um…" He nervously pushed his hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear.

Her eyebrows rose expectantly, waiting for him to say what it was he was going to say.

He took a deep breath before making eye contact with her again, "I wanted to know, if you'd want to go on a date with me sometime? Dinner…or something?"

Her face remained expressionless as she considered it.

Certain she was going to turn him down, Heath sighed, "That's okay." He turned and started to walk away.

"Heath!" She took his hand and he turned to face her. She smiled, "I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Really?"

She laughed, her smile turning into a grin, "Yes, really."


	48. Why do things need names? Evan Bourne

_Summary: After a year-long absence, Evan Bourne is back in the WWE, along with the feelings Adrian Colden had thought he had buried when Evan left. Now that he's back, what will happen? Requested by ChicagoChaingang_

Tristen stood to leave her brother's locker room, "I'll see you after the show," she told him.

He smiled up at her before pulling on his other boot and lacing it up.

"Good luck out there," she told him.

He nodded, "You know I don't need luck."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. She walked out the door, and as it clicked shut, he heard her squeal. He jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it, and peered into the hallway to see her standing there with her arms around Evan's neck. "You're back!" she shouted.

Adrian just stood there, staring at the man. Tristen let go of Evan, and feeling the tension that was now in the air, stepped back and looked from one man to the other. "Hey…Adrian," Evan finally said, bringing an end to the silence surrounding them.

"Evan," he replied, trying to force his face to remain expressionless. He could feel the muscles twitch, wanting to frown.

"How've you been?"

"I've been wrestling on NXT, so you tell me."

Evan frowned.

"I'm gonna go," Tristen said, looking from one to the other again. She walked over to her brother and hugged him, "Give him a break," she whispered. "He's gone through a lot this year."

He sighed but didn't make a verbal reply. Tristen pulled out of the embrace, but she gave him a quick squeeze before walking down the hall. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

Adrian stood there, glaring at Evan, his arms crossed over his chest. Nervous, Evan shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and adjusted the strap of his duffel bag on his shoulder.

"How's your foot?" Adrian finally asked, wanting to bring an end to the awkward silence, and find a polite way to get away.

Evan shrugged, "As good as it can be, I guess." He paused for a moment, "Good enough to wrestle again."

Evan watched Adrian's jaw tense and relax. Adrian sighed again, "I have to go, I have a match. I'll see you around."

Evan nodded, and Adrian turned to walk away. Evan watched him round the corner, and then went inside the locker room to change for his own match. He sighed and shook his head, dropping the bag on the floor. He sat down and ran his hand over his face. What had he expected from Adrian when he came back? He had screwed up royally before he left; it was no surprise Adrian hated him. He deserved it. He unzipped the bag and began pulling his wrestling gear out so he could change.

* * *

Evan walked into the green room, Adrian's match had just ended, and Adrian stood victorious in the ring. Evan looked up at the monitor, and suppressed a smile. Tristen was the only other person in the room. She cocked her head to the side, the corner of her mouth twitched. "Are you okay?" she finally asked when they made eye contact.

Evan shrugged, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

She sighed and shook her head. "I told him to take it easy on you," she said. "I know you've had a rough year with the suspension, and then the—"

Evan shook his head, cutting her off. "No, he has every right to be mad at me. He had nothing to do with why I left, or how long I've been gone. And it's not his fault I treated him the way I did before I left, either. He didn't deserve that."

"Evan…"

He shook his head again, "I have a match, I only came in here to get a bottle of water first."

Tristen remained silent as she watched him walk over to the fridge, and grab one. He didn't look at her as he left the room, unscrewing the cap and heading for the gorilla position. He passed by Adrian as he headed down the hall, but neither of them even acknowledged each other's presence, they didn't make eye contact or anything.

* * *

Adrian turned around, watching Evan turn a corner. He frowned; he had never seen Evan this angry before. Moments later, he heard his sister's footsteps behind him. He turned to face Tristen, "What's wrong with him?" he asked her.

She shrugged, "You."

Adrian's eyebrows rose, "Me?"

"He's upset because of how you're treating him. He blames himself, and says he deserves it, and he doesn't. It's been a year, Adrian. A year! Give him a break!"

All of Adrian's muscles tensed, but he didn't reply to her.

"I'm not telling you to apologize to him; I don't even know if there's anything YOU should apologize for. But at least be nicer to him, and then maybe he'll apologize to you."

He relaxed slightly, but still didn't say anything.

She sighed and shook her head before walking back into the green room.

* * *

That night in the hotel room, Adrian finally made up his mind to talk to Evan. He pulled a shirt on, and shoved his feet into his shoes. He grabbed his key card and opened the door. He took a step back, he hadn't expected to see Evan standing on the other side, "I'm sorry," he said, frowning, "I didn't realize you were about to leave."

Evan turned to leave, but Adrian stopped him, "Actually, I was coming to talk to you."

Evan turned back around, an eyebrow raised. "Really?"

Adrian nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you too…obviously."

Adrian stepped back and opened the door wider, "Why don't you come in?"

Evan did.

"So, what did you want to say?" Adrian asked.

Evan struggled to find the words. He hadn't entirely thought about it, he had hoped that once he saw Adrian's face, the words would just come naturally, but they didn't. Adrian's eyebrows rose in expectancy. Evan sighed and stepped closer to Adrian. He wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him. "I'm so sorry," he whispered against his lips.

Adrian smiled, "It's okay," he whispered back before returning the kiss.


	49. Welcome Back, Petey Williams

_Summary: Petey and Jolie were good friends before he left TNA, now he__'__s back. Will that friendship be restored? Or can there be something more? (I had the idea for this a few days ago, and wanted to get it done before I forgot. Also, I__'__m just not feeling the requests this morning.)_

Petey walked into the arena, he wasn't wrestling that night, but he had to shoot a promo for the following week, for his return to the TNA ring, or Impact Wrestling ring, as it was called now. "Petey!" he heard her call his name and turned around. The strawberry blonde stood a few feet away, a huge smile spread across her lips, and her green eyes sparkling.

"Jolie!" he shouted.

She ran to him and he dropped his duffel bag on the floor. She threw her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He hugged her tightly, she bent her knees as he lifted her off the floor, and she closed her eyes, smiling even wider. "I've missed you," she whispered, straightening her legs as he put her back down.

"I've missed you too," he told her, loosening the hug some, his hands still rested right above her hips though.

"Are you back for good?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

He shrugged, "It depends on how next week goes. I certainly hope so though."

"Me too. How have you been?"

He shrugged again, "A little of this, a little of that."

She smiled, "I'm so glad you're back."

He smiled too, "Me too." There was a moment of silence as he looked her over. She hadn't changed at all. "Still not the Knockouts Champion, huh?"

She frowned and rolled her eyes, "How can I compete with girls like Velvet Sky or Brooke Tessmacher, I lack some of their…um…assets."

He laughed, "They're not that small," he teased.

Her mouth opened in fake shock and she lightly punched his arm, "Quit staring, perv!"

"I wouldn't be if you weren't always pointing out how small they are."

She gave him another light shove; things were falling back into place, as if he had never left. "Are you wrestling tonight?" she asked as he picked his bag up again, they turned to head for the locker room area.

He shook his head, "No, but I have a match next week."

"Well, I can't wait to watch. There's nothing like seeing the Canadian Destroyer in action."

He smiled, "Are you trying to make me blush?"

"What would make you think that?"

They both laughed, "I'll see you later," she said, as they reached the women's locker room, "I need to change for the show."

He nodded and she walked inside.

A moment later, she opened the door again and looked into the hall; Petey hadn't made it very far. "Hey!" she shouted.

He turned back around to face her, "Yes?"

"Some of us are going out tonight after the show, you should join us."

He nodded, "I'd like that."

She grinned and ducked back into the locker room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"So," Gail said as she and Jolie stood at the gorilla position, stretching and getting ready for their match, "Petey's back."

Jolie nodded, "I noticed."

"You've talked to him?"

Jolie nodded again.

"So…?"

"So, what?"

Gail groaned dramatically, "You're going to pretend like you two weren't completely and madly in love before he left?"

Jolie frowned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Gail's eyebrows rose, "Really? You're going to play that game?"

"You weren't even here when he left."

Gail sighed, "But I've been here with you both here, and I have friends, I know how things go. People gossip, you know? And I wasn't the only one that thought you two were so obviously in love."

Jolie rolled her eyes, "We were friends. Are friends." She shook her head, "That's it."

"Of course it is, keep telling yourself that."

Jolie frowned, her music started and she swept past Gail to walk through the curtains.

* * *

Jolie was headed to the parking lot, she saw Petey standing by his rental car, putting his bag in. She smiled and waved to him, he waved back before shutting the door and going over to join her, "You had a great match tonight," he told her.

She smiled, "Thanks."

He put his arm around her, "You're just a boob job away from a championship," he teased.

She scoffed and gently elbowed him in the ribs.

He laughed and dodged her. "So where are we headed tonight?"

"A little place down the road, Gail knows the name."

"She's coming too?"

Jolie nodded, "Robert's meeting her there, also Chris, Frankie, and Lisa are coming."

"This should be fun then."

Jolie nodded again.

* * *

Petey and Jolie shared a taxi back to the hotel, she fell asleep in the backseat, her head on his shoulder. He woke her up as they pulled into the parking lot, "Hey, wake up," he nudged her.

She lifted her head up and blinked a few times before looking around and yawning.

"Did you have a nice nap?"

She frowned and he smiled.

He paid the cab driver, and then opened the door. He took Jolie's hand as she stepped out of the cab and he walked with her into the hotel lobby. She leaned against him in the elevator. Her chin rested on his shoulder and she looked at him, "I've missed you," she told him.

He smiled, "I've missed you too."

She returned his smile. Her arm slipped around him and she leaned closer to kiss his cheek. The elevator dinged, the doors opening.

"Come on," he put his arm around her, "Let's get you to bed." He led her into the hallway and she stopped him. "What is it?" he asked.

She kissed him again, "I love you Petey," she whispered.

He smiled, "I love you too."


	50. Truth About Love, Dean Ambrose

_Summary: Katrina Williams and Dean Ambrose have been dating for a while, and now they're trying to figure out their feelings. Requested by Kdaniels270, inspired by Pink's "Truth about Love" (I don't know the song, and I only read the first verse, I'm not a Pink fan, but while I was reading it, I was inspired to write this)_

Katrina sat in the overstuffed chair in her bedroom, a small lamp on, and a sketchpad in her lap. She looked up from her work and smiled at Dean, he was asleep. She smiled. In his sleep, he reached up and scratched the side of his nose before rolling over. She looked down at her drawing of him, the curve of his lips, the messy bedhead hair, Katrina smiled again.

She put away the drawing and her pencil and turned the lamp off before crawling back into bed. It was late, or early, depending on how you looked at it. And since the sun was still down, she wanted to get some more sleep.

She yawned as she pulled the blankets over herself, and lay back down. She felt Dean move next to her. It was well after three o'clock and it wouldn't be much longer before their alarm clock was waking them up so they could fly off to a new city. Another city, another arena, another hotel, that was their life, every night.

When the alarm clock did go off, Dean woke up first. He reached over and turned it off, then looked at Katrina, still sleeping, completely undisturbed by the sound that had broken him from his dreams. He gave her a light shake, "Wake up!"

Her eyelids fluttered for a moment, and he nudged her again. She blinked a few times, then smiled when she seen him. "Good morning," she yawned, and stretched her arms out to the side before sitting up.

"Come on, we have to leave in an hour."

She nodded slightly, "I know," and crawled out of bed to change out of her pajamas.

While she stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth and hair, and putting on makeup, Dean loaded their suitcases into the car. When he came back in, he leaned into the doorway, "You ready yet?"

She nodded, "Almost, just give me a second." She opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed her toiletry bag. She opened it to add a few things to it, and then put it in her purse. "Now we can go," she said, turning to him.

After the plane landed, they went to the hotel to check in, and unpack. Afterwards, they had lunch, and then went to the arena to get ready for the show that night. Dean walked Katrina to her locker room then gave her a quick kiss, once the show started, they would have very few opportunities to see each other until it was over.

Katrina immediately started changing for a photo shoot. Dean was in his own locker room, changing for a promo The Shield had to shoot that would air later that night. It wasn't long before he was joined by Seth and Roman. "Have you done it yet?" Roman asked him.

Dean looked up from lacing his boots, and then shook his head.

"Why not?"

Dean shrugged, "I'm waiting for the right moment."

"The right moment? When did you become such a girl," Roman teased.

Dean frowned, "You know once I do, she's going to tell everybody about it, and you know how girls are. I want it to be…" he shook his head, trying to think, "Special, I guess…romantic."

Roman rolled his eyes and Seth smiled.

Dean smirked, "Hurry up; you know we have things to do." He stood up and pulled his vest on.

After the show he met up with Katrina in the parking lot. Instead of going back to the hotel though, he drove to the beach. "What are we doing?" she asked.

He shrugged, "It's a nice night, and we rarely have the chance to go to the beach, so I just thought…"

She looked over at him and smiled. As he parked the car, she took her shoes off. They got out, and he took her hand. She closed her eyes and smiled, smelling the ocean air.

"Come on," he led her across the sand to the shore, and they walked along. Even though it was warm, the water had a chill to it without the sun to warm it.

Katrina leaned against him and smiled as they walked. "I love you," she told him.

"I love you too," he replied. He let go of her hand so he could put his arm around her shoulders, "Katrina…"

"Yes?"

"There's something I've wanted to ask you."

She stopped and turned to face him.

"What's that?"

He reached into his pocket, his hand closing over the small box. He knelt down, taking her hand again, "Will you marry me?" he offered her the box.

For a moment she was speechless, taken by surprise, then she shouted, "Of course!" He opened the box, and slid the ring onto her finger before standing back up. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him, "I love you," she said again before kissing him.


	51. True Love, Roman Reigns

_Summary: Angel has stayed with Roman, even though he's one of the most infuriating men she's ever met. Is it love? Or does she just have a thing for all of the wrong guys? Requested by Kdaniels270, and based on "True Love" by Pink._

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

_There's no one quite like you_

_You push all my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole, but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here or where I could go_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you, I really hate you_

_So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

"You're such a jerk!" Angel shouted. "I didn't think it was possible for someone to be perpetually miserable!"

"You make me miserable!" Roman shouted back. "You're always complaining about everything! And you're so loud! Louder than necessary, you yell about everything!"

"Because yelling is the only way you seem to hear me!"

"You give me headaches!"

"Good!"

The arguing continued until finally Angel turned her back on Roman, "Where are you going?" he asked as she opened the hotel room door.

"Somewhere far away from you!" she opened the door and stepped into the hall way, slamming it in his face as she left. Angel hurried for the elevator, blinking back tears in her eyes. Why did she always let him get to her? Why did they always end up like this? One minute, everything would be so perfect, and then at the drop of a dime she'd be at her breaking point. But she loved him, didn't she? And he loved her too, right?

She sighed and pushed the button inside the elevator, letting it take her down to the lobby. She was stopped by one of the employees, "Miss, is everything okay? We've had a couple of noise complaints coming from your floor."

She nodded, "Everything's fine, its fine now."

The employee frowned, their forehead creased as they watched her walk outside to the pool.

_Just once try to wrap your brain around my feelings_

_Just once please try not to be so mean_

_Repeat after me now, R-O-M-A-N-C-E_

_Come on, I'll say it slowly,_

_You can do it babe._

She sat down on one of the lounge chairs and pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs, and the tears began to slide down her cheeks. She sighed heavily.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket, she had a text from Layla. It read: Is everything okay? I heard you and Roman shouting again.

A small smile touched the corners of Angel's face at her friend's concern, and she texted her back: I'll be fine.

She waited, and then got a reply: Do you wanna talk about it?

Please, I'm down by the pool.

KK, give me a few minutes.

Angel put the phone away, and about five minutes later Layla was walking through the door, and across the deck to join her. "What happened?" Layla asked when she sat down.

Angel shrugged, "The usual stuff." She explained what had started the shouting.

"I'm sorry, hun," Layla said, searching her brain for a way to cheer her friend up.

Angel frowned and shook her head, "I don't know why I keep doing this. I just…I feel like he doesn't even care. Half the time it's like he doesn't even notice me. I try so hard, but I just always end up feeling like crap."

Layla put her arm around Angel, "Then why do you stay with him?"

Angel shrugged again, "I love him, I guess."

"Maybe you should talk to him about how you feel?"

She shook her head, "We'd only end up fighting again."

"Well, you have to do something to change the way things are. You can't just sit around waiting."

"I know."

_Why do you rub me off the wrong way?_

_Why do you say the things that you say?_

_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

_But without you, I'm incomplete_

_I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

Roman got up and looked out the window, overlooking the pool, his cell phone in hand. It wasn't the first time Angel had stormed out of the room after an argument, but she also usually came back sooner, wanting to kiss and make up. He was about to call her, when he spotted her outside with Layla. They stood up and turned to walk back inside.

Roman put down his phone and sighed, at least she was okay. He sat back down and tried to wait patiently for her to return.

Angel opened the door to the room, half-expecting Roman to have fallen asleep. But there he was, sitting on the foot of the bed, waiting for her. She made eye contact with him and frowned, averting her gaze.

"Did you get it all out?" he asked, referring to her conversation with Layla.

Angel nodded.

Roman stood up and walked over to her, taking her hands in his, "Angel…"

She looked up at him; he could see the sadness in her eyes. She hated their arguments just as much as he did.

"Why do we fight like this?"

She shrugged, "Nothing better to do."

"You know I love you."

She nodded, "I love you too."

He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Then let's stop doing this. Whenever we get mad we should talk it out, not…not this, okay?"

"Okay."

A small smile touched his lips, and she smiled back. He leaned down and kissed her.


	52. The Chauffeur, Undertaker

_Summary: Dani is a valet for the Brothers of Destruction, and she feels a little something more for one of them, will he return her love? Requested by ChicagoChaingang, inspired by "Blazen" by In This Moment and "The Chauffeur" by Duran Duran (Author's Note: I want to take a quick moment to think EVERY body that's been reviewing and requesting. I love you guys so much, and y'all are the ones that keep pushing me to put out a new one-shot every day. I'M OVER 50, BABY!)_

Dani sat in the front seat as Mark drove to the next location; it was just barely more than a three hour drive. Glenn sat in the backseat, Marc glanced into the rearview mirror at him, he had fallen asleep, a book in hand. Marc stole a quick glance at Dani as well, her head was leaning against the window, and she was starting to fall asleep too. "Tired?" Marc asked.

She straightened up slightly, and blinked a few times before reply, "I'm bored more than anything." She paused for a moment, "And hungry."

He smiled, "I'll stop in the next town, we can get something to eat."

"How much longer until we get there?"

"Probably another hour…hour and a half at the most."

"Well, I'm glad we're stopping," she said, attempting to stretch her cramping legs in the small space. "I need to move around."

He smiled. "Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

Marc got off at the next exit, and pulled into the parking lot of a small diner that didn't seem crowded. They woke Glenn up and went inside. There was a handful of people eating, which meant a lot of empty tables, and a few waitresses standing around with nothing much to do.

They were given odd looks by some of the people, but were told to sit wherever they like. They sat at a booth, Dani and Mark on one side of the table, and Glenn sat on the other. There were already menus at the table, and Mark handed one to Dani and one to Glenn before opening his own.

After the waitress had taken their order, a little boy, around five years old ran over to the table, "Hi," he said, a nervous and excited look on his face.

"Hi," Dani replied, smiling wide.

"You're Fallen Angel," he looked at Mark, "And Undertaker, aren't you?"

A small chuckle escaped Dani as her smile widened even more, turning into a grin, "Yes, we are."

"Don't you know who I am?" Glenn asked.

The little boy looked at him, the excitement being replaced by even more nervousness, he slowly shook his head.

"That's Kane," Dani told him.

The boy's mouth fell open and his eyes widened in shock, having never seen Kane without the mask before, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have your autographs?" he asked.

"Of course," they told him in unison. "What's your name?" Dani asked the kid.

"Tyler."

She smiled as she got out a pen and took a napkin from the dispenser, "To Tyler, the coolest kid ever, love Dani, aka, Fallen Angel" she wrote. Then she passed the pen and napkin to Mark who did the same, and then Glenn. After Glenn signed the napkin, he handed it to Tyler, and gave Dani her pen back.

"Thank you so much," Tyler said, trying to keep his excitement down.

The woman Dani assumed to be Tyler's mom walked over, and with a friendly smile said, "I know you guys want to eat, but would you mind if I took a picture of Tyler with y'all real quick?"

They shook their heads, "Not at all."

Tyler climbed into the seat next to Glenn and Dani and Mark leaned over the table while Tyler's Mom took a picture on with her phone. "Thank you," she said afterwards.

"It's no problem," Glenn told the woman, and she smiled. Tyler gave each of them a hug before hopping down.

"You're really good with kids," Marc commented.

Dani smiled and gave a slight shrug.

He smiled.

After they ate, Glenn excused himself to go to the bathroom. Mark and Dani paid the bill then walked back outside to the car and waited for him. "Do you wanna drive the rest of the way?" Mark asked, dangling the keys over her head, just barely out of reach.

She jumped up and snatched them from his hand with a smile, "Of course!"

He laughed and walked around to the other side, and they got in.

"Dani," Mark started.

"Yes?"

"There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while."

"And it is?" She looked at him, curious as to what he had to say.

He looked at her and started to lose his nerve. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. He opened his mouth to speak, but her intense stare made it nearly impossible for him to find the words, so he opted for leaning over and kissing her.

She smiled and placed her hands on the side of his face, his hand cupped the back of her head.

They jumped a part at the sound of Glenn smacking the windshield with his hand. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he got back in the car, "Can't you two wait until we get to the hotel?"


	53. Black Tears, CM Punk

_Summary: Jo has a rough life, but when she reunites with her long-time crush, maybe things will change. Requested by captainbartholomew, based on Jason Aldean's "Black Tears" (Side note: I may be going to my mom's tonight, and I don't know if I'll have internet access out there. If I don't post tomorrow, that's what happened, I'll still be writing, and the one shots will be posted when I get back on Saturday.)_

_She puts on her work clothes_

_Fishnets and pantyhose_

_She's got a nickname everybody knows_

_Down at the gentlemen's club_

_She clocks in at midnight_

_Even though it never feels right_

_She makes her money one dollar at a time_

_Without the makeup nobody knows her name_

_And she wears the pain_

After Raw ended, Phil agreed to go out with some of the guys, just because he didn't drink, didn't mean he was opposed to having some fun. He sat at the booth with John and Stephen, Randy was getting another round.

She happened to catch Phil's eye when she walked in. Something about her looked all too familiar, but she wasn't dressed the same. "Everything okay?" Stephen asked, noticing the look on Phil's face.

Phil nodded and glanced at his friends, "I'll be right back."

He stood up and walked over to her, the closer he got, the more certain he was it was her, "Jo?" he asked, nervously. She turned to look at him, her eyes widened when she seen him. "Joanna Davis?"

She opened her mouth and blinked a few times, she hadn't expected to ever see him again, at least, not anywhere that wasn't on her television screen. "Phil," she finally managed.

"You wear make-up now?" he looked her over, "And…dress differently."

"Um…" She was still at a loss for words, even more so now that he was commenting on her appearance. She had only stopped by to drown her misery in a couple of drinks before work. "It's not…" No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. "I've got to go!" she finally shouted, jumping up from the barstool and running out the door.

Phil returned to the booth, "What was that all about?" John asked, having seen the entire incident.

Phil shrugged and shook his head, "She was an old friend, I guess she didn't want to see me though." He tried not to frown or look disappointed.

_Black tears rolling down_

_From the eyes of an angel in a sinner's town_

_She reveals and they all cheer_

_But then she cries black tears_

_Jealous of the innocence_

_But sometimes she's convinced_

_The boss man is still a friend she needs_

Jo hurried to her car, trying to keep the tears at bay. The last thing she wanted was to have to redo her make-up. She wished Phil hadn't of seen her, why did he have to be there in the first place? He'd be ashamed of her if he knew, just like her mom was.

The girls in the back knew she was upset when she got there, and they had a fix for that. She put the thoughts of Phil out of her mind as she took the stage. What were the chances of running into him again anyways?

_But she's tried everything, cheap sex and cocaine_

_Anything to hide the pain for a little while_

_The wrong kind of famous in her mama's eyes_

_You can tell she knows it when she cries_

_Black tears rolling down_

_From the eyes of an angel in a sinner's town_

_White lines off the mirror_

_Just won't hide the black tears_

Phil stepped outside, looking at his phone. It was only 10:30. He hated to call so late, but the way Jo was dressed, and the way she was acting, he was concerned about Jo. Hoping he remembered the number correctly, he called her mom. A tired voice answered the phone.

"Ms. Davis?" he replied, "Its Phil, Phil Brooks."

"Oh, Phil!" he could hear the joy in her voice. "How've you been honey?"

"I've been good Ms. Davis. Um…listen, I was calling about Jo. I just ran into her, and she seemed really upset. She left in a hurry, and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I'm concerned about her."

"Oh, Phil, she's a wreck…" He listened as her mom explained the downward spiral Jo was in. She finished with, "If anyone can help her, I know you can."

A faint smile touched his lips, "Is she still living in the same place?"

"Yes."

"Alright, thanks Ms. Davis, and sorry about calling so late."

"Don't you worry about that, honey. You call anytime you like."

He smiled again, "Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Phil."

Phil went back inside and told the guys he was leaving; there was something he had to do. Then he went back to his car and left. He'd wait at Jo's apartment all night if he had to.

_She tries and tries so hard to get away_

_But everybody's watching_

When Jo's shift ended, she returned home. She stopped when she saw Phil sitting on her doorstep, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I called your mom."

Her shoulders slumped and her jaw tensed. Phil stood and started walking towards her, "Why would you do that?" she asked, looking away from him.

"I'm concerned about you, Jo."

"Don't be. You weren't concerned when you left, you shouldn't be concerned now." She stole a glance at him. He moved fast, he was just inches from her now. "Please, just go."

"Jo…" He took her hands and a tear started to roll down her cheek. "Please, look at me."

"Go," she pleaded again.

"Jo, let me help you."

"You can't help me. There's nothing you can do."

He pulled her against him, his arms wrapped around her, and she instinctively wrapped hers around him. She couldn't control it anymore. The tears came down in full force as she sobbed against his chest. "Just talk to me," he whispered, running his hand through her hair. He rubbed her back, "I'll help you. I'll do anything for you."

She looked up at him, the fear and reluctance, and pain, clear in her eyes.

He leaned down and carefully kissed her, "I'll be here for you, Jo. I won't leave you again.

_Black tears, rolling down_

_From the eyes of an angel in a sinner's town_

_If all the pain would just disappear_

_She'd quit crying_

_Yeah, she'd quit crying black tears_


	54. I Found You, The Miz

_Summary: Mike Mizanin has been crushing on Salina for a while now, and tonight he has the chance to tell her how he feels. Based on "I Found You" by The Wanted, requested by bluebird139_

_She wants me to come over,_

_I can tell, her eyes don't lie_

_She's calling me in the dark_

_She moves, I swear the room around her_

_Lights up like the sky_

_Confidence like a rock star_

_I wanna put my hands on her hands,_

_Feel the heat from her skin_

_Get reckless in the starlight_

_I'm moving to the beat of her heart_

_I was so lost until tonight_

_Tonight…_

Mike watched as Salina entered the green room, joining her friends in the kitchenette area. The made eye contact as she walked by, and she smiled. He wanted to get up and go talk to her. He caught Chris's eye, and Chris smiled. "Hey, Mike!"

Mike arched his eyebrows, curious as to what Chris wanted, "Yes?"

"We're going out tonight after the show. You wanna join us?"

He thought about it for a moment, ready to object. He was usually exhausted after shows and just wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep, especially since he had to catch an early flight the next morning. But then he saw the look in Salina's eye, and he gave in. With a nod, he said, "Sure."

She smiled, and he returned it.

_I found you in my darkest hour_

_I found you in the pouring rain_

_I found you when I was on my knees_

_And your light brought me back again_

_Found you in a river of pure emotion_

_I found you my only truth_

_I found you and the music playing_

_I was lost til I found you, you, you_

_I found you, you, you_

After the show, they all met in the parking garage, him, Chris, John, Daniel, Brie, Nikki, and Salina. John, Daniel, Nikki, and Brie were riding together, which left Chris, Mike, and Salina. "Who's gonna drive?" Mike asked as they walked towards the car.

Chris turned around and tossed him the key, "You can."

He arched an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Chris nodded.

Mike popped the trunk and they put their bags into the car, as Mike walked around the left side, Chris and Salina walked around to the right. Without letting Mike see, Chris gave Salina a small shove towards the front seat. She turned to look at him, frowning, Chris was smiling.

She rolled her eyes and got into the car, next to Mike.

_The night is getting older,_

_And I can't come off this high_

_I don't want this to end here_

_I know she feels the same_

_Cause I can see it in her eyes,_

_She says we can start again_

_I wanna put my hands on her hands,_

_Feel the heat from her skin_

_Get reckless in the starlight_

_She's moving to the beat of my heart,_

_We were so lost until tonight_

_Tonight…_

Daniel and Mike both played designated drivers, so they didn't drink. Salina walked over to where Mike was sitting and sat down next to him. "You're not having any fun," she said.

He shrugged, "Of course I am."

"Just sitting there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged again. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hands, pulling him from the chair, and leading the way to the dance floor.

They danced for a while, and when he finally was able to sit back down, she sat down next to him. He checked the time on his phone; it was getting close to two. "You ready to go?" she asked.

He frowned, "Yeah, actually, I kind of am. I hadn't really planned on being out this late."

"I'll go tell the others." She put her hand on his shoulder as she stood and scanned the dance floor for them.

She found Brie, and tapped her on the shoulder. Brie turned around and she and Daniel both leaned closer to hear Salina over the music, "Mike and I are going to go."

"What about Chris?"

Salina shrugged, "I haven't found him yet."

"If he's not ready to go, we can take him with us," Daniel offered.

She nodded, "Okay."

Chris was going to stay, so Mike and Salina left, just the two of them. Salina started to doze off as they drove to the hotel, but a gentle nudge from Mike woke her up again, "We're almost at the hotel," he told her.

_I said, people we're all lookin for love tonight_

_Sometimes we can't see it,_

_We're all blinded by the light_

_And we all get low, all get low_

_Searchin for the peace of mind_

_Just when I'd given up,_

_Lookin for some kinda sign_

Mike popped the trunk so they could get their bags out. Salina struggled with hers, "Here, I got it," Mike said, taking it from her.

She smiled, "Thanks."

"It's no problem. What do you have in here anyways?"

She shrugged, "Just my wrestling gear and some other things."

"It's heavy."

She offered him an apologetic smile and he grinned. He shut the trunk and turned to face her.

She was still smiling, "What is it?" he asked.

She put her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. She placed her lips on his. He dropped the bags, and put his arms around her waist.

_I found you, you, you…._


	55. Still, Alberto del Rio

_Summary: Alberto del Rio and Leah have been crushing on each other for a long time, and now they're finally together. Requested by Radioactive Communist and based on "Still" by Matt Nathanson, (I know you had requested a Luke Bryan song, but I hate him and Taylor Swift with a fiery passion and will not be using their songs. Sorry.)_

_I remember hearts that beat, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I remember you and me, yeah, oh yeah_

_Tangled in hotel sheets_

_You wore me out, you wore me out_

_I remember honey lips and words so true_

_I remember nonstop earthquake dreams of you_

_Coming on fast like good dreams do_

_All night long_

_Still can feel you kiss me, love_

_Still can see your brown skin shining, shining_

_Still can feel you kiss me love_

_Come on and drive me wild, wild_

Leah sat up and bed and rubbed her eyes before looking around the hotel room. She smiled as the memories of the night before came back to her. She looked at Alberto tangled in the bed sheets and asleep; his arm was in her lap from where he'd had it draped over her waist before she woke up. Her smile grew even wider and she crawled out of bed to get dressed.

She pulled on her gym clothes before walking into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. She pulled her hair back to keep it out of her face while she brushed her teeth. She smiled at her reflection, remembering the feeling of Alberto's lips on hers. She bit her lip and averted her eyes as she made herself blush, thinking about the way he trailed kisses over her body.

When she was finally ready to come out of the bathroom, she grabbed her socks and her tennis shoes, and sat down in a chair to put them on. She looked up when she heard Alberto groan. He was now on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He rubbed his sleepy eyes, and she smiled. "Buenos dias," he mumbled.

"Good morning," she smiled, tying her shoe. He sat up when she stood, "I'm going to get something to eat, then I'm headed to the gym."

"Okay, I'll join you in a few minutes," he told her.

She smiled and leaned down to quickly kiss him before grabbing her key card and leaving the room.

_And you move like water, yeah_

_And you broke like waves_

_I've never been deeper, so far gone_

_Your sister in the next room, with the television on_

_Still can feel you kiss me, love_

_Still can feel your brown skin shining, shining_

_Still can feel you kiss me love, love_

_Come on and drive me wild_

_Come on and drive me wild_

_Come on and drive me wild_

Alberto quickly got dressed and went into the bathroom, he smiled at his reflection, grinning. After months of flirting and teasing, he finally had Leah. He ran through the events of the night before in his head. He chuckled, remembering how they could hear Ricardo turning up the volume of the TV in the room next to theirs. Remembering how she smiled and laughed.

It didn't take long before he was done, and he grabbed his own key card and quickly left the room, going to the elevator to join her in the lobby for waffles.

_I remember hearts that beat, yeah_

_I remember you and me_

_Tangled in hotel sheets for hours_

_Still can feel you kiss me, love_

_Still can see your brown skin shining, shining,_

_Still can feel you kiss me, love_

_Come on and drive me wild_

_Still can feel you kiss me, love_

_Still can see your eyes like diamonds, diamonds_

_Memories are strong enough_

_To come on and drive me wild_

_Come on and drive me wild_

He sat down at the table next to Leah and she smiled at him. They sat there in a comfortable silence while they ate, and she noticed he didn't take his eyes off of her. She wiped her mouth with her napkin before asking, "What is it?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

"Then why do you keep staring at me?"

He shrugged, "I guess I'm still trying to convince myself that we're really together now. I've wanted to be with you for so long."

She smiled, "Well, you better believe it." She stood and kissed him again before leaving.

He grinned and watched her walk away, the happiest man in the world.


	56. Your Love is My Drug, Jeff Hardy

_Summary: Jeff Hardy and Emily Dumas have known each other a very long time, so it was no surprise when they started dating. Requested by DarylDixon'sgirl1985, and based on "Your Love is My Drug" by Kesha._

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep.  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams.  
I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls.  
I'm staying up all night, hoping,  
Hitting my head against the wall._

Emily had been going crazy before her best friend Jeff Hardy finally asked me out. It had been a few months since they started dating and she had started falling completely in love with him. She didn't want to spend a moment away from him.

_What you've got boy is hard to find,  
I think about it all the time.  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried,  
I just can't get you off my mind.  
Because your love, your love, your love is my drug.  
Your love, your love, your love!  
I said your love, your love, your love is my drug.  
Your love, your love, your love!  
Won't listen to any advice,  
Mamma's telling me I should think twice.  
But left to my own devices,  
I'm addicted, it's a crisis.  
My friends think I've gone crazy.  
My judgment is gettin kind of hazy.  
My status is gonna be affected  
If I keep it up like a lovesick crack head._

Everyone was telling her she was getting in too deep, and she was going to end up being heartbroken, even her own sister. She wasn't listening to any of it though. Her mom had seen her get the same way over guys when she was in high school, but she knew in her heart that this was different from any of that. "You're crazy," Amy would tell her.

"No I'm not!" she told her. "I love Jeff. I really do. We're perfect."

She rolled her eyes, "I just don't want to see you get hurt. Don't forget, when Matt and I first started dating, I felt the same way about him, and you see what happened with us."

She smiled at her concern. "I won't. I'll be fine, trust me."

_What you've got boy is hard to find,  
I think about it all the time.  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried.  
I just can't get you off my mind.  
Because your love, your love, your love is my drug.  
Your love, your love, your love!  
I said your love, your love; your love is my drug.  
Your love, your love, your love!  
I don't care what people say,  
The rush is worth the price I pay.  
I get so high when you're with me,  
But crash and crave you when you leave._

Even people that worked for the company that she didn't talk to seemed to always be talking her and Jeff. It didn't bother them though. Every time they were together, they were happy. Emily thought it couldn't possibly be better.

_So I got a question:  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum,  
Is my love your drug? Your drug, your drug  
Your drug...Is my love your drug?  
Because your love, your love, your love is my drug.  
Your love, your love, your love!  
I said your love, your love, your love is my drug.  
Your love, your love, your love!_

About a year after they started dating Jeff took her out for dinner. After they ate, they went for a moonlit walk. He stopped and turned to her. "Emily, there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

He kneeled down in front of her, "Will you marry me?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course!" He picked her up and spun her around before kissing her.

_Because your love, your love, your love is my drug.  
Your love, your love, your love!  
I said your love, your love, your love is my drug.  
Your love, your love, your love!  
Your love, your love, your love, your love is my drug!  
_

_Author's Note: Sorry, I know it's nowhere near my best work. It's actually a rewrite of one I wrote a few years ago, but I'm super, super busy today, I have to clean and pick up a cake and a bunch of other things for a birthday party tomorrow. I don't think I'll have time to do much else than this._


	57. Smile, CM Punk

_Summary: Ashley reminisces about her relationship with Phil, aka CM Punk. Requested by The Archers of Theory and based on "Smile" by Avril Lavigne. (One verse has been removed because Punk's Straight Edge.)_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch,_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control, oh, oh_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_You go with it, go with it, go with it_

_Cause you're fucking crazy rock and roll_

_You said, "Hey, what's your name?"_

_It took one look, and now I'm not the same._

_Yeah, you said, "Hey."_

_And since that day, you stole my heart._

_And you're the one to blame._

She had been the new girl once; she didn't know anybody when she walked into the green room at an arena for the first time. But he had seen her, and he had smiled at her. She had smiled back, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hi."

"Hey," his smile grew wider. "What's your name?"

"Ashley."

"I'm Phil."

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous when they met. She felt the butterflies flying around in her stomach, and her heart beat faster.

"You're the new Diva right?"

Ashley nodded.

"Good luck tonight, I know it can be a little nerve-racking, especially with so many people out there."

The people weren't Ashley's concern, but with the look on her face, he wasn't sure otherwise.

"Oh God, look at you! I'm going to give you a panic attack. I'm so sorry. Just forget everything I just said."

Ashley smiled again, a chuckle escaping her.

_Yeah, and that's why I smile_

_It's been a while since_

_Every day and every thing_

_Has felt this right,_

_And now you're turning it all around._

_And suddenly, you're all I need,_

_The reason why I smile_

A few weeks passed, and Ashley and Phil got to know each other more. She became more comfortable around him, and even though the butterflies never left, she could tolerate them.

One night, as they walked into the arena together, he turned to her, "Hey, Ashley…"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking, maybe I could take you to dinner sometime?"

"Phil, are you asking me on a date?"

He nodded.

She grinned, "I'd love to."

It wasn't just dinner though, it was also go-carts and miniature golf, and it ended with a passionate kiss at her hotel room door.

_You said 'Hey, what's your name'_

_It took one look, and now I'm not the same._

_Yeah, you said 'Hey' and since that day_

_You stole my heart, and you're the one to blame._

_Yeah, and that's why I smile._

_It's been a while, since every day and everything_

_Has felt this right_

_And you're turning it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile,_

_The reason why I smile_

After two years of dating, Phil too her out on their anniversary and recreated their first date. Just like on their first date, she crashed into him during go-carts. They smiled and laughed. Then it was onto miniature golf, and on the last hole, he dropped down to one knee, "Phil, what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago." He pulled a small box out of his pocket, and opened it, presenting her with the ring, "Ashley, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, of course!"

_And that's why I smile,_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day_

_And everything_

_Has felt this right_

_And now you're turning it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I smile,_

_The reason_

_The reason why I smile,_

_The reason why I smile_

Ashley stood in the reception hall while everyone made their way outside, sitting on either side of the aisle, waiting for her. She smiled, thinking back on all the events that led to where she was now. She delicately touched the petal of an orchid that sat in the center of a table. Everything was perfect.

She heard the clicks of heels across the floor and looked up to see Maryse in the doorway, "Everyone's been seated, we are just waiting on you."

Ashley nodded. She adjusted her dress, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Maryse smiled.

Ashley grinned and walked over to her, Maryse handed her the bouquet, and they walked to the doors leading outside. The music started, and one by one each bridesmaid and groomsmen made their way down the aisle, but all Ashley saw was Phil, standing at the end, waiting for her.


	58. Bright Lights, Edge

_Summary: Adam "Edge" Copeland has retired from wrestling, but his love for a certain girl hasn't. Requested by Chicago Chaingang, and based on "Bright Lights" by Matchbox 20._

_She got out of town on the rail way,_

_New York bound_

_Took all except my name,_

_Another alien on Broad Way_

_Well, some things in this world you just can't change_

_Some things you can't see until it gets too late_

_Baby, baby, baby, when all your love is gone_

_Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world?_

_And maybe, maybe, maybe_

_You'll find something that's enough to keep you_

_But if the bright lights don't receive you_

_You should turn yourself around and come on home_

Adam stood at the terminal with Izzy, "You sure you can't come?" she asked him for the hundredth time that week.

He nodded, "Sorry babe, I gotta work."

She frowned slightly and tilted her head down.

"Come here," he basically whispered. She walked from the window she stood at to the chair he was sitting in. He nodded at the chair next to him and she sat, he took her hand. "Are you nervous?"

"I wouldn't be if you were there."

He smiled, it was going to be her first WrestleMania, and she had wanted him to be there to share it with her. "You'll be great, I know you will. And I will be watching."

"It won't be the same though."

His thumb rubbed the back of her hand, "I know sweetheart. I'll make it up to you though, I promise."

She nodded and they heard the boarding announcement over the intercom.

"That's you."

She nodded again and they both stood up. Adam handed her the carry-on bag, and she adjusted it on her shoulder. He walked her over to the gate and he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tight, "You know I'll be here, no matter what happens, I'm just a call away."

She smiled and he pulled her into a kiss. He released her from the embrace and watched her go.

_I got a hole in me now_

_I got a scar I can talk about_

_She keeps a picture of me in her apartment in the city_

_But some things in this world,_

_Man, they don't make sense_

_Some things you don't leave until they leave you_

_And then the things that you miss, you say_

_Baby, baby, baby, when all your love is gone_

_Who will save me from all I'm up against, out in this world?_

_And maybe, maybe, maybe_

_You'll find something that's enough to keep you_

_But if the bright lights don't receive you_

_You should turn yourself around and come on home_

Adam drove back to his house, trying to rid himself of how he felt right then. He had an internal war brewing. He was angry at himself, for many reasons. Angry he couldn't be there for Izzy. Angry he couldn't wrestle anymore. Angry for being jealous that she was doing what he had always loved. He loved her just as much, so he was supposed to be happy for her, and he was, but all of the former killed him inside. And on top of all that, he missed her like crazy already.

When he pulled into his drive way he sighed and ran a heavy hand down his face. He'd find a way to make it all up to Izzy. He'd do something really special. The first thing he did after he set his keys down was call his agent.

_Let that city take you in (come on home)_

_Let that city spit you out (come on home)_

_Let that city take you down, yeah_

_For God sakes turn around_

Izzy stepped out on the streets of New York and was overwhelmed with joy. It was her first time here, but she knew she wouldn't have time to enjoy everything. She had the Hall of Fame ceremony tonight, and WrestleMania tomorrow. She hailed a taxi, and it took her to her hotel. After she checked in, she took her bags to her room, and freshened up before going to meet with some of the other girls.

They would at least have a little bit of fun before they had to start getting ready for the night's events.

_Baby, baby, baby, when all your love is gone_

_Who will save me from all I'm up against, out in this world?_

_Yeah, well, maybe, maybe, maybe_

_You'll find something that's enough to keep you_

_But if the bright lights don't receive you_

_Well, turn yourself around and come home_

After the ceremony, Brie came up to Izzy, "Hey, a bunch of us are going to the Empire State Building, you should come too."

"Okay, let me go back to the hotel first, and change."

Brie shook her head, "We don't have time for that."

"So, we're all going to go dressed like this?" she looked down at her red dress and strappy heels.

Brie nodded and smiled, "It'll be fun. I'll meet you there, okay."

Izzy nodded.

However, when she got to the Empire State Building, no one else had showed up yet. She texted Brie. _We're all on our way, _was the reply _we're stuck in traffic. _Izzy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ She texted.

_We'll meet you up top._ Izzy got in the elevator and went to the top of the Empire State Building. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, she stepped out and her whole face lit up. "Adam!"

He grinned and ran over to her, his arms wrapped tight around her, he kissed her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I couldn't stand letting you have your WrestleMania moment without me."

She smiled and kissed him again, "Brie's not coming, is she?"

He shook his head and her smile grew even wider.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_Yeah, come on home_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Come on home_

_Yeah, come on home_

_Yeah, come on home_

_Yeah, come on home_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_

_Come on home_


	59. If I Had You, Randy Orton

_Summary: Ariana has had a crush on Randy for so long, but will she ever be able to admit her feelings to him? Based on "If I had You" by Adam Lambert, and requested by bluebird139. (If you like The Walking Dead too, my friend ShutxThexFrontxDoor has started something similar to this, you should go check it out!)_

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather_

_And I'm doing me up with the black color liner_

_And I'm workin my strut, but I know it don't matter_

_All we need in this world is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,_

_And the light side, baby, tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble, trying to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I ever need._

_Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame, and fortune _

_Never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you, if I had you…_

Ariana finished her warm up and stood straight, she reached her arms above her head for one final stretch. Before she walked to the gorilla position she got out a small compact mirror to check her make-up and make sure everything was smudge free. She adjusted her top, making sure there wouldn't be a wardrobe malfunction during the match, and gave her leather pants a little tug. She took a deep breath, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and started for the GP. She sat on a shipping crate while she waited for her match, it wouldn't take long at all.

She looked up when she noticed the curtains move out of her peripheral. She made eye contact with her crush, Randy Orton, and smiled. "You did great out there," she told him, even though she missed the end of the match so she could get ready for hers.

He returned her smile, "Thanks, good luck."

Her smile turned into a grin and she thanked him. She stared after him as he walked away. She looked around and smiled when she saw her opponent, Kaitlyn walk up. "You ready?" she asked.

Kaitlyn nodded, and Ariana hopped down. She jumped from foot to foot for a moment, getting her blood pumping as her music started. She pushed through the curtains. At the roar of the crowd, she threw her fist in the air, a shouting a war yell before heading to the ring.

The music changed, and Kaitlyn appeared at the top of the ramp.

_From New York to LA, getting high rock n rollin_

_Get a room, trash it up, till it's ten in the morning_

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis_

_What they need in this morn is some love_

_There's a thin line 'tween a wild time_

_And a flat line, baby, tonight_

_It's a struggle, got a rumble, tryin' to find it_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame, and fortune_

_Never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy._

_Yeah, if I had you_

The next morning, as Ariana walked through the airport to the right terminal, she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand to be polite. She had been out late with her friends, celebrating her victory over Kaitlyn for the Divas Championship.

She found an empty chair and dropped her bag in the floor by her feet before slumping down into the chair. She rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes, "Long night?"

She opened her eyes at the voice and seen Randy smiling at her, she half-smiled, "Something like that."

A small chuckle escaped him, "Congratulations on the victory."

"Thanks."

"You were amazing out there."

"Thanks," she said again, feeling her cheeks warm with a slight blush. She was internally kicking herself, one of the things she wanted was finally happening, she was having a conversation with Randy, but she was too tired to keep her eyes open.

He smiled and went back to the book he was reading, noting how tired she was.

Ariana hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until she felt Randy nudge her shoulder. She jerked awake, and looked up at him, blinking several times. He wore a smile as he said, "Time to board."

She nodded and stood, slinging her bag over her shoulder after getting out her tickets and heading to the gate.

_The flashing of the lights, it might feel so good_

_But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_

_The fashion and the stage, it might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing, tonight_

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame, and fortune _

_Never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you, if I had you_

She boarded the plane just ahead of Randy, and found her seat. She smiled, a little surprised when he sat down next to her, "Guess we're flight buddies today," he smiled.

She grinned and they started strapping their seatbelts. After the attendants went through the safety procedures and the plane had taken off, the seat-belts light went off, "You should take a nap," Randy told her. "We have a long flight, and it's so obvious you're tired. If you don't wake up before we get there, I'll wake you up."

She smiled and took off her seatbelt so she could get comfortable. It didn't take long before she was asleep.

While Ariana slept, Randy couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. How had he never noticed that before? Her head tilted towards him slightly, and he smiled, putting his arm around her so she leaned against him, it had to be more comfortable then how she was sitting. He smiled again, gently stroking her hair and relaxed in his seat. He closed his eyes, and before long, he was asleep too.

Ariana woke up about half-way through the flight and smiled, feeling herself against Randy, his arm around her. She wanted to stay like that but she forced herself to sit up anyways, yawning and stretching her arms above her head, careful not to hit any buttons. Her movements caused Randy to stir too and he blinked a few times, waking up. They smiled at each other, "Sleep well?" she asked, a teasing grin on her face.

He nodded and closed his eyes again.

She laughed and leaned back against the head rest. After a few moments of silence, she felt his hand close over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. She looked at him, a curious gleam in her eyes. He leaned over and kissed her.


	60. Delia's Gone, Daniel Bryan

_Summary: AU based on "Delia's Gone" by Johnny Cash, starring Daniel Bryan. (I'll get back to the requests tomorrow.)_

_Delia, oh Delia, Delia all my life_

_If I hadn't shot poor Delia,_

_I'd have had her for my wife_

_Delia's gone, one more round_

_Delia's gone_

_I went up to Memphis,_

_And I met Delia there_

_Found her in her parlor,_

_And I tied her to a chair_

_Delia's gone, one more round_

_Delia's gone_

Daniel walked inside the foyer, and Delia appeared in the doorway. She smiled, "Daniel, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight, what a surprise."

She walked over to him to kiss his cheek, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, "Delia, we need to talk."

She frowned but led him into the other room, "Have a seat," she offered, sitting down in a chair.

Daniel chose not to, "Delia, is it true that you cheated on me?"

"Who told you that?"

"Is it true?" he asked again, anger starting to rise.

"I…" she was at a loss for words, he'd see through her lies. But what would he do if she admitted it.

"Is it true!?"

"Daniel, I—" she sighed and he nodded in understanding. It was true.

She stood and started to walk towards him, "Stop."

She frowned, her shoulders slumping. He pushed her back into the chair and pulled the length of rope from inside his jacket. He bound her wrists behind her back. "Daniel, what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

_She was low-down and trifling_

_And she was cold and mean_

_Kind of evil make me want to_

_Grab my sub-machine_

_Delia's gone, one more round_

_Delia's gone_

"You never cared about me," he said, ignoring her pleas. "You're nothing but a whore."

"Daniel!"

He shook his head, blocking out her voice as he pulled the gun from its hidden holster.

There was fear in her eyes, "Daniel, stop and think about what you're doing."

"I loved you!" he screamed at her. She swallowed hard, "I would have done anything for you."

"Daniel, please, I'm so sorry, you need to calm down though."

_First time I shot her, I shot her in the side._

_It was hard to watch her suffer,_

_But with the second shot she died._

_Delia's gone, one more round, Delia's gone._

She continued pleading with him, he aimed the gun and shot her. She screamed out as the bullet pierced her skin. He had shot her in the side.

Daniel was warring inside, he had gone this far, he couldn't go back now. She cried, tears streaming down her face. He couldn't look at her, it was too hard. "Daniel," she sniffled.

"No. No. Stop." He turned and held up the gun, the shot was fired.

Her dead eyes stared at him as he dropped the gun to the floor. He walked over and closed her eyes. He walked out back and began digging her grave. When he was done he went back in and unbound her hands, carrying her to the hole he had dug.

As he was shoveling dirt on top of her body, two men approached him, "Freeze! Put your hands in the air!"

Daniel dropped the shovel, and did as he was asked. The two police officers walked over and peered into the hole, seeing Delia's body there, they cuffed him and arrested him.

_But jailer, oh, jailer_

_Jailer, I can't sleep_

_Cause all around my bedside_

_I hear the patter of Delia's feet_

_Delia's gone, one more round, Delia's gone_

Daniel woke in the middle of the night, his cell was dark, but he could hear the small footsteps by his cot. He sat up and looked, there she stood smiling, the bloodstains on her dress. "Delia?"

Her smile turned into a wicked grin, "I'll never leave you now, Daniel."

He jumped from the cot, but she was gone. He spun around, Delia was nowhere in sight.

Daniel ran to the metal bars of his cell and gripped them, calling for the jailer.

When the guard came running, Daniel shouted, "She's here! She's in here with me! You have to help me!"

The guard scowled, "There's nobody here but us. Get back to bed!"

Daniel frowned, and let go of the bars. He looked around the cell again, he looked down the hall.

"Back to bed," the guard said again.

Daniel turned and slowly walked back to his cot. He closed his eyes and listened to the guard's footsteps down the hall. Eventually he couldn't hear them anymore. He sighed, trying to relax in his cot, but then he heard the patter again.

His body went cold as he felt her touch on his shoulder, "Oh Daniel, what would make you think I want to hurt you?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, certain it was just the guilt getting to him. It was an illusion, not a ghost. Delia was gone.

_So, if your woman's devilish_

_You can let her run_

_Or you can bring her down and_

_Do her like Delia got done_

_Delia's gone, one more round, Delia's gone._


	61. Heart Attack, Randy Orton

_Summary: Jade is a member of Evolution, and has been crushing on Randy Orton. Based on "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato, requested by ManyTalentsD1._

_Putting my defenses up_

_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack._

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said yes to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

Jade sat with Ric and Triple H watching Randy and Batista walk up. She sighed, and Ric rubbed her back right in between her shoulder blades, "Why don't you just tell him?" Triple H asked.

She shook her head vigorously, long black hair flying around her face, "No, he doesn't like me like that."

"What makes you so sure?" Ric asked.

"It's not obvious? Just watch how he acts around me, listen to how he talks." She paused for a moment, "Besides, I'd rather him not know. I don't want to fall in love, I'm focusing on my career right now."

"Honey, you're a member of Evolution, you're at the top," Ric told her and she smiled. He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed her into a hug.

_When I don't care, I can play him like a Ken doll._

_Won't wash my hair, then make him bounce like a basketball._

_But you make me wanna act like a girl._

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes you, make me so nervous I just can't hold your hand._

_You make me glow, but I cover up, won't let it show._

_So I'm putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love._

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack._

_I think I'd have a heart attack. I think I'd have a heart attack._

Jade stood in the locker room with Candice; she slipped her feet into the shoes and walked over to the full-length mirror. She looked her reflection up and down and frowned. "I look ridiculous," she said.

"You look amazing," Candice admonished.

"I feel ridiculous."

Candice rolled her eyes, "If seeing you tonight doesn't make his jaw drop and his eyes fall out, then there's something wrong with him."

Jade sighed and kicked the heels off. She tugged at the hem of her very short dress, "I don't like this."

Candice crossed her arms over her chest.

"If he doesn't like me how I am, then I shouldn't be with him, right?"

"Right. But, he never asked you to not be who you are; you chose to dress up like this on your own."

Jade's mouth twisted in thought, and she sighed, sitting back down while she thought.

_Never break a sweat for the other guys,_

_When you come around I get paralyzed._

_And every time I try to be myself,_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair, brings more trouble than it all is worth._

_I gasp for air, it feels so good but you know it hurts._

_But you make me wanna act like a girl._

_Paint my nails and wear perfume_

_For you make me so nervous I just can't hold your hand._

_You make me glow, but I cover up, won't let it show._

_So I'm putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love._

_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack._

_I think I'd have a heart attack. I think I'd have a heart attack._

Jade took a deep breath, straightening her back and smoothing out her dress. She lifted her fist and rapped her knuckles against the 'Evolution' locker room door. Ric answered it and opened the door for her to walk in, "Wow! Don't you look incredible tonight?"

Jade smiled, a slight blush tinting her cheeks. Triple H looked at her and smiled back, "You look great tonight. It's very different but I like it."

"Thank you," the words were hard to say, not used to getting compliments. It wasn't because she wasn't pretty, she was incredibly gorgeous. But Jade was a tomboy, and never wore make up and only wore dresses or heels when the occasion called for it.

Batista looked up from lacing his boots, he smiled and nodded in approval of Jade's new look. She returned the smile.

They all looked up when the door opened, and Randy walked in. Jade's smile grew, waiting to see his reaction to how she looked.

He frowned, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Her smile fell. Ric and Batista both looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"I think she looks great," Triple H said.

"No, I look stupid." Jade rushed out of the room, bumping harshly into Randy as she pushed past him, and slammed the door behind her.

"What did I say wrong?" Randy asked.

Batista shook his head, "You're so stupid sometimes it hurts me."

Randy opened the door to hurry after her.

_The feelings get lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame_

_So scared I'll take off and run_

_I'm flying too close to the sun_

_And I'll burst into flames._

Jade kicked her heels off and picked them up. That gave Randy an opportunity to stop her, "Jade!"

"Go away, Randy."

He grabbed her forearm and she spun around to face him, ready to hit him. "I'm sorry," he said and she relaxed slightly. "I wasn't thinking back there. You look beautiful, I'm just not used to seeing you dressed like this. You know, with the heels and the makeup."

"And the dress."

He nodded. "You look incredible, I'm just an idiot."

She fought the smile that tried to spread across her lips. The corner of her mouth twitched and she sighed, relaxing. She nodded her head, "You are an idiot."

He smiled, "That's what I said." They both laughed, "You always look beautiful though, regardless of how you're dressed."

She returned his smiled and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her.


	62. Barton Hollow, Dean Ambrose

_Summary/Author's Note: First, a quick thank you for all of the reviews and messages. Can you guys believe I've done over 60 of these? Every single day! Second, I'm starting to feel a little overwhelmed by the amount of requests I'm getting. I have a list on my profile page. So, I'm temporarily closing requests until I get some more done. Today, I'm doing one of my own, just to ease my mind. Anyways, this is another AU, and it stars Dean Ambrose, and is based off of "Barton Hollow" by The Civil Wars._

_I'm a dead man walking here,_

_That's the least of all my fears._

_Ooh, underneath the water…_

_It's not Alabama clay that gives_

_My trembling hands away_

_Please forgive me father._

_Ain't going back to Barton Hollow_

_Devil's gonna follow me e'er I go._

_Won't do me no good washin in the river_

_Can't no preacher man save my soul_

He steadied his shaking hand as he pulled the trigger. The shot was fired and the other man fell down dead. Dean put away the gun and pushed his hair back, standing the over the dead man.

It wasn't much longer after that before Dean was back in his car, driving away. A bowling bag ball sat in the passenger's seat to his right. He glanced at it and sneered before putting his eyes back on the road.

The cell phone started to ring, he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and put it on speaker phone, "Dean, where are you?" Evie asked.

A small smile spread across his lips, "Don't worry angel face, I'll be back soon. I just have one more thing to do."

"Okay. You know I worry about you."

His smile spread a little wider, "There's no need for that," he told her. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you."

"I love you too," and with that he hung up.

_Did that full moon force my hand?_

_Or that unmarked hundred grand?_

_Ooh, underneath the water…_

_Please forgive me father_

Dean pulled into the parking lot, and shut off the car's engine. He looked at the small building, and saw the curtains move, his client checking to see if he had arrived. He grabbed the bowling ball and walked inside the building. His client was sitting at the table, an expectant expression on his face.

Dean dropped the bag on the table. The man unzipped it and peered inside, seeing the head of the dead man. He nodded his approval. "Where's my money?" Dean asked, wanting to get back to Evie quickly.

The man picked a small duffel bag up off the floor and tossed it to him. Dean caught it easily. He unzipped it and shuffled through the stacks of bills, making sure he wasn't being cheated. He zipped it back up, and with mutual nods, Dean left.

_Miles and miles in my bare feet,_

_Still can't lay me down to sleep._

_If I die before I wake,_

_I know the Lord, my soul, won't take_

_I'm a dead man walking. I'm a dead man walking._

As he drove back to the motel, back to Evie, he listened to the radio. In between songs the DJ announced that police were looking for information about a homicide that had been committed just hours before. "Fuck!" he punched the steering wheel with his hand before turning off the radio, not bothering to listen to the rest. He was certain they were talking about him.

He pulled into the motel parking lot at high speed, kicking up dust and gravel with his wheels. He braked hard in front of the room he was renting under his alias.

Dean threw the door open, startling Evie, her blue eyes going wide. She sat on the bed, watching TV. She wore a tank top and cut off denim shorts. She was barefoot. Her skin was tanned and her long blonde hair was pulled into a bun on top of her head. "Dean, what's wrong?" she asked, taking note of his frenzied behavior.

He sighed, realizing how things must have looked to her. He shook his head and smiled, "We're leaving, c'mon, help me pack everything back up."

"Leaving? We just got here."

"I know baby, but now it's time to go. We'll go anywhere you want. New York, California, even Europe, just name a city, and that's where we'll go."

"Anywhere?" she smiled.

He nodded, "Anywhere in the world."

She nodded in return and got off the bed, helping him shove the few things they had into their two suitcases. She helped him carry them out to the car, and he loaded them into the trunk. He turned to her, cupping her face in his hands, and he kissed her, not sure how much longer he'd be able to enjoy that. She smiled against his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I love you, Evie," he said when he pulled away.

"I love you too."

_Keep walking and running and running for miles._

_Keep walking and running and running for miles._

_Keep walking and running and running for miles._

_Keep walking and running and running for miles._

They got into the car, and Dean started the engine. Evie looked at the duffel bag at her feet, "What's in here?" she asked.

He smiled. She arched an eyebrow and unzipped it, her eyes going wide at all the money.

"How'd you get this?" they looked at each other and his expression told her everything. She pinched her lips together and nodded her head in understanding.

His eyes fell back on the road, "So where we going?"

She thought for a moment, "California."

He smiled as he got on the interstate. He reached over cupping the back of her head. She smiled, feeling his fingers in her hair.

_Ain't going back to Barton Hollow,_

_Devil gonna follow me e'er I go._

_Won't do me no good washin in the river,_

_Can't no preacher man save my soul._


	63. Love in an Elevator, Dolph Ziggler

_Summary: Marina's been a journalist for the WWE for quite a while now, but she's ready to go back to writing about equestrian events. She just has one final job, interviewing her long-time crush, Dolph Ziggler. Can he change her mind about leaving? Requested by Dixiewinwrites12 (It was supposed to be based on "Titanium" by David Guetta, but it's seriously the same thing over and over.)_

Nick stood in the hotel room bathroom getting ready for his interview. Now that he, or as he was better known, Dolph Ziggler was the World Heavyweight Champion, there would be a spread about him in the next issue of WWE magazine, including a photo shoot and an interview. He had already done the photo shoot the day before, now there was just the interview.

He finished brushing his teeth, and slicked his hair back before walking back into the bedroom. He sat down at the foot of the bed and pulled his shoes on, and tied them.

Just a couple of floors up, Marina was also getting ready for the interview, considering she'd be the one conducting it. She smoothed her skirt, looking in the full-length mirror that hung on the back of the door. She pushed her hair back over her shoulders so that it hung down her back and smiled. She grabbed her notebook, pen, and tape recorder, and headed for the elevator.

She met Nick in a private gazebo, and sat down in one of the small chairs, there was a small table between them and two iced teas sat on it. He was sipping from one. "I ordered drinks for us, if you don't like tea, I'll stop the waiter and you get something else."

She shook her head, and smiled, "Tea is fine." He smiled and sat the tea down, and stood to shake her hand before sitting back down in his chair. She sat as well, "Thank you for meeting me for this interview, Mr. Ziggler…or should I say, Mr. Nemeth?"

"Nick or Dolph," he smiled, "Whichever you prefer."

She smiled back, "Alright then, Nick, let's get this interview started. She turned the recorder on and sat it on the table and began asking her questions.

During the interview, Nick could tell there was something wrong, it seemed like there was something bothering her. He had met Marina a few times at wrestling shows and WWE events, but this was the first time he actually had a chance to talk to her. She sighed as she finished up the interview. As soon as she clicked the recorder off, he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Hmmm?" she looked up, her eyebrows arched slightly. "Oh," she nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem it. What's bothering you?"

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly when she looked at him, her lips twitching, almost smiling, "Nothing's bothering me." She shook her head. "This was just my last interview for WWE. Once I get this turned in, I'm leaving."

"Oh." Nick paused for a moment, "Why?"

"I'm going back to equestrian journalism."

Now it was his turn to arch an eyebrow.

"Horses," she told him.

He frowned, "Why?"

She shrugged, "It's what I love."

His frown deepened for a moment, but then he put on a smile for her, "Why don't you let me take you out then, to celebrate?"

She started to object, but the look on his face stopped her.

"Pretty please?"

She laughed at his puppy dog face and nodded, "Okay, why not?"

He grinned, "Shall we meet in the lobby at 6?"

She checked her phone, it was 3:15, that would be more than enough time to change and get ready. She nodded.

He smiled and took her hand, he kissed her knuckles, "I'll see you at six."

She laughed at him and he grinned before walking away.

Nick didn't really feel a need to change; he just pulled a black blazer on over his sky blue t-shirt. Marina, however, opted for a less professional look than she had for the interview. She pulled off the suit and dug through her suitcase, finally finding a pair of black pants and an olive green t-shirt. She pulled a black vest on over it, and her black knee-high boots.

Marina stepped into the elevator, and it stopped a few floors down. When the doors opened, she grinned, seeing Nick step inside. Almost as soon as the elevator started, it stopped again, with a screeching. There elevator jerked, and Marina fell into Nick, his reflexes were quick though, and he caught her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. The lights flickered for a moment. Even though they stayed on, the elevator didn't restart.

Nick pulled his cell phone out, but he didn't have service in the elevator; neither did Marina. He sat down on the floor, and she sat beside him, "What are we going to do?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Wait until they get it fixed, I guess."

She frowned.

"One of hell of a way to celebrate," he joked.

She smiled, "At least this'll make a great final article," she put her hands in the air, picturing the title, "Trapped in an elevator, with Dolph Ziggler!"

He laughed, which made her smile grow.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other, "Think anyone knows someone's in here?" she finally asked.

He shrugged, "Regardless, they're gonna have to get it working again, sooner or later."

She nodded; hopefully it would be sooner rather than later.

Dolph watched her, and he sighed. He'd always thought she was pretty, he had always hoped to get a chance to talk to her more, but he had never thought it would be like this. He wondered about her leaving. If she left, would he ever get to talk to her again? What if she changed her mind and stayed? What if he could make her change her mind? What if things were different?

"Marina…"

"Hmmm?" she looked up at him, her eyebrows arched slightly.

"I was thinking…"

"About?"

"What if there was a reason for you to stay?"

Her head tilted slightly, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "I mean, what if…what if there was a reason for you to stay with the WWE?"

"It would have to be a pretty big reason."

He leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands, his thumb gently stroked her cheek. She stared into his eyes, her lips parted slightly. His lips pressed against hers and she wrapped her arms around him. Time was lost while they were kissing, she didn't know how many seconds passed by, but they broke apart when the lights flickered again and the elevator started moving again.

Nick stood and offered her his hand, helping her to her feet. "Is that a big enough reason?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm not sure; you may have to try again."

He smiled and pulled her against him, kissing her again. He broke the kiss right before the elevator dinged and the doors opened, "What about now?"

She grinned and nodded.


	64. 3 AM, Wade Barrett

_Summary/Author's Note: Please remember, requests are closed. I'm swamped with messages and can't keep up with everything. If I kept working on the requests, I'd probably have them open sooner, but I hate at least half of them, and doing what I want keeps me sane. (I'm not going to say which ones I hate because I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings.) Besides, I'm the author; therefore, my writing needs come before requests. Anyways, this one stars Wade Barrett (It's been a while since I've done him) and is based on 3 A.M. by Matchbox 20, because I was watching Rob Thomas on Live at Daryl's House yesterday, and they sang it and I became inspired. Also, to be in his 60s, Daryl Hall is fucking sexy. He's got to be a vampire._

_She says it's cold outside and she hands me my raincoat_

_She's always worried about things like that_

_She says it's all gonna end and it might as well be my fault._

_And she only sleeps when it's raining_

_And she screams and her voice is straining_

_She says baby,_

_Its 3 AM, I must be lonely._

_When she says baby_

_Well, I can't help but be scared of it all sometimes_

_Says the rain's gonna wash away, I believe it_

Stu was up and getting dressed, he had an early flight to catch. He was going on the European tour. Lena sat cross-legged in the center of the bed, watching him. "You got everything packed?"

He turned to face her while buttoning his shirt. He nodded, "Yeah."

"Toothbrush, deodorant?"

He smiled at her concern, "I have everything, don't worry."

She smiled, but it didn't quite touch her sleepy eyes. "I wish you didn't have to go so far away."

"Me too. I wish you could come with me."

"I do too." She sighed, her mouth twisting into a frown. Stu placed his hands on the bed and leaned forward. He kissed her cheek then her mouth, and she smiled. Then he nuzzled her neck, he growled playfully and nipped her neck. She laughed.

"You should go back to sleep, you have to be awake again in just a couple of hours."

She looked at the alarm clock; it was just a few minutes past 3. She sighed, "You know I can't sleep when you're not here."

He sighed and cupped the back of her head, "I'll be here real soon," he told her.

As he left the bedroom with his suitcase, she got out of bed and followed him to the door, taking his coat off the hook she handed it to him, "In case it's cold."

He smiled; she was always concerned about him. And it wasn't just his safety in the ring, but big things like flying, and little things like catching a cold. "Thank you." He kissed her again before walking out the door. She went back to bed as it started to rain.

_She's got a little bit of something, God, it's better than nothing._

_And in her color portrait world she believes she's got it all._

_She swears the moon don't hang as high as it used to._

_And she only sleeps when it's raining._

_And she screams and her voice is straining._

Her cell phone rang, and woke her up; she frowned grabbing it off the dresser. The corners of her mouth twitched, curving upwards when she saw Stu's name printed across the screen. "Hello," she answered.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked.

"Three?"

"Yes, three in the morning."

"I must be lonely."

She smiled and laid her head back down on the pillow to listen to him talk. He told her about his flight, and the first show in Italy. As he talked she thought about how happy she was. She had Stu, and everything else she needed. She had it all. It wasn't long before they hung up and she tried to go back to sleep.

_She believes life's made up of all that you're used to_

_And the clock on the wall has been stuck at three for days and days_

_She thinks that happiness is a mat that sits on her doorway_

_But outside it's stopped raining_

Lena couldn't sleep. She rolled over in bed, and looked at the clock. Three. _It must be stuck,_ she thought. She heard the click of the lock in the door down the hall and got out of bed. She opened the door slightly and looked through the crack she made as the front door opened. She smiled and pulled the door all the way open when she seen Stu step through with his bags. He had called her every day since he had left for the tour, but he hadn't told her when he'd be back. "Stu!"

He grinned, "Lena!"

She ran into his arms, wrapping them around his neck as his slid around her waist, holding her against him, "You didn't tell me you were coming home."

"I wanted to surprise you. Also, I thought you'd be asleep right now."

She shrugged, "I can't sleep when it's not raining."

He smiled, shaking his head slightly. He kissed her before lifting her off the floor. "Well, I'm exhausted, so at least come lay beside me, regardless of whether or not you sleep.


	65. I've Got this Friend, Drew McIntyre

_Summary: Drew McIntyre and Hope Slater both have crushes on each other, but they're both too afraid to tell the other one how they feel. Requested by TheBlazingOptimist, and based on "I've Got this Friend" by The Civil Wars. _

_I've got this friend; I don't think you know him_

_He's not much for words; he's hidden his heart away._

_Oh, I've got this friend; a loveless romantic,_

_All that he really wants is someone to love him back._

_Oh, if the right one came; if the right one came along._

_Oh, if the right one came along…_

Hope walked into the 3MB locker room to see her brother, Heath, before the show started. Heath and Drew were the only ones in there, Jinder hadn't arrived yet. Hope smiled when Heath hugged her in greeting, "Hey sis."

"Hey." She looked at Drew, making eye contact with him. She smiled, "Hey Drew."

He returned her smile and greeted her too. She pinched her lips together, still staring at him while he dug through his bag. Heath nudged her, breaking her attention and she looked up at him. He frowned, and she frowned in return. She walked over and found an empty chair not too far away from where Drew sat.

"How've you been?" she asked him. She knew what had happened with Taryn, and now losing his mom. He'd had a pretty rough year.

He sighed and shrugged, "Good I guess. You still seeing that one guy?"

Hope shook her head. She almost thought she saw him smile. They continued talking for a few minutes, Heath eventually joined in the conversation as well. A few minutes after Jinder arrived Heath looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was getting close to showtime. "Hope, we need to start getting ready for the show. You should go change too."

She nodded, "Bye, Jinder, Drew," she made eye contact with Drew and smiled. He smiled back, and their gaze lingered a little longer than normal. Heath shifted uncomfortably, realizing what was going on between his friend and his sister.

"Bye Hope," Heath said, breaking their focus.

She sighed and told him bye before leaving.

_Oh, I have got this friend; I don't think you know her._

_She sings a simple song; it sounds a lot like his._

_Oh, I've got this friend; holding onto her heart,_

_Like it's a little secret; like it's all she's got to give._

_Oh, if the right one came, if the right one came along._

_Oh, if the right one came along._

Drew was glad he didn't actually have to wrestle that night. His thoughts were lost somewhere else. He couldn't focus on anything but Hope. Since the day they had met, he thought she was pretty and sweet, and very talented. She was funny, too. But lately, his feelings had started to change into something more. After all his problems in love, though, he was afraid to admit how he felt. He didn't feel like he was ready to get back into the dating world. And he knew she was so guarded when it came to love, what if he did the wrong thing? Then she'd hate him, and not only would he lose her as a friend, but he'd have Heath mad at him too. He sighed as he walked down the hall, just a few steps behind Heath and Jinder after the match. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't shake Hope from his thoughts.

_It'd be such a shame if they never met._

_She sounds lovely; he's still trying out of a dream._

_If only, if only, if only…_

_Oh, oh, if the right one came; if the right one came along._

_Oh, I've got this friend; if the right one came…_

_If the right one came along, oh, I've got this friend…_

_If the right one came along…_

Hope finally got up the nerve to tell Drew how she felt. Just the same time Drew did. She opened her hotel door and stepped out into the hall, and smiled when she seen Drew walking towards her. He grinned, seeing her standing there, "Hope."

"Yes, Drew?"

"I was just coming to see you."

"I was doing the same."

He closed the space between them.

"What do you want?" she asked, hoping her words didn't sound too harsh, it definitely wasn't her intention.

"This," he placed his hands on her waist, and pulled her to him, closing the small gap that remained, and kissed her.


	66. I Never Told You, Randy Orton

_Summary: Mara and Randy Orton used to date, but now they've broken up. Based on "I Never Told You" by Colbie Callait, and requested by Saphireflames2013_

_I miss those blue eyes; how you kiss me at night._

_I miss the way we sleep like there's no sunrise._

_Like the taste of your smile; I miss the way we breathe._

_But I never told you what I should have said._

_No, I never told you, I just held it all in._

_And now I miss everything about you._

_I can't believe it; I still want you._

_And after everything we've been through,_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

Mara sat in the green room, watching the monitor. Her ex-boyfriend, Randy Orton was wrestling. She looked around the room, there were a few other people in there, but they weren't bothering her. They were all either eating or talking about their match, or some other thing that was on their mind.

She looked back up at the monitor and frowned. She watched the referee beat out the three-count and Randy stood victoriously.

Mara stood, and wordlessly left the green room, heading for her locker room.

_I see your blue eyes every time I close mine._

_You make it hard to see where I belong to,_

_When I'm not around you it's like I'm not with me._

_But I never told you what I should have said._

_No, I never told you, I just held it in._

_And now I miss everything about you_

_I can't believe it, I still want you._

_And I'm lovin you; I never should have walked away._

_After all the things we've been through;_

_I know it's never gonna come again_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

Mara lay awake in her hotel room. It was hard to sleep. She couldn't get Randy out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried. Every time she closed her eyes, she pictured his. There were so many things that had been left unsaid, and now she wouldn't have a chance to tell him. There were so many things she had needed to say, but she just walked away instead. One argument was all it took, and she was done.

She sighed, frowning. Mara rolled over and glanced at the clock. It was after one in the morning. She picked the remote control up off the bedside table and turned the TV on, knowing she'd regret it later because she had an early flight the next day.

She flipped through the channels, never watching the same thing for more than a few minutes. There just wasn't much of anything on.

_But I never told you what I should have said,_

_No, I never told you, I just held it in._

_And now I miss everything about you_

_I can't believe it; I still want you_

_After all the things we've been through_

_I miss everything about you, without you_

Just as she had expected she would, Mara woke up late. She rushed to get dressed, and gather all her things. She ran to the lobby and checked out before hurrying to her rental car and going as fast as she dared to the airport. She arrived just as her plane took off.

She sighed, shoulders slumping and walked to the customer service desk so that she'd be able to board a different flight. When she got to the desk, she heard a familiar voice yelling at the attendant. "Randy?"

He turned around to face her, "You missed your flight too?"

She nodded. Mara stepped forward to talk to the woman who was clearly upset by Randy's behavior. She smiled sweetly and apologized for his temper, and the woman helped her, rescheduling them for a later flight.

As they walked away from the desk Randy looked at the time on his phone, "We have two and a half hours to kill, you wanna get some breakfast?"

She wanted to say no, but her stomach grumbled. She sighed and nodded, "Sure."

They walked silently through the airport and got their food. They walked back to the terminal and sat down to eat it. They didn't speak while they ate, and when Mara was done, Randy handed her a napkin. "Thanks," she muttered. He took her trash for her, and got rid of it.

When he sat back down, he turned to her, "Mara, I—"

She shook her head, "Please, Randy, don't." She sighed, "There's so much I wanted to say that day that…" she trailed off for a moment and shook her head slightly, "There are things I should've told you, but I was too upset, and I let my temper—"

She was cut off by his lips on hers. When he pulled away, he said, "I'm so sorry about what happened. I love you so much."

"I love you too."


	67. When You Were Young, Jeff Hardy

_Summary: I REPEAT REQUESTS ARE CLOSED! Emily Dumas has always had a crush on Jeff Hardy, but he always viewed her as a little sister. Now it's been years since they last saw each other. Will he still view her as a kid, or will his feelings change? Based on "When You were Young" by The Killers, and requested by DarylDixon'sgirl1985_

_You sit there in your heartache,_

_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_

_Save you from your old ways,_

_You play forgiveness, _

_Watch him now, here he comes._

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus,_

_But he talks like a gentleman_

_Like you imagine when you were young._

Emily was stretching before her first match in TNA. She was excited not just for her debut, but to see her old friend, Jeff Hardy again as well. It had been years since they had last seen each other, right before his brother Matt and her sister Amy broke up. She stood and adjusted her wrestling gear and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She smiled when she saw him walking towards her, "Emily?" he asked, his forehead creased and a look of surprise in his eyes.

She nodded, her smile turning into a grin, "Hi, Jeff."

He pulled her into a hug, and she hugged him back. "How have you been? It's been so long."

She nodded, "Yeah, I've been great, you?"

"Good." He nodded, "Good. What are you doing here?"

"I work here now, silly."

"Oh!" He laughed, "Of course, that explains the gear," he motioned with his hand and stepped back to look at her. "You look great."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

He smiled, and there was a brief pause before he asked, "How's Amy."

"She's good. She said to say hi if I ran into you."

They talked for a few more minutes before a stagehand came over to tell Emily that her match was in two minutes. "I gotta run," she told Jeff, "I'll see you later."

He nodded and watched as she turned and walked towards the tunnel, "Hey!" he called out and she turned around, "We should hang out some time."

She nodded, "Definitely!"

_Can we climb this mountain? I don't know._

_Higher now than ever before, I know we can_

_Make it if we take it slow, that's takin easy,_

_Easy now, watch it go!_

_We're burning down the highway skyline,_

_On the back of a hurricane that started turning_

_When you were young; when you were young._

_And sometimes you close your eyes, _

_And see the place where you used to live,_

_When you were young._

Emily stood on the turnbuckle victorious, the crowd roared all around as her music played and she closed her eyes, smiling. She reveled in the moment. As she climbed out of the ring and made her way back up the ramp she thought of all those times she had sat in the back and watched her sister and the Hardy boys stand victorious in the center of the ring. She thought of all the times she sat at ringside, her attention stolen by Jeff. And Jeff wanted to hang out with her now. She grinned as she stepped through the curtain, and was greeted with a bunch of 'congratulations' and 'good job'.

She made her way to her locker room and got out her clothes so she could shower and change. As she was pulling her fastening her jeans, there was a knock on her door. She quickly pulled on a shirt before answering the door. Emily smiled when she saw Jeff out there, "I watched your match, you did great."

She smiled, blushing slightly, "Well, I learned from the best."

"Matt always was pretty good."

She punched him playfully on the arm, "I'm talking about you, silly."

He laughed his cheeks tinted a slight pink, "Thanks, but we all know Amy taught you most of what you know."

Emily shrugged.

There was a brief silence, which Jeff broke before it could become awkward, "So, I was wondering if you'd want to do something tomorrow?"

She nodded, "I'd like that."

_They say the devil's water ain't so sweet,_

_You don't have to drink right now, but you can dip your feet_

_Every once in a little while_

_You sit there in your heartache, waiting on some beautiful boy_

_To save you from you old ways, you play forgiveness_

_Watch him now, here he comes._

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman._

_Like you imagined when you were young (talks like a gentleman)_

_(Like you imagined) when you were young._

Jeff picked Emily up the next night at six and they went to eat before spending the evening racing go-carts and playing laser tag. When he brought her back home, he walked her up to the door. "If this was a date, this would be the part where you kissed me," she said, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Was it a date?"

"Well, you did pay for everything," she grinned.

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

She turned to face him, but before she could answer, his lips were on hers and his hands were in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair as well as she kissed him back.


	68. Picnics and Love, Sheamus

_Summary: Nicole has always had a crush on Stephen, aka Sheamus, and now at the annual company picnic, she has a chance to tell him how she feels. Requested by Retrobabe (I know you requested "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato, but I already have a Randy Orton one based on that, and it was a big enough pain in the ass trying to do that.) Also, it's not "based" on "Say it ain't so" by Weezer, but I was listening to it when I got the inspiration._

Nicole sat at one of the tables with a few of the other girls from the locker room. She smiled, watching her crush, Stephen; play with some of the other wrestlers' younger kids. They had tackled him and started a dog pile. She sighed and leaned back in her chair. This was nice. It was the one day that everyone could sit back and relax and not have to worry about what city they were supposed to be in that night, or how their match was supposed to go.

Everyone could just sit around, hang out, and spend time with their friends and families. "Volleyball net is finally set up!" John called from a few yards away.

"Let's go play!" Eve said, nudging Nicole's arm. The two women stood up and walked over to where John had set up the net.

John looked at them, then his eyes scanned the park. They fell on Stephen who was making his way over to the cooler to grab something to drink. "Hey, Stephen!"

"What?" he called back.

"Come play volleyball with us, Nicole needs a partner."

Nicole frowned at John, and he smirked. He had intentionally picked Stephen, knowing she was crushing on him. Stephen made his way over and slung his arm over Nicole's shoulders, "So, we're playing against these two?" He wore a smile on his face that nearly made Nicole forget how to breathe, nonetheless talk.

She nodded, and the four of them took their positions. Stephen and Nicole ended up winning, and she was almost certain that John had thrown the game on purpose. Ever since he had found out she liked Stephen, John had been doing everything in his power to get them together. Stephen grinned and high fived Nicole before they headed back over to the tables to eat.

When they were done with their lunch, there were more games and people just sitting around hanging out and talking. Nicole was eventually drawn from Stephen's side as she joined some of the other kids in games.

As evening started to descend on the park, Stephen made his way back over to Nicole, "Hey," she said, seeing him walking towards her.

He smiled, "I was wondering if you'd want to walk around the lake with me?"

She smiled and nodded, "Sure."

They got a bag of the left over hamburger buns so they could feed the ducks and turtles that swam in the lake. For the first few minutes of their walk together, they were quiet. But it was a comfortable silence, both of them just enjoying the other one's presence.

They eventually stopped, walking out onto a small gazebo that was over the water and Nicole opened the bag. She offered a bun to Stephen and they each tore pieces and threw them into the water, watching the turtles come up to eat.

She smiled, watching their heads dart forward to snap the chunks of bread from the water. "Today was nice," Stephen said, breaking the silence.

She nodded, "Yeah, I wish we could have more days like this."

He nodded in agreement.

She turned to look at him, and he turned to look at her. They both smiled, "Stephen…"

"Yes?"

"There's something I've wanted to say to you for a while, I've just been too…nervous to say anything."

"What is it?"

She bit her bottom lip, still struggling to tell him how she felt. He did like her though, right? Otherwise she wouldn't be out here on this gazebo feeding turtles with him, right? He would have asked someone else. She was just being crazy. None of those thoughts could convince her though. She shook her head, "It's nothing, its stupid." Her eyes darted back towards the water and she turned away slightly.

He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her back to face him. She still didn't look at him though. He gently touched her chin, turning her head slightly. When their eyes met, he pressed his lips to hers.


	69. Love You Like That, James Storm

_Summary: James Storm rewrite of one I did a few years ago, sorry I just feel like crap today. For Lee Aiden._

_They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
And one day a prince charming  
Would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
And you never will forget  
The way it felt when Romeo kissed Juliette  
And all this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance, I can love you like that_

James watched as Lee Princeton, or as she was known in the ring, Lee Aiden walked down the hall to the gorilla position with her boyfriend. She and James were best friends, but she only loved him like a brother. He knew everything about her, and the other guy didn't.

He sighed Lee kissed her boyfriend before his entrance music played. Since she wasn't his valet she walked away to go get ready for a knockouts match she had coming up later. "Hey Lee!" James said, smiling when she saw him.

"Hey James!" she smiled back.

"So, what are you up to?"

"Nothing. I just have to go get ready for my match."

"Oh. You want to hang out after the show?"

"Sorry, I have plans."

"Oh...okay. I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah. See ya!" she smiled as she walked away.

James took a deep breath and sighed. He needed to go ahead and tell her how I felt, regardless of her relationship status.

_I never make a promise  
I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever  
Forever's what I mean  
Well I am no Casanova  
But i swear this much is true,  
I'll be holding nothing back  
When it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well baby open up your eyes...  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance, I can love you like that_

He walked back to his locker room, and when he got there, the only person there was Robert. He knew about James' feelings towards his Lee, and encouraged him to tell her. As much as he wanted to tell her he loved her, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Seen them together again?" he asked, able to read James' thoughts from the expression on his face.

James nodded.

"You need to stop torturing yourself. Just tell her already."

"As long as she's with him, what's the point in telling her?"

Robert sighed, "Buck up man. Ignore the fact that she's with him, and tell her. Who knows, she might even dump him for you."

"I wouldn't count on it."

Robert shook his head and sighed, dropping the subject.

James watched Lee's match while he got ready for his own. She beat Velvet easily and the crowd booed while she stood on the middle rope of the turnbuckle with her arms raised in the air. She wanted to turn face, but between the crowd's reactions to her, and the fear of becoming a target, she hadn't yet. She climbed down and exited the ring. James exited the locker room and made his way to the GP.

_If you want tenderness  
I've got tenderness  
And I see through to the heart of you  
If you want a man  
Who will understand  
You don't have to look very far_

After James won his match he started back to his locker room. He could hear crying before he even opened the door. When he walked in he saw Lee sitting next to Robert, her head on his shoulder. They were just as close as she and James were. She was crying and he was patting her back.

"What's wrong?" James asked, concerned.

"I just got dumped," she cried.

James sat down next to her, "I'm sorry. I know you really cared about him."

She didn't say anything. Neither did Robert.

"Hey, look at me Lee," he said. She looked up, and into his eyes. It made him mad seeing her big, bright eyes puffy and red from crying. "Don't worry about him. You were too good for him anyways."

She sat up completely and looked at James. "You really think so?"

He nodded, "I know so. There's a guy that will love you and treat you like a princess, and would hurt anyone that ever hurt you."

"Who?"

"Me."

"I'm gonna go," Robert said, getting up and leaving the locker room to give them privacy.

"You-"

"I love you Lee. I always have. For as long as I can remember."

She gave him a weak smile and said, "I love you too James."

He smiled and kissed her. When he pulled away he said, "So, I guess this means your plans are cancelled?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now I can take you out."

She smiled and he kissed her again.

_I can love you, girl I can  
(I can love you love you)  
Oh baby oh...  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
I can love you like that  
I can make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
My heart my heart my world  
Show you you're everything  
(You're everything to me)  
Love you like that  
I can make you my world  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl  
I would give you my heart  
My heart my heart my world  
Show you you're everything_


	70. Kissed You Goodnight, Sheamus

_Summary: Lisa and Stephen have had a crush on each other for a while, and now they've finally gone on their first date. Inspired by "Kissed You Goodnight" by Gloriana and requested by ghunter182003_

Stephen pulled up to Lisa's house, it was close to midnight. "I had a great time tonight," she told him.

He smiled, "Me too." They stared at each other for a moment, and she smiled before getting out of the car. He watched her walk up to her porch, and unlock her door. He waited until she had gone inside, the door shut, and the porch light went off. "Idiot!" he berated himself, slapping his hand against the dashboard.

He jumped out of the car and raced across the yard, up to her door.

Lisa pulled back the curtains and saw his car still sitting there, her eyebrows pinched together, and her forehead creased. Then she smiled seeing him climbing the steps.

She opened the door before he could knock, and without a word his arms were around her. He pulled her against him, and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her arms around his neck and she kissed him back. She stumbled backwards, but he didn't let her break the kiss. He lifted her off the ground and pressed her against the wall.

When he did break the kiss she grinned looking into his baby blue eyes, "You wanna come inside?" she asked.

He smiled, letting her down. She took his hand and led him into the small house, and he shut the door behind him. She pulled him to the couch and they kissed again, collapsing on it.

_Author's Note: I know it's short, but this is all I could really do with the song you chose, and I didn't want to type out the same lyrics over and over. I'm not writing smut in the one shots, so it'll have to be implied. Requests are open again, so if you'd like, I can do another one for you and try to make it longer._


	71. Still Into You, Dean Ambrose

_Summary: Dean and Stephanie have been dating for a while now, and he's taking her to meet his mom. Requested by StephNexus and inspired by Paramore's "Still into You". (If you sent a request while they were closed, resend it. I'm not going back through all of those messages; that was the whole point of requests being closed.)_

_Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together._

_I need the other one to hold you, make you feel, make you feel better_

_It's not a walk in the park, to love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_

_Cause after all this time, I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies, but I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights, I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far, 'cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time, I'm still into you_

Stephanie stood in the bathroom getting ready. She brushed her hair and left it down, and put on very little make up. She picked up an earring and put it in, then picked up its match. As she was putting the backing on it, Dean appeared in the doorway, "You ready yet?"

"Almost," she told him, turning slightly to look at him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She dropped her hands to her sides and turned completely, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as ever," he told her.

She walked to the doorway and turned the light off before standing on tip toe to kiss his cheek. She walked back into the bedroom and put her shoes on. When she stood up, she said, "I'm ready now."

They walked outside to the car and got in. As Dean pulled out of the driveway, he reached over and took her hand, their fingers interlocking.

They arrived at his mom's house, ready for dinner, and Dean made the introductions.

_Recount the night that I first met your mother,_

_And on the drive back to my house, I told you that, I told you that I loved ya._

_You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulders,_

_And to your favorite song, we sang along to the start of forever._

After dinner Dean and Stephanie spent a couple of hours with his mom. When they left, his mom walked them to the door, giving them both a hug and kissing their cheek. "It was great to meet you," Stephanie told her.

"The pleasure was mine," she said, pulling her into another hug.

They walked outside and got back in their car. Before Dean pulled away, he waved to his mom who was watching through the window.

As they drove, Stephanie reached over and took his hand, "Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I've wanted to tell you."

She could feel his muscles tense, nervous and anxious, anticipating what she was going to say. "What is it?"

"I…" she took a deep breath, "I love you."

He relaxed, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. He glanced at her smiling, "I love you too." He squeezed her hand before bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

Stephanie grinned.

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And one of those is you and I_

_Some things just, some things just make sense_

_And even after all this time, I'm into you_

_Baby, not a day goes by that I'm not into you._


	72. How's it Going to Be, Daniel Bryan

_Summary: Alexandria Snow and Daniel Bryan had been dating for a while, but now it looks like things are falling apart. Requested by CMPunk199913 and inspired by "How's it Going to be?" by Third Eye Blind._

"Stop!" Daniel held his hands out towards Alexandria, his palms open and facing her, "Please, why are we even fighting?" he asked.

She had been cut off mid-sentence, and her jaw hung open. She shut her mouth and straightened her back, shifting her weight. She sighed and looked down at the floor. He watched her shoulders slump slightly and she shook her head. "I don't know." The argument had escalated so quickly, and they were mad about so many things.

Daniel stepped closer to her, he held his hands out for hers and she placed her hands in his. He pulled her to her, "Dria, we can't keep doing this."

She nodded slightly, "I know." There was a tear on the brim of her eyelid, threatening to fall.

He took a long deep breath, "You can't bottle up your feelings like this. I'm boyfriend, Dria, just talk to me. When you're upset, tell me what's wrong."

The corner of her mouth twitched, "Daniel…" she started but paused.

He tucked the dyed purple fringe behind her ear, "I love you, Dria."

"I know, I love you too. I'm just…" she shook her head, her voice quivered with each word. She pulled away from his touch and sat down on the couch, she put her head in her hands, and her elbows were propped on her knees.

Daniel walked over and knelt in front of her, "Talk to me," he pleaded.

She shrugged and shook her head, a look of desperation on her face, "I don't even know what to say."

He pulled her hands away from her face, "Look at me."

She did, a frown touched her lips.

"Do you still want to be with me?"

She nodded slightly.

"Then you have to talk to me."

She nodded, "I will. I just…I don't know how."

Daniel shifted from the floor in front of her, to the couch beside her, "Then write everything down and let me read it."

She leaned against him, "I can do that."

He put his arms around her, holding her against him. He kissed her forehead, "I don't want to fight anymore. I'm pretty sure I can't take anymore."

"Me either." She looked up at him, sadness still in her eyes.

He gave her a small smile, "I love you, Dria."

"I love you too." She told him again. He kissed her gently and they laid back on the couch, their arms around each other. Neither of them spoke, they just enjoyed the other ones company, and the feeling of having each other close.


	73. What You do to Me, Jeff Hardy

_Summary: Emily and Jeff have been dating for a while, but they work for two different companies and rarely get to see each other. Requested by DarylDixon'sgirl1985, and inspired by "Hey There, Delilah" by Plain White T's._

Jeff smiled as he heard her music playing and walked back into the living room, he sat down on the couch and watched his girlfriend, Emily Dumas; make her way down the ramp to the ring. They had known each other for years; her sister had even dated his brother. Emily and Jeff had finally started dating each other just a couple of years ago.

While Jeff wrestled in TNA, or as it was now known, Impact Wrestling, Emily worked for WWE, so they rarely got to see each other. Emily stood alone in the ring, bouncing from foot to foot, waiting for her opponent. Jeff watched the match, smiling the whole time.

Emily was just as good as Amy in the ring, and she'd only get better since she was younger. When the match ended, Jeff waited, giving Emily plenty of time to get back to her locker room before he called her. She answered on the third ring, "Jeff!" he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey, beautiful," he said.

"Did you watch?"

"Of course. You know I'm not going to miss you on TV." He listened to her laugh and his smile grew. "You look so pretty tonight."

She scoffed, "Well, you just haven't seen the bruises yet."

"I'm sure they won't have any effect on how you look."

She laughed again, "I have to go take a shower, I stink," she told him.

"Nonsense."

"I'll call you when I get back to the hotel," she told him.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too," she told him and they hung up.

A few days passed, and they talked to each other as often as they could. In between flights, in the parking lot after shows, and where ever else they could get ten minutes to themselves.

When they finally had a chance together again, he went to the airport to pick her up. As soon as she stepped through the gate at the terminal, Jeff pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She pulled away with a smile, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

He took her hand, and they went to baggage claim to get her suitcases. As they drove home, she asked, "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Anything you want to do," he told her.

"I want a nap." He chuckled and she continued, "Then maybe we can get some dinner?"

"It sounds good to me."

She smiled and he reached over, taking her hand in his, happy to have her by his side again.

After she unpacked, Emily took a shower and then took a nap, just like she wanted. She was suffering from jetlag, and it felt good to be in her bed again rather than a hotel room. Jeff laid beside her, his arms around her until she fell asleep.

Once her nap was over, Emily changed and got ready to go out to dinner. After they ate, Jeff asked, "What do you want to do now?" as they got back in the car.

She shrugged, "Whatever you want."

"There's nothing you want to do? We only have a couple of days together before we leave again."

She thought about it for a moment, "Ice skating?"

He smiled, "As you wish."

He drove to the skating rink, and after they changed into their rental skates, they stepped out onto the ice holding hands. After a few laps around the rink together Jeff led her out into the center of the rink, and knelt down. "Jeff, what are you doing?" she asked.

He smiled and took her hands, "Emily, I love you more than anything, and I'm not getting any younger."

She arched an eyebrow.

"Will you marry me?"

She grinned, "Of course."

He carefully stood up again and pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	74. Chasing Cars, Randy Orton

_Summary: Randy Orton and Anna Lee, based on "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol, and requested by DarylDixon'sgirl1985._

_We'll do it all, everything, on our own._

_We don't need anything, or anyone._

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know how to say how I feel._

_Those three words are said too much, they're not enough._

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Anna walked into the bedroom part of the hotel room. She had a robe pulled on over her pajamas and she picked up her hair brush. She smiled at Randy, who was lying on the bed, and she sat down at the foot of it and began brushing her hair. "You were amazing tonight," Randy said, referring to the match she had.

She smiled, looking at him, "Not as good as you though."

He rolled his eyes and returned her smile. After she finished brushing her hair she sat the brush down and laid down next to him, he pulled her into his arms and they laid there. They didn't need to say anything; just being there with each other was enough.

He leaned forward and kissed her. "We have the day to ourselves tomorrow, what you want to do?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I'm happy just laying here."

He smiled again, "Me too."

She sat up so that she could pull the robe off, revealing the spaghetti strap shirt and the short shorts. She laid back down in his arms, and they cuddled.

_Forget what we're told before we're too old._

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life._

_Let's waste time, chasing cars around our heads._

_I need your grace to remind me to find my own._

_If I lay here, if I just lay here_

_Will you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_All that I am, all that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

Randy and Anna spent the following day in a botanical garden. She brought along a picnic and Randy spread out the blanket for them to eat on. After they ate, Randy packed everything away and got rid of their trash.

He rejoined Anna on the blanket. She was laying down, her hands under her head. Randy lay on his side, facing her, he propped his head up on his hand. She smiled at him, "Today was nice."

"Mm hmm," he nodded.

She turned onto her side to face him, the smile never leaving her face.

He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It was nice to be able to do things like this every now and then. To be able to forget that they spent the majority of their lives in hotel rooms and on planes. He leaned over and kissed her, his hand cupping her cheek. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she rolled back onto her back, pulling him on top of her. A small chuckle escaped him as the kiss was broken. Her hands cupped his face, "I love you, Randy." She told him, for the first time.

"I love you too." He kissed her again.


	75. Red Ragtop, Roman Reigns

_Summary: Roman and Corrine dated when they were younger, now they've grown up, and grown apart. Requested by ChicagoChaingang and based on "Red Ragtop" by Tim McGraw (Please note, I'm not a fan of country music unless it's Johnny Cash, Loretta Lynn, Patsy Cline, etc. And also, I do not support abortions, I would never have one, but I don't look down on those who do. It's your life, your body, and you have to deal with it on your own terms.)_

_I was twenty and she was eighteen,_

_We were just about as wild as we were green,_

_In the ways of the world,_

_She'd pick me up in that red ragtop,_

_We were free of the folks and hiding from the cops,_

_On a summer night, running all the red lights,_

_We'd park way out in a clearing in a grove,_

_And the night was as hot as a coal-burning stove_

_We were cooking with gas, knew it had to last,_

_In the back of that red ragtop, she said, 'Please don't stop'._

Roman watched through the window as Corrine pulled up. She grinned, the ragtop was down. He left the house in a hurry, jumping into the seat beside her. She pulled away, the music blaring. He looked at her, her hair hung around her shoulders in curls and he could see tanned skin from the summer sun revealed by her short shorts and white tank top. Sweat dripped down her chest, her shirt stuck to her skin. She caught him staring at her from the corner of her eye, and turned her head, glancing at him before turning her attention back to the road, "What?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing, I was just admiring you. You look beautiful." She laughed as she took a turn without slowing down, "You're insane," he told her gripping the door and the center console. She laughed again.

They spent the afternoon together, Corrine running red lights and taking curves at breakneck speeds. They stopped at a diner for dinner, and then Corrine drove out to the grove, and they parked in a clearing by themselves. Corrine leaned back in her seat, staring up at the stars.

Roman reached over and put his hand on her thigh, a smile spread across her lips as his fingers trailed across her skin. She closed her hand over his and turned to face him. With his free hand he cupped the side of her face and kissed her. She moved across the console so that she was straddling him as they kissed.

When she pulled away, she asked, "Back seat?" her voice was low. He nodded and they moved.

_Well the very first time her mother met me_

_Her green-eyed girl had been a mother-to-be for two weeks_

_I was out of a job, and she was in school,_

_And life was fast and the world was cruel_

_We were young and wild; we decided not to have the child_

_So we did what we did, and we tried to forget_

_And we swore up and down there'd be no regrets_

_In the morning light,_

_But on the way home that night,_

_From the back of that red ragtop she said, 'Please don't stop loving me.'_

A couple of weeks passed before Roman finally got to meet Corrine's mom. He knocked on the door, and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. He was nervous, not just because of meeting her family, but because Corrine had told him on the phone that there was something important they needed to talk about. She had promised him when they talked that morning that she wasn't breaking up with him. It was something entirely different, but he was nervous nonetheless.

The door opened, and a woman answered with a smile, "You must be Roman?"

He nodded and extended his hand, he smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too; Corrine talks about you all the time."

"Mom!" Corrine shouted from the stairs. She was dressed in another pair of shorts and a tank top, the uniform of hot summer days. Her feet were free of her cowgirl boots and her hair was pulled back for a change.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," she told her daughter before turning back to Roman, "Is there anything I can get you? Iced tea? Water?"

"No, thank you."

She smiled again before walking into the kitchen. Corrine held out her hand, and Roman took it. She led him up the stairs to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and Roman sat on the edge of her bed. Corrine sat down next to him, one leg tucked underneath her, the other dangling over the edge. "What did you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

She looked away for a moment, nerves getting to her as well, "I might be pregnant," she finally told him, still not meeting his gaze.

He cupped her face in his hands and turned her head to look at him, but she still refused to make eye contact, "Please, look at me," he whispered.

She did and a frown spread across her lips. She was afraid, she wasn't ready for that.

"What are we going to do?" he asked. "What do you want to do?"

She shrugged, "I don't know." A tear started to roll down her cheek. She shook her head slightly, "I can't….I'm not ready. I'm still in school, and you don't have a job right now…"

"I know." He sighed and pulled her into his arms. She needed him right then. "We could always…" she pulled away from him just enough to look at his face. He didn't need to finish the sentence; she knew what he was talking about. She bit her bottom lip, "We could go today."

She nodded, more tears rolling down her face.

"It'll be okay," he promised her.

_We took one more trip around the sun_

_But it was all make believe in the end_

_And no, I can't say where she is today_

_I can't remember who I was back then._

_Well, you do what you do, and you pay for your sins._

_And there's no such thing as what might've been._

_That's a waste of time; drive you out of your mind._

_I was stopped at a red light just yesterday,_

_Beside a young girl in a Cabriolet_

_And her eyes were green, and I was in an old scene_

It wasn't long after that before Corrine and Roman broke up. He was leaving to follow his dreams, and she had to go to college. They had known from the start it wouldn't last, they were just having fun in the summer sun. Years passed, and they didn't see or talk to each other.

Roman pulled to a stop at a red light. He sighed and turned up the radio. Another car pulled up next to his, he turned and looked at the convertible. The girl in it turned and looked at him. She smiled when they made eye contact, a brief moment of recognition in her eyes, as well as his.

She gave a small wave as the light turned green, and she pulled ahead of him. He followed her to a café and parked. He walked inside behind her, "Corrine?"

She turned around, grinning, "Hello Roman."

_I was back in that red ragtop_

_On the day she stopped loving me_

_I was back in that red ragtop_

_On the day she stopped loving me_


	76. Save Tonight, Alberto del Rio

_Summary: Alberto del Rio has been dating Allie Keller for a few months, but with him being a WWE superstar, it's hard getting time with each other. Requested by BUZZ LIGHTYEAR IS MY HERO and based on "Save Tonight" by Eagle Eye Cherry (I'm pretty sure I haven't done this song yet.)_

_Go on and close the curtains, 'cause all we need is candlelight._

_You and me and a bottle of wine; going to hold you tonight,_

_Well, we know I'm going away, and how I wish it wasn't so_

_So take this wine and drink with me, let's delay our misery._

_Save tonight, and fight the break of dawn,_

_Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone,_

Alberto stood in the liquor store, looking over the bottles of wine. There was a huge selection. His mouth turned and twitched as he tried to decide on the perfect one for Allie. He only had a day before he had to be on the road again, and he was treating her to a romantic dinner at his house. He finally settled on one and grabbed it from the shelf, turning to go to the counter and pay.

He smiled on the drive home, anxious to see her beautiful face again. It had been too long since they were last together. After the European tour, he hadn't been home, and he just arrived the night before. He had been up late doing laundry and repacking for his flight the next day. He couldn't wait to see Allie's face, kiss her lips, and hear her voice.

He got home and started cooking, knowing she'd be there in less than an hour.

_There's a log on the fire, and it burns like me for you._

_Tomorrow comes with one desire, to take me away, it's true._

_It ain't easy to say goodbye, darling, please don't start to cry._

'_Cause girl you know I've got to go, Lord, I wish it wasn't so._

_Save tonight, and fight the break of dawn,_

_Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone,_

The doorbell rang while Alberto was starting a fire. He stood up and smiled, walking over to the door. Allie was standing there, smiling. He immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, he still didn't let go of her, "I missed you."

She smiled, "I missed you too." She stood on tip toe and kissed him again, "Something smells delicious," she told him.

"That would be the steaks." He took her hand and led her into the kitchen where he had already made their plates. He poured them both a glass of wine, and they walked into the dining room, which wasn't really separated from the living room. So they could see and hear the crackle of the fire.

They ate and Allie asked him about how things had been on the road. He asked her what she had been doing while he was gone. Work had kept her busy, which made them being apart easier.

"I hate that you have to leave tomorrow," she told him.

"Me too, tonight just isn't enough."

She shook her head in agreement before taking another sip of her wine. They finished eating and Alberto took their plates back into the kitchen before rejoining her in the living room where they cuddled on the couch. Allie tucked her legs underneath her, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, not wanting to let go of her.

"At least we have tonight," he said.

She nodded, "When will you be home again?"

"Hopefully next week."

She smiled, "Maybe I can take a vacation soon, and go with you."

"I would love that," he told her before kissing her temple.

"Do you need a ride to the airport tomorrow?"

He nodded, "That would be nice."

She moved in his arms so that she could wrap hers around him and pulled him into a deep kiss, his tongue slipping inside her mouth.

They spent the night together, and in the morning she took him to the airport.

_Tomorrow comes to take me away; I wish that I could stay._

_Girl you know I've got to go, Lord, I wish it wasn't so._

_Save tonight, and fight the break of dawn,_

_Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone._


	77. The Strap, Sheamus

_Summary: This is based on what happened last Monday night on RAW between Sheamus and Mark Henry. Requested by angelgirl16290 (author's note: I'm going to my mom's tonight for Mother's Day, she just moved, so I don't know if I'll have internet access out there. I should be back some time tomorrow, so at the very least, I'll have tomorrow's one shot out late tomorrow night.)_

It had started off like any other show in any other city on any other night. Chelsea had watched her husband, Stephen, aka the Celtic Warrior Sheamus, get ready for his match. She always loved how excited he'd get for RAW or a Smackdown taping; his love for the wrestling industry reminded her of her dad, Chris Benoit. In fact, it was one of the things that had drawn her to him when they first started dating.

She had escorted him to the ring, just like she always did, and smiled when he briefly kissed her before climbing into the ring for the match. Chelsea had watched with enthusiasm, cheering her husband on. It wasn't until the end when things took a turn for the worse. Mark Henry came out with a belt and began beating Stephen with it.

Lillian, one of Chelsea's closest friends, saw the look in her eye and got up from where she sat, "Chelsea, don't, you'll get hurt," she said, her hand closing over Chelsea's forearm.

Chelsea shook her head and slipped free of Lillian's grasp. She climbed into the ring, and threw herself between the two men, covering her husband with her own body. Mark was mid-swing when it happened and he couldn't stop the momentum. The leather struck across Chelsea's back and she cried out in pain.

Mark dropped the belt, "Chelsea, I'm sorry," he started.

She stood up slowly, her eyes stinging as she held in the tears of pain. She turned to face him, "Get out, you've done enough damage."

He stayed; his hands extended some, palms out, "I didn't mean to hit you."

"Go!" she screamed, lunging for the belt he had dropped and swinging it at him. He jumped back, dodging the leather and scrambled for the ropes. She continued after him, swinging it wildly. He headed back up the ramp, turning for just a moment to see the crazed look in her eye as she leaned into the ropes, the strap still in her hand.

Once he was gone, Chelsea dropped it and went back over to her husband. He groaned and rolled onto his side, "Are you okay?" she asked, dropping to her knees.

"I'm fine," he lied, concerned only about her and her back.

She helped him to his feet, along with some of the other trainers that had made their way out there, and he was assisted to the back, to the trainer's room. He was treated and pictures were taken to be shown on Smackdown. Chelsea wouldn't allow anyone to see her own back. When they were finally left alone, Chelsea stood behind him, looking at the bruises, welts, and cuts that had been left across his back and arms.

She didn't want to know what her own back looked like. It had only been one hit, but it still hurt. She reached up and gently touched one of the red marks. He winced; his back arched slightly, muscles tensing. Chelsea frowned, "It looks awful," she said. It was an understatement.

"Come here," he told her. She moved around the table he sat on, and faced him. "I want to see your back," he told her, tugging at the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms and he pulled it off of her. She turned her back to him, so he could look at the mark. It was red and there were minor cuts on the edges of it. He unfastened her bra to see the entire mark that stretched from her right shoulder down to the bottom of her ribs on the left side.

She drew in a sharp breath when his fingers touched her skin, gently trailing across the mark, "You need something for these cuts," he told her.

"I'm fine."

He sighed and shook his head, chuckling a little at her stubbornness. He got down and grabbed the tube of Neosporin off of the counter. He squeezed some onto his fingers and started brushing it across the cuts on her back. She tenses, wincing with pain and trying to arch away from him. His other hand held her shoulder, keeping her in place as he treated her wound. When he was done he asked, "Do you want me to refasten your bra?"

She shook her head, sighing, "It'll just make it hurt more."

She pulled the straps off her shoulders, sliding them down her arms and he handed her back her shirt. She pulled it back on and his hands held her upper arms. He pulled her into a kiss, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Don't be. It happened because I love you. You know I would do anything for you."

"I love you too. And that's exactly why I'm going to request a strap match for Extreme Rules, so that I can get some payback." She grinned, but before she could say anything else he added, "But I don't want you at ringside that night. I don't want to risk you getting hurt again."

She frowned but reluctantly agreed as he kissed her again.


	78. Sweet Pea, Undertaker

_Summary: Mark Calloway aka The Undertaker, and Cat have been together for a couple of years, but after making a few regular appearances in the WWE, Cat's starting to feel lonely without him. Requested by Kakashishot and based on "Sweet Pea" by Amos Lee_

_Sweet pea, apple of my eye_

_Don't know when and I don't know why_

_You're the only reason I keep on coming home_

_Sweet pea, what's this all about?_

_Don't get your way, all you do is fuss and pout_

_You're the only reason I keep on coming home_

Marc returned backstage after a match against Dean Ambrose. He showered and got dressed before returning to the locker room. As he packed away his things to go back to the hotel, he checked his phone. He saw that he had a missed call from Cat, and he pushed the button to call her back, "Hey sweet pea," he said when she answered the phone.

They talked for a few minutes, she asked him about his match, and he asked her about her day. Then she said, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he told her. "Don't worry, I'll be home soon."

"When?"

He shrugged, even though she couldn't see it. "I'm not sure, I have Smackdown tomorrow, so I should be back Wednesday or Thursday."

"You've been gone for a couple of weeks."

"I know, but I'll be back, don't worry. I'll see you soon." There was a knock at the door, and he looked up. The door opened and Glenn stuck his head in, "I gotta go, sweet pea, I'll call you tomorrow morning."

He hung up with Cat and tucked away his phone before asking Glenn what he needed.

_I'm like the Rock of Gibralter_

_I always seem to falter_

_And the words just get in the way_

_Oh, I know I'm gonna crumble_

_I'm trying to stay humble_

_But I never think before I say_

When Marc did finally make his way home, he spotted a bike store and pulled over. He remembered how excited Cat was the first time he had taken her for a ride on his. He'd taught her how to ride one since then, and thought that getting her one of her own would be a nice present to make up for being gone so long. He walked into the store and looked at all the different types of motorcycles.

After some debate, he picked one out. When he got home, he called Cat, "I'm home sweet pea," he told her.

"When are you going to come over?" she asked.

A smile touched the corners of his lips, "Actually, I was wondering if you could come over. I got a surprise for you."

"Really?" he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes, really."

"Alright, I have a few things I need to do then I'll be on my way."

"Take your time, sweet pea. There's no rush."

_Sweet pea, keeper of my soul_

_I know sometimes I'm out of control_

_You're the only reason I keep on coming _

_You're the only reason I keep on coming, yeah_

_You're the only reason I keep on coming home_

Marc was unpacking when he heard the doorbell. He put his suitcase on the floor and slid it underneath the bed before walking into the living room. He pulled the door open and smiled when he saw Cat's grinning face. He pulled her into his arms, lifting her off the ground, he kissed her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back.

"You ready to see your surprise?" he asked, putting her back on her feet.

"I'm just happy to see you again," she said, standing on tip toe. She was shorter than him, considerably shorter, and he leaned down to meet her the rest of the way and press another kiss to her lips.

"Well, come on." He took her hand and led her into the garage. He turned on the light and walked over to the new motorcycle. It was covered with a tarp, "You ready?"

She nodded, grinning wide.

He smiled and pulled the tarp away, revealing the new bike and it's matching helmet. "This one's your's, so we can ride together."

"I love it!" she ran to him and hugged him, "Thank you."

"You wanna take it for a spin?" he asked.

She nodded and they went for a ride, not stopping until the sun started to sink. They stopped at a diner for dinner, then rode back to his house and she spent the night wrapped in his arms.


	79. A Childhood Crush, Kaitlyn

**Kakashishot: I'm glad you enjoyed that. I hope you and your brother enjoy this one too.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: That did seem very taker-ish, didn't it. I could definitely see it too. **

_Summary: Tony and Kaitlyn knew each other when they were kids, and he'd always had a crush on her. After years of being apart, they're reunited in the WWE. Requested by Kakashishot for her brother_

* * *

_"Alright kids," the teacher said, "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, so don't forget to bring your cards to school, and don't forget to bring something for the party after lunch."_

_The bell rang and all of the eight year olds gathered their bookbags and moved to the door. Each of them either going to the bus loading zone in the back of the school, or heading to the front of the school where they would be picked up by their parents. _

_Tony went home and told his mom he needed a special present for Kaitlyn, because he wanted her to be his girlfriend. She smiled and took him to the store where he found a heart shaped bff necklace. There were two halves and 'I love you' printed on them. _

_When Tony went to school the next day, he gave Kaitlyn one half of the necklace, "I got you a present," he said, handing it out to her. _

_She smiled, "Thank you." She put it on and pulled her curly hair out from under the chain. "Happy Valentine's Day, Tony."_

_"Happy Valentine's Day, Kaitlyn." He grinned, "I have the other half," he told her, pulling it out from under his shirt."_

_She smiled before going to rejoin her friends_

* * *

Tony walked down the halls of the arena where the night's show would be. He took a deep breath, smiling with satisfaction. He'd finally made it. He adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder, making his way to the locker room. He had his debut match that night.

As he turned the hallway, he looked up to see one of the doors open. Kaitlyn stepped out, dressed in her wrestling gear, her Divas Championship belt over her shoulder. "Kaitlyn!"

She looked up at him, frowning slightly, then the recognition hit and she grinned broadly, "Tony! Oh my God! It's been years!" She threw her arms around his neck, and he lifted her off the floor, hugging her tightly. Her feet touched the floor again, and she looked him over, smiling. She never would have thought that eight year old boy would grow to be so tall and so muscular. "You look...so different."

"Well, we were kids when we last saw each other."

She nodded, "We were, weren't we." A small chuckle escaped her lips.

"We should go out tonight after the show, if you're not doing anything." He quickly added, "To catch up."

She nodded again, "That would be great."

He smiled, "I can't wait."

They said their goodbyes and he made his way to his locker room, and she hurried off to where they had set up an area for her to do a photoshoot.

* * *

After the show, they rode together to an all-night diner. They talked over dinner about their lives, and everything that had happened since school let out for summer their second grade year. That had been the last time they had seen each other.

"You wanna know something funny," she said after a brief pause. She looked down at her plate.

"What is it?"

"I still have the necklace you gave me."

He smiled, "I do too."

She looked at him, making eye contact with him again. A smile spread across her lips. The waitress came with their check and Tony refused to let Kaitlyn pay. After he paid they left and he drove them back to the hotel.

They walked through the lobby to the elevator, and he asked, "What floor are you on?"

"Fourth."

He pushed the button for her and when the elevator stopped he walked her to her door.

"It was great seeing you again," she told him.

He nodded, "I'm happy we got to catch up."

She nodded, "Me too."

He smiled, "I'd love to take you out again, on a date."

She returned his smile, "I'd love that too."

He leaned down and brushed a kiss across her lips before turning and walking back to the elevators.


	80. One More Night, Wade Barrett

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: I know you have a soft spot for fluffy stuff like that. ;)**

**Kakashishot: Thank you. I'm glad it was enjoyed.**

_Summary: Stu and Sabrina have been dating for a while, but now things are getting tense between them. Their constantly fighting and aruging. Requested by TinyDevil and based on "One More Night"._

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional we start keeping score._

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you._

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night._

Sabrina winced when the door slammed shut. She sat down on the couch, frowning, thinking over the fight. It wasn't so much a fight as it was an argument that got really out of hand. But that's how they had been going lately. She couldn't even remember why they had started the argument in the first place, she knew it was something stupid. She sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face before pulling her hair back and tying it with an elastic.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen, carefully stepping over the broken porcelain of the plate she had thrown at Stu's head. He had easily avoided it, but it had hit the wall, then shattered on the floor. She picked up the bigger pieces and put them in a small plastic grocery bag before grabbing the broom and dustpan and sweeping up the rest.

She tied off the bag with the plate's remains and sat it on the counter to be dispossed of later. She walked back into the living room and turned off the lights before going to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before changing into her pajamas, and going to her bedroom.

_Try to tell you "no", but my body keeps on telling you "yes."_

_Try to tell you "stop" but your lipstick got me so out of breath._

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._

_And I'll be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

Stu sat in the car pouting, he had forgotten the keys, and didn't want to go back inside to confront her again. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched Sabrina's shadow pass behind the blinds towards the kitchen. She was probably cleaning up the plate she had thrown. It was the third one in less than a month. They were clearly no good for each other, but they couldn't resist each other. A few minutes later, he saw her shadow again, then the lights in the living room went out and everything was dark in the house.

He saw the bedroom light come on, then a few minutes later, it went out too. Sabrina had gone to bed. He gave her a few more minutes before quietly slipping back inside to grab his keys. Then he went back outside and left.

Sabrina frowned and shook her head when she heard the door open and close as quietly as it could. She should have locked him out. She knew he would be back because she had seen his keys on the coffee table when she was turning off the lights. The door opened and closed again, he was leaving. She heard the rumble of the car engine as he started it and drove away.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night._

_And I know I said it a million times, but I'll only stay with you one more night._

Sabrina opened her sleep-filled eyes and rubbed them. She glanced at the clock, it was after two in the morning. She turned over and saw Stu's shadow moving in the bedroom, changing his clothes, "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice low and husky from sleeping.

He turned to face her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He crawled into bed next to her, "You still haven't answered my question." His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her against him.

"I was thinking, and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"Have you been drinking?" her nose wrinkled at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Only a couple of drinks, not much."

She sighed, frowning.

"Sabrina, baby, I love you. I don't want to fight."

"Stu, I can't keep putting up with your shit like this anymore."

"I know."

"This is the last straw Stu, I'm done."

He kissed her and her arms snaked around his neck. This was how it always went, one of them would tell the other one they were 'done' and then they'd spend the night together, and things would go back to normal until their next fight.


	81. Grand Theft Autumn, Alex Shelley

**Livin on the Edge: Thank you, thank you, thank you; I had a relationship similar to that too. It can be hard to get out of, but once you do, you know it's for the better.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: I like that song too. Maroon 5 is my guilty pleasure, and you can never go wrong with Wade Barrett.**

**StephNexus: Thank you, I'm glad it was enjoyed. I love doing little things like that where they have a past together.**

_Summary: Skylar and Chris Sabin haven't had the best of relationships. He's emotionally abusive to her, and when she has her breakdowns, Alex Shelley is there to pick up the pieces. Will he finally admit his love for her and get her out of the mess, or will things continue in this unhealthy pattern? Requested by ShutxThexFrontxDoor and based on "Grand Theft Autumn" by Fall Out Boy._

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman._

_And maybe he won't find out what I know; _

_You were the last good thing about this part of town._

_When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on the hope_

_I forget that you hate him more than you notice._

_I wrote this for you, for you, so…_

_You need him, I could be him, I could be an accident, but I'm still tryin'_

_And that's more than I can say for him_

Alex knocked on the Knockouts locker room door, but there wasn't an answer. He waited for a moment before knocking again, "Skylar?" After a few seconds the door opened and she appeared in front of him, her eyes red from crying.

"What do you want?"

"Gail said you were upset."

She sighed, giving a slight shrug, and looked down at the floor.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

She shrugged again and stepped back so he could enter the room. She was the only one in there. Gail, Lisa, and Mickey were all in the green room getting something to eat before the Knockouts match that was coming up. He walked in and sat down on the small black, leather couch. It was worn from use, but it was comfortable.

She sat down next to him, "Is it Chris?" he asked.

She nodded.

He sighed and took her hand, giving it a slight squeeze, "Tell me what happened."

She told him every detail. More tears fell down her cheeks and she leaned her head against his shoulder as she cried. He put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back comfortingly. He was in the middle of comforting her when there was a knock on the door, Gail leaned her head in and smiled, "Hey, um…our match is in twenty minutes."

Skylar nodded and stood up, walking over to the vanities to fix her make up and try to hide the fact that she had been crying. She had a four-way match to determine the number one contender for the Knockouts Championship; she had to look her best.

Alex walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze, "It'll be okay," he whispered.

She nodded, giving him a small smile.

He smiled at Gail as he left the room.

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman._

_And maybe he won't find out what I know,_

_You were the last good thing about this part of town._

_Someday, I'll appreciate in value_

_Get off my ass and call you_

_In the meantime I'll sport my brand new fashion_

_Of waking up with pants on at four in the afternoon_

_Do you need him? I could be him._

_I could be an accident, but I'm still tryin'_

_And that's more than I can say for him._

He started to make his way back down the hall, but was stopped by Gail, "Hey, Alex…"

He turned around to face her, "Yes?"

"Why don't you just tell Skylar how you feel about her?"

"It's that obvious?"

She smiled, "To everyone but her."

A faint blush touched his cheeks, and he ran his hand back through his hair. He shook his head, "She's with Chris. She's never gonna leave him, besides, he's my friend…" he trailed off, shaking his head again, and shrugged.

Gail sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "Alex, Chris isn't good for her, everyone knows that. And I know she does, she just…" she shook her head, "I don't know what's wrong with her sometimes, but she needs you. Just tell her, please, or I will."

"No you won't."

"Wanna bet?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. Alex sighed again, but before he could speak, she said, "You don't even have to tell her you're in love with her, just get her to realize she doesn't need to be with Chris. If anyone can, it'll be you."

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman._

_And maybe he won't find out what I know_

_You were the last good thing about this part of town._

_Won't find out, he won't find out…_

_Won't find out, he won't find out…_

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman._

_And maybe he won't find out what I know_

_You were the last good thing about this part of town._

Alex smiled when Skylar's hand was raised in victory. He got up off the couch in the green room, and started down the hall to the gorilla position. He had an X-Division match next. He got there just as she was coming through the curtain. He smiled again seeing the grin on her face, "Congratulations," he told her.

Her grin widened, "Thanks. I guess one good thing has happened tonight."

He pulled her into a hug, "Why don't you just leave Chris?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't kill her mood.

She pulled back just enough to look up at him. She shook her head slightly, "I'm not sure. I don't…" she trailed off, struggling to find the right words.

"There are plenty of guys that would kill to be with you. Guys that would treat you so much better than he does."

She frowned, biting on her bottom lip. She looked away from him.

"Skylar…"

When she looked back at him, she tightened her arms around him, standing on tip toe; she pressed her lips to his. He tightened his grip on her, pulling her against him.


	82. Pictures of You, Alberto del Rio

**StephNexus: Thank you! I can't believe I hadn't done an Alex Shelley one sooner. I've always adored him.**

**RainbowShelby: I love it too. It had been years since I listened to it, it made me go back and listen to all my favorite Fall Out Boy songs.**

**Livin on the Edge: Some people are like that, they just need a little bit of prodding.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: NO! DON'T DIE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! And you're welcome. I was excited to write a one shot about somebody other than one of the Shield for a change. It seems like I get more requests for them than anybody else. And you're my favorite too!**

_Summary: Jacqui is a photographer who's always been a little shy, preferring to be behind the camera rather than in front of it. But when she gets hired to do a photo shoot for Alberto del Rio, he turns everything upside down. Requested by Radioactive Communist and inspired by "Pictures of You" by The Cure._

Jacqui finished setting up her equipment and looked over the set. It was rather simple, just a plain backdrop. There were a few x's on the ground, made from masking tape, those were the marks. She sighed and went over her checklist one more time, making sure everything was ready. There was a knock on the studio door, "Come in!" she called as she adjusted the lighting one more time.

She heard the door open and close, and the low click of shoes on hardwood as he walked over to her, "Alberto, right?" she asked, glancing at her subject.

He smiled, "At your service, Ms. Jacqueline."

"Please, it's just Jacqui."

"Of course, just Jacqui," he grinned.

She chuckled and turned to face him, "Are you ready?" she asked.

He nodded and she motioned to the backdrop. She pulled her straight, red hair back, tying it with an elastic, and adjusted her black framed glasses on her nose. She picked up her camera as he fell into the first pose and she began taking pictures, each one being uploaded onto the nearby computer as she snapped them.

When she was done, she sat the camera down, "You wanna see them?"

He smiled, "Sure." She led him over to the computer, and he sat down next to her. She pulled up each picture, one by one, and adjusted it. Flipping it if necessary, and occasionally changing the coloring. "They look good," he told her.

"Well, it's easy when the subject looks good," she smiled, a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

"When the photographer is as pretty as you, it's easy to do my best."

She laughed and rolled her eyes while a faint blush tinted her cheeks. Silence fell over them and she turned to look at him. He smiled at her.

"Do you ever take photos of yourself?"

She shook her head, "The only pictures of me are candids people snap at parties and holidays with family."

"That's such a shame, you have such a pretty face, you shouldn't hide it."

"I guess I'm a little camera shy." He picked up her camera and turned it on. She looked at him again, her eyebrow arched as he took a photo of her. She shook her head, "I'm supposed to be taking pictures of you, not the other way around."

He grinned and snapped another one. He reached over and pulled the elastic from her hair, tousling it with his fingers he took another one.

"Alberto," she protested weakly.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair before leading her back over to her set, snapping pictures the whole time. He let go of her hand and backed up a few steps, taking more pictures, turning the camera at a different angle each time.

"Just relax, doll," he told her. "It's only you and me here." He took more pictures, walking in a circle around her; she turned so she faced him.

"Alberto," she said again, her protest still just as weak.

He took her hand again, and pulled her to him. Holding the camera out to the side, he took a picture of the two of them. He pulled her in front of him so that she faced away from him, looking at the camera, he snapped more pictures. When she turned back to face him again, he pressed his lips to hers. He lowered the camera to the floor so he could wrap both arms around her as she snaked hers around his neck, kissing him back.


	83. Coffee Shop, Kaitlyn

**Radioactive Communist: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Livin on the Edge: I didn't even think about that when I was writing it. **

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: I would love for something like that to happen to me. Of course, I'm not shy, so I'd have no problem if Michael Rooker dragged me on to a set and started taking pictures of me.**

_Summary: Kaitlyn. Requested by XRanger13 and based on "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg_

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I want to come too_

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

_No one understands me quite like you do,_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

William sat in the green room, his wrestling gear on, as he waited for his match. He watched the other wrestlers and stage hands coming and going. All the while, the nights show played on the TV screen mounted on the wall in front of him. Kaitlyn walked in and caught his eye, and he smiled.

She sat down next to him, "Hey," she said, smiling back at him.

They didn't say much, they just sat there enjoying each other's presence. It was obvious to everyone that they had a crush on each other. Even they knew how the other one felt about them; they just hadn't acted on it yet.

When it was getting close to time for his match he stood, stretching and warming up a little. "Break a leg," she told him as he left the room.

He grinned back at her before slipping through the door. It closed behind him, and Kaitlyn sat there watching, waiting for his entrance music to begin playing. She smiled at the TV as Lillian introduced him as 'Blazin' Billy Haynes.

_I never knew what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much,_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you,_

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine,_

_Now, I'm shining too_

_Because, oh, because I've fallen quite hard over you_

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

Morning came and William quickly got dressed. He brushed his blonde hair; it was dyed with red and orange tips. He went down to the lobby of the hotel, and left, walking a short distance to a coffee shop.

When he opened the door, a little bell above him rang. The girl in line right in front of him turned and smiled. "Good mornin'" Kaitlyn said.

He grinned, "Looks like we had the same idea."

He walked up beside her and they stood talking while he looked over the menu. They placed their orders, and sat in the corner of the shop, eating their muffins and sipping their lattes.

When they were done, they got up, and threw away their trash. As they left, rain began to fall outside. Kaitlyn grinned, tilting her head up to the sky. "C'mon," William said, taking her hand. They ran down the sidewalk, dashing through quickly forming puddles back to the hotel. The rain fell hard and fast, there was no buildup. And as they made back into the lobby, they were both soaked.

They turned, facing each other, William still holding her hand. She was grinning up at him, and with his other hand, he pushed her hair behind her ear. She stopped smiling as his lips crashed down against hers. He let go of her hand, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers in his hair as she kissed him back.


	84. The Drifter and The Gypsy, Austin Aries

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: Aren't they though! Originally I planned on them kissing in the rain, and then at the last moment I decided to wait until they were out of the rain, so that it wasn't as cliché.**

**Livin on the Edge: Thank you!**

_Summary: Claudette and Austin Aries have been dating for a few months, but when things start getting serious, she leaves. Based on "The Drifter and the Gypsy" by Rosi Golan. (Oh my gosh, guys! I've been doing this for over 80 days, can you believe it? And there are so many reviews! Thank you everyone for each one. They mean a lot to me.)_

_The train is almost here, the decision seems so clear._

_I can feel the habit cutting like a knife._

_In the end I know it's gonna drive right into me._

'_Cause I'm a drifter, and I know that doesn't do me any good._

_Moving on from face to face, never staying where I should._

_I left him just to leave him. No, I left 'cause he needed me._

_I can feel him looking at me, like I stole his '67 Chevrolet, and drove it away._

'_Cause I'm a gypsy, and I know that doesn't do me any good._

_Moving on from place to place, stealin' hearts just 'cause I could._

Austin and Claudette sat across from each other in the airport, waiting to board their flight to go to the next city for the next show. He sat there, staring at her, glaring at her. She sat frowning, her eyes on the floor in front of her, refusing to meet his gaze. A small frown sat on her face. The night before Austin had admitted his feelings for her, and she left. She told him she needed to think about things, then she got up off the couch and left.

"Claude," he called out to her, his voice low. He hated being angry at her, he didn't want to be, but they needed to talk and she refused to.

She finally looked up at him; there was a sadness in her eyes. Her lips parted for a moment, as if she was about to speak. She pursed her lips, forming a thin white line and the frown settled back over her features.

He was about to speak to her again when a voice came over the PA system, telling them that their flight was now boarding. Claudette quickly grabbed her bag and walked over to the gate, leaving him to gather his things. She handed her ticket over and stepped into the tunnel leading down to the plane. Austin followed quickly behind.

_Walked into a strange place, didn't see a single face that I recognized; don't want to._

_Guess it's onto the next trace, 'cause I'm a drifter,_

_And I know that doesn't do me any good._

_Moving on from place to place, stealing hearts just 'cause I could_

Claudette found her seat on the plane, and looked over the seats, watching the people file in and do the same as she had. She saw Austin headed down the aisle towards her. He put his bag in the overhead storage space and took his seat on the opposite side of the aisle from her.

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back against the headrest. It would be a very uncomfortable flight. After the in-flight instructions and the take-off, Austin turned towards her. "Claude, we need to talk about last night," he told her, his voice low, almost a whisper.

"This isn't the place to do it," she told him without looking at him. She turned and looked out the window. She could hear him take off his seat belt and move across the aisle, sitting in the empty seat next to her.

"Claude, look at me." Setting her jaw, she refused. She felt his hand on her arm, his thumb brushing across the skin. "Please, Claudette."

She sighed and turned to face him.

"You can't just avoid your emotions, tell me what you feel."

She struggled to find the words; she had never had to deal with this before. In the past, things would get serious, and she'd end it. Then it was over, and she never had to deal with it again. This time it was different though, she was so confused. And to make the situation worse, she had to work with Austin; she'd have to see him every day. She had known at the start it was a mistake, and yet she'd said yes when he asked her out without a moment of hesitation.

"Just tell me you don't feel anything for me," he pleaded with her after an agonizing minute of silence. "Tell me you don't care about me, or you don't love. Tell me to go away and that you don't ever want to see me again, and I will."

"But…" she trailed off, struggling still.

He cupped her face in his hands and tears spilled from her eyes. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. And she kissed him back, matching his passion. When he pulled away, he still held her face in his hands, "Tell me you don't feel anything."

"But I do," she finally managed, her voice low and hoarse, cracking with her admission. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her again.


	85. No Air, AJ Styles

**Kakashishot: It was Austin Aries. It had it written in the summary and in the chapter title.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: YAY! I'm glad you loved it! **

**Livin on the EDGE: Aw, well thank you very much. And don't I know it? I'm kind of the same way. I've only had one relationship last more than six months.**

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: You can always request another one shot, as long as requests are open. I'll post in the summary and on my profile page when they close and when they reopen. And thank you very much. Also, yesterday it didn't really matter because I didn't have any requests ahead of yours, but please send your requests in a message rather than in the reviews. I don't want it to get buried and lost under more reviews.**

_Summary: Does anybody even bother to read any of this, seriously? I wasn't even gonna bother with a summary today, but it's a request, so I'm gonna let y'all know it was requested by DarylDixon'sgirl1985 and is based on "No Air" by Jordin Sparks._

_If I should die before I wake,_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away._

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air._

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave._

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete._

_If there was a way that I could make you understand…_

Ella lay in bed, her strawberry blonde hair swept across the pillow. AJ lay next to her, his arm behind his head. She trailed her fingers across his chest, dancing patterns on his skin. AJ turned and looked at her, a smile on his face. She smiled back. He glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand behind her, then met her gaze again. "It's two in the morning," he told her.

"We should probably try to get some sleep then."

He nodded and reached over to turn off the lamp. She smiled as he settled back next to her, his arms slipping around her waist and pulling her against him. "Goodnight," she whispered.

"Goodnight," he whispered back.

She closed her eyes, the feeling of his warm breath on her neck putting her to sleep.

_But how do you expect me to live alone with just me?_

_Because my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe._

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air._

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air. There's no air, no air…_

_Got me out here in the water so deep, _

_Tell me how you gonna be without me._

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe, there's no air, no air._

When morning came, AJ and Ella both quickly got dressed and gathered their things before heading to the Impact zone. They had things to do before the tapings that night.

As soon as Ella walked through the doors, she was faced by her dad, Eric Bischoff, "Ella, can I talk to you privately?" he asked, eyeing AJ, and then turning his attention back to her.

She glanced at AJ too, and arched an eyebrow. Ella nodded, then followed her dad to his office.

"How long have you been seeing him," Eric asked as soon as the door shut."

She shrugged, "I don't know. Not long."

He raised an eyebrow as he sat down across from her. "Your mother remembers the dates of each first date she ever went out on, as well as the dates of a bunch of other things she thinks are important in our relationship. I'm supposed to believe you don't know how long you and AJ have been dating?"

She frowned, becoming defensive. She had known he wouldn't be happy when he found out about it. She crossed her jean clad legs, and said, "I don't see why it matters."

"Because I don't want you seeing him."

"Then it still doesn't matter how long I've been seeing him. If you think about it, I've been seeing him on TV since 2002 when he made his debut here."

Eric groaned and rolled his eyes, he put his hand to his forehead. She was so stubborn sometimes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't date him. And because I'm your daughter doesn't count."

She waited as he tried to come up with something she'd be satisfied with.

Finally she stood up and left the office.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew right off the ground to float to you_

_With no gravity to hold me down for real, _

_But somehow I'm still alive inside, you took my breath but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

Ella didn't go to her locker room, or to wardrobe, or do anything on her to do list when she left her dad's office. Instead, the first thing she did was go to AJ's locker room. She knocked on the door. It didn't take long before he answered. He smiled, "So what did your dad want?"

Instead of answering verbally, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He stumbled back a few steps, and pushed the door shut before wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close.

When they broke apart for air, he smiled at her again. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were red and swollen from kissing. "Wow! So, what happened?"

"My dad doesn't want us together."

"So that's how you're breaking up with me?"

She shook her head, "I'm not breaking up with you. I don't know what I would do without you."

His smile broadened into a grin and he kissed her again, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	86. Photograph, AJ Styles

**Livin on the EDGE: I'm pretty sure most relationships are against a parent's wishes, I'm pretty sure it's a thing that gets turned on in parents that makes them refuse to believe anyone is good enough for their child.**

**StephNexus: Thank you, thank you. I just love the cutesy stuff.**

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: I'm glad you're happy with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy this one too. I've had to make it AU so I can work with the song better.**

**Angelgirl16290: My dad looks like Eric Bischoff. And I like Aces and Eights. *sly/mischievous/evil grin and wink***

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: I wasn't trying to make anyone hate Eric. (Or hate him more.) I'm not supporting him, but yeah…I was just trying to go with the whole overprotective parent thing, nobody's good enough for her thing.**

_Summary: AU where they're not wrestlers, and AJ's reminiscing about his past, and about the girl he left behind, Ella. Requested by DarylDixon'sgirl1985 and based on "Photograph" by Nickelback._

_Look at this photograph, every time I do it makes me laugh._

_How did our eyes get so red? And what the hell is on Joey's head?_

_And this is where I grew up; I think the present owner fixed it up._

_I never knew we ever went without; the second floor is hard for sneaking out_

_And this is where I went to school; most of the time I had better things to do_

_Criminal record says I broke in twice; I must have done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if it's too late, should I go back and try to graduate?_

_Life's better now than it was back then; if I was them I wouldn't let me in._

AJ sat on his bed, a photo album in his lap. He smiled at the picture on the page. It was of him and his high school sweetheart, Ella, and some of their friends. They were all smiling and laughing. He had his arm thrown over her shoulder, and was looking at her. She was laughing, her nose wrinkled up and her eyes closed. She had been so pretty. He wondered what she looked like now.

He turned the page and seen a picture of him and Ella standing in front of his house, dressed for prom. A small chuckle escaped him as he thought about all the times he had snuck out so he could meet up with Ella. Sometimes they'd hang out with their friends down by a lake and turn the car radio up and dance and get drunk.

And then there was a picture from Ella's graduation. She was in her cap and gown, the tassel hanging in front of her face as she hugged him. The fake diploma they give out wrapped tightly in her hand. They had broken up soon after she left for college. He was sure her dad, Eric, had been happy about that. He wondered what she was doing now.

_Remember the old arcade? Blew every dollar that we ever made._

_The cops hated us hanging out; they said somebody went and burned it down._

_We used to listen to the radio; and sing along with every song we know._

_We said someday we'd know how it feels to sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed; I was so nervous that I nearly missed._

_She's had a couple of kids since then; I haven't seen her since God knows when_

He kept flipping through the pages, picture after picture. When AJ finally put the album away, he was feeling something he never thought he'd feel. He missed his 'home'. He sighed and turned out the lights in his bedroom before lying back down and going to sleep.

When he got up in the morning, he got on the computer and bought airline tickets. Then he packed a suitcase, and left.

_I miss that town; I miss their faces._

_You can't erase; you can't replace it._

_I miss it now; I can't believe it._

_So hard to stay; too hard to leave it._

_If I could relive those days,_

_I know the one thing that would never change._

AJ stepped through the gate, into the terminal. As he walked through the airport with his bag, he looked around at the faces, but none were familiar. Then he saw her. He frowned, looking at her, it couldn't be. But when she turned to face him, and they made eye contact, she grinned, "AJ!"

She ran up to him and threw her arms around his shoulders, "Ella," he breathed her name.

"It's so good to see you again, how have you been?" she asked, pulling away from the embrace.

"I've been good, you?"

She grinned, "There's so much to tell. Want to share a cab? We can catch up on the ride."

"I've got a rental car, but you can ride with me. We can stop for coffee."

She nodded, the smile still on her face. They picked up the keys to the rental and walked outside where it was waiting for them. As they drove, they took turns telling each other about their lives. They stopped for coffee, and talked more, not leaving out a single detail.

When AJ eventually dropped Ella off at her dad's house she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'm so happy to have seen you again."

He smiled, "Me too. I've missed you."

She wrote down her cell phone number and handed the strip of paper to him, "Call me before you leave. I'd love to see you again."

He nodded, "I will."

She kissed his cheek again and got out. After she grabbed her bag from the backseat and closed the door, she waved to him, still smiling, before going up to the porch and knocking on the door. Her dad, who's hair was no longer black, answered and hugged her tightly.

AJ drove away, smiling, the strip of paper clutched in his hand.

_Every memory of looking out the back door; I have the photo album spread_

_Out on the bedroom floor; it's hard to say it_

_Time to say it, goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door; I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_

_It's hard to say it; time to say it._

_Goodbye, goodbye_


	87. Love is a Battlefield, Garrett Bischoff

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: Overprotective parent thing aside, there's still plenty of reasons to hate him. And thank you.**

**Angelgirl16290: Thank you! And it wasn't just her, it was the whole town. He just wanted to go home and see everyone and everything again.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Sometimes it's not fate though; sometimes you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time. My last relationship, we hadn't seen each other in ages, and then the whole thing sucked and now we hate each other.**

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: It always makes me extra happy when the person that requested it likes it. I hope you enjoy this one too.**

_Summary: Lindsay Storm and Garrett Bischoff have been dating secretly. What would happen if their love is exposed? Requested by DarylDixon'sgirl1985 and based on "Love is a Battlefield" by Pat Benatar._

_You're making me to go; you're begging me to stay. Why do you hurt me so bad?_

_It would help me to know; do I stand in your way or am I the best thing you've had?_

_Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why, I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side._

Lindsey watched the monitor in the green room as her dad, James Storm, confronted a few members of Aces and Eights. She smiled when she seen that Garrett wasn't out there and left the green room to find him. They wouldn't have long, but a few minutes were just enough to make her happy. When she did find him, she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief that he was alone, "Garrett," she called out to him.

He turned and rushed over to her, his hands on her arms he pulled her against him and kissed her. Only to break the kiss and ask, "What are you doing back here? If the others see us-"

She cut him off, "I thought we'd have a few minutes. If you don't want me here, I'll leave though."

She turned to walk away, sadness on her face. He pulled her back and she turned to face him. Garrett pulled Lindsay against him, "I don't want you to go. I never want you to go. I just don't want anything to happen to you. If the others see you back here," he shook his head, not wanting to think about it. "Bully will do anything to hurt his enemies, even if it means hurting you. I wouldn't be able to let him do that, then I'd get kicked out and I'd be a pariah in the locker room since I betrayed Kurt."

Lindsay laid her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her, "I know," she sniffled, "I just…it's not fair."

"Hey, don't cry," he said, rubbing her back, "We got each other, we'll always have each other."

She turned her face up to look at him, "I'm not crying."

"You are sad though." Her frown deepened.

_And if I'm losing control, will you turn me away or touch me deep inside?_

_And before this gets old, will it still feel the same? There's no way this could die._

_But if we get much closer, I could lose control, and if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold._

After Lindsey had returned to the locker room, she was asked where she had been. She shook her head, "Nowhere really, just walkin' around, bored."

James looked at his daughter, "I don't want you walkin' around by yerself."

She frowned, "Dad, I'm a grown woman; I can take care of myself. Besides, nothin's gonna happen to me."

"I don't care what yer age is, yer still my baby girl. And with Aces and Eights running around, I don't want you alone."

Her frown deepened and she crossed her arms over her chest, sitting down in a chair.

"You can look at me like that all you want; it doesn't change what I said." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Lindsey finally stood up and started to leave the room. "Where ya goin'?"

"To the Knockouts locker room. I'm gonna talk to Mickie for a while."

He accepted her answer without further questioning and she went to the locker room, and smiled when she found Mickie there, "I need you to do me a favor," she said.

"What is it?" Mickie asked, looking up from where she sat.

"I told my dad I was comin' to hang out with you, but I need you to cover for me."

"So you can go see Garrett?"

"Shh! Yes, please cover for me if he comes around."

Mickie nodded. She was the only person that new about Lindsey and Garrett's relationship. And for now, Lindsey intended for it to stay that way. Lindsey went to the secret spot she almost always met up with Garrett at and texted him. She knew he'd come as soon as he could get away. When he did come he kissed her before asking, "Is everything okay?"

She shook her head and told him what her father said, "What if we don't get to see each other anymore?" she asked when she was done.

He shook his head, "That's not going to happen. We'll be together."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you too much to let anything stand between us."

She smiled back at him, "I love you too."

_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand_

_No promises, no demands, love is a battlefield._

_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong._

_Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing_

_Love is a battlefield…_


	88. Malibu, CM Punk

**Livin on the EDGE: Yes, it will kill them. Maybe, I'm not sure.**

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: You're welcome, doll. I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**RainbowShelby: Thank you! It warms my heart knowing there are people looking forward to reading the nonsense that spills out of my mind.**

_Summary: After losing to Undertaker CM Punk has fallen into a bit of a funk. Can his girlfriend pull him out of it? Based on "Malibu" by Hole, and requested by FutureWWEDiva-LadyX._

_Crash and burn, all the stars explode tonight._

_How'd you get so desperate? How'd you stay alive?_

_Help me, please, burn the sorrow from your eyes._

_Oh, come on, be alive again, don't lay down and die_

_Hey, hey, you know what to do._

_Oh baby, drive away to Malibu._

Kristy watched as Phil made his way back up the ramp. He'd fought so hard, he'd used everything he had, and then some, but he hadn't been able to win his match, "It was a good match," she told him once he got to the curtain. There was concern in her eyes, she had never seen him look like that after a loss, not even after losing the WWE Championship to The Rock a couple of months prior.

He just shrugged and started towards the locker room. He waved off the stage hand that offered him a bottle of water. Kristy smiled to the man, and took it from him, knowing Phil would want it after his shower. She followed quietly behind him.

She sat down on a chair in the locker room as he began pulling clothes out of his duffel bag, "I know it sucks to lose, but there's no shame in it. Plenty of great wrestlers have lost to Undertaker. Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Edge, Randy Orton, Kane. Even Ric Flair and Jimmy Snuka have lost to him."

He just looked up at her, his lips pursed. Kristy sighed and leaned back against the wall. None of them had been coming off a year plus title reign either. With his bundle of clothes, he turned and left to go shower.

_Get well soon, please don't go any higher._

_How are you so burned when you're barely on fire?_

_Cry to the angels, I'm gonna rescue you._

_I'm gonna set you free tonight, baby, pour over me._

_Hey, hey, we're all watching you._

_Oh baby, fly away to Malibu._

_Cry to the angels that swallow you._

_Go and part the sea, yeah, in Malibu._

Kristy watched as CM Punk more or less announced that he was leaving. He didn't say the words, but his speech sounded like a goodbye one. And then the hug to Paul Heyman was the nail in the coffin. When Phil got back to the locker room, Kristy asked, "Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded again, "I just need a vacation. So much has happened in the last couple of years. I need to take a break and get away from it all. Then I can come back new and refreshed."

She walked over to him, and sat down, taking his hands, "You don't have to keep everything bottled up," she told him. "I'm your girlfriend; you can tell me what's on your mind."

He gave her a small smile, then leaned over and kissed her, "I know. Why don't you come with me?"

She smiled and nodded, "Where are we gonna go?"

"Wherever you want."

_And the sun goes down, I watch you slip away._

_And the sun goes down, I walk into the waves._

_And the sun goes down, I watch you slip away._

_And I walk…_

_And I knew, love would tear you apart._

_Oh, and I knew the darkest secret of your heart._

Phil stood in the open French doors of the hotel room. They opened out onto the beach, and he could step down right onto the sand. He watched Kristy walk into the water; she was silhouetted against the setting sun.

She turned against the waves and saw Phil watching her. She waved and he waved back. "Come join me!" she shouted.

He sat his glass down on a small table and pulled his shirt off before walking across the beach. She took his hands and stood on tip toe to kiss him as the waves knocked against them.

"You're gonna be okay?"

He nodded, "Only because you make me better."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

_Hey, hey, I'm gonna follow you_

_Oh, baby, fly away, yeah, to Malibu_

_Oceans of angels, oceans of stars_

_Down by the sea is where you drown your scars_

_I can't be near you, the light just radiates_

_I can't be near you, the light just radiates_


	89. Shadow Days, Dean Ambrose

**FutureWWEDiva-LadyX: You're welcome. And thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: I know how much you love the fluffy stuff. Thank you!**

**Kakashishot: Thank you.**

**Livin on the EDGE: I wonder what going on vacation with him would be like.**

**RainbowShelby: I miss him too.**

_Summary: Dean Ambrose, based on "Shadow Days" by John Mayer, and requested by stateofchandra_

_Did you know that you could be wrong, and swear you're right?_

_Some people been known to do it all their lives,_

_But you found yourself alone just like you found yourself before_

_Like I found myself in pieces on the hotel floor_

_Hard times have helped me see, I'm a good man with a good heart._

_Had a tough time, got a rough start, but I finally learned to let it go._

_Now I'm right here, and I'm right now, and I'm open knowing somehow_

_That my shadow days are over, my shadow days are over now_

Dean returned to the hotel after a night of partying and celebrating. Seth and Roman were still celebrating their victory to become tag team champions, but Dean was exhausted. He stepped through the doors of the hotel lobby with his bag over one shoulder and his new championship belt over the other. The lobby was dark, but there were a few lamps lit here and there. A hotel employee sat behind a counter, and Dean could hear the quiet clicking of keys as she typed something into the computer. She looked up for a moment and he gave her a polite smile and nodded.

Sitting in one of the chairs by herself, next to a lamp was Charlaine. He'd watched enough of her matches to know who she was, but they had never really talked to each other. He walked over to the chair opposite of hers and sat down. She looked up from her book, "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing? Why are you sitting down here alone?"

She shrugged, "I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to turn a light on and wake one of the girls." He arched an eyebrow, "I'm rooming with the Bellas this week."

He nodded in understanding, "You know reading in the dark is bad for your eyes."

She grinned, "I tend to do a lot of things that's bad for me." A low chuckle escaped Dean. Charlaine yawned, "I should probably get back up to my room. We have an early flight."

He nodded and stood with her, following her to the elevator.

_Well, I ain't no trouble maker, and I never meant her harm._

_But that doesn't mean I didn't make it hard to carry on._

_Well, it sucks to be honest, and it hurts to be real_

_But it's nice to make some love that I can finally feel._

_Hard times let me be_

They continued talking as they rode the elevator up, and he counted each time he made her smile. When the elevator finally stopped, and the doors opened with a 'ding' Charlaine stepped out first. That's where they parted ways, having to walk to opposite ends of the hall. "Good night," he called to her.

She winked, "Bonne nuit !"

He grinned as he slipped his key card into the door, unlocking it. Until tonight, he had never known she spoke French. In the elevator, she had told him, and even though he didn't understand any of it, he continued asking her to speak to him in French. It sounded so pretty and sweet, especially coming from her lips.

He dropped his bag on the floor and changed into a pair of pajama pants before brushing his teeth and crawling into bed. Sleep hit him almost instantly, and he spent the rest of the night dreaming about her.

_I'm a good man with a good heart_

_Had a tough time, got a rough start_

_But I finally learned to let it go_

_Now I'm right here and I'm right now_

_And I'm open knowing somehow_

_That my shadow days are over_

_My shadow days are over now_

Dean walked through the airport, and he smiled when he saw Charlaine at a Starbucks kiosk. The barista handed her a frappe, and she smiled, thanking the guy. Dean walked over to her, "Bonjour !" he said.

Charlaine grinned, a small giggle escaping her, "Good morning to you, too." He watched her take a sip of the frappe. "How'd you sleep last night, champ?"

He laughed as they started walking to their gate, "Great, and you?"

She nodded, "Good."

They continued talking as they walked together, and eventually took seats in front of the large floor-to-ceiling window next to each other. As they watched the baggage get loaded onto their plane, Dean asked, "So, I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking maybe tonight before the show you would want to go get dinner with me?"

She grinned, "I'd love to."

"As a date?"

She nodded, the grin still on her face, "Sounds great."

He smiled and leaned over, kissing her cheek, "I can't wait."


	90. Kingdom Come, Dean Ambrose

**Livin on the EDGE: I love the idea of a shy, sweet Dean in real life.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: Sorry to break your heart, angelface, but I'm not sure how fluffy this one's going to be. And I loved the French too, c'est la langue de l'amour. (I think I got that right, I'm still learning.)**

_Summary: A sequel! What? It's a sequel to 'Barton Hollow', and is based on "Kingdom Come" by The Civil Wars. (An AU, obviously) Also, I know I have a lot of requests right now, but I had to do this one now to soothe the voices in my head._

_Run, run, run away, buy yourself another day._

_A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear,_

_So low and only you can hear,_

_Run, run, run and hide, somewhere no one else can find._

_Tall trees bend their leaves, pointing where to go,_

_Where you will still be alone_

_Don't you fret my dear; it'll all be over soon._

_I'll be waiting here for you, run fast as you can._

Dean sat on the bed, watching Evie put her make up on. She sat down the tube of lipstick and turned to face him, "How do I look?" She posed, smiling in her showgirl costume, her hair piled on top of her head in an elaborate updo, feathers and pearls threaded throughout it.

"Magnificent," he smiled and reached his hand out to her. She walked over to him, and placed her hand in his. He pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her hips, his head resting against her stomach. Evie wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you."

She smiled and her fingers ran through his hair, "I love you too," she told him.

"This is the last one, I promise," he tilted his face up to look at her, his chin pressed against her. "After this, we'll leave the country."

"Where will we go?"

"Anywhere you want. An island paradise, take your pick, Tahiti, Fiji. It's up to you."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him, "Fiji," she whispered in his ear.

"Fiji it is, then, darling." He kissed her back.

She reluctantly pulled out of his embrace, "You're going to rumple my feathers."

_Run fast as you can, no one has to understand._

_Fly high across the sky, from here to kingdom come._

_Fall down back to where you're from,_

_Don't you fret my dear; it'll all be over soon._

_I'll be here waiting for you, for you, for you…_

_Don't you fret my dear; it'll all be over soon._

_I'll be waiting here,_

Dean and Evie sat in the airport in Las Vegas, waiting at the terminal. He held her hand as they waited for their plane. She was tense and nervous as she always was after one of his jobs. She squeezed his hand, and he gave her a small squeeze back. All of their personal possessions where packed up in two bags being loaded onto a plane.

The intercom came on and boarding instructions where being announced. Dean stood, Evie's hand still in his. Dean handed over their plane tickets, and they walked down the long tunnel, stepping into the plane.

After they had found their seats, Dean stored Evie's carry-on in the overhead. He sat down next to her and leaned over, kissing her cheek, "Don't fret, it'll be over soon."

She smiled, "We're really getting away with it, huh? All those things—"

He cut her off with a finger to his lips, "Let's not talk about it here."

She nodded, and leaned her head onto his shoulder. The in-flight instructions were given and the plane took off. Dean felt Evie relax beside him. He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders. They had used aliases in every city they visited, and they had brand new passports under names they had never used before. All of Dean's money was in offshore accounts under another name. No one would ever figure them out. They would be safe.

_Don't you fret my dear, it'll be over soon._

_I'll be waiting here, for you._


	91. Ace in the Sleeve, Garrett Bischoff

**Livin on the EDGE: I think he****'****d make a great movie villain. And thank you! I can****'****t believe I****'****ve been doing them for this long, and I haven****'****t missed a day yet.**

_Summary: Ali Hardy shouldn__'__t want to be with Garrett Bischoff, but she just can__'__t help the feelings she gets when he__'__s around. Requested by ChicagoChaingang_

Ali climbed into the ring as members of Aces and Eights surrounded her father. They had beaten him down, and now DOC raised the hammer above his head, ready to bring it down on Jeff's exposed knee. She slipped between Wes and Garrett, ready to shove DOC away, but Garrett grabbed her forearm and pulled away, "What do ya think you're doing?" he asked, a smile on his face.

She tried to jerk her arm free but his grip tightened. "Let go of me!"

Wes reached up and grabbed a lock of Ali's hair, running his fingers through it. "Why don't you just enjoy the show?"

"Don't touch me!" she jerked her head away from him and he smiled. Garrett turned her around, wrapping his other arm around her waist to hold her against him. Her back was against his chest and she was forced to watch as they incapacitated her father. She kicked out, and managed to hit Wes in the shin. He turned on her, an angry look in his eye.

Finally, music hit and Magnus came running out, shortly followed by Samoa Joe. They cleared the ring together, and Garrett dropped Ali next to her father before getting out of the ring. Magnus took Ali's hand and pulled her to her knees, "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "You could've gotten her a little sooner, though."

He smiled, "Sorry about that."

She smiled and turned to face her dad, he was writhing in pain. "Hey, you're gonna be fine," she told him, kneeling down beside him.

He reached up and touched the side of her face.

The trainers came out with a stretcher and Jeff was placed on it. Ali followed them to the back and waited with her dad while he was checked out. After a while, he said, "Why don't you go on home? It's getting late."

"But…"

He shook his head, "I'll be fine. Go."

"Okay." She stood up and walked over to where he laid and kissed his cheek. "Good night daddy."

"G'night, Ali."

When Ali got back to the locker room, she frowned. The door was ajar, and she was certain it had been closed all the way before she went to the ring with Jeff earlier that night. She cautiously pushed it open and frowned when she seen Garrett sitting there. He was alone in the middle of the room, his arms crossed over his chest, smiling.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice harsh, anger in her eyes.

"C'mon, don't be so mean Ali baby."

"Don't call me that. I'm not your baby. Besides, you have no right to be in here, you need to leave now."

"Or what? Magnus and Joe aren't around to come save you again."

"I don't need them."

He arched an eyebrow, "Sure ya do."

She pursed her lips and marched into the room. He stood as she got to him, and she slapped him hard against his face. He rubbed his jaw, it did sting. He turned back to her angry, she went to slap him again, but he caught her arm again, "You'd be wise to not do that again."

"Or what?" she sneered, not threatened by his intimidation techniques.

Without even thinking about it, he pressed his lips against hers. With her free hand she slapped him and attempted to push him away. He didn't break the kiss though, instead, he snaked his free hand around her waist, pulling her against him. Her hand settled on his shoulder as she kissed him back and he let go of the other one.

When he did break the kiss, she whispered, "I hate your guts."

"I know baby, I hate yours too."

She kissed him again.


	92. She's so High, Kaitlyn

**ChicagoChaingang: YAY! I****'****m glad.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Yep.**

**StephNexus: Don****'****t worry about it doll, you can****'****t help things like that. I****'****m glad to hear from you again, though. Each and every review means a lot to me, and the fact that you take the time to review any of them means even more.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: When Pandora started playing ****'****Kingdom Come****'**** the other day I got the idea, and I just couldn****'****t resist doing it. Aww, angelface, it****'****s alright. I know real life is more important than my silly stories. The fact that you take a few minutes out of it to read the nonsense I come up with means the world to me, and when I get close to 400 I****'****ll remind you.**

_Summary: Kaitlyn for XRanger13, based on __"__She__'__s so High__"__ by Tal Bachman_

_She__'__s blood, flesh and bone, no tucks or silicone_

_She__'__s touch, smell, sight, taste, and sound_

_But somehow I can__'__t believe that anything should happen_

_I know where I belong, and nothing__'__s gonna happen._

_Yeah, yeah, __'__cause she__'__s so high_

_High above me, she__'__s so lovely. She__'__s so high_

_Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite_

_She__'__s so high, high above me_

William sat in the green room and watched his girlfriend, Kaitlyn, defend her Diva's championship against AJ. The referee's hand came down on the mat, making the three-count. He stood and rang the bell as Kaitlyn's music filled the arena. She stood victoriously, her hand raised above her, holding the belt.

Kaitlyn climbed out of the ring and headed back to the locker rooms, high-fiving a few fans as she went. She quickly showered and dressed, putting all of her stuff into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder and going to find William. It didn't take long before she saw him walking towards her. She stopped, a smile spreading across her face by his appearance.

"You were amazing out there," he told her.

She rolled her eyes, a slight blush tinting her cheeks as her smile widened, "You always say that."

"Because it's always true."

She gave a small chuckle.

"You ready to go back to the hotel?" he asked. They had an early flight the next morning.

She nodded and he took her duffel bag from her. He put his arm around her shoulders and they began the walk to the garage.

_First class, and fancy free, she__'__s high society_

_She__'__s got the best of everything_

_What could a guy like me ever really offer?_

_She__'__s perfect as she could ever be,_

_Why should I even bother?_

_She comes to speak to me, I freeze immediately_

'_Cause what she says sounds so unreal_

As they sat on the plane, waiting for take-off, William was quiet. Kaitlyn looked at him next to her. His head was tilted down slightly, and there was a thoughtful look on his face. She reached over, taking his hand in hers, "Whatcha thinkin' about?" she asked, a playful tone in her voice.

He shook his head, "Not much." He looked at her and smiled, "You."

"Yeah?" she grinned, "What about me?"

"How beautiful you are. And amazing, so sweet and funny." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "I keep wondering how I managed to get a girl as wonderful as you are."

"Stop," she said, laying her head on his shoulder, "You're exaggerating."

He smiled, sliding his hand free of hers so he could snake his arm around her shoulders. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too." She turned her head up, kissing his cheek. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.


	93. Until Then, Sheamus, Wade Barrett

**REQUESTS ARE CLOSED!**

**CMPunk199913: Thank you! I think it's cute too.**

**Coreys Kitten: Thank you, and yeah, she's one of three divas they currently have that I can tolerate.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Thank you!**

_Summary: After being forced into a marriage she never wanted, Brenda's found real love with someone else. Will she and Stephen be together, or will her husband, Wade, stand in her way. Requested by VegasxHoneyDust and inspired by her story 'In Sickness and In Health'._

Brenda put the camera down, sighing inwardly because her time with Stephen, aka, Sheamus the Celtic Warrior, was over. "What's wrong?" he asked noting the expression on her face.

Brenda shook her head, "It's nothing."

He walked over and sat down in her chair, "You can talk to me, you know that, right. Whatever's on your mind, just tell me."

Brenda sighed as she sat next to him, "It's Wade."

"Your husband?"

Brenda nodded, even though it had been a rhetorical question. How many Wade's were there running around in the company.

"Things aren't so cozy in the nest, huh?"

"That's one way to put it," she told him, a reluctant smile curling the corner of her lip for just a moment.

"Does he hit you?" Concern washed over Stephen's face immediately, no longer joking.

She shook her head, "Its other stuff. And it's the way he treats me. Neither of us wanted this, and yet I can't get out of it."

Stephen pulled took her hand and pulled her closer, the wheels on the chair rolling silently across the hard floor. Her knees touched his, "Look at me," his hand touched just under her chin as he tilted her face up so they could make eye contact. "Tell me what happened."

She took a deep breath, looking at him before averting her eyes again. "When we were in LA, Wade assaulted a guy. He deserved it, but Wade took it too far, and the guy ended up in ICU." She sighed again, "The guys didn't believe I'd keep my mouth shut about the incident, so Heath begged me to marry Wade because a wife can't testify against her husband."

Stephen wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. She was practically in his lap, just barely sitting in the chair. "Brenda, I'm sorry you have to go through this."

She shook her head, "It's not your fault." She pressed her forehead against his shoulder as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I hate to see you hurting," he told her.

As much as she didn't want to, she pulled away, just enough to look into his big, blue eyes. She gave him a small smile, "Thank you for being so kind to me."

One hand left her back so he could cup her face. His thumb brushed across her cheekbone, "There's no need to thank me. I'm just doing what friends do."

"What's this?" came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Wade walking up towards them. "What do you think you're doing with my wife?" Wade asked.

Brenda glanced at Stephen, a silent plead that he wouldn't repeat anything she had just said clear in her eyes. "I just had a photo-shoot and she seemed upset. I was only trying to cheer her up."

Wade sneered, disbelief on his face. "Come on, Brenda. We both have jobs to do."

She pulled free of Stephen and began packing up her camera equipment. Wade waited impatiently, his arms were crossed over his chest and he tapped his foot. Stephen remained where he sat, a smug look on his face as he glanced occasionally between Brenda and Wade.

Brenda gave Stephen a small smile and whispered a goodbye to him.

"I'll see you around, sweetie," he told her, which earned him another glare from Wade.

She turned back just enough to look at him and gave him a small wave. Wade wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began walking away, taking her with him. Once they were out of Stephen's earshot, Wade turned to face her, anger clear on his face, "You are my wife and I expect you to act as such. I won't have you off gallivanting with other people. Especially not people like him," he sneered the last word.

Brenda pulled away from him, a glare on her face to match his. "This marriage is a sham. As soon as you're in the clear, I'm filing for a divorce, so who I decide to gallivant with is my business, not yours."

"It won't make people believe we're a happy couple if you're hanging off Stephen."

"There are plenty of couples that aren't happy. And there are plenty of wives that cheat on their husbands." And with that, Brenda turned on her heel and walked away from him.

"You're not going to speak to me like that!" he called after her, but she ignored him.

Back at the hotel, after Wade had fallen asleep, Brenda slipped quietly out of bed. She grabbed her key card and left the room, taking the elevator down to the lobby. With a soft ding the doors opened and she stepped out. She smiled when she seen Stephen at the vending machines, "You couldn't sleep either, huh?"

He shook his head, "Nope. You?"

She shrugged, "I kind of don't want to sleep."

He smiled and ran his hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "I can understand that."

She smiled weakly, "I don't know what to do anymore."

"It's okay. As soon as the case is closed you can get a divorce and you never have to be with that arrogant bastard again."

Her smile widened slightly at his choice of words, "That's true. It won't happen soon enough though."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He pressed a light kiss to her lips. He smiled when he pulled away, "Just something to look forward to until then."


	94. Some Nights, Ken Anderson

**CMPunk199913: Thank you. He has one of the sweetest smiles too.**

**Livin on the EDGE: You got me singing songs from Rocky Horror Picture Show now, "There's a light over at the Frankenstein place…"**

**Coreys Kitten: Mm hmm! No woman should let a man walk all over her.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: No, I don't want your heart to hurt. Go read the first chapter of "I Love Looney"! If you haven't yet, I'm sure it'll make you happy. I wrote something special just for you.**

_Summary: Ken Anderson has a thing for Allie Borden, but can he get her to see past the Aces & Eights thing, or will she stay away? Requested by DarylDixon'sgirl1985, and based on "Some Nights" by Fun._

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck. Some nights I call it a draw_

_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle. Some nights I wish they'd just fall off._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, oh lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh._

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights I don't know, anymore._

Ken saw her getting out of her car in the garage, a sleek black Mercedes. He couldn't help but arch his eyebrows as the girl got out, he'd never seen her before. She grabbed a duffel bag from the back seat, and slung it over her shoulder. She locked the car and turned on her heel, walking to the entrance of the arena. Ken ran at a light jog to catch up to her, "Hey!"

She spun around to face him, her eyebrows arched, "Something I can do for you?" she asked, arching her eyebrows.

He smiled, "You could tell me your name."

"Allie Borden."

"Like Lizzie Borden, the murderer?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, like Sting's my father, so why is an Aces & Eights member talking to me?"

Ken was taken aback for a moment, shocked not just by what she said but how she said it as well.

When he didn't say anything, Allie smiled politely, "Well, if that's all…" She turned again and headed inside, pulling the door open. Ken just stood there and watched.

_This is it, boys, this is war, so what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already?_

_I was never one to believe the hype, save that for the black and white._

_I try twice as hard, and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style._

_And that's alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight._

_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am._

_Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I?_

As the night progressed, Ken couldn't get Allie out of his head. And when she wrestled in her debut match against Tara, he couldn't help but be amazed by her skill, which only made her stick in his mind more. He had never been treated the way she had treated him in the parking garage either, and, oddly enough, he liked that. She didn't take shit from anyone. He sighed heavily, "What's wrong?" Devon asked him.

He looked up at him, and shook his head, "Nothing, just got some things on my mind."

"Grab yourself another cold one," he jerked his thumb towards the cooler of beers, but Ken shook his head. It was one thing to take sips for the segments they shot, but he didn't want to drink too much during the show. Especially not when he had a match coming up. He and DOC would be taking on Sting and Kurt Angle. A half smile curled his lip as he wondered if Allie would make another appearance. During her match, they had mentioned she was Sting's daughter, so it wasn't an impossibility. There would be reason for her to go out there.

_Well, some nights I wish that this all would end, 'cause I could use some friends for a change._

_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again. Some nights I always win, I always win._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost, oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh._

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for? Most nights I don't know._

As Ken made his way through the arena to the ring he couldn't help the smirk on his face. He saw Kurt and Sting standing in the ring, watching the group walk through the crowd and through the security banister. Standing between them, just barely out of the way was Allie. He winked at her and blew her a kiss. She frowned and Sting turned to look at her, when he saw the expression on her face, he scowled at Ken.

Ken almost chuckled as he climbed up onto the side of the ring, stepping through the ropes.

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?_

_Washed my hands of that for this?_

_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

The match went smoothly and Aces and Eights won. Ken smiled when he saw Allie watching him as she walked back up the ramp.

After he showered and changed, he packed up his things, and left the locker room. As he walked through the door to the garage, he saw Allie getting in her car, "Hey!" he shouted.

She stopped and shut her door, turning to face him, "What?"

He didn't say anything as he closed the distance between them, "That was a good match tonight, wasn't it?" he couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes and turning to get back in her car.

"I meant your match," he said, stopping her. She eased the door shut again and turned slowly to face him. Her eyebrow was arched, a look of disbelief in her eyes as she studied him.

"Yeah?"

Ken nodded, "You're very talented."

She cocked her head to the side, a small smile spreading across her lips, "You aren't so bad either, considering…and I always liked you when you were Mr. Kennedy." Her smile spread a little wider as she brought up his WWE past.

"Yeah, well, that was the old me."

"Anderson isn't so bad either, when he's not being an asshole."

He chuckled and she laughed too.

"It's a shame you're in Aces and Eights."

He shrugged, "Just doing what I have to." A silence fell on them, but it wasn't awkward. He watched Allie chew on her bottom lip. Her eyes were away from him, staring at something on the ground behind him as she leaned against her car. "Would you be interested in going to dinner with me some time?" he finally asked.

Her eyes met his again, "Like a date?"

He nodded slightly, "Something like that."

"I'll think about it," she grinned, a teasing tone in her voice.

"You do that," he smiled back at her.

"I have to go," she told him.

He nodded and leaned forward, kissing her cheek.


	95. Don't Let Me Fall, Crimson

**VegasxHoneyDust: You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**DarylDixonsgirl1985: I'm glad you liked yours too! You're very welcome. I've always adored Mr. Kennedy/Anderson.**

**RainbowShelby: When I was younger I adored Jeff and Edge, recently though I haven't really cared as much about Jeff. I'm not sure why.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Yeah, I almost wish he'd go back to that gimmick, but I understand the need to change it up some. **

**Coreys Kitten: Right?! He's such an asshole on TV.**

**StephNexus: Thank you, I love that song too. The singer of Fun has an awesome voice.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: Hahahaha! He's been there for a few years now. It's a shame that WWE had released him, but I understand why they done it. He kept getting injured, but he's stayed healthy, so once his contract's up, it would be stupid for WWE to not try to get him back.**

_Summary: Tommy, aka, Crimson, and Mattie have had a crush on each other for a while, but they've both been too shy to say anything out of fear of rejection. Requested by Rainbow Shelby and based on "Don't Let Me Fall" by Lenka_

_Underneath the moon, underneath the stars, here's a little heart for you._

_Up above the world, up above it all, here's a hand to hold onto._

_But if I should break, if I should fall away, what am I to do?_

_I need someone to take a little of the weight, or I'll fall through_

Tommy and Mattie laughed as they left the Impact zone. As they stepped out into the parking lot, he stopped, "Do you wanna grab a bite to eat?"

She smiled, "Sure, there's a place on the City Walk I've wanted to go to, if you want."

He nodded, "Why not?"

She smiled and they headed back. As they stepped out onto the city walk, they were greeted by the sounds of music and the chatter of people around them talking and laughing. The lights were festive and the smell of different foods from all the vendor stalls and restaurants mingled in the air. Mattie hurried to keep up with him through the crowd of people. Finally, she reached out and took his hand. He turned back just enough to glance at her with a crooked smile and an arched brow. She returned his smile as he pulled her out of the throng of the crowd and just inside the doorway of the restaurant. Once inside, she quickly let go of his hand.

_You're just the one that I've been waiting for_

_I'll give you all that I have to give and more, but don't let me fall._

_Take a little time, walk a little line, get the balance right._

_Give a little love, gimme just enough, so that I can hang on tight._

_We will be alright, I'll be by your side, I won't let you down._

_But I gotta know no matter how things go that you'll be alright._

They were seated and as they looked over the menu, Tommy couldn't help but be distracted by Matti's beauty. The way she chewed her bottom lip while she was thinking, the way her mouth twisted up and her eyes roamed over the page while she tried to decide, even the way her brown curls fell over her shoulders as she leaned forward slightly. Everything about her was perfect.

She looked up at him, sighing, "Have you decided what you're getting yet?"

Realizing he hadn't actually looked at his menu since picking it up and opening it, he shook his head, "No, you?"

She shook her head too, "Nope, that's why I was asking. I was hoping it would help me decide."

He chuckled softly. Eventually they both made their decisions and placed their order.

_You're just the one that I've been waiting for,_

_I'll give you all that I have to give and more, but don't let me fall._

_Underneath the moon, underneath the stars, here's a little heart for you._

_Up above the world, up above it all, here's a hand to hold on to._

After they had finished eating, Tommy insisted on paying for her meal as well. She smiled as they stood and left the restaurant, "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it," he said, holding the door open for her as she stepped back into the night air. As they started walking down the City Walk again, he listened to the music. "Matti, would you like to dance?"

She smiled and nodded, "I'd love too."

He took her hand and pulled her into the crowd, dancing and swaying to the music. As they danced, he pulled her closer until they were almost touching. Finally, he decided to just take a chance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down, softly pressing his lips to hers.

She blinked a few times, surprised by his actions, but a smile settled on her lips and she closed her eyes. Her arms slipped around his neck as she kissed him back.

_You're just the one that I've been waiting for._

_I'll give you all that I have to give and more, but don't let me fall._

_You're just the one that I've been waiting for._

_I'll be here holding you high above it all, but don't let me fall._


	96. Every Little Thing, Seth Rollins

**RainbowShelby: Did you find it? And if so, did you like it?**

**StephNexus: Right! The last time I had a guy dance with me, I had to force him to do so. He knew before we went to my cousin's wedding that I intended to dance, and then he didn't want to. One of the reasons we aren't together now.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Yep! I'm a firm believer in taking chances. Better to do it and fail than to never know.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: I know you're a sucker for the fluffiness like that.**

_Summary: Seth Rollins has had a crush on MiraJane, or MJ as he calls her, for a while, but hasn't had the nerve to tell her yet. Requested by ShieldWWEFreak and based on "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic" by The Police_

_Though I've tried before to tell her _

_Of the feelings I have for her in my heart_

_Every time that I come near her_

_I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start_

_Every little thing she does is magic,_

_Every little thing just turns me on,_

_Even though my life before was tragic,_

_Now I know my love for her goes on._

Seth had been standing in the lobby, along with Dean and Roman, and some of the other guys. They were waiting for the girls to come down so they could go out. They heard the elevator doors open and Seth turned to see MJ, along with the Bellas, Layla, and Rosa step out into the lobby. Seth's eyes locked on MJ though, she was the only one he was concerned about.

She looked incredible, as she always did, and he couldn't help but stare. A nudge in the ribs from Dean's elbow snapped him out of it and he turned to Dean. "You were drooling," Dean told him.

"I was not!" he frowned, his voice low.

Dean rolled his eyes, "You were pretty damn close though."

Seth shook his head and turned away from his friend.

"I still don't understand why you haven't just told her."

Seth groaned inwardly, "I've tried, I just…I can never think of the right words and then I get anxious and nervous."

Dean rolled his eyes, "You're such a girl sometimes."

Seth smacked him on the back of the head.

Dean frowned at him. "Everything okay, boys?" MJ asked with a smile as she approached them.

Dean and Seth both smiled in return, "Just fine," Seth told her.

She chuckled softly as everyone turned to head for the door.

_Do I have to tell the story of a thousand rainy days since we first met?_

_It's a big enough umbrella, but it's always me that ends up getting wet._

_Every little thing she does is magic, everything she does just turns me on._

_Even though my life before was tragic, now I know my love for her goes on._

As they made their way to the doors, one of the Bellas groaned, "It's raining."

Some of the girls went back up to their room to get an umbrella, but MJ didn't. Seth smiled, "You not worried about the rain?"

She shrugged, "It doesn't really matter to me. And I don't have an umbrella, anyways."

"I have one in my car, I can go get it."

She smiled, "You'd do that for me?"

He nodded. Seth jogged to his car, head down, trying to avoid puddles. He was going to be wet, but he hoped he wouldn't be soaked. He got in the car, out of the rain, and stuck his key in, turning it on. He turned to make sure the umbrella was in his backseat like he though, and upon seeing it, pulled out of the parking space.

He pulled up to the hotel's front doors, and got out, umbrella in hand. He opened it and walked over to the doors, opening it, he smiled at MJ, just as the other girls were stepping off the elevator again. He sheltered MJ under his umbrella as they walked to his car, and he opened the door for her. Dean and Roman piled into the backseat as he walked around to the other side, closing the umbrella before getting back in the car.

_I resolved to call her up a thousand times a day_

_Ask her if she'll marry me in some old fashioned way._

_But my silent fears have gripped me long before I reach the phone_

_Long before my tongue has tricked me, must I always be alone?_

Seth sat by himself in the club, watching all his friends dance and enjoy themselves. He was distracted, lost in his own thoughts and didn't even realize MJ had sat down next to him until she said his name. He shook his head slightly, clearing it of all his previous thoughts and turned to face her.

She smiled, "You look like you don't want to be here."

He gave his head a slight shake, "I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

He frowned slightly and gave another head shake, "Nothing important."

She arched an eyebrow as a smirk spread over her lips, "Well, would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," he said, taking her hand and standing, he led her out onto the dance floor. After a few songs and a few drinks, he turned to MJ, "There's something I've wanted to tell you for a while."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"I really like you…a lot."

She smiled, "I like you too…a lot."

He smiled and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.


	97. I Wanna Be Your Dog, Corey Graves

**Coreys Kitten: Any Seth is a cute Seth!**

**RainbowShelby: Yay! I'm glad you liked it. I always love when somebody finds a new song (or anything else) because of me and they like it!**

**Livin on the EDGE: Aww, Dean wasn't being a bully, he was just picking on his friend, Dean loves Seth.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: I'm so happy I was able to make you so happy yesterday!**

**ShieldWWEFreak: You're welcome, I'm really happy you liked it.**

_Summary: Corey Graves requested by flithparade and based on "I wanna be Your Dog" by Iggy Pop (also, his song "Cry for Love" is incredible, one of my favorites. Everyone should go listen to it now.)_

_I'm so messed up, I want you here in my room, I want you here._

_Now we're gonna be face to face, I'll lay right down in my favorite place._

_Now I wanna be your dog. Now I wanna be your dog. Now I wanna be your dog._

Corey paced back and forth in his hotel room. He couldn't get Hayley out of his mind. So many times he had picked up the phone and almost called her. He wanted her so bad, but what was the point? She was too good for him. He played the night over in his head, the way she had smiled at him when he came back stage after his match. The words she had spoken in the green room before it when she and Paige were eating. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and it was going to drive him insane.

_Now I'm ready to close my eyes, now I'm ready to close my mind._

_Now I'm ready to feel your hand, and lose myself on the burning sands._

_Now I wanna be your dog. Now I wanna be your dog. Now I wanna be your dog._

He finally sighed and laid down on the bed. What he was doing was useless. He reached over and turned off the lamp before rolling onto his side. He wrapped his arms around his pillow and closed his eyes, but all he could see was her. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, but she was still there in his thoughts.

Corey sighed heavily and rolled back onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling for a while before reaching over for his phone on the table. He texted Hayley, asking if she was still awake.

The minutes passed agonizingly slow as he waited for a response. Finally, she answered replying that she was, and asking if he couldn't sleep either.

_C'mon! Now I'm ready to close my eyes._

_Some goddamn pervert, I gotta close off my mind._

_I'm finally ready to feel your hand, _

_I wanna lose myself on the burning sands._

After a few minutes of texting, there was a knock on the door. He turned the lamp back on and answered it. Smiling when he saw Hayley standing there, "What're you doing?" he asked as he let her into the room.

She smiled, "I hate texting, I hate waiting for replies, I thought since we couldn't sleep we could just talk."

His smile broadened as he closed the door back and she sat down at the end of the bed, smoothing out the rumpled bedding beside her. He walked over and joined her on the bed.

_Now I wanna be your dog._

_Now I wanna be your dog._

_Now I wanna be your dog._


	98. Black, Corey Graves

**Livin on the EDGE: I'm glad to hear that; I'm happy you enjoyed it.**

**TheShieldBeliever: Thank you very much. I did PM you.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: Texting anyone and waiting for a reply is awful. And yay! You liked the songs!**

**Coreys Kitten: Honestly, I feel bad, because I don't watch NXT so I didn't know who he was (I've heard his name but that's it) so I looked up pictures of him, and then decided to go with an Iggy Pop song based on that.**

_Summary: Another Corey Graves request from Coreys Kitten, and based on "Black" by Pearl Jam. (I'm sorry, I know there hasn't been much of a summary the last couple of days. I'm just so tired.)_

_Sheets of empty canvas, untouched sheets of clay_

_Were laid spread out before me, as her body once did_

_All five horizons revolved around her soul, as the earth to the sun_

_Now the air I tasted and breathed has taken a turn_

_Ooh, and all I taught her was everything. Ooh, I know she gave me all that she wore_

_And now my bitter hands shake beneath the clouds of what was everything._

_All the pictures had all been washed in black, tattooed everything_

Corey sat in the living room, frowning. It had been a little over a week since Lisa had left him. He glared at the coffee table, some of her things spread out on it still. Unfinished work, reports she had been going over neatly stacked at the end of it.

Lisa was supposed to come by and get the rest of her stuff any day now. He wasn't sure he wanted to be there when she finally did it. With an angry sigh, he got up from the couch and went into his bedroom where he pulled on his shoes and jacket.

_I take a walk outside; I'm surrounded by some kids at play._

_I can feel their laughter, so why do I sear?_

_And twisted thoughts that spin 'round my head_

_I'm spinning, oh, I'm spinning_

_How quick the sun can drop away_

_And now my bitter hands cradle broken glass of what was everything_

As Corey walked down the sidewalk, he could hear the shouts of laughter from kids across the street at a park. He glanced their way, frowning, lost in his thoughts of Lisa. He sighed and shook his head, trying to clear her out of his mind, but he knew that would be impossible.

When he finally returned home, he found his apartment door open. Lisa and Phil were walking out of it; he was carrying a box of her stuff. Corey arched an eyebrow, not saying anything until they noticed him on their own. When Lisa finally did, she said, "Oh, hey Corey, I hope you don't mind I let myself in?" It was more of a rhetorical question, even if he did mind, it had already been done so what did it matter?

He shook his head, trying not to frown, "No, I want you to be able to get your stuff."

She smiled at him, it was an awkward smile. "Where were you?" she didn't actually care, she was just asking from the lack of anything else to say.

He shrugged, "I didn't really go anywhere, I just went for a walk."

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of Phil shutting the trunk of the car, "That was the last box, Lisa, you ready to go?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Corey asked before Lisa had a chance to reply, "Privately?"

She sighed and glanced between the two men before reluctantly nodding and turning to step back inside the apartment. Corey quickly followed her in, shutting the door behind him.

_All the pictures had all been washed in black, tattooed everything._

_All the love gone bad, turned my world to black._

_Tattooed all I see, all that I am, all I'll be, yeah_

_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life_

_I know you'll be a star in somebody else's sky._

_But why, why, why can't it be, can't it be mine?_

"What do you want?" she asked, her expression and tone immediately changing once the door had shut.

"Are you dating him?"

"That's really none of your business," she told him, her tone changing again. This time from exasperated to defensive.

"Are you though?" he asked again, his eyebrows arching.

She sighed and shook her head, "Phil and I are just friends. You know that, you've always known that."

He frowned and looked down at the floor.

"This is why we broke up. You get jealous of everything."

"No, I don't."

"You do, you are right now." There was a minute of awkward silence before she said, "If that's all this was, I'm gonna go. I'll see you around."

She started to step around him but he caught her arm in his hand and turned her back around. She arched an eyebrow and started to speak, but was caught off by his lips on hers. When he pulled away, he whispered, "I'm sorry, I don't want to be jealous, but I love you." He kissed her again, and when he pulled away, he held her close, searching her eyes with his. A smile spread across her lips.


	99. Rehab, Justin Gabriel

**StephNexus: Thank you, thank you! I'm glad you enjoy them.**

**Coreys Kitten: I'm very happy you liked it. And thank you so much. Sometimes I'll sit here with word opened on a blank document for an hour trying to come up with something. Otherwise, I'd feel like they're all the same, only the names are different, and then everyone would get tired of reading them, and I'd be defeating the purpose of this challenge (but not in a good way.)**

**Livin on the EDGE: Isn't that what everybody wants to hear though? I want to be loved too.**

_Summary: Ana Montes and Justin Gabriel have been dating for a while. He's the only good thing in her life, but when he finds out about her dirty little secret, she risks losing him. Requested by I'm Awesome Be Jealous_

Back from another long trip on the road with the WWE, Justin came home tired and exhausted. All he wanted was to enjoy the day with his girlfriend, but when he walked through the door, he didn't see her there. "Ana, you home sweetie?" he called out as he shut the door and took his shoes off. Nothing. He picked his bags up and walked to the bedroom. He sat his bags on the bed and unzipped them, putting what needed to be washed in the hamper, and putting away everything else.

When he was done, he decided he'd take a shower and then call Ana and see where she was. He pushed open the bathroom door and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Ana was sprawled out in the floor unconscious, a result of the drug abuse from the night before. "Ana!" he ran over to her, checking her vitals, making sure she was still breathing. He got his cell phone and called an ambulance. He waited impatiently for the EMTs to arrive, the whole time he sat in the bathroom, clutching her hand in his, hoping she'd be okay.

When Ana woke up, her head hurt. She opened her eyes only to immediately squeeze them shut again, blocking out the harsh bright lights above her. She listened to the beeping of the machines next to her and turned her head towards them. She barely cracked one eye open, looking at the heart monitor. She groaned and closed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened.

"Ana," she heard her name called out softly.

She turned her head the other way and barely opened her eyes, just enough to see his perfect, tan face. "Justin," her voice came out rough and hoarse. "What happened?"

He shrugged, "I came home and found you passed out in the bathroom."

She frowned as the memory of the night before slowly came back to her.

"The doctor told me about all the drugs that were in your system. Are you trying to kill yourself?"

She frowned as the tears started to brim her eyes.

Justin continued, "Why would you do something so stupid like that? Drugs are bad for you."

"Don't you think I know that?" her tone was defensive, and her voice was louder and harsher than she had intended it to be. A tear spilled over and started rolling down her face onto the pillow. She sighed, "I don't know, it helps, it blocks things out."

He scooted the chair closer to the bed, "Why do you need to block things out? Aren't you happy with me?"

She reached for his hand, clutching it in hers, "Of course I'm happy with you. You're the only thing that makes me happy."

"Then prove it," he told her. "Stop using, I don't care how you stop, but you have to stop. If you don't, I'm going to leave you."

"Justin…" her voice cracked as she said her name and more tears spilled out of her eyes.

He pulled his hand free of hers, "I'm not going to watch you destroy yourself. I love you, but if you don't stop, I'm not going to stay."

She frowned and nodded, "I will. I'll go to rehab. I'll get better, I promise."

He took her hand again and kissed her forehead, "Thank you."


	100. The Way You Look Tonight, Kaitlyn

**Coreys Kitten: Oh my God! Now I feel awful because I didn't even think about that. I usually think those things through when I'm writing. I guess my lack of sleep lately is starting to affect my writing.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: I'm glad you enjoyed them; todays won't be as depressing as yesterday's.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Love makes people happy, and the only people I've ever known of to take drugs are unhappy.**

_Summary: Kaitlyn. Requested by XRanger13; based on "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra_

_Someday when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you, and the way you look tonight._

_Yes, you're lovely with your smile so warm and your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you and the way you look tonight._

William looked up from his plate every few minutes to look at Kaitlyn. They were out celebrating their one year anniversary. Every now and then, she'd glance up at him too, and they'd make eye contact. And she'd smile and turn away, "Why do you keep staring at me?" she finally asked.

He grinned, "Why shouldn't I? You're beautiful."

She laughed softly.

"You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself."

He grinned, a low chuckle slipping between his lips. Her smile spread and she looked back down at her food, continuing to eat.

_With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fear apart._

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, it touches my foolish heart._

After they had finished, William took Kaitlyn dancing. He didn't take her to a club with a bunch of drunken idiots trying to get laid like they tended to frequent with their friends. Instead, he took her some were classy with a live band and people dressed to the nines.

They walked through the doors and Kaitlyn smiled, watching the musicians on the small stage. William held out his hand, "Care to dance?"

She smile widened as she placed her hand in his and he led her out onto the dance floor. He spun her around and dipped her, and everything else he'd seen in movies. And she smiled and laughed the whole time, singing along with the Sinatra tune the band played.

_Lovely, never ever change, keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it?_

'_Cause I love you, just the way you look tonight._

_Just the way you look tonight._

The night passed and they left the club, walking back to William's car. He stopped before they could get there, and knelt down on one knee. Kaitlyn's hands went to her mouth, a surprised happiness washing over her features. William smirked as he reached down to retie his shoe. Kaitlyn bit her lip, trying to suppress her feelings when he stood back up.

He drove her home, and walked her to her front door. As she unlocked it, he said, "Kaitlyn, there's something I've wanted to ask you."

"What's that?" she asked, turning to him.

He took her hands in his, "Will you marry me?"

She laughed as a grin spread across her lips and she said, "Of course!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him; he pressed his lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. When they pulled away, he took the small box out of his pocket, and opened it. He removed the ring and slid it onto her finger, "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too."


	101. To Whom it May Concern, Wade Barrett

**Livin on the EDGE: I got the idea from an old episode of ****'****The Office****'**** I****'****m so sad that shows over. Dwight and Angela were always my OTP though.**

**SoftballSass143: Thank you! I****'****m glad you enjoyed it.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: Yay for happy endings! And thank you, I****'****d much rather go somewhere nice then somewhere where drunk sweaty idiots would be crowding me, especially if it****'****s my anniversary.**

_Summary: After months of travelling with the WWE, Stu__'__s finally visiting his friends and family in England again, when he falls for Anne Gibson. Requested by BUZZ LIGHTYEAR IS MY HERO and based on __"__To Whom it May Concern__"__ by The Civil Wars_

_Why are you so far from me? In my arms is where you ought to be._

_How long will you make me wait? I don__'__t know how much more I can take._

_I__'__ve missed you, but I haven__'__t met you. Oh, but I want to, how I do__…_

Stu walked into the small club with some of his old friends. The lighting was dim and the atmosphere was very comfortable. There was a small stage in the back of the room, and sitting on a stool on stage was a girl with straight blonde hair. She held a guitar in her lap and she played as she sang. "Sit anywhere you'd like," said a waitress as she walked by his small group.

He gave her a polite smile and a nod of his head before they made their way over to the empty table by the stage. Closer up, he could see the girl had piercing green eyes, and he became mesmerized watching her, and listening to her sing.

"Earth to Stu," one of the guys said, and he shook himself from his thoughts.

"What?"

"You gonna look at your menu, or what?"

Stu gave him a small smile, embarrassed that he'd gotten distracted and opened the menu.

_Slowly counting down the days __'__til I finally know your name,_

_The way your hand feels __'__round my waist,_

_The way you laugh, the way your kisses taste_

The girl left before Stu had a chance to meet her. He asked one of the waitresses about her, and was told she plays at a bunch of different places around town. So Stu determined himself to meet her before he left for the States again.

He wasn't sure what it was about her that had him so entrapped. There were plenty of pretty girls in England; there were plenty of pretty girls in the States. Hell, he seen pretty girls every night when he wrestled, he worked with pretty girls. So what made this one so special? So different from the others? He just couldn't figure it out.

As he left the coffee shop that morning, it finally happened. When he pulled open the door to leave, there she was. She looked up at him, and smiled a smile that reached her eyes. "Hi," she said.

Stu smiled, stepping out of the way and holding the door open for her. "Hi." She stepped around him, still smiling. Then it clicked in Stu's brain that if he didn't act now, he might lose his chance, "Didn't you perform a few days ago, down at that little pub…uh…" he struggled, trying to remember the name of the place his friends dragged him to.

"Red Lion," she supplied for him.

He nodded, a smile spreading over his mouth, "Yeah, that's the one."

She nodded, "Yeah, I noticed you and your friends."

"You're an incredible performer," he told her.

"Thank you. I'm doing another show tonight at a little club on High Street if you'd like to come by."

He nodded, "I'd love to."

"Great. I'm Anne, by the way, Anne Gibson."

"Stu Bennett."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she extended her hand to him.

"The pleasure is mine," he told her, taking the offered hand in his.

_Dear whoever you might be,_

_I__'__m still waiting patiently_

He sat on a stool at the bar, and leaned against it, a drink in his hand. Anne was on the stage, performing. Her eyes found his, and she smiled wide as she belted out the last few notes of her song. When she was done, she sat her guitar on the small stand next to her stool and stood up, "I'm going to take a short break, but I'll be back in a few minutes." When she finished her little announcement music came on over the speakers and she stepped down off the stage. She made her way over to Stu and took the seat next to his, "I'm glad you could make it," she told him.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," he told her. "You were even better than last time."

She smiled and a small chuckle escaped her.

"Anne, I'm only going to be in town for a few more days, but I was wondering if you'd like to get dinner with me sometime before I leave?"

She nodded, her smile widening, "I'd love to." He grinned. "So, where ya goin'?"

"Florida. I live there now, I travel a lot for work, and I've got to go home and get ready to leave again."

"Oh," she arched an eyebrow, "Who do you work for?"

"The WWE."

"Oh," she smiled again, excitement in her 'oh' this time, "That must be exciting."

He nodded, "I love it."


	102. Absolutely

**Livin on the EDGE: It's a modern day fairytale.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: Yes, yes they do.**

_Summary: Phil can't explain his attraction to Shiloh. Sure, she's pretty, but they've never really talked or interacted with each other. But there's something about her he just can't explain. Requested by Baybeetymz and based on "Absolutely" by Nine Days_

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her, when she smiles._

_Now how many days in a year_

_She woke up with hope, but she only found tears._

_And I can be so insincere, making her promises never for real_

Phil sat in the green room, watching Shiloh. She didn't even seem to notice him staring at her. She stood by the counter, a water bottle in hand. She was dressed in her wrestling gear. She always seemed so sad, she didn't talk to many people in the company, but those who she did talk to, she was very close to. She was very guarded. Phil wanted to break through that shell, he just didn't know how.

Layla walked in, one of the few people Shiloh was close to, and Shiloh smiled in response. Phil couldn't help but be distracted by it. He loved her smile. Layla and Shiloh talked for a few minutes before leaving the room together, still smiling.

_As long as she stands there waiting,_

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes,_

_Now how many days disappear when you look in the mirror?_

_So how do you choose?_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,_

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way._

_You never seem to run out of things to say._

Shiloh stood there nervously, watching Phil watch her out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure why he always made her nervous. When she'd catch him staring her heart would beat a little bit faster and her breaths would become a little unsteady. She wanted to say something to him, but what was she supposed to say? She sighed a little with relief when the door opened and Layla walked in. A smile split her features and she welcomed her friend.

They had a tag match against the Bellas coming up and Layla wanted to go warm up with her.

As Shiloh walked out of the room, Phil couldn't help but watch the way her hair swung, brushing across her dark skin.

_Now how did we wind up this way?_

_Watching our mouths for the words that we say,_

_As long as we stand here waiting,_

_Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose,_

_Now how do we get there today?_

_When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes_

When Shiloh's match was over, Phil decided that he finally had to do something about his attraction to her. Even if she turned him down, at least he would have made a move. He found her right as she was about to go into her locker room, "Hey, Shiloh!"

She turned with wide eyes to face him, "Hmm?"

"Um…" he reached up and scratched the back of his head, he hadn't completely thought through this conversation.

She arched an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"I, uh…I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime? On a date?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. They had barely ever said more than hello to each other, and now he was asking her out. The corner of her lips twitched, he was always staring at her though. She started to say no, but at the last second she nodded, giving him a small smile, "Okay."

A wide smile spread across Phil's features, "Really?"

She nodded again, "Yeah. How about tomorrow before Smackdown? Say…six?"

He nodded in agreement, "Six."

_This is the story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her when she smiles…when she smiles_


	103. Down, Wade Barrett

**Livin on the EDGE: Creepy Phil is the best kind of Phil. Haha, I'm sorry, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore.**

**Emily Barrett: Well thank you sweetie! I'm glad I have some in here to suit your tastes. There will be more ADR to come (I still have over 200 more to do), but you're more than welcome to request one if you'd like.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: Right! Phil can look at me all he wants. And thank you, thank you. It's become part of my morning routine. Wake up, write, eat, exercise, shower.**

_Summary: Wade Barrett, based on "Down" by Jason Walker, and requested by baybeetymz_

_I don't know where I'm at; I'm standin' out the back,_

_And I'm tired of waiting, waiting here in line_

_Hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._

_I shot for the sky; I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try? I know I'm gonna fall down._

Anneliese, or Anna as her friends called her, sat in the green room, trying to ignore Stu and Alicia. He was driving her mad, and he knew it. She wanted to say something, but what could she say? She and Stu weren't dating, so just because they flirted shamelessly with each other didn't mean he wasn't allowed to flirt with other girls too. She had known from the moment it first started that she should just turn away and keep walking. A guy like Stu wasn't the type to be in a serious, committed relationship. His flirting didn't mean anything.

She sighed, having seen enough and got up, leaving the green room. She started down the hall so she could go to her locker room and get ready for her match that was coming up. She sighed heavily and shook her head, clearing it of thoughts of Stu.

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_You never know why it's coming down, down, down_

_Not ready to let go 'cause then I'll never know_

_What could be missing, but I'm missing way too much_

_When do I give up what I've been wishing for?_

"What's up with you, Anna?" Nikki asked quietly during their match. "You're very distracted tonight."

"I'm sorry," she told her, countering her move; "I just can't get Stu out of my head."

Nikki rolled her eyes and went in for another attack, which she nailed. "Just tell him how you feel," she said as she knelt over Anna, grabbing her head. "Then all this senseless flirting with girls like Alicia will stop."

Anna countered her move again, and stood, "I can't just do that. Besides, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Well, if you don't do something now, then you'll never know. Isn't taking a chance better than spending your whole life wondering. Just look at Brie and Daniel, if he hadn't have taken that chance, do you think they'd be together?"

"Yes, because Brie has lady balls and wouldn't have been too nervous to say something."

Nikki rolled her eyes again, "You do too, don't sell yourself short."

"Is that a height joke? I'm not that much shorter than you, you know!"

Nikki shook her head, trying to suppress a laugh since they were performing, "Just say something to him."

_I can't find another way around, and I don't wanna hear the sound_

_Of losing what I never found; I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground; so why do I try?_

_I know I'm gonna fall down; I thought I could fly_

_So why did I drown? I'll never know why,_

_It's coming down, down, down_

Nikki, Brie, and Anna were headed back to the locker room after the match. Anna had won due to disqualification. They were talking and laughing, Anna finally having steered the topic of conversation away from Stu when he walked up. "Y'all had a great match," he told them.

"Thanks," Nikki and Anna said in unison.

He looked at the twins with pursed lips before asking, "Could I talk to Anna alone?"

The two brunettes nodded before continuing the trek to the locker room. Nikki smiled and winked at Anna as she slipped past Stu. Anna sighed heavily, arching her eyebrows as she looked up at, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Are you okay? You seemed a little off out there, like something was wrong."

She shook her head, "I'm fine."

He took her hand and pulled her closer to him; his thumb ran back and forth over the dark skin. "You can talk to me, you know, if something's bothering you…"

She smiled slightly, "That's very sweet of you."

He returned her small smile and used his hand to cup the side of her face. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers.


	104. Under the Milky Way, Dolph Ziggler

**Livin on the EDGE: I guess, I wasn't really sure if I was going the 'he wants her jealous' route or the 'wade's a big flirt' route. I suppose however people want to interpret it.**

**ShutxThexFrontxDoor: Awww. Thank you. That's nice since when I'm done with yours my heart is always falling apart and I'm crying and wanting to rip my face off.**

_Summary: Dolph Ziggler, requested by Baybeetymz, and based on "Under the Milky Way" by The Church_

_Sometimes when this place gets kind of empty,_

_Sound of their breath fades with the light_

_I think about the loveless fascination_

_Under the Milky Way tonight._

_Lower the curtain down in Memphis,_

_Lower the curtain down all right._

_I got no time for private consultation,_

_Under the Milky Way tonight_

Nick stood at the gorilla position with Ettore and AJ, across from him Alberto and Gabrielle stood warming up for the mixed tag match. Nobody said anything. They usually didn't right before the match. Nick was lost in his own thoughts, focusing on nothing in particular. Everything around him on this side of the curtain seemed so quiet. But just on the other side of that thin fabric he could hear the chatter of the crowd. He looked at Gabrielle and smiled, she offered him a small smile in return. She was so pretty, her dark hair falling over her dark shoulders.

His music sounded and Lillian began the introduction. He took a deep breath and emerged through the curtain, becoming Dolph Ziggler.

_Wish I knew what you were looking for_

_Might have known what you would find_

_And it's something quite peculiar_

_Something that's shimmering white_

_Leads you here despite your destination_

_Under the Milky Way tonight_

The match ended with Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee victorious. He watched as Alberto and Gabrielle left the ring. He left the ring as quickly as he could get away with so he could catch up to Gabrielle before she got to her locker room. "Hey!" he shouted and they turned around. "Gabrielle!"

Alberto and Gabrielle looked at each other, words Nick couldn't hear were said, and Alberto turned to leave. Gabrielle started walking towards him, "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Um…I…uh, I wanted to tell you that you did great tonight."

Her eyebrows arched in surprise and a smile spread across her lips, "Not good enough to win," she joked.

He gave a nervous chuckle, a smile of his own quirking his lips. "Well, I got the pin fall over Alberto. That didn't really have anything to do with you."

"No, I guess not," her smile grew a little wider.

"So, was this all you wanted, or…?"

"Uh," he reached up, scratching the back of his head, "Actually, I was wondering if you had plans tomorrow evening?"

She shook her head slightly, "No, why?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

She nodded, "Sure, I'd like that." A smile spread across her lips again and she stepped forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I gotta go shower and change, I'll see ya."

He nodded, standing there smiling, watching her walk away.


	105. Nurse Me, Roman Reigns

**Livin on the EDGE: Well, Nick Nemeth only portrays Dolph Ziggler, that doesn't mean he is Dolph Ziggler, that's why I wrote it the way I did in the beginning where once his music hit he 'became' Dolph.**

**BUZZ LIGHTYEAR IS MY HERO: Yay! I'm glad.**

**Runaway-zebra: Thank you, I'm glad I could make you smile. I hope you feel better soon.**

_Summary: After suffering a concussion, Roman Reigns is taken to the hospital where he meets Bobbie Williams. Request by RainbowShelby_

Roman sighed heavily as he sat in the hospital bed, anxious to leave. They had run tests to make sure there was no severe damage after the blow to the head he had taken. He knew he had a concussion, but that was the extent of the damage.

The door finally opened and a brunette girl in scrubs walked in. "How are you feeling Mr. Reigns?" she asked.

"I'm fine…bored," he told her, looking at her.

"I can turn the TV on for you," she offered, smiling.

He gave her a weak smile back, "How long until I can go home?"

She shrugged as she walked over to the set, standing on tip toe and stretching to push the button to turn the television mounted on the wall on. "I'm not sure," she said, turning to face him again. "They're still waiting on the results from the cat scan. We have to make sure there's nothing more serious. Concussions aren't something to be taken lightly."

He sighed again, "Will you at least keep me company?"

She chuckled, "I wish I could, but I have more rounds to make."

He puckered his lips out, pouting dramatically and crossed his arms over his chest.

She laughed, grinning, "Maybe when I'm done I'll check on you again."

"I guess that's fine," he teased, still fake pouting.

"Alright, if you need anything, just push the call button."

He nodded and as she moved towards the door, he stopped her, "What's your name?"

"Bobbie." She tapped the name tag on her scrubs, "At least that's what this says."

He grinned, "I didn't even notice it."

She smiled and left the room to finish checking on all of her patients.

After about an hour and a half, Roman pushed the call button. When Bobbie came to his room he smiled, "What do you need?"

"Can I have something to drink?"

She nodded, "What would you like? We have apple juice, orange juice, and grape juice."

"Apple…and some company?"

She grinned, "Maybe if you're lucky."

When she came back with his juice he managed to get her to talk to him for a few minutes before she had to go back to the nurse's station.

Eventually, Roman was able to leave. He changed out of the hospital gown into the clothes Dean had brought him when Roman had first been taken there hours ago so he wouldn't have to wear his wrestling gear out of the building. He stuffed his things back into the duffle bag and put his shoes on. He walked out of the room to the nurse's station so he could sign the release forms and smiled at Bobbie.

She handed him the paperwork and he started filling it out. "I was wondering," he said as he wrote, "If you'd want to go get dinner with me sometime?"

She shook her head slightly, frowning, "I'm not sure I'd be able to. I'd have to be able to get a sitter."

He arched an eyebrow, "You have a kid?"

She nodded, "A four year old."

"What's their name?"

"Carson."

"Well, bring 'em along," Roman said, "I love kids. We can go to Chuck E. Cheese."

She chuckled, "I'll have to think about it."

He frowned, even though the smile was still in his eyes, "Okay. Here's my number in case you decide to go." He wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

She folded it over once and tucked it into her pocket. "Don't forget about your follow up appointment."

"I won't," he smiled at her.

Three days later as Roman was getting ready for his follow up, his phone started ringing. He didn't recognize the number but he answered anyways, "Hello?"

"Roman?"

"Yes."

"This is Bobbie…the nurse."

"I remember," he told her, smiling. When she had pretty much turned him down, he hadn't expected her to call.

"I know your appointment is today, and I was thinking, maybe afterwards we could get lunch together?"

"I'd love that."

"Great. I'll see you in a couple of hours then."

"I can't wait."


	106. Nobody wants to be Lonely, Randy Orton

**RainbowShelby: Thank you, I****'****m glad you liked it.**

**Runaway-zebra: I****'****ve never really considered that name. I like Cordelia. As soon as I was told that the OC was a nurse, the idea popped into my head.**

**Guest: Roman looks like he****'****d be a big teddy bear outside of the ring.**

_Summary: Randy Orton, requested by WWEsFinestDiva2012, and based on __"__Nobody Wants to be Lonely__"__ by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera_

_There you are, in a darkened room_

_And you__'__re all alone, looking out the window_

_Your heart is cold and lost the will to love_

_Like a broken arrow_

_Here I stand in the shadows; in the shadows_

_Come to me, come to me, can__'__t you see that_

_Nobody wants to be lonely, nobody wants to cry_

_My body__'__s longing to hold you, so bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it__'__s slipping away_

_And I__'__ve been waiting for you all of my life_

_Nobody wants to be lonely, so why_

_Why don__'__t you let me love you?_

Randy walked into the hotel lobby; it was late after the show, and the lights had been dimmed down. He saw Sara sitting in one of the big chairs, and the corner of his lip twitched. He wondered what she was doing waiting alone in the lobby.

She noticed him and offered him a small smile. He returned it and asked, "What are you doing down here by yourself?"

"I forgot my key card," she told him. "I'm waiting for Natalya to get back with it."

"Oh," He wasn't sure what else to say, and stood there awkwardly. Almost as soon as the syllable left his mouth, the door opened and Natalya walked in. Sara gave Randy another smile and a small wave before turning to go to the elevator with the blonde, greeting her as she walked up to her. Randy just stood watching her.

_Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song?_

_It__'__s a serenade so your heart can find me_

_And suddenly you__'__re flying down the stairs_

_Into my arms, baby, ohh_

_Before I start going crazy, going crazy, ohh_

_Run to me, run to me, __'__cause I__'__m dying__…_

"Tell me everything," Natalya said as the elevator doors shut. She knew Sara had a crush on Randy, and had hardly been able to contain her excitement when she walked in and saw them talking.

Sara shook her head, sighing, "There's nothing to tell."

"What? Y'all didn't say anything or…"

"No, we spoke, for just a moment."

Natalya yawned and leaned against the elevator wall, "Why don't you just ask him out or something next time? Or just tell him you like him? We can go back down if you'd like."

Sara rolled her eyes, "He's probably in the other elevator going to his floor, so going down wouldn't do any good. Besides, we've hardly ever talked to each other; I can't just tell him I have a crush on him."

"Sure you can."

Sara rolled her eyes again and there was a ding as the doors opened onto their floor.

_Don't walk away, don't walk away_

_Don't walk away, don't walk away_

_No, no, no, no…_

_Nobody wants to be lonely,_

_Nobody wants to cry…yeah, yeah…_

Randy stood watching Sara leave, crossing the room with Natalya to the elevators. He started to call back out to Sara, but stopped, shutting his mouth the moment they stepped inside the elevator. He sighed and walked to the other one, and pushed the call button.

The doors opened and he stepped inside. He started to push the five button, but changed his mind and pushed the four. The elevator took him up to her floor instead of his.

The second the doors opened, he hurried into the hall, looking for her. "Sara!" he called her name right as she was about to go into her room.

She turned and looked at him, her brow furrowed and forehead wrinkled, "What is it, Randy?"

He walked towards her and she closed her door back, turning completely to face him.

"I can't wait anymore," he finally told her. "I can't keep waiting for a chance to tell you, because I've probably had a hundred, and I keep letting them slip away."

"What are you talking about?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Sara, I…" He struggled to find the right words, but they didn't come to him.

Instead, he pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Her arms slipped around his neck, and she kissed him back.


	107. Falling Slowly, Wade Barrett

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: Thank you.**

**WWE'sFinestDiva2012: You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Runaway-zebra: I'm glad I could put a smile on your face!**

**Livin on the EDGE: I kind of wondered if that had been you, there's a couple of people that review each one, and I've gotten used to that, and look forward to y'all's reviews just a little bit more.**

_Summary: After meeting Anne Gibson while he was visiting his family and friends in England, Stu has been trying to keep in touch with her. Requested by BUZZ LIGHTYEAR IS MY HERO and based on "Falling Slowly" by Kris Allen_

_I don't know you, but I want to all the more for that._

_Words fall through me, and always fool me, and I can't react._

_And games that never amount to more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you've made it now_

After he left to go back to the states, Stu and Anne kept in touch with each other. He'd call her whenever he wasn't on a plane, working out, or doing something WWE related, and they'd usually have a few minutes to talk. Anne even started watching wrestling, just so she could see him. She'd occasionally tease him about how different he was from Wade Barrett, and he'd go along with it, telling her that's just his dark side.

They missed each other like crazy though. Even though a few months had passed since they met, and since Anne had last seen him, she could feel herself falling for him.

Stu could feel it to, the desire to talk to her every second and the need to do his best on RAW and Smackdown because he knew she'd be watching kept growing every day. He missed her, even though they had barely known each other when he left.

They both grew anxious waiting for an opportunity to see each other again.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me, and I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me, and I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough and warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

Stu walked through the airport to luggage claim and got his bags. As he turned away from the conveyor belt, he saw her, suit case in one hand and guitar case on her back. "Anne!"

She grinned and he walked over to her, immediately taking her in his arms. She dropped her suitcase on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the floor. "I missed you too, Stu," she smiled, closing her eyes.

Her feet touched the floor again and he pulled away, looking her over, she hadn't changed since he had last seen her. She was just as beautiful. "I'm so glad you could come visit."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss an opportunity like this."

He smiled and picked up their suitcases and they started making their way out of the airport. Stu had a rental car for the weekend, so they picked that up before going to get lunch. As they ate, they talked about the separate plane rides there, and caught each other up on the things that had happened since they last talked on the phone. Stu drove to the hotel and they checked in, and he carried their things up to their room.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you've made it now_

_Falling slowly, sing your melody, I'll sing along_

While Stu was at the gym, Anne went to the audition that had brought her to America in the first place. It had been just pure dumb luck that the WWE was going to be in the same place that weekend and she'd be able to spend time with Stu.

When she got back to the hotel room, he was showering. She could hear the water running, and she smiled to herself. The water shut off, and a few minutes later, he emerged half dressed. He was wearing black slacks and blue button-down he hadn't buttoned yet. He smiled when he seen her, "How'd it go?"

"I got a record deal," she smiled.

"That's fantastic!" he grinned, hugging her. "We should go out and celebrate."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, and I'm taking you somewhere nice."

Anne quickly changed and pulled her hair up, she applied a little bit of make up and walked out of the bathroom, "How do I look?" she gave a little spin.

Stu smiled and stood, "Beautiful, as always."

She smiled in return and he pulled her into his arms, pressing a kiss to her lips. When he pulled away, she said, "Since I'll be living here now, maybe you'll have more opportunities to see how untrue that statement is.

He chuckled, "That's nonsense. You can't not be beautiful."

She chuckled as they walked out the door to their room and started down the hall to the elevators.


	108. Kryptonite, Ken Anderson

**Livin on the EDGE: I totally ship it. I want them together.**

**Runaway-zebra: I told you before they stayed together.**

_Summary: Ken Anderson, requested by DarylDixon'sgirl1985, based on "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down_

_You called me strong; you called me weak but still your secrets I will keep,_

_You took for granted all the times I never let you down._

_You stumbled in and bumped your head; if not for me then you'd be dead._

_I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

Ken sighed heavily, pacing back and forth in the Aces & Eights locker room, or as it was often referred to, Clubhouse. He picked up a beer and popped the cap off. Just as he put it to his lips, Garrett stopped him, "Dude, we have a match tonight, don't you think one is enough for now?"

Ken lowered the bottle and glared at him.

"Look, I know you're upset, but there's nothing you can do about it. You need to focus on the match."

"I can't focus on anything when she's mad at me," he said, referring to his girlfriend, Allie. They had gotten in an argument and she had stormed off. He followed her to the women's locker room, but she had slammed the door in his face and locked it.

Garrett sighed and shook his head. "Just talk to her."

"I can't. She won't. She's being difficult."

Garrett rolled her eyes, "Well you gotta do something."

Ken sighed again, "I know."

_If I go crazy then will you still call me Superman?_

_If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my super human might._

_Kryptonite…_

Ken knocked on the door; Garrett had finally talked him into going to talk to Allie. He figured by this point, maybe they had both calmed down enough that they could have a conversation. Hopefully a civil one. The door opened and Allie frowned, "What?"

Ken frowned in response, "I wanted to talk to you."

"We don't need to talk; we already said everything that needed to be said."

"No, you said everything you wanted to say. I didn't get to tell you anything I felt."

She turned her back to him, walking over to the couch and sitting down. She didn't shut the door on him, so he took that as an invitation to follow him into the room. He shut the door behind him and walked closer to her.

He didn't sit next to her, even though he wanted to, "I'm sorry about how I acted," he told her. "I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She looked up at him, still frowning. "Well you did."

"I know, and it kills me. I'm trying to apologize. It's not something I'm good at."

Her frown wavered as she looked into his eyes.

He finally sat next to her, his knee against hers. Ken took her hands, "Look, Allie, I love you, and I don't want to fight with you over trivial nonsense."

She broke into a half smile, "Do you really?"

He nodded, "I do, and I'd do anything to keep you by my side."

"I love you too." Allie leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.


	109. She Will Be Loved, Shawn Michaels

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: I don't think Anderson gets enough love either. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this one too.**

**Livin on the EDGE: I'm a sucker for happy endings.**

**Runaway-zebra: I'm glad I could make ya happy!**

_Summary: Shawn Michaels and Abigail McMahon have been secretly seeing each other. Requested by DarylDixon'sgirl1985, and based on "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5._

_Author's Note: I just wanted to let everyone know I've started a new story. It's not wrestling related but if you liked the movie 'Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer' or just like Michael Rooker, you might enjoy it._

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her; she always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles, and wound up at your door._

_I've had you so many times, but somehow I want more._

_I don't mind spending every day out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with the broken smile; ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved…_

It had started when she was eighteen. Although she grew up in the wrestling industry, learning the ropes, like her brother and sister, Abigail didn't have the same confidence as them. Sure she was just as beautiful as Stephanie, and just as smart as her and Shane, but she felt like something was missing. And when she met Shawn, that hole started to fill. She was still insecure at times, but he helped her a lot. They saw each other off and on, keeping their relationship a secret. There was enough drama in wrestling anyways without them adding to it. Especially once Stephanie started dating Paul, who just so happened to be Shawn's best friend.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door, I want to make you feel beautiful._

_I know I tend to get so insecure, it doesn't matter anymore._

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies, its compromise that moves us along._

_My heart is full and my door's always open, you come anytime you want._

It was the middle of the night when Shawn heard the light tapping on his hotel door. He turned the lamp on and got out of bed. He pulled a shirt on before opening the door and seeing Abigail standing there. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I needed to see you," she told him.

"Come inside," he moved back, allowing her to enter the room. He shut the door behind her and turned to face her. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the foot of it. "What's wrong?" he asked again, sitting next to her.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Same thing as always, I guess."

He frowned and reached up, pushing a long strand of brown hair off her shoulder and tucking it behind her ear. She looked up at him, a half smile on her face. "You know you're perfect, right?" he asked, knowing it would get her to smile.

She chuckled, "You keep saying that…"

"Because it's true."

She did smile, but she looked down, away from his face too. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against him.

_I know where you hide, alone in your car, _

_Know all of the things that make you who you are._

_I know that goodbye means nothin' at all,_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

The following night at the house show, Stephanie couldn't find Abigail anywhere. Shawn walked outside into the parking garage and scanned the cars, looking for hers. He smiled when he spotted it and walked over to it. He leaned down and tapped on the window on the passenger's side.

She jumped slightly, having not noticed him walk up, and smiled when she seen it was him. She unlocked the door and he opened it. Shawn sat down and closed the door before reaching over and turning down the volume of the radio. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She shrugged and looked at him, that same sad look he'd grown accustomed to on her face. They talked for a few minutes, and he reached over, taking her hand in his. "You'll always be there, right?" she asked.

He nodded, "Of course I will be."

"I need you."

"I know, I need you too."

She looked at him and gave him a small smile, "I love you Shawn."

"I love you too." He leaned over and kissed her. He pushed a lock of hair out of her face and smiled, "I'll always be here to catch you."

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

_And she will be loved, and she will be loved…_


	110. Better Together, Damien Sandow

**Livin on the EDGE: Thank you!**

**RKOsGirl: Thank you, I hope you get around to reading it, or at least some of it, there's a variety of wrestler's I've made one shots about.**

**Runaway-zebra: I can't remember, I thought I might have done one other, but it's been so long, and there's been so many.**

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: Thank you! I'm glad you liked them both. **

**BUZZ LIGHTYEAR IS MY HERO: You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome! I'm glad you like them.**

_Summary: Damien Sandow, requested by How Lestrange, and based on "Better Together" by Jack Johnson._

_There's no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard,_

_No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart._

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things _

_Like a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned lovin'_

_Love is the answer, at least for most of the questions in my heart_

"_Why are we here?" and "Where do we go?" and "How come we're so hard?"_

_It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving._

_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together._

Damien waited at the gorilla position for Erner to make her way backstage again. She had just been the referee in his match. She stepped through the curtain and he pulled her into his arms, she frowned playfully, "You're covered in sweat."

"You know you like it," he teased.

She laughed as he leaned down to kiss her. At her 5'2" height, he was considerably taller than her. She smiled and when he pulled away, she said, "Go take a shower, I'm going to go change and then we can head out."

He nodded and they parted ways. Erner walked away with a smile on her face. She and Damien had been dating since his debut. At first it had been much to the dismay of her brother, Mike, but he got over it once he realized Damien wasn't going anywhere.

_And all of these moments just might find their way into my dreams tonight._

_But I know that they'll be gone when the morning light sings,_

_Or brings new things for tomorrow night, you see_

_That they'll be gone too; too many things I have to do_

_But if all of these dreams might find their way into my day-to-day scene_

_I'd be under the impression that I was somewhere in between_

_With only two, just me and you, not so many things we got to do_

_Or places we got to be, we'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

After Damien had showered and they had both changed, they met each other in the green room before walking together to the parking garage. Erner had her auburn and black hair down in her usual side part and she wore jeans and a t-shirt. Damien took her out to eat, and then they drove back to the hotel. They once again changed, this time into their pajamas. Erner was in the bathroom; she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and brushed her teeth.

When she walked out of the bathroom, her eyebrows immediately arched. Damien was kneeling on one knee in front of the door, "What are you doing?" she asked.

He smiled, "Erner Mizanin, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course!" She knelt in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him, and his arms slipped around her waist, hands resting on her back. "Of course I'll marry you."

He smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

_Mmm, we're somewhere in between together_

_Well, it's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together._


	111. Birds of a Feather, The Miz

**Kakashishot: Thank you, I miss him too.**

**Runaway-zebra: He's the savior of the unwashed masses. He's one of my favorites too.**

**Livin on the EDGE: I don't think you could've picked a better word to describe it.**

**How Lestrange: You're very welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed, and I'm happy I could put a smile on your face.**

_Summary: The Miz, requested by candy2112, and based on "Birds of a Feather" by The Civil Wars_

_Where she walks no flowers bloom,_

_He's the one I see right through_

_She's the absinthe on my lips_

_The splinter in my fingertip,_

_But who could do without you?_

_And who could do without you?_

Everyone sat around the table eating their dinner. They'd just had the rehearsal, and now everyone was talking and laughing. Candra sat next to Mike, turned to the Bellas going over the plans for the next day. Mike picked up his glass and took a sip. "Tomorrow's going to be perfect," Nikki smiled at Candra.

She smiled in return, "I certainly hope so. We still have so much to do, and I have to get my hair done, and…"

"Don't worry about it," Brie said, laying her hand on Candra's shoulder. "Nikki and I will take care of everything. You just relax and pamper yourself."

Candra smiled again and hugged the twins. Mike smiled to himself. He and Candra had been so much busier than usual the last few months, constantly flying back home so they could do all the things that were necessary to plan a wedding. He had tried to talk Candra into hiring a wedding planner, but she had dreamed about this day since she was a little girl and wanted to be completely involved in the plans.

After they ate and everyone started to leave, Candra and Mike said their goodbyes and were swept away to their bachelor and bachelorette parties.

_She's the sea I'm sinkin' in,_

_He's the ink under my skin,_

_Sometimes I can't tell where I am._

_Where I leave off and he begins_

_But who could do without you?_

_And who could do without you?_

Mike stood under the large elm tree with his groomsmen; they were waiting for the ceremony to begin. The guests were still arriving, and Candra was inside with her bridesmaids. Mike watched as the chairs filled up with family and friends. "You nervous?" John asked him, watching him.

Mike shrugged, "A little, I guess…"

John smiled, "Don't worry, everything's going to go just fine."

He nodded in agreement and they were told the ceremony was about to begin. His groomsmen left him to escort the bridesmaids, and he made his way over to the alter. The music started, filling the air, and he smiled as the processional began.

_Oh, we're a pretty, pretty pair_

_Yes, we are_

_All, all the king's horses_

_And all of his men_

_Couldn't tear us apart, ooh aah, ooh_

Mike took Candra into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. She was officially Candra Mizanin rather than Candra Jackson; at least she would be once they legally changed her name. Their friends and family stood and clapped, cheering as they made their way down the aisle together, the bridal party following behind them. Pictures were taken, and then they walked into the reception hall where their guests were already seated.

They were introduced and received with more clapping as they made their way to their table while holding hands. They sat down and dinner was served. Mike squeezed Candra's hand gently, "I'm so happy."

She smiled at him, "Me too."

"You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she told him, and kissed his cheek, leaving a faint lipstick mark.

_Dancing with a ball and chain,_

_Through it all we still remain_

_Butterflies around a flame,_

_Till ashes, ashes, we fade away_

When it was announced that it was time for the first dance, Mike stood and offered his hand to Candra. She smiled and took it before rising from her own chair, and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor. With his hand on her hip, the music began and they moved with the rhythm.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world," he told her as they danced.

"I love you so much," she quickly pecked his lips, gaining a few awes from their audience. She gave a soft chuckle and he grinned.

"I love you too. More than anything in the world."


	112. Fix You, Coldplay

**How Lestrange: You're welcome!**

**Livin on the EDGE: I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Runaway-zebra: I never saw him on the Real World, but when he first started in the WWE I hate him, he annoyed me so much. But ever since he was a tag team with John Morrison I've liked him, and from interviews and other stuff I've seen, it seems like he's not a douchebag anymore.**

_Summary: Shawn Michaels for DarylDixon'sgirl1985 and based on "Fix You" by Coldplay_

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse…_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste, could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you_

Abigail sat outside in her car, debating on what to do. She felt like a wreck, everything seemed to be falling apart again and she didn't know what to do. She picked up the phone and called Shawn. When he answered she told him how she was feeling. "Why don't you just come over," he told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. C'mon, if you don't come to me, I'm going to go to you."

She nodded, despite that he couldn't see it, "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

She hung up the phone and started the car. As she pulled out of her driveway she turned the radio on, focusing on the lyrics of the song playing.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try, you'll never know just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you,_

_Tears stream down your face when you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face, and I…_

By the time she got to Shawn's, she was crying. She got out of the car and walked up to the door. He opened it before she could knock. He'd been watching for her out the window, waiting for her to arrive. The second the door opened his arms were around her, pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her head rest on his chest. She felt him move and heard the door shut before his arm was around her again.

Shawn pulled away from the embrace just enough to look down at her face. He smiled softly and brushed the tears off her cheeks. "No more crying," he told her. "You want something to drink?"

She nodded, "Some water would be nice."

He smiled and led the way into the kitchen.

They sat and talked and Shawn held her. "You know I'm always here for you," he kissed the top of her head. "Whenever you need someone, I'm here."

"I know, I just feel so….alone sometimes."

"Well you don't have to anymore," he kissed her again; "I love you Abigail."

She smiled weakly, "I love you too."

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face, and I…_

_Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you…_


	113. We Belong, Ken Anderson

**Livin on the EDGE: Shawn seems like he'd be a big sweet teddy bear.**

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: You're welcome, I'm glad you're liking them.**

**Runaway-zebra: I'm glad you like them! And I know! He just seems like a sweetie.**

**RKOsGirl: Take your time, these aren't going anywhere. Plus there's so many of them now, don't need you wasting away your study time on these.**

_Summary: Ken Anderson for DarylDixon'sgirl1985, and based on "We Belong" by Pat Benatar_

_Many times I've tried to tell you; many times I've cried alone,_

_Always I'm surprised how well you cut my feelings to the bone_

_Don't wanna leave you really; I've invested too much time_

_To give you up that easy to the doubts that complicate your mind_

_We belong to the light; we belong to the thunder_

_We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace; for worse or for better_

_We belong, we belong, we belong together_

Allie sat in her locker room, there were a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Tears she wiped away and tried to forget. She and Ken had gotten in another argument. They didn't happen often, but when they did, they were bad. She didn't know why she didn't just end things with him; at least that's what she told everyone, including her father, when they asked. The reality was that she loved him too much, and was just scared of losing him. They both had already put so much into the relationship; it would be a shame to throw it all away.

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness when I don't know what to say_

_Maybe I just wouldn't know what to do with my strength anyway_

_Have we become a habit? Do we distort the facts?_

_Now, there's no looking forward; now, there's no turning back_

_When you say, we belong to the light, we belong to the thunder_

_We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under_

_Whatever we deny or embrace, for better or for worse_

_We belong, we belong, we belong together_

When they were leaving, Ken hurried to the parking lot to find Allie. He wanted to apologize to her before she left. He hoped they could work things out. He loved her too much to let her leave knowing she was still mad at him. He found her getting into her car and shouted her name. She stopped and turned to face him, "What is it Ken?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. What I did earlier…it was out of line…I don't know what I was thinking."

"Ken, please don't, I just want to forget about it."

He sighed heavily and ran his hand over his face. She was always getting him flustered. What was he supposed to say to that? Should he persist until he gained her forgiveness? Should he turn around and walk away and hope everything would be okay tomorrow?

"Look, I'm tired, okay? I just want to go to bed."

He took her hands in his, "I just…I want you to know I love you."

She nodded, "I know. I love you too."

"So we're…we're okay?"

She took a moment before she nodded her head too. "We're okay."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he asked, "Why don't you come back to the hotel with me? Stay the night with me, please?"

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now; close your eyes and try to dream_

_Clear your mind and do your best to try and wash the palette clean_

_We can't begin to know it; how much we really care_

_I hear your voice inside me; I see your face everywhere_

Allie changed into her pajamas in the hotel room's bathroom and walked out. Ken was lying in bed, already asleep. They'd had a long night, and were both exhausted. She turned the light off and crawled into bed next to him. She shifted on the mattress, getting more comfortable and tucked her arms around her pillow. She closed her eyes, and even then she could see his face in her mind. She smiled as his arm slipped around her waist and he inched closer to her. Her back was against his chest, and she felt his face in her hair. He muttered something incoherent and she smiled again.


	114. Absolute Beginners, Drew McIntyre

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: I'm glad you liked it. I'll do your other two tomorrow and the next day, I need a break from requests, I've done so many of them, I can't remember the last time I did one of my original ideas.**

**Livin on the EDGE: When you love someone you have to be able to forgive them (unless they cheat on you, then you kill them in their sleep.)**

**Kakashishot: Everyone loves a happy Shawn.**

_Author's Note: I know I still have a few requests, but I need a break from them. I'm starting to lose my motivation and desire to continue this, and I've come too far to give up. So I'm going to do a little something for me. Requests will resume tomorrow._

_Summary: Drew McIntyre (because it's been 49 days since I last did a one shot with him), based on "Absolute Beginners" by David Bowie_

_I've nothing much to offer; there's nothing much to take._

_I'm an absolute beginner when I'm absolutely sane._

_As long as we're together the rest can go to hell._

_I absolutely love you, but we're absolute beginners_

_With eyes completely open, but nervous all the same_

To say Drew was nervous about starting a new relationship after his divorce was the biggest understatement he'd ever heard. Yet there was something about Maccauley that he just couldn't figure out. The way she smiled at him that made him grin, the look in her eye before a match, the way her hair swayed when she turned around at the call of her name. It and wasn't just her looks either, she was sweet, funny, and extremely outgoing.

"Hey Drew!" she said as she walked into the green room where he was sitting with Heath. They were both waiting on Jinder before their match. "Hey Heath!" She walked over and kissed Heath's cheek.

"What about me?" Drew asked, a teasing grin on his face.

"I'm gettin' to ya." She stepped around Heath and leaned down to kiss Drew's cheek too. That was one of the things about her, she had kissed almost all of her co-workers, but it had never been meant as anything romantic, just a quick peck on the cheek.

Maccauley walked over to the small fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "You wrestling tonight?" Heath asked.

She nodded, "Against Kaitlyn….I have about an hour until then."

"Title match?" Drew asked, looking up at her.

She shook her head, "Nah, apparently AJ is number one contender. I would've never guessed that was the case since it was determined a couple of months ago." She shook her head slightly, "Sometimes I think they just couldn't care less about the Divas division anymore. Shame too, considering what it used to be with Lita and Trish…."

Heath and Drew nodded in agreement. Heath couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips as Aksana walked in, a prime example of how WWE just didn't care about women's wrestling anymore.

"Well, I've gotta go start getting ready," Maccauley told them. "See you guys later tonight."

_If our love song could fly over mountains_

_Could laugh at the oceans, just like the films…_

_There's no reason to feel all the hard times_

_To lay down the hard lines, it's absolutely true…_

_Nothing much could happen, nothing we can't shake_

_Oh, we're absolute beginners with nothing much at stake._

"So when are you gonna ask her out?" Heath asked after the door shut behind Maccauley.

"What?" his brow furrowed in his faux confusion, but it didn't keep his cheeks from blushing.

"You heard me. And don't pretend like you don't know who I'm talking about either."

Drew just shook his head, "I don't know, it just…it never really feels right."

"You're just nervous."

Drew arched an eyebrow, "You think?"

Heath nodded, "Of course, after everything with Taryn, you're just nervous…scared."

"I'm not scared."

Heath clamped his hand down on Drew's shoulder, "Listen man, no one should've had to go through what you went through with Taryn. It's understandable that you'd be anxious to start another relationship, especially so soon, but you've got nothin' to worry about. You've got nothin' to lose."

Drew sighed heavily, "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

_As long as you're still smiling there's nothing more I need_

_I absolutely love you, but we're absolute beginners_

_But if my love is your love, we're certain to succeed_

After his match, Drew went to find Maccauley. He spotted her coming out of her locker room, dressed and ready for her match. She smiled, "Hey! You need somethin'?"

He nodded, "Yeah, kind of. I…um…I wanted to ask you something."

Her eyebrows arched in curiosity, and the smile remained on her lips, "Yeah? What's that?"

"I…um…" he reached up and scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

Her smile spread into a grin, "Why, Drew, are you askin' me on a date?"

He blushed slightly and nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Of course, I'd love to." She stood on tip toe and kissed his lips. "I'll see you later."

He nodded and watched her walk down the hall.

_If our love song could fly over mountains,_

_Could sail over heartaches, just like the films…_

_If it's reason to feel all the hard times_

_To lay down the hard lines, it's absolutely true…_


	115. Grenade, Bruno Mars

**Livin on the EDGE: It had been far too long; I'll hopefully be doing another Drew one soon.**

**Runaway-zebra: I'm glad you liked them both. I'm glad I did one for him too. **

**DarylDixon'sgir1985: Thank you. Pretty much except for when he was 'The Chosen One' and when he tagged with Cody I've hated everything they've done to Drew. It's a shame. He's too good of a wrestler to get this sort of treatment.**

_Summary: AJ Styles, requested by DarylDixon'sgirl1985, and based on "Grenade" by Bruno Mars_

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live_

_Oh, take, take, take it all, but you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss,_

_Had your eyes wide open; why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had, but you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

_Cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya; I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya; I would go through all of this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you baby, but you won't do the same_

Ella sat alone in the locker room, sitting at one of the vanities, fixing her hair and make up for the Impact taping that night. She didn't really feel like wrestling, in fact, she didn't feel like doing anything. She and AJ had broken up, and she was heartbroken to say the least. She should have known it was going to happen; she should have seen it coming.

She sighed heavily and pulled her hair back off her shoulders and let it fall against her back. She finished her make-up and stood. She picked up her bag and got out the rest of her wrestling gear so she could finish getting ready for her match against Tara.

_Black, black, black and blue, beat me till I'm numb,_

_Tell the devil I said 'hey' when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah_

_You'll smile in my face, then rip the breaks out my car_

AJ sat alone in his locker room as well. He was more angry then upset. He was angry at Ella, angry at her father, angry at himself, and angry at everyone that said they would never make it. He heard her music start and turned off the TV. He didn't want to see her. He wasn't sure how it had come to this. He wasn't sure how it had gotten so bad. He just wanted to leave, he wanted to go back to his hotel room, crawl under the blankets, and sleep.

_If my body was on fire, ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames_

_You said you loved me; you're a liar, 'cause you never, ever did baby._

Ella made her way to the parking lot, her bag over her shoulder. She was tired and exhausted, and her body was sore from her match. She had showered, but she still wanted to soak in a long hot bubble bath before she crawled under her covers for the night. Just as she reached the arena's exit, she saw AJ.

She sighed heavily, not wanting to have to talk to him, nonetheless see him. He made eye contact with her for an extremely brief moment before he looked away, eyes darting to the floor. "Good evening, AJ." She was attempting to be the 'bigger person'.

"Ella," he said simply.

She pulled open the door and stepped out into the parking structure. He followed silently behind her.

"So, this is how it's going to be?" he asked

She turned to face him, an eyebrow arched, "How what's going to be?"

"We're just going to pretend like there was never anything between us? Like we never loved each other?"

"I'm not pretending anything. You wanted to break up, we broke up. We're not friends, don't try to pretend we are." She turned on her heel, walking away from him and leaving him dumbstruck.


	116. Chariot, Garrett Bischoff

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: You're welcome.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Aren't all men?**

**Angelgirl16290: Maybe one day they'd be able to get along, but immediately after the breakup, Ella's hurting. He should stay away and give her space. I'm glad you liked it though.**

_Summary: Garrett Bischoff, requested by DarylDixon'sgirl1985, based on "Chariot" by Gavin DeGraw_

_Staring at a maple leaf, leaning on the mother tree_

_I said to myself, we all lost touch_

_Your favorite fruit is chocolate covered cherries, and seedless watermelon_

_Nothing from the ground is good enough; body raised, it puts over me_

_Oh chariot, your golden waves are walking down upon this face_

_Oh chariot, I'm singing out loud to guide me_

_Give me your strength_

Lindsey was sitting on the small balcony of the hotel room. Garrett stepped outside with her, and smiled as the wind hit his face. It was a warm night. He sat down next to her and she smiled at him. Their relationship had changed so much in the last couple of months. Their relationship was no longer a secret. Her dad was angry about it, and tried every chance he got to split them up, and the other members of Aces & Eights didn't like it either. But he and Lindsey just didn't care. They were in love, and everyone else's opinions didn't matter.

Lindsey scooted her chair closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, smiling contentedly as she popped another chocolate covered cherry into her mouth. "We got a big night tomorrow night," he told her, referring to the pay-per-view.

She gave a slight nod, not picking her head up from his shoulder. "I know."

He sighed heavily, and she turned her head just enough to look up at him. He smiled at her, "I'm anxious."

"I know," She wrapped her arm around his, and rested her hand in his, "I am too."

"How 'bout we go get some dinner. Go out and do something before we leave Monday morning?"

She nodded, "That would be good."

_Remember seeking moons rebirth, rains made mirrors of the earth_

_The sun was just yellow energy; it is a living promise land_

_Even over fields of sand seasons fill my mind and cover me_

_From bringing back more than a memory_

_You'll be my vacation away from this place; you know what I want_

_Holding that cup; it's pouring over the sides,_

_Make me wanna spread my arms and fly_

They walked out of the restaurant, smiling and happy. As they walked to the car, Garrett asked, "Is there anywhere you'd like to go? We can do whatever you want."

She smiled and shook her head slightly, "I don't care, I'm just happy being with you."

He smiled, "Well, in that case," he knelt down in front of her and took her hands, "Lindsey, will you marry me?"

Her jaw fell open and surprise and she gave a small gasp. She composed herself and smiled before nodding, "Yes, Garrett, of course!"

He stood and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to hers in a quick kiss before sliding the ring onto her finger. They got back into the car, and he asked, "So, we gonna get married on the show too?" There was a teasing grin on his face."

She looked over at him, an eyebrow arched, "You're joking right."

"What?"

"Haven't you ever seen a wrestling wedding? And I'm not just talking about Brooke and Bully. Look at Stephanie and Triple H, Kane and Lita, Edge and Lita, Edge and Vickie Guerrero…"

"Okay, you've made your point."

"Billy Gunn and Chuck Palumbo."

"Lindsey," he was trying not to laugh.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop."

He chuckled softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled.


	117. Come Around, Seth Rollins

**REQUESTS ARE CLOSED**

I'm closing them for a week or two because I've been doing nothing but requests for a while, and I need a break from it. I'm losing my inspiration to continue this, and I just need some time to do what I want and try to get into this again. Any requests sent during this time will be flat-out ignored. It's posted on my profile that requests are closed.

**Runaway-zebra: I love you too!**

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: You're welcome, I'm glad you liked them.**

**Livin on the EDGE: When it comes to love, the only person whose opinion should matter is that of the one you love.**

_Summary: Seth Rollins, requested by TheShieldBeliever, based on "Come Around" by Rosi Golan_

_So high tonight and I don't feel like coming down_

_I could lie to you all my days, but you're the one, you're the one_

_And I'm a fool for waiting so long to let you know_

_Come around, come around, come around, come around to me_

_There's something between you and I_

_Come around, come around to me, you feel like breathing_

_Come around, come around, come around, come around to me_

Brittany was watching the celebration unfold; The Shield had once again been successful. Not only had they won their respective titles, they had retained them. She and Seth made eye contact for just a moment and she grinned before it was broken by her sister, AJ, sitting down beside her. AJ had won the Divas title as well, "Ya not gonna congratulate me?" AJ asked.

Brittany rolled her green eyes, ""Of course I am, you just hadn't given me the opportunity to yet."

AJ rolled her eyes in return, a mocking gesture, "So where is it then?"

Brittany arched an eyebrow at her sister's attitude, "Congratulations, April." She used her name knowing how much it would irritate her.

AJ frowned in response and Brittany laughed.

_Like sunlight, won't you come, lay your ray down, you're the one_

_I could run, I could run for the life of me, but where would that get me?_

_Where would that lead? I'm a fool for waiting so long_

_Can't you see, you're my life_

_Come around, come around, come around, come around to me_

_Come around, come around, come around, come around to me_

Seth watched the exchange between Brittany and AJ with a smirk on his face. As the celebration continued, Seth remained distracted, his eyes constantly searching for Brittany. It was during one of these instances that Roman clamped his hand down on Seth's shoulder. Seth jerked slightly, startled, and looked at the big man next to him. "What?"

"You okay? You seem a little out of it tonight?"

Seth shook his head, "I'm fine, I'm just distracted."

"By what?"

He shook his head again, "It's nothing. Hey, uh, have you seen Brittany?"

"Yeah, she and AJ just left."

"Right. I'll see ya later, man. I'm gonna head back to the hotel. And like I said, I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Seth left and managed to catch up to Brittany and AJ in the parking lot. "Brittany!" he shouted her name, and both girls turned around. They started walking towards him, so he slowed his jog to a walk.

"What is it, Seth?" Brittany asked.

He glanced from her to AJ, then back to her, "Could I, um, talk to you alone for a minute?"

She glanced at her sister then back to Seth and nodded, "Yeah, of course."

AJ rolled her eyes, "I'll be in the car then."

After AJ was out of earshot, Seth turned his attention back to Brittany. "So, what is it?" she asked before he had a chance to speak.

"Well, I was wondering…hoping that maybe you'd want to go out with me sometime?"

As smile spread across her lips, "Like a date?"

He nodded, a smile of his own fixed on his face, "Yes, like a date."

She nodded too, "I'd love that."

_Come around, come around, come around, come around to me_

_There's something between you and I_

_Come around, come around to me, you feel like breathing_

_Come around, come around, come around, come around to me_


	118. Medium Raw, Christian

**TheShieldBeliever: Glad you liked it**

**Livin on the EDGE: Happy endings are always good**

**Runaway-zebra: Well, thank you. I like him too, but for reasons other than how I write**

_Summary: While filming 'Medium Raw', Jason fell for the make-up girl, Ellis, but now that filming's done, will he finally make his move. (If you haven't seen the movie, you should watch it. It also has Test in it. And FYI, it's Christian; Jason "Jay" Reso is his real name.)_

Jay walked into the make-up trailer ready for his first day of filming. Ellis smiled at him and motioned to her chair, "Have a seat." He returned her smile, and sat. As Ellis started applying the make-up, she said, "Jason, right?"

He nodded, "You can just call me Jay, though, or as I'm better known, Christian."

She grinned, "I'm aware. I used to watch wrestling when I was a little girl. I've gotta say though, I always preferred Edge. Something about that jawline," she teased. She chuckled slightly.

Jay playfully rolled his eyes. She continued getting him ready for filming, and he asked, "So…will you be doing the special effect make-up too?"

"Some of it," she nodded. "There'll be a team of us for that."

They continued making small talk, and when she was all done he stood, ready to go to wardrobe. Ellis started putting brushes and other things into the belt-like holster she would wear on set for touch-ups. "I'll see ya on set," she smiled.

He returned the smile and nodded before leaving the trailer.

Days passed and turned into weeks, and those turned into months, and before Jay knew it, it was the last day of filming. He entered the trailer and smiled when he seen Ellis. During his daily visits to her trailer for make-up application and talking to her one set in between takes, he had developed a crush on her.

As he walked over to the chair she said, "Last day."

He nodded, "Yep. I think I might miss this." She smirked, seeing his teasing grin.

"Be honest," she teased back, "It's me you're gonna miss."

"Ya got me!" he winked.

She chuckled and shook her head slightly.

"Ya gonna be at the party tonight?" he asked.

She nodded, "Of course. I assume you'll be there too?"

"Yes."

"Great," she grinned, "Gives me another reason to look forward to it."

He chuckled softly, and she continued what she was doing.

After their final day of filming, he went back to the hotel he'd been staying in to shower and change. Once he was done, he left to go celebrate finishing the movie. Of course, post-production still had to be done, but that didn't involve him.

When Jay arrived, he immediately went to the bar, and ordered a drink. Soon after, Ellis sat next to him. "I was wondering when you'd show up," he teased her, grinning.

She returned the smile, "Told ya I'd be here." She ordered her drink and they sat and talked about what the near future held for them both. Her next film she'd be working on and his return to the WWE.

She smiled, "Maybe I should start watching again."

"Maybe you should," he agreed, returning her smile.

When they finished their drinks, Jason held out his hand, "Care to dance?"

"I don't see why not."

Ellis took his hand and he led her away from the bar. As they danced he pulled her close so their bodies were almost touching. "I gotta tell ya something," he said.

"Yeah?" she arched an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

He leaned closer so that his lips were mere inches from hers, "I really like you."

"How much?"

Without answering, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against hers. She smiled against him and her hands slid around his neck.


	119. Flake, Christian

**Livin on the EDGE: Well, they say actions speak louder than words**

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: Yep! I know Medium Raw was on Netflix, I don't know if it still is. It's not bad; some of it's rather interesting.**

_Summary: Christian's returned to the WWE, will he be able to tell the girl he's had a crush on how he feels? Based on 'Flake' by Jack Johnson_

_I know she said it's alright, but you can make it up next time_

_I know she knows it's not right; there ain't no use in lying_

_Maybe she thinks I know something; maybe, maybe she thinks I'm fine_

_But maybe she knows something I don't, I'm so, I'm so tired, I'm so tired of trying_

_It seems to me that maybe it pretty much always means no_

_So don't tell me you might just let it go, and often times we're lazy_

_It seems to stand in my way, 'cause no one, no, not no one likes to be let down_

Oriana smiled when she spotted Jay in the hall. She shouted his name and he turned to her, smiling. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "It's fantastic to see you again." She let go of him, taking a step back. "How've you been?"

"Good," he smiled, nodding slightly. "I've missed ya."

She rolled her eyes playfully, smiling, "Oh, whatever. We both know you came back to take the title from Cletus Whatever."

"Cletus Whatever?" he arched an eyebrow, chuckling softly.

Oriana shrugged, "I don't get paid to remember people's names. Especially not stupid ones."

He chuckled again, smiling, "No, of course not."

She grinned, "It's good seeing you again, but I've got to go get ready. I'll see ya later."

He nodded, "Right. Break a leg tonight."

Her smile broadened even more, causing her nose to wrinkle and she gave him a wink, "I'll do my best."

"See ya around," he smiled. He watched her turn around and leave, walking down the hall to the Divas locker room.

_I know she loves the sunrise, no longer sees it with her sleeping eyes_

_And I know that when she says she's gonna try, well it might not work because of other ties_

_And I know she usually has some other ties, and I wouldn't want to break 'em, nah_

_I wouldn't want to break 'em, maybe she'll help to untie this, but_

_Until then, well, I'm gonna have to lie too, it seems to me that maybe_

_It pretty much always means no, so don't tell me you might just let it go_

Other than during her match, Jay didn't see Oriana again that night. He went back to the hotel and settled into bed, falling asleep quickly. After months of not travelling practically every night, he wasn't used to being on the road again. He woke up early; the sun hadn't even started to rise yet. He turned on the coffee maker in his room, and walked out onto the small balcony in his room. "Good morning," he smiled, seeing Oriana sitting on hers too. Her feet were propped up on the railing, and she held a coffee mug in her hand. "Got some more of that?" he asked, when she turned and looked at him. "Mine only just started brewing."

"This is hot chocolate," she smiled.

"Oh, never mind then."

She laughed.

"You're up early."

She nodded, "Early flight. Of course, it was probably unnecessary to get up this early, but I like watching the sun rise. I don't always get to."

He smiled and nodded, he remembered her having said that before. They talked for a while before the sun finally started to show.

_The harder that you try, baby, the further you'll fall_

_Even with all the money in the whole wide world_

_Please, please, please don't pass me_

_Please, please, please don't pass me_

_Please, please, please don't pass me by_

Oriana slipped back inside her room and started packing up to leave for her flight. Jay did the same, pouring his coffee into a Styrofoam cup before leaving the room and heading for the lobby. Oriana was already there, at the front desk checking out. She smiled and waved to him when she saw him approaching. "I'll see ya later!" she called out before heading for the doors. His only response was a nod.

_Everything you know about me now, baby, you gonna have to change_

_You gonna call it by a brand new name; please, please, please don't drag me_

_Please, please, please don't drag me; please, please, please don't drag me down_

_Just like a tree down by the water baby, I shall not move,_

_Even after all those silly things you do, please, please, please don't drag me_

_Please, please, please don't drag me; please, please, please don't drag me down_

Jay saw Oriana again at the airport, sitting in the terminal waiting to board her flight. He sat next to her, "I didn't know we had the same flight this morning," he smiled.

She grinned back, "I didn't either. If I had of, we could've just rode together."

He nodded, still smiling.

They sat in silence for a while, having already talked about everything there was worth talking about that morning. He didn't mind the silence though, it was comfortable. Finally she broke it, "I am really glad you're back."

He turned to look at her, "Yeah? I'm glad I'm back too."

She didn't say anything.

Jay leaned closer and Oriana's head just barely tilted to the side. Right as his lips were about to touch hers, a voice came over the intercom telling them they were beginning boarding. He pulled away from her and she smiled before standing and picking up her carry on bag.


	120. I Could Have Lied, Wade Barrett

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: Can't all have a happy ending**

**Livin on the EDGE: Of course**

**How Lestrange: I'm glad you liked it, and I'm glad you like Jack Johnson too, he has some pretty good stuff. It's always nice opening people up to new things.**

**Runaway-zebra: Their moment had to be ruined because of the reaction I knew I'd get out of you. Just kidding. They can't kiss all the time. (Ha! I almost wrote kill by accident.)**

_Summary: Phoebe's heart is broken, and it's all Stu's fault. Based on "I Could Have Lied" by Red Hot Chili Peppers (I figured I'd throw him in here to break up the Christian ones a little bit.)_

_There must be something in the way I feel_

_That she don't want me to feel_

_The stare she bears cut me, I don't care,_

_You see, so what if I bleed?_

_I could never change just what I feel_

_My face will never show what is not real_

_A mountain never seems to have the need to speak,_

_A look that shares so many seek_

_The sweetest feeling I got from you, _

_The things I said to you were true_

_I could never change just what I feel_

_My face will never show what is not real_

Stu sat down in the collapsible chair in the locker room. Phoebe had just left. 'Stormed out' would be a more appropriate term. She was angry and upset, and it was perfectly understandable, after all, Stu had just broken her heart. Of course, he hadn't picked the most opportune time to do it, but he figured he'd get that kind of reaction out of her regardless of when it had happened. And she had, more or less, backed him into a corner about it. He reached up and rubbed his temples, he still had a match, and now he couldn't stop thinking about what had just transpired.

She had asked how he felt about her, but because he wasn't in love with her, she was now heartbroken. He care about her, more than he ever had anyone else, but that wasn't enough for her. He sighed heavily before grabbing his coat and slinging it over his shoulders. He left the locker room and headed down the hall to the gorilla position, desperate to get thoughts of Phoebe out of his head.

_I could have lied, I'm such a fool_

_My eyes could never, never, never keep their cool_

_Showed her and I told her how she struck me,_

_But I fucked up now…_

_But now she's gone, yes, she's gone away_

_A soulful song that would not stay_

_You see she hides 'cause she is scared,_

_But I don't care, I won't be spared_

As he sat there, waiting for his music to hit, all he could think about was the conversation. Phoebe had told him she loved him, and he just sat there, staring at her. So it was only natural for her to ask him how he felt about her. "I don't know," he had replied.

That had caused her to frown, an expression that caused her forehead to wrinkle and her lips to pinch together, "What do you mean, you don't know?" she had persisted.

Stu had sighed, running his hand over his face. He had closed his eyes for a moment before meeting her gaze again. He shook his head slightly, "I don't know if I'm in love with you, I don't think I am, but I'm getting there. I care about you, more than I could explain."

But that hadn't been enough for her. He had seen the hurt in her eyes before he'd even made the first response, before she had even asked him. She nodded, attempting to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. Phoebe turned her back to him; he had tried to explain but she shook her head before walking out of the locker room and slamming the door shut behind her.

Stu massaged his temples again, "You're torturing yourself, man," he muttered under his breath. Playing the scene over and over in his head wasn't going to change anything that had happened, or make her understand what he had meant.

_I could have lied, I'm such a fool_

_My eyes could never, never, never keep their cool_

_Showed her and I told her how _

_She struck me but I'm fucked up now_

_I could have lied; I'm such a fool,_

_My eyes could never, never, never keep their cool_

_Showed her and I told her how_

_She struck me, but I'm fucked up now_

_Fucked up now…_


	121. Where I Stood, Dolph Ziggler

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: Pain, pain, go away, come again another day**

**Livin on the EDGE: Lots of heartbreak and agony; I think he thought she just needed space, after all, neither of them actually broke up with the other, she's just ahead of him when it comes to feelings.**

**Runaway-zebra: Prepare yourself for my heartbreak, maybe. I haven't entirely gotten this one figured out, but it looks like it's heading in that direction.**

_Summary: Rebekah and Nick (Dolph Ziggler) have been dating for a while, but now it's starting to look like it isn't going to work out. Based on "Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins_

_I don't know what I've done, or if I like what I've begun_

_But something told me to run, and honey, you know me, it's all or none_

_There were sounds in my head, little voices whispering_

_That I should go, and this should end, oh, and I found myself listening_

'_Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you, all I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you, all I know is that I should_

'_Cause she will love you more than I could, she who dares to stand where I stood_

Rebekah sat in the green room, watching the show on the TV that was mounted on the wall. She watched as Nick, or Dolph, strutted to the ring, AJ hanging off of him. She sighed, sickened by their displays. Sure, she knew it was all just part of the show, but she still hated seeing her boyfriend doing that. She hated their little tweets making them being a couple even more believable. But of course, that was Dolph Ziggler's twitter, not Nick Nemeth's.

She looked across the room at Daniel and Brie; they didn't give a damn about keeping up appearances. She had seen Brie tweet about Daniel a number of times. She sighed again, knowing she was being petty about the whole situation, but she couldn't help it.

Rebekah got up and left the room before she had to watch another second of Dolph and AJ. She slowly made her way to her locker room, lost in her own thoughts.

_See, I thought love was black and white, that it was wrong or it was right_

_But you aren't leaving without a fight, and I think, I am just as torn inside_

_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call_

_You meant more to me than anyone I, I've ever loved at all_

_But you taught me how to trust myself, and I say to you, this is what I have to do_

Eventually AJ returned to the locker room. Rebekah immediately got up and left, making her way down the halls to Nick's locker room. She knocked on the door, and pushed it open, poking her head inside. Nick was getting dressed, his hair wet from showering. "Hey, Beck," he smiled, glancing at her.

She stepped the rest of the way into the room, a sad smile on her lips, "Nick, we need to talk."

He pulled his shirt on, concern washing over his features, "Is everything alright? Usually when people say that…when people say that it's because they're breaking up with….are you breaking up with me?"

Rebekah bit her bottom lip, the sadness and truth of his statement clear in her eyes. She slowly nodded her head, "I just…I'm sorry, I know that it's silly, but I just…I can't watch you go out there with her every night. It's killing me."

"Rebekah…" he said her name softly; the same sadness sweeping over his features as he quickly covered the space between them. He took her hands, "You know I love you."

She just barely nodded, her eyes were downcast, and she refused to meet his gaze, knowing it would hurt even more.

"Look at me," he pleaded.

She just barely glanced up at him.

"You know it's just for the show."

She nodded again, "I know. I love you, but…I just can't do it. Maybe afterwards…I just…" She quickly pulled free of his grasp and turned her back to him. As she slipped through the door she said, "I'm sorry Nick."


	122. Criminal, Dolph Ziggler

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: Thank you, I heard the song on Pandora, and was like, 'I must do a one shot!', and yeah, it sucks, but it happens sometimes.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Sorry I broke your heart, but they can't all be happy, and maybe one day when they're past that storyline, they'd be happy again.**

**Runaway-zebra: Have I ever told you how much I love the nicknames you come up with for people? And I'm really sorry; I'll make it up to you.**

_Summary: A sequel! To the Dolph Ziggler one I did yesterday. (Because I'm lazy.) Based on "Criminal" by Fiona Apple_

_I've been a bad, bad girl; I've been careless with a delicate man_

_And it's a sad, sad world, when a girl will break a boy_

_Just because she can; don't you tell me to deny it_

_I've done wrong, and I want to suffer for my sins._

_I've come to you, because I need guidance to be true._

_And I just don't know where I can begin_

_What I need is a good defense, because I'm feelin' like a criminal_

_And I need to be redeemed to the one I've sinned against_

_Because he's all I ever knew of love_

Rebekah was sitting in the locker room, getting her hair and make-up done for the show. She was already in her wrestling gear, and she wore a large, black t-shirt over it. AJ walked in, her Divas championship slung over her shoulder. A few weeks had passed since Rebekah broke up with Nick, and she was feeling even worse than she had before she broke up with him. When she saw AJ looking at her in the mirror's reflection, Rebekah averted her eyes.

She frowned slightly, wondering if AJ would say anything to her. She hadn't in all this time, but she looked as if she was going to now. Instead, the only thing Rebekah heard was an audible sigh. There was a tension among the three of them; Rebekah, AJ, and Nick; it was so tight, you could feel it. "I didn't want to hurt him," Rebekah said, her voice so low she wasn't even sure AJ could hear her, "not like this."

AJ took a few steps towards her, but she remained silent.

Rebekah spoke again, her voice a little louder, "I feel even worse than I did before."

"He loved you; he does love you. You should hear him sometimes, when we're at the gorilla position, waiting…"

Rebekah tilted her head down, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"You should have just talked to us."

Rebekah pursed her lips for a moment, "I wasn't thinking…I was being petty."

AJ took a few more steps forward, and cautiously placed a hand on Rebekah's shoulder, "You should go talk to him."

Rebekah shook her head slightly, "No. He should…he should just move on, he deserves someone better than me."

AJ sighed, her hand falling away.

Rebekah stood, "I've gotta go. It's time to determine who's going to challenge you next."

She walked over to the door and pulled it open. As she stepped through, she thought she heard AJ call out, "Good luck!" It just made her feel worse.

_Heaven help me for the way I am, save me from these evil deeds_

_Before I get them done; I know tomorrow brings the consequence at hand_

_But I keep livin' this day like the next will never come_

_Oh, help me, but don't tell me to deny it_

_I've got to cleanse myself of all these lies till I'm good enough for him_

_I've got a lot to lose, and I'm bettin' high_

_So I'm beggin' you before it ends just tell me where to begin_

Rebekah won the match determining her as the number one contender for AJ's title. She smiled as her arm was raised in victory, and the crowd around her cheered. The smile was just a mask for how she really felt. AJ was out there alone, sitting at the announce table with John, Michael, and Jerry. Rebekah looked at her; there was a smug smirk on her face as she rose from the chair. Rebekah turned away and got out of the ring, heading backstage again.

On her way back to the locker room, she ran into Nick. "Congratulations," he told her in a neutral tone.

She smiled nervously and pushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Thanks."

He gave her a small, half-smile.

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before Rebekah said, "I have to go shower." She slid past him, heading to the locker room with her head down.

Nick turned and watched her walk away.

_What I need is a good defense because I'm feelin' like a criminal_

_And I need to be redeemed to the one I've sinned against,_

_Because he's all I ever knew of love_

_Let me know the way, before there's hell to pay_

_Give me room to lay the law and let me go_

_I've got to make a play, to make my lover stay_

_So what would an angel say? The devil wants to know_

In the weeks that passed, leading up to Rebekah's championship match, she and AJ feuded. This meant Rebekah having to spend more time with AJ and Nick than she would have liked, but if it meant becoming champion, she would find a way to handle it. It became especially hard on the few occasions when Rebekah and Nick were left alone together at the gorilla position waiting for AJ, or passing each other in the halls or in the green room.

Rebekah wanted so badly to say something to him; to talk to him about how she felt, or to try to win him back. But what was there that she could say? She had broken his heart, and she deserved for him to hate her, yet he didn't seem to.

Now, once again, they sat at the gorilla position alone together, waiting for AJ. Finally, Rebekah decided to take a chance, "Nick…"

He looked up at her, an eyebrow arched, "Hmmm…?"

"I…I'm sorry, y'know, for…"

He nodded, not needing or wanting to hear her talk about what had happened a couple of months before. "It's fine. I'm past it."

Now it was her turn to arch an eyebrow, "Really? Because you don't seem like it."

"Maybe that's because you're the one that's not past it."

She pinched her lips together, looking at him. "I was…the way handled things…it was stupid. I should've just talked to you about how I felt. I didn't even," she shook her head slightly, her gaze falling away from his, "I didn't even think to do that."

He stepped forward, closing the gap between them so that they were only inches apart. "Look at me," he said softly.

Rebekah slowly tilted her head back up, her eyes meeting his. He gently touched the tip of her chin, and pressed his lips to hers.

_What I need is a good defense, because I'm feelin' like a criminal_

_And I need to be redeemed to the one I've sinned against_

_Because he's all I ever knew of love_

_What I need is a good defense, because I'm feelin' like a criminal_

_And I need to be redeemed to the one I've sinned against_

_Because he's all I ever knew of love_


	123. Lovely, Randy Orton

**RKO-flavored-skittles: I'm glad you're enjoying them.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Well, when I break your heart, I'll try to do something like that to sew it back up again**

_Summary: Randy Orton, based on "Lovely" by Sara Haze (I'm too tired to be more detailed, my douchebag father decided to wake me up at 6:30 in the fucking morning for no damn reason.)_

_I don't want to be her, I just want to be little old me_

_Shouldn't have to think who am I supposed to be today?_

_And what gives you the right to tell me who I should be?_

_Who gave you that right? Cause I, I feel lovely_

_Just the way that I am, yes, I feel lovely the way that I am_

Sadie sat alone in her hotel room. She was on her bed, her legs tucked underneath her, watching TV when the knock came. She got up and pulled the door open, frowning when she saw who was on the other side, "What do ya want?" she asked.

Randy frowned as he stepped inside the room.

"I didn't say you could come in," Sadie told him as she turned, following him with her eyes as he sat on the bed. She sighed and shut the door, since clearly he wasn't leaving any time soon. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. Still frowning, she repeated her first question, "What do ya want?"

He looked hurt, but Sadie knew it was faked, "What? I'm not allowed to come spend some time with my girlfriend?"

"I'm your girlfriend still?" she arched an eyebrow, feigning shock and amusement. "After all those comparisons you were making earlier, I assumed you didn't want me anymore. Figured I wasn't good enough for ya, since ya clearly want me to be her."

"Sadie…"

"No," she held up a hand, "Save it, Randy, I don't wanna hear it. Either you like me, like this, or you don't. I'm not gonna change, and I'm not gonna pretend to be somethin' I'm not."

_I know you want the best, yeah, only good things for me_

_But you have to realize I can't be all these things you project on me_

'_Cause I'm beautiful to me; doesn't that mean a thing?_

_I need that to be enough for you; need that to be enough for you_

'_Cause it's enough for me, it's enough for me_

Randy stood and walked over to her, closing the small space between them. She frowned again, her lips pinched together. Sadie turned her head slightly, looking away from them. His hands came up to rest on her upper arms, "Sadie…" he said her name softly.

"What, Randy?"

"That's why I'm here, to apologize. What I did earlier, the things I said, it was wrong."

"You're damn right it was wrong," she said, still not looking at him. She knew if she did, she'd forgive him, and she didn't want to.

"Sadie…" he did it again, saying her name softly, like it was something delicate.

_Am I supposed to give up everything I am just to make you happy?_

_I thought I was the one you always wanted me to be,_

_It turns out I'm just little old me, I'm just little old me, and that's fine by me_

_Cause I, I am lovely, just the way that I am_

_Oh yes I am, yes, I am lovely the way that I am_

_I am lovely…lovely…I am lovely_

She sighed heavily. Randy reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingertips lightly brushing across her skin, "Do you know how beautiful you are?" his voice was a light whisper.

She pursed her lips, not saying anything to him.

"You're lovely."

He rested his hand under her chin and turned her head so she was facing him.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like that," he lightly kissed her lips. "I love you Sadie."


	124. Where We Gonna Go from Here, Sheamus

**Runaway-zebra: See, I told ya I'd make it up to you. I'm glad you enjoyed them.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Yep! Men are stupid.**

**Guest: I'm quite fond of Sheamus too.**

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: Yes he is.**

_Summary: Stephen and Tabitha have been dating for a while, and now he's ready to take the next step. Based on "Where We Gonna Go from Here" by Matt Kearney_

_All of your ways and all your thunder got me in a haze, running for cover_

_Where we gonna go from here, where we gonna go from here_

_The car lights in the driveway; wonderin' is your wind comin' my way_

_Tomorrow we're turnin' down the highway, with another bright stage on a weekday_

_The green grass and a radio; watching it fly past, away we go_

_Seven hundred places, seven hundred faces more_

Tabitha stopped when she heard the car in the driveway. She got up from the couch where she'd been reading and walked across the room to the window, seeing the headlights switch off she smiled. That smile broadened into a grin when she saw Stephen step out of the car. While he was getting the suitcases out of the trunk, she was unlocking the front door.

Stephen smiled as he made his way up to the house, Tabitha stood in the door way, haloed by the porch light. He stopped in front of her and leaned down to kiss her. She smiled and stepped out of the way while he brought his things in. She shut the door behind him and locked it before following him to the bedroom. "How was the flight?" she asked

"Without you with me, it was miserable," he told her.

She smiled again, "You're just saying that," she said as he unzipped the suitcase. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded, "Yes, and I'm not just saying that."

While Tabitha disappeared into the kitchen to make him something to eat, he started unpacking. When he was done, he joined her in the kitchen, "How's your wrist?" he was looking at the splint she wore on her left hand.

"Fine. It's better; I should be cleared tomorrow, so I'll be able to join you this time." She turned to face him, bringing him his food, a smile on her face.

"That's good; I miss you too much when I'm on the road without you."

_And all your ways and all your thunder got me in a haze running for cover_

_Where we gonna go from here? Where we gonna go from here?_

_Back of your eyes look like my mother's, when we talk you're like my brother_

_Where we gonna go from here? Where we gonna go from here?_

_The time is movin' on a side, how could I miss you to another guy?_

_Pull up the ocean and the roarin' tide is bigger than my eyes or my desires_

After Stephen finished his dinner, he and Tabitha decided to walk down to the beach. It wasn't too far from their house, just a couple of blocks. When they got to the sand, Tabitha took her shoes off, he smiled, watching her. They walked along the shore for about a mile, and Tabitha kept her hand in his, her head leaning against his arm. "I missed you while you were gone," she told him.

"I missed you too." She was a wrestler too, but due to a sprained wrist, she had stayed at home for a couple of weeks while he travelled without her.

"Anything interesting happen while you were gone?"

He frowned and shook his head, "Not a thing that I can think of."

She smiled and stopped, he stopped too, turning to face her. She stood on tip toe, her hands on his shoulders. His hands rested on her hips and he leaned down the rest of the way for his lips to meet hers.

_My father got a best pin, savin' a daughter for the best man_

_Seven hundred places, seven hundred faces more_

_And all of your ways and all your thunder, got me in a haze runnin' for cover_

_Where we gonna go from here? Where we gonna go from here?_

_Now I've waited, and I'll wait some more, won't see me knockin' on another door_

_But all this is crazy and amazing, there's only one half of us that I'm saving_

When Stephen broke the kiss he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small box. Tabitha's eyes widened and her jaw fell as he knelt onto one knee. He took her hand with his empty one, "Tabitha, will you marry me?" he asked, smiling as he looked up at her.

She smiled, tears shining at the brim of her eyes in the moonlight. She nodded, "Of course, Stephen." He slipped the ring onto her finger before he stood again, not bothering to brush the sand off of his pants' leg. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, his lips pressing against her's again.


	125. Slide, Cody Rhodes

**JennaLee Brooks-Good: It's my favorite kind, it just seems so romantic.**

**DarylDixon'sgirl1985: Thank you.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Yep. Missing people sucks.**

**Runaway-zebra: I figured you'd like that one.**

_Summary: Cody Rhodes, based on "Slide" by Goo Goo Dolls_

_Could you whisper in my ear, the things you wanna feel?_

_I'd give you anything to feel it comin'_

_Do you wake up on your own and wonder where you are?_

_You live with all your faults; I wanna wake up where you are_

_I won't say anything at all, so why don't you slide?_

_Yeah, I'm gonna let it slide_

Ursula sat on her couch, anxious for her nightly phone call from Cody. They'd been dating for a few months, and it was hard, to say the least. He was constantly on the road, and they got very little time together. But there were certain routines they fell into. He called her every night after he'd get off a plane or get done with a show, and they'd talk for a little while before sleep took him over or he was whisked away to another city.

She wanted desperately to be able to go on the road with him, but it wasn't possible because of her job. She'd never be able to get the time off that she'd need to spend a few days with Cody. Her phone rang and she seen his picture on the screen. A smile spread across her lips as she answered and heard his voice filtered through the phone.

He knew she missed him, and hated not getting to spend more time with him, even though she never mentioned it. She assumed it would make him feel bad, and she didn't want to do that to him.

_Don't you love the life you killed? The priest is on the phone,_

_Your father hit the wall, your ma disowned you_

_Don't suppose I'll ever know, what it means to be a man_

_It's somethin' I can't change, I'll live around it_

_I wanna wake up where you are; I won't say anything at all_

_So why don't you slide, ooh, slide_

As they talked on the phone, Ursula had no idea that he was currently driving down the road, his phone on speaker, resting on his knee. "What are you doing tonight?" Cody asked.

She shrugged, even though he couldn't see it, it was just a natural gesture. "Nothing of interest, I was probably going to watch a movie later."

"What movie?"

"I'm not sure yet, I have a few to pick from."

He sighed, "I wish I could watch one with you."

A small smile spread across her lips. "That'd be nice," she paused as her doorbell rang, and she frowned, "Hold on, Cody, there's someone at my door." She got up and walked over to answer it. She peered out the peephole, but whoever was standing there was turned slightly to the side where she couldn't see their face.

She unlocked the door and pulled it open just enough that she could see the man on the other side. He turned to face her and she dropped her phone, "Cody!"

He grinned and held his arms open. Ursula threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. He returned her embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "You didn't tell me you were on your way. I didn't think you were going to be here for another couple of days."

He shrugged, "There were some changes to the card, so I figured I'd surprise you."

"You did." She pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss before letting go of him so he could come inside.

_And I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete,_

_Little pieces of the nothing that fall; put your arms around me,_

_What you feel is what you are, and what you are is beautiful_

_Do you wanna get married or run away?_

_I wanna wake up where you are, I won't say anything at all._


	126. Wherever You Will Go, Edge

** : Yep, I love the fluff.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Yeah, I couldn't remember when the last time I had done a Cody story was, or if I had already done one.**

_Summary: Adam and Val have been dating ever since they met at his hall of fame induction ceremony, but they barely get time together because of her travelling with the WWE. Based on "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling._

_So lately, been wonderin', who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love to light the shadows on your face._

_If a greater wave shall fall, and fall upon us all, then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own? If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go._

Adam sat on his couch, watching RAW. It was another night of Val being gone, and him sitting at home alone. To say he missed her would be an understatement; there wasn't a word strong enough to describe how much he missed her. He smiled, watching her win her match and have her arm raised in victory. He wanted to be there with her. He wanted to be standing on the other side of that curtain, waiting for her to step through it so he could take her into his arms and tell her how incredible she was.

_And maybe, I'll find out a way to make it back someday,_

_To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all_

_Well, I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go,_

_Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

When Val made it back to her locker room, she showered and got dressed. After she packed away her wrestling gear, she dug out her cell phone and called Adam on her way to the parking garage. She grinned when she heard his voice through the speaker. "You looked so good tonight," he told her, "You were amazing, as always."

She chuckled softly, "Flattery will get you everywhere."

She heard him laugh on the other end of the line, and it made her smile broaden. It also caused a small pain in her chest because she missed him and wanted to hear that laugh in person, not filtered through a phone speaker. "I miss you," she told him.

"I know, I miss you too. I wish I could be there with you." He did, he wanted to come back to wrestling so bad. In any way possible; he knew he couldn't wrestle any more, but he would've been willing to take any position in the back if it meant being able to travel with Val. Plus he loved the business, even without her being a factor, he would've wanted to come back in some way, but Val made him want it even more.

_Run away with my heart, run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

They talked as Val made her way through the parking garage to her rental car. She opened her trunk and tossed her bag in. After she closed it, she got in the front seat, and stuck the key in the ignition, "I'm leaving now," she told Adam. "I'll call you when I get back to the hotel."

They said their goodbyes, and Val hung up before putting the car in reverse. She wanted to be home with him so bad. She wished she was going to her house instead of a hotel. She wished it was him her arms were going to be wrapped around instead of a pillow.

_I know now, just quite how my life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

When Val got into her hotel room, she tossed her bag onto the floor, and dug her pajamas out. After she changed into them, she brushed her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, and then she called Adam again.

They talked for a little while longer before she told him she needed to go to bed. She had an early flight the next morning. After they said their goodnights and hung up, Val turned off the lights, and crawled underneath the blankets. She curled up against the pillows and closed her eyes. At least tomorrow was the Smackdown taping, and after that, she'd be on a plane home.


	127. She is Love, Sheamus

**Livin on the EDGE: Well, today****s will take a different direction, no more loneliness.**

_Summary: Sheamus, set after his Dublin Street fight against Damien Sandow (that__'__s what they called it, right?) And based on __"__She is Love__"__ by Parachute_

_I__'__ve been beaten down, I__'__ve been kicked around_

_But she takes it all for me, and I lost my faith in my darkest days_

_She makes me want to believe, they call her love, love, love, love_

_They call her love, love, love, love, she is love, and she is all I need_

Stephen sat in the trainer's room in the back after his match. His back hurt like hell after Damien had beaten him with the kendo stick. It stung every time he moved, and he knew he would be bruised before too long, if he wasn't already. There was a light knock on the door, "Yeah!" he called out, wincing slightly when he moved to see who was knocking. The door was pushed open and he seen Addison standing there, poking her head in.

She smiled softly at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. She had such a sweet, infectious smile. "I watched your match," she said, still smiling softly.

He grinned, "What'd ya think?"

"I think you took one hell of a beating," she told him as she stepped the rest of the way inside the room, shutting the door behind her.

"But I won."

She chuckled softly and nodded her head, "That you did."

"So, what brought ya down here?"

"I came to see how you were feeling, I saw what happened last time you took a beating like that," she was referencing the strap match with Mark Henry, and the incident that had led up to that match. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Stephen nodded, "I'll be fine. I'm the Celtic Warrior, nothin' I can't handle."

Addison chuckled, "I'm sure."

_Well, I had my ways, they were all in vain, and she waited patiently_

_It was all the same, all my pride and shame; she put me on my feet_

_They call her love, love, love, love; they call her love, love, love, love_

_She is love and she is all I need; she is love and she is all I need_

Addison walked over to him, and stood behind him, examining his back. "How bad does it hurt?"

He shrugged slightly, and the movement caused him to wince. He was grateful she was behind him and couldn't see the expression of pain on his face. "It stings a little, but like I said, I'll be fine. I can handle it."

Addison frowned slightly; she knew he was just trying to be tough. She didn't want to wound his pride though, so she didn't say anything. She walked around the table he was sitting on so she was facing him again and smiled, "Regardless of what happened to your back, it was still one hell of a match."

Stephen grinned, "Glad ya think so."

Addison chuckled softly.

"Come here," he said, his voice low. He reached out with one hand and she took it. He pulled her to him so she was just inches from him, standing between his legs. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.


	128. Mr Brightside, Wade Barrett & Randy Ort

**Angelgirl16290: Well, thank you. That ending was a last minute change.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Of course the Celtic Warrior needs some lovin', he'll be getting some more soon.**

_Summary: Stu and Beverly were dating for a while, but now they've broken up, and she's started seeing someone else. Based on "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers_

_I'm coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine._

_Gotta, gotta be down because I want it all._

_It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss; it was only a kiss._

_Now I'm falling asleep, and she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke, and she's taking a drag,_

_Now they're going to bed, and my stomach is sick, and it's all in my head._

_But she's touching his chest now; he takes off her dress now, let me go_

_And I just can't look; it's killing me, and taking control._

Stu sighed and shook his head, trying to clear it of all the thoughts that were currently torturing him. He pulled his knee pads on, then his boots, trying to get ready for his match. He needed to focus; he needed to quit thinking about Beverly and Randy. It was hard to do, considering he worked with the duo and had to see them pretty much every day. He and Bev had only just broken up a couple of weeks ago, and then Randy practically pounced on her. Now Stu not only had to deal with seeing his ex on an almost daily basis this soon after heartbreak, but he had to watch her move on immediately. He tried to take comfort in the idea that Randy was just her rebound guy, but who was he kidding? Beverly had broken up with him, not the other way around. He had to quit lying to himself, Bev dumped him.

He sighed again as he laced his boots and tied them, then started pulling his elbow pads on. On top of the heartbreak, his imagination had decided to be a cold hearted bitch too. Teasing him with images of Beverly and Randy kissing, as well as all the other things Stu wished he was still the one doing with her. He frowned and stood, he wouldn't think about Beverly. If anything, he'd focus it all and channel it into anger and determination for his match. He grabbed his coat, and slung it around his shoulders before leaving the locker room.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis, but it's just the price I pay,_

_Destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes, 'cause I'm Mr. Brightside._

_I'm coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine,_

_Gotta, gotta be down because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss; how did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss; it was only a kiss_

As he was making his way to the gorilla position, he saw her. He averted his gaze, deciding to ignore Beverly and pretend he didn't even notice her standing there. He frowned, almost sneering as he walked past. Of course, she would turn and see him, and break him even more when she said, "Hey Stu."

He clenched his jaw shut for a moment before relaxing it. He was tense as he turned to face her. He forced a smile as he said, "Beverly."

He never actually called her Beverly unless he was mad, not necessarily at her, but mad nonetheless. Her smile fell at his tone, and she averted her eyes, not meeting his gaze. She frowned slightly before saying, "I just wanted to say 'good luck'."

Stu frowned slightly, "I don't need it…but thanks." His frown deepened and he turned around, needing to get away from her.

Beverly frowned, her eyebrows knitted together and her forehead wrinkled as she watched him walk away.

As Stu walked a million thoughts ran through his head, all of them along the lines of 'who does she think she is? She does that to me, and then thinks its okay to pretend like nothing ever happened?' His frown deepened even more. Finally his music hit, and almost instantaneously, Stu was gone, replaced with Wade Barrett. And Wade Barrett didn't give a damn about Beverly.

_Now I'm falling asleep, and she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke, and she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed, and my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head, but she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now, let me go_

'_Cause I just can't look, it's killing me, and taking control_

Beverly walked into Randy's locker room, frowning. He noticed the frown when he looked up at her, and his own smile fell, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, it's just…it's silly, really. Don't worry about me."

He frowned, his forehead creasing. Randy patted the chair next to him, "Come talk to me."

She sighed and sat down, leaning her head against his shoulder, but she still didn't say anything.

"It's something to do with Stu, isn't it?"

Beverly nodded before leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Randy sighed now. He knew that there would be issues working with him, but he didn't realize it would affect his relationship with Beverly this much. "If you're not happy with me," he started, his voice low, "I'd understand if you went back to him. I know you loved each other?"

Beverly looked up at him, "I don't want that, though. I want you."

Randy involuntarily frowned.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies,_

_Choking on your alibis, but it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes,_

'_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_I never…I never…I never…I never…_

Randy shifted in his chair so he was completely facing Beverly. He took her hands in his, and she averted her gaze. "Look at me," he said, his voice soft.

She frowned but her gaze met his nonetheless.

He sighed, "I don't…I want to be with you," he was pausing as he spoke, considering his words carefully so she wouldn't get the wrong impression. "But I think your relationship with Stu was more serious than you'd like to admit. I think there are still a lot of unspoken things between the two of you. Things you both need to settle before either of you can be happy." He sighed, looking down at the floor for a minute before meeting her stare once again. Randy continued, "Like I said, I want to be with you, but I think this might be too soon. I think you need some 'Bev time' before we try to be together."

Beverly nodded slowly, looking down again. "You're breaking up with me."

Randy frowned, "I…I guess…think of it as I'm…pausing us."

She arched an eyebrow, "That's a strange way to put it."

"Like I said, though, I want to be with you, I just don't think now is the best time."


	129. Distance, Christian

**Runaway-zebra: His moustache looks like a caterpillar. **

**Livin on the EDGE: He seems like he'd be a sweetie outside of the ring.**

_Summary: Christian, based on "Distance" by Christina Perri_

_The sun is filling up the room, and I can hear you dreaming._

_Do you feel the way I do, right now? I wish we would just give up_

'_Cause the best part is falling, call it anything but love_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance,_

_Say 'I love you' when you're not listening,_

_And how long can we keep this up?_

_Please don't stand so close to me, I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now; I'll give you everything I am_

_All my broken heartbeats until I know you'll understand_

Briar laid awake in bed, the early morning sunlight shining through the open blinds covering her bedroom window. Jay laid next to her, his arm around her waist, his head on her shoulder, and one of his legs draped over both of hers. He was still asleep. A small smile turned up the corner of Briar's lips and she laid her hand on his head, running her fingers through his mussed up hair. For a brief moment, she wondered what he was dreaming about. Her smile broadened slightly. "I love you," she whispered, wondering why she could only say it when he was asleep, or when she was certain he couldn't hear her; when he was in another room and not listening to her.

In the back of her mind, she knew why she couldn't do it. She was terrified of what saying those three little words would mean. She knew she'd do anything for the man that was holding her in those early morning hours, she was just afraid of letting him know. Afraid of being hurt again, it had happened too many times before. She sighed, and frowned at the sudden change of direction her thoughts had taken, but continued stroking her fingers through his hair.

_And I keep waiting for you to take me,_

_You keep waiting to say what we have_

Jay woke up to the feeling of fingers in his hair. He kept his eyes closed, listening to Briar's heartbeat, feeling the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed beneath his cheek. He remained silent and still, comfortable. He didn't want to move. Who could blame him? If he woke up, then he'd have to start packing. He'd have to leave and get on a plane, and fly away from Briar. He almost opened his eyes, almost sat up when he heard the three whispered words. But instead, he stayed still. She didn't know he was awake, she didn't want him to know what she said, what she felt.

It wasn't the first time he'd thought he'd heard her say that. 'I love you too!' his brain screamed at him, his heart desperately wanting him to say it back to her. He did love her, more than he'd ever loved anything, but he just couldn't let the words out. Not yet. Not when he knew she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. If she was, she'd have already said it out loud to him, when she knew he was awake. So Jay kept his eyes closed, his arm slipping a little bit further around her, holding her a little bit closer, hoping that one day she wouldn't be afraid of her feelings anymore.

_How long 'til we call this love, love, love?_


	130. Don't Stand so Close to Me, William Rega

**Runaway****-zebra: I told ya there would be more Christian; I just wanted to spread it out some. I still can't believe I waited so long to do a Christian one shot. I don't know what I was thinking.**

**Livin on the EDGE: It wasn't that Jay was afraid of commitment, he just knew she was, and didn't want to force her into something she wasn't ready for.**

_Summary: William Regal has been training up-and-coming diva, Desi, but what happens when they fall for each other? Based on "Don't Stand so Close to Me" by the Police. _

_Young teacher, the subject of schoolgirl fantasy_

_She wants him so badly, knows what she wants to be_

_Inside her there's longing, this girl's an open page._

_Book marking, she's so close now, this girl is half his age_

_Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close to me_

_Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close to me…_

Desi stood outside of the ring, a towel in one hand, water bottle in the other. She was exhausted as she wiped the sweat away. William climbed down out of the ring and walked over to her. A smile spread across her lips. "You were great today," he told her.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Absolutely fantastic. You'll be ready to debut in no time."

Her smile broadened into a grin, "You really think so?"

William nodded, "I'm certain of it." They talked for a few more minutes; William gave her tips and advice, and told her where she was still having some trouble in-ring, and ways to fix that. Desi loved every second of it. She'd always been a William Regal fan, and now, not only being able to work with him, but being trained by him, she was completely infatuated. She hung onto every word he said, wanting nothing more than to make him proud.

Eventually she left him so she could get a shower and change before going home.

_Her friends are so jealous; you know how bad girls get_

_Sometimes it's not so easy to be the teacher's pet_

_Temptation, frustration, so bad it makes him cry_

_Wet bus stop, she's waiting, his car is warm and dry_

_Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close to me_

_Don't stand, don't stand so, don't stand so close to me…_

A frown curled William's lips as he watched Desi walk away to go shower. This was one part of the day he was never fond of, going home. He enjoyed spending his time in the ring with her, knowing that was the only time he had with her. He grabbed his things and headed towards the men's locker room so he could shower too before leaving.

As he was driving through the parking lot in the rain, he stopped and rolled his window down when he seen Desi standing on the sidewalk, just under the building's awning. "You want a ride?" he asked, half shouting over the sound of the rain falling on the top of the car.

She shook her head, "I'm fine."

He frowned for a moment, "Are you sure? The storm's only going to get worse, let me drive you home."

The corner of her mouth twitched as she processed what he was saying, finally she nodded, and ran into the rain, hurrying over to the car, and pulling the door open. She shut it and as she pulled her seatbelt across her chest, he rolled the window up.

"Just tell me where to go," he told her, as he started to drive away again.

Once he arrived at her apartment, she turned to face him, a smile spread across her lips, "Thanks for the ride."

"It was no problem. Anything you need, just tell me."

Her smile broadened and she nodded. William smiled too, what was he doing? He knew there wasn't actually anything wrong with having a crush on her, they were both adults. But he was a lot older than her, and he was her teacher after all. He sighed, "Better get inside before the rain picks back up."

A frown touched Desi's lips for a brief moment before she nodded, "Right, thank you." She got out of the car, and hurried to her door. William watched to make sure she got inside before he pulled away.


	131. Part of the Plan, Sting

**Livin on the EDGE: Yep! I love The Police though, and when I was watching '50 Greatest Finishing Moves' (or something like that), the first time they showed him, the idea popped into my head. I highly suggest watching it, if only for the feels when they talk about Eddie (I cried), and what CM Punk says when they talk about the Bionic Elbow.**

_Summary: We're going way back in time today. To WCW (that's World Championship Wrestling for all you kiddies that are too young to remember, that's where Stone Cold Steve Austin was 'Stunning' Steve Austin and was part of the Hollywood Blonds, and yes, he had long blonde hair, and many superstars we know and love today (like Chris Jericho and Undertaker) weren't even mid-card wrestlers. Anyways, on with the summary, this one is for Sting, and it takes place right when he went all Eric Draven and started hanging out in the rafters._

Holly ascended the stairs of leading up to the rafters cautiously. She hadn't talked to her closest friend in weeks; he'd changed so much with the whole NWO thing. It wasn't just an inner change either, he started painting his face differently, he dressed differently. No one in the back trusted him either, which was probably why he started hanging out up here.

She looked around for him, squinting her eyes in the darkness, "Steve, where are you?" she called out. She put her hands out to her side, gripping the railing of the cat walk; she slowly moved forward.

"Holly," he said her name softly, standing behind her. It startled her and caused her to jump, which caused the catwalk to rattle.

She turned to face him and she frowned, her eyebrows knitting together and her forehead creasing. "What have you been doing up here? I've been worried about you, we haven't talked, and no one trusts you. They all think you're siding with the NWO, and…"

"Stop," he cut her off, smiling slightly, "You're rambling. I already know these things. I know we haven't talked, I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you for that, but not this; you know I'm terrified of heights."

He smiled an even broader smile than before. He took her hand and led her back off the catwalk, "I'm sorry, even though I never asked you to come up here, you did that freely of your own will. I had no idea you were going to."

As she followed him to the safety of the firm floor, even though there still wasn't much of it, she smiled; grateful he wouldn't be able to see her blush in the darkness. "Please tell me what-"before she could finish her sentence, music filled the arena, it was too loud for him to be able to hear her, so she closed her mouth.

"Stay right here," he told her, "I don't want the cameras to see you. They'll think you're in on my plan, and I don't want them mistreating you. It's probably hard enough as it is since you're my friend."

She gave a slight nod.

He turned, walking back to the catwalk and gazing down at the ring. The corner of his mouth twitched. He returned to where Holly was standing and he took her hands in his, "Don't worry, okay, I have a plan. You'll see soon, I just need to trust me."

"You're not going to tell me what it is?"

He shook his head slightly.

She frowned again.

"Just trust me, please."

She sighed before nodding, "Of course I trust you." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. He returned the embrace.

"Go on down, I'll see you later after the show."

"Okay."

Eventually, the ring was filled with wrestlers that were against the NWO, and they were calling Sting out. And Sting came, only to get knocked out the second he got there. But then there was another Sting, and another one, and another one. Sting's continued to come out, only to get knocked out, until they came out all at once, making their way inside the ring. Each one got knocked out, except for one. When Buff hit him, he didn't go down. Buff was too full of himself to not realize it. Sting pulled the baseball bat from inside his trench coat and cleaned house.

When he made his way backstage, Holly confronted him, "How could you? How could you side with them?"

He put his hands on her shoulders, "You trust me, don't you?"

She nodded.

"It's just part of the plan, you'll see." He pressed a light kiss to her forehead, careful not to get any of the paint on her skin.


	132. Barbed Wire, Stevie Richards

**Thakidisbac****: I might. I'm going to be doing a few older ones.**

**Angelgirl16290: Yeah, I haven't seen any for him, but then again, I've never looked for any for him.**

_Summary: Going back in time again! Because I watched five hours of ECW yesterday, and now I have feels. First on the block, Steven Richards, or as they were calling him back then, Big Stevie Cool._

Juliette stood in the locker room backstage with Steven; he was getting ready for his match against Terry Funk, and her brother, James, or as he was known to everyone else, Sandman. The winner of it, would face Raven for the championship, immediately following the match. Steven looked over at her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure? You seem upset about something."

She sighed and looked up at him, "I'm just…worried, I guess."

"Why?"

Juliette got up and walked over to him, sliding her arms around his waist, her hands spread across bare skin revealed by his cropped t-shirt. "Because I know how my brother is, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Steven frowned slightly, "Babydoll, you've seen ECW matches, there's a very high chance I'll get hurt. The only way to avoid it would be to not wrestle."

She frowned again, "But, Raven's a deranged psychopath, and, well…I'm pretty sure James is too, he busts his own head open on the way to the ring every time."

He chuckled softly, and put his hands on her hips, pulling her to him. He loved that she was concerned about his well-being, "I'll be okay. I'll go out there, eliminate those two, and then beat Raven," a small smile tugged the corners of his lips. "Then you'll be dating the champ."

She smiled and shook her head.

"What? You don't want me to be champ?"

"I do," she told him, "But let Terry pin James, then you can pin Terry."

He grinned and ran his hand through her blonde hair, "Alright, I'll try to do that."

Her arms tightened around his waist and she hugged him. "Be careful out there…or, careful as you can be, I guess."

"I'll try to come back in one piece."

She tilted her head up and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "You better."

He smiled, "If I don't, you'll sew me back together right?"

She chuckled, "I'll try, but I'm not the best seamstress, the stitches might be a little shotty."

He laughed too and kissed her again before heading to the ring with the rest of the bWo. She watched the match, biting her lip the whole time. Usually, nothing bothered her, but if Stevie was involved, she was on the edge of her seat, worried. When James first started, she worried about him like this, but she quickly realized he seemed to not be affected by any of it. Probably because of all of the alcohol in his system.

Steven was the first one eliminated. Before he had even made it back to the ring, James, or Sandman, had wrapped himself in barbed wire, and streamers, and when Steven climbed back up on the side of the ring; James hugged him, piercing him with the barbed wire. Juliette visibly winced as Steven jumped down, blood already surfacing from the pricks.

As soon as he was backstage again, Juliette was by his side, "Are you okay?"

"I hurt like hell, but I'm fine."

"Let me see." He turned in a circle for her so she could see the gashes from the barbed wire. They didn't look too bad.

When he faced her again, he smiled, "I'm fine, really. I'm just upset I didn't win."

A small smile spread across her lips and she nodded, "Yeah, it's a shame, gold would be a great color on you."

He grinned and pulled her against him, not concerned about getting blood on her shirt. She didn't seem to care either as she slipped her arms around his neck and he leaned down to kiss her.


	133. Possum Kingdom, Raven

**Livin on the EDGE: Thank you and she probably cared about Stevie a little more than her brother. She probably quit worrying about him a long time ago, that man's crazy.**

_Summary: Going back in time to ECW again, Raven, based on "Possum Kingdom" by Toadies_

_Make up your mind, decide to walk with me_

_Around the lake tonight, around the lake tonight_

_By my side, by my side, I'm not gonna lie_

_I'll not be a gentleman, behind the boathouse_

_I'll show you my dark secret, I'm not gonna lie_

_I want you for mine, my blushing bride_

_My lover, be my lover, yeah…_

_Don't be afraid, I didn't mean to scare you_

_So help me Jesus_

Scott sat in the back of the Bingo Hall, waiting for his match that he was supposed to have against Tommy Dreamer. Stevie and Beulah walked in, another girl he hadn't seen before was with them. She looked similar to Beulah and he raised an eyebrow, looking her over. She smiled at him. "Scott," Stevie said, he immediately snapped his gaze from the new girl to his friend.

"Yes?"

Stevie smiled, "This is Kory, Beulah's cousin." That explained the similarity.

Scott smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," her smile broadened. Stevie and Beulah stared at the two, almost dumbstruck. Neither of them had expected an introduction like this. The four talked for a little bit while Scott finished getting ready for his match.

As they walked down the hall, Beulah and Kory walked ahead of them, just far enough out of earshot that Stevie could ask, "What was with you back there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I've never seen you act like that before." Scott frowned, and Stevie noticed, "You like her don't you?"

Scott scowled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

_I can promise you, you'll stay as beautiful_

_With dark hair, and soft skin, forever…forever_

_Make up your mind, make up your mind_

_And I'll promise you, I will treat you well_

_My sweet angel, so help me, Jesus_

_Give it up to me, give it up to me_

_Do you wanna be my angel? So help me!_

A few weeks passed and the out of character flirting between Scott and Kory continued, which earned them plenty of eyebrow raises from Stevie and Beulah. "Kory," Beulah got her attention, she was sitting on the couch talking to Scott. When she turned to look at her cousin, Beulah had an eyebrow raised, "I need you to help me with something."

Kory rolled her eyes and stood, Scott's gaze followed her over to Beulah and out the door. Stevie almost immediately took the now vacant spot Kory had just stood from. "You're in love with her," he teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Now it was Stevie's turn to roll his eyes. "You can't fool me; you of all people should realize that."

Scott sighed, one eyebrow slightly raised. He knew Stevie was right.

"It's obvious she's just as infatuated with you," Stevie continued, not giving him a chance to respond. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

"You think I should?"

Stevie nodded.

_I promise you, I will treat you well_

_My sweet angel, so help me, Jesus_

When the show was over, Scott found Kory in the parking lot, "Hey," he smiled and she looked up at him, returning the smile. "Would you…" he paused, he wasn't good at this. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"It's a little late," she told him.

He shrugged slightly "I know, but it's a nice night, I thought…" he trailed off.

She smiled again, "I'd love to."

He smiled and they left the parking lot, walking down the sidewalk together. They talked for a little bit about the show that night. They talked about other things as well. Kory stopped and he turned to face her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, a small smile on her lips. He looked down when he felt her fingertips on his wrists. He smiled softly too before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips.


	134. Tell Me So, Shane Douglas

**Livin on the EDGE: Thank you. I'd like to think that Raven/Scott knew, but was in denial because it was so out of character for him.**

_Summary: "The Franchise" Shane Douglas, so yes, we're going back in time to ECW again. It's a shame his career was cut short by an injury. There's a few of his matches on 'Bloodsport ECW's Most Violent Matches' you guys should check him out. In one of them, he gets the crowd chanting 'little dick' at Chris Jericho. It's hilarious. Anyways, this is based on "Tell Me So" by Ron Pope_

_Like lights flash on subway cars, she shines on something set in dark_

_Scream through gray and filthy space, hurdling towards some secret place_

_My high school sweetheart with pretty blue eyes_

_She's the reason to wake up in someone else's life, I swear to God sometimes_

_I can hear her say, "If this is a world you want, let me know, just let me know,_

_But if this is love, love, someone tell me so, and if this is love, love, I won't let it go"_

Paige grinned when Shane made it to the back again. He wore the new ECW Heavyweight Championship proudly around his waist. Extreme Championship Wrestling had just been born, and he was the Franchise. She threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, both of them disregarding the sweat from the match he had just wrestled, "I'm so happy for you," she said, pressing a kiss to his lips.

He smiled, "Me too. I got the belt; I got you, what more could I need?"

She chuckled softly and kissed his lips again. "Put me back down, now."

His smile broadened and he did as she requested. He took her hand and led her back to his locker room. He needed to shower and change, and then they could leave.

_We travel light, just for affect, to love struck girls and shattered things_

_All the while we smile and think of comfort that the darkness brings_

_These bleak winter roads won't carry us home, the sky lays a blanket of virgin white snow_

_Is anyone listening or am I alone? And this is the place she was starving to fit in_

_And I'm a mistake she wanted to live with, but if this is love, love_

_Someone tell me so, And if this is love, love, I won't let it go_

As they drove home, they were quiet. Shane reached over and placed his hand on her knee. She covered his hand with her own. He knew she hated him wrestling, it was dangerous, and now with the birth of ECW, it would only become more dangerous. She knew that. He had explained it to her many times leading up to that night, but she told him she wanted to be with him regardless, even if it caused her to worry to death about him. He smiled at the thoughts in his head. He knew it was because she loved him, even if she hadn't told him so yet.

They pulled into their driveway, and Shane turned the car off. He got out and grabbed his bag from the backseat while Paige headed towards the front door, her own keys in hand to unlock it. Shane quickly followed after her.

_You don't gotta keep me, but tonight please keep me warm_

_You don't gotta keep me, but tonight please keep me warm,_

_And if this is love, love, someone tell me so_

_And if this is love, love, I won't let it go_

_I won't, I won't let it go, oh, if this is love, love, love_

_Someone tell me so, if it's not love, love, oh please, let me go_

They walked into the bedroom together and Shane dropped his bag on the bed and unzipped it. Paige sat down next to the bag and crossed her legs, looking up at him. "Shane…"

"Yes?" he looked at her as he dropped his wrestling boots onto the floor.

"I want to talk to you about something?"

His eyes widened slightly, and his eyebrows arched. He picked the bag up and dropped it onto the floor next to his boots so he could sit down, "What about?"

She turned to him, and took his hands. This was it, after all this time, it was too much for her now, she was going to break up with him. His jaw tensed as he readied himself for the words he feared she was about to say. "Shane…" she started again, "I love you."

He relaxed considerably and stared at her, "That's not what I thought you were going to say." He smiled and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her, "I love you too."


	135. Hard to Concentrate, Sandman

**Livin on the EDGE: Yep! It makes me want to cry that his career was cut short by an injury.**

**Runaway-zebra: I will do more old-school ones. I've gotta say, I'm really loving doing these ECW ones. I'm going to be doing a couple more of them before I switch back to current wrestlers (though tomorrow I'm doing an RVD one, but it's going to be set in ECW too.) And yeah, that Steven Richards, Sandman, Terry Funk match was super gory. Terry Funk looked dead at the end of it, and then he immediately had to face Raven, who bloodied him up even more.**

_Summary: Sandman, based on "Hard to Concentrate" by Red Hot Chili Peppers_

_Hustle, bustle, and so much muscle, cells about to separate, oh_

_And I find it hard to concentrate, and temporary, this cash and carry,_

_I'm stepping up to indicate the time has come to deviate and_

_All I want is for you to be happy, and take this moment to make you my family_

_And finally you have found something perfect, and finally you have found…_

Rebel and James made their way back to the locker rooms. "Ya need to go to the trainer's," she told him. "You're bleeding everywhere."

"I'm fine," he told her, smiling. The blood from his forehead dripped down over his lips, onto his teeth.

Her nose scrunched up but she couldn't hide the smile, he just looked silly smiling like that. "At least let 'em clean you up."

"I don't need to, when I got you to do it for me," he said, taking her hands.

He leaned forward to kiss her, and she pulled her head back. "Clean yourself up first."

He sighed and straightened, so Rebel did too. He opened the door to the locker room. There were a couple of other guys in the room, but none of them were concerned about Rebel's presence. Rebel got a small towel and wet it so she could start dabbing away the blood from his face. Most of the time, he caused himself to start bleeding before he even made it to the ring.

He smiled up at her while she cleaned him up, "If it's too bad, you'll let me take you to get stitches, right?" He shook his head and she arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm not havin' ya bleed to death on me. It wasn't a request; I just thought phrasing it that way would be nicer than flat-out telling you."

He chuckled softly; it was cute when Rebel got like this, which was pretty much every time he wrestled.

_Death-defying, this mess I'm buying, it's raining down with love and hate_

_And I find it hard to motivate, and estuary is blessed but scary, oh_

_Heart's about to palpitate, and I'm not about to hesitate,_

_And one to treasure the rest of your days here, and give you pleasure in so many ways dear,_

_And finally you have found something perfect, and finally you have found…_

_Do you want me to show up for duty, and serve this woman and honor her beauty?_

_And finally you have found something perfect, and finally you have found yourself with me_

_Will you agree to take this man into your world? And now we are as one_

He turned away so he could reach for his bag and Rebel frowned, "Will you hold still?" He shook his head and her frown deepened. He grinned as he unzipped his bag and started rummaging through it. When James turned back to face her, he had a small box in his hand, "What's that?" she asked.

His smile broadened, "Rebel," he opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

She grinned, "Of course! Of course, James," she leaned down, her arms around his neck; she kissed him, ignoring the blood. He smiled against her lips, his hands rested on her hips. When she pulled away, he took the ring out and slid it onto her finger. She smiled and kissed him again.

"You got blood on you now," he teased.

"I don't care, I'm so happy."

_And all I want is for you to be happy, and take this woman and make you my family_

_And finally you have found someone perfect, and finally you have found…_

_All I want is for you to be happy, and take this woman and make you my family_

_And finally you have found someone perfect, and finally you have found yourself_


	136. Been a Long Day, Rob Van Dam

**Guest: Thank you. I don't know who Riley is.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Yes, and that's one of the things I love about him.**

_Summary: Rob Van Dam, based on "Been a Long Day" by Rosi Golan_

_It's been a long day, and all I've got to say is make it strong_

_It's been a long day, and all I've got to say is I've been wrong_

_So take a leave of absence, tell me you'll be gone, _

_I don't want to see your face; it's been a long day_

_And I just wanna hide away; it's been a long week_

_And all the lines come down heavy on me; it's been a long week_

_I'm finally feeling like it's okay to break into a thousand pieces_

Rob came home after a long, exhausting day. He'd had to wrestle in a stretcher match against Terry, better known as Sabu. Willow was there when he got home and she kissed his cheek, "How ya feelin'?"

"Like hell," he told her, and headed to the bathroom. He wanted to take a long hot shower and relax his muscles. Willow gave a small smile and watched him step through the door. She wanted to do something for him, but she didn't know what there was to do.

She knew he'd never quit, he loved it too much. So in the meantime, she'd just have to deal with watching him come home night after night, sore and complaining. She walked back into the kitchen to start making him something to eat, knowing he'd want to be alone for a little while.

_No one can replace, only I can find my way_

_It's been a long day, and I just wanna hide away,_

_It's been a long year, and everyone around me's disappeared_

_It's been a long year, and all this mess around me's finally clear_

_So can I have a moment just to say 'Hello'? Can you let your anger go?_

_It's been a long year, and I'm finally ready to be here_

Rob sank down beneath the hot water. It scalded his skin, but it felt good against his muscles. When he got out, he'd smoke one, and then he'd feel even better. He leaned his head against the back of the tub and closed his eyes. He stayed like that for a while, lost in his thoughts.

Eventually, a soft knock came on the door, "What?" he grumbled, keeping his eyes closed.

The door opened and Willow stepped inside, he opened one eye to look at her, "Feelin' any better?" she asked.

"Not really."

She frowned, she knew he hurt, but she didn't understand why he was always in a bad mood around her. It's not like she was the one putting him through hell each night he had a match. "I made you something to eat," she told him.

A faint smile touched his lips, "Thanks, babe, I'll be out in a little bit, alright?"

She nodded a small smile on her own lips. She turned and left the room, leaving him alone again.

A few minutes later, he pulled the plug in the tub and stood. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the bedroom so he could get dressed. After he had ran the brush through his hair, he joined Willow in the kitchen. "Smells good," he told her, putting his hand on her hip and pulling her against him. He kissed her cheek.

She smiled, "I'm glad ya think so." He kissed her again. Her smile broadened. Whatever had been bugging him before seemed to have been washed down the drain.


	137. If You'r Gone, Edge

**Livin on the EDGE: She sure is!**

**Runaway-zebra: I've been breaking your heart enough with Spike; I had to give you a break. We'll do something fluffy soon. I'm just not sure when.**

_Summary: Edge, based on "If You're Gone" by Matchbox 20 (set in the past)_

_I think I've already lost you, I think you're already gone_

_I think I'm finally scared now; you think I'm weak_

_But I think you're wrong, I think you're already leaving_

_Feels like your hand is on the door, I thought this place was an empire_

_But now I'm relaxed, I can't be sure, I think you're so mean_

_I think we should try, I think I could need this in my life_

_I think I'm just scared, I think too much_

_I know this is wrong; it's a problem I'm dealing_

Adelaide sat in the waiting room, she was tense and anxious. Adam was currently undergoing neck surgery, and she was terrified. She'd been terrified ever since the injury and she was filled with worry. She took turns pacing the waiting room, and sitting, shifting every few seconds. It was impossible to keep still. Their relationship had been on the rocks, she was certain she was about to lose him, and then this happened. Now she felt even worse.

When the nurse came out she lifted her head up, making eye contact with her. Adelaide's eyes were wide with worry. "Is he…?" she trailed off, not sure how to continue her question.

The nurse gave a slight nod, "He's in recovery. Everything went fine."

"Can I see him now?"

The nurse nodded again.

Adelaide stood and made her way down the hall to Adam's room.

_If you're gone, maybe it's time to go home_

_There's an awful lot of breathing room, but I can hardly move_

_If you're gone, baby you need to come home,_

_Cuz there's a little bit of something me in everything in you_

_I bet you're hard to get over, I bet the room just won't shine_

_I bet my hands I can stay here; I bet you need more than you mind_

As she walked to the room, Adelaide realized just how much Adam meant to her. He was her world. Things wouldn't be the same without him. And almost losing him—really, truly losing him—made her realize that. She slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. Adam's eyebrows arched at the sight of her, and a faint smile touched his lips, "Adelaide…" his voice sounded rough.

She smiled softly and walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. She took his hand, the one that didn't have an IV in it, and brushed her thumb across the back of it. The concern—and love—was clear in her eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I know you're here."

Her smile broadened just a little, "I can't leave you. I love you too much."

"I love you too. I'm glad you're here."

She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He smiled just a little. "Don't leave me."

"I'll never."


	138. Patchwork Boyfriend, Sabu

**Livin on the EDGE: Yep! And I just love doing these that are set way back in the past.**

_Summary: Sabu, inspired by "Patchwork Girlfriend" by the Punch Brothers (though, this is more like 'Patchwork Boyfriend. Also, Sabu's real name is Terry, but I'm not going to use it because I don't want any confusion.)_

Alana made her way to the back after watching Sabu versus Terry Funk in a no-ropes barbed wire match. It had been brutal, to say the least. And even though Sabu won, his body had been ripped open. Both men had been so tangled in the barbed wire men had to come out and cut them free.

Alana knocked on the door, and heard his muffled voice telling her to come in. She pushed the door open, and stepped inside, frowning when she saw Sabu sitting there, still bleeding. She bit her bottom lip. He looked up at her, and she asked, "Are you gonna be okay?"

He nodded, "Of course, I'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about."

She walked over and sat next to him, examining some of his wounds, "You need stitches for this." She gingerly touched the edge of a gash in his bicep.

Sabu winced at the feeling of her fingers on his now sensitive flesh, but he didn't say anything about it. Instead, his only words were, "I'll be fine."

Alana frowned, "Sabu, please go see a doctor. You're gonna end up getting an infection."

He cupped the back of her head with her hand, pulling her close enough to kiss her. "I'll be fine," he said before pressing his lips against hers. "Don't worry about me."

She frowned slightly, "Of course I'm gonna worry about you. How can you expect me not to? One of these days you're gonna end up getting yourself killed."

He sighed, running his fingers through her hair, "I'm always okay at the end though, aren't I?"

She nodded slightly, "Yes, but—"

"I'll be fine." He cut her off, and pressed another quick kiss to her lips before continuing to doctor himself up.

She watched, frowning and biting her lip, as he taped and glued his wounds back together. He looked up at her, a small smile on his lips. She returned the smile. One thing was for sure, Sabu was bat-shit crazy, but she loved him.


	139. Interstate Love Song, Scott Hall

**Livin on the EDGE: Exactly!**

**StephNexus: Aww, don't worry about it sweetie. Real life comes before these, and congratulations with that. I'm glad you're enjoying these, I'm having so much fun doing these set way back. They make me so happy.**

_Summary: Scott Hall, again, set in the past, based on "Interstate Love Song" by Stone Temple Pilots_

_Waiting on a Sunday afternoon for what I read between the lines,_

_Your lies –feelin like a hand in rusted shame_

_So do you laugh or does it cry? Reply—leavin on a southern train_

_Only yesterday, you lied, promises of what I seemed to be_

_Only watched the time go by; all of these things you said to me_

Astoria sat, waiting for their flight to board. Scott was sitting next to her. Neither of them was speaking to the other. They'd had an argument, a particularly bad argument, earlier and didn't even want to be near the other one. Scott had lied to her about his drinking, and Astoria was upset. It wouldn't have mattered as much if he had just been honest with her.

"Astoria," he said her name softly and pulled some of her hair back off of her shoulder.

She shrugged away from his touch, "Just stop." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm trying to apologize," his tone was a little sterner than it had been moments ago.

She sighed, "Just drop it, Scott. You know I forgive you…I always do."

Now it was his turn to sigh, "You say I'm forgiven, but I can hear it in your voice that I'm not. What do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"Just be honest with me from now on," she looked up at him, "about everything."

He nodded, "You're right, I should be, and I'm not. I'm a terrible boyfriend."

She reached over and placed her hand on his, "No, you're not…you just…you don't always think about what you're doing until after you've done it. And sometimes that hurts me."

He looked at her again, a faint smile on his lips, "You're right. I'm sorry. I don't wanna hurt you."

A small smile of her own spread across her face, "You're forgiven."


	140. Breathe, Raven

**Livin on the EDGE: Yep! That's always important.**

**Runaway-zebra: Thank you! I can't either. I can't believe it's already been this long.**

_Summary: Avery and Scott (Raven) have always been friends, but he's always felt a little something more for her. Based on "Breathe (2 A.M.)" by Anna Nalick._

_2 a.m. and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake_

"_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

_I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season."_

_Yeah, we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_

_Like they have any right at all to criticize, hypocrites,_

_You're all here for the very same reason. And cause you can't jump the track_

_We're like cars on a cable, and life's like an hourglass glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button girl, so cradle your head in your hands_

_And breathe, just breathe…oh, breathe, just breathe…_

Scott's phone started ringing and he got out of bed. It was late at night, but he hadn't fallen asleep yet. He picked it up and answered, and he heard Avery's voice filtered through on the other line. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just…" she trailed off with a sigh. "Can you can come pick me up? Please?"

"Of course I will, where are you?" she told him and he nodded, despite that she wouldn't be able to see the gesture. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed, and I'll be there, okay?"

"Okay." He hung up the phone and quickly changed out of his pajamas. Not that it was really much. He slept shirtless with a pair of flannel pants on. He changed them and pulled a shirt on before tying his hair back and putting his shoes on. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he turned off the light in the hotel room and left.

Avery was waiting outside of the building for him. As soon as he pulled up next to her, she got in the car, "It's late," he said to her, "You should've waited inside, I would've come in and got ya."

She shrugged, "I didn't want to be in there," she told him as he pulled away.

He frowned and glanced at her, "You wanna tell me about it?"

She shook her head, "Not right now, it was just a mistake is all."

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,_

_But, my God, it's beautiful when the boy smiles,_

_Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it_

'_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table_

_No one can find the rewind button, boys,_

_So cradle your head in your hands, and breathe_

_Just breathe…oh, breathe, just breathe_

They got back to the hotel, and Scott stepped into the elevator with her, "What floor's your room on?" he asked as he pushed the button for his own.

"Can I just stay with you tonight? Just for a little while?" she asked, not wanting to be alone.

He nodded, "Of course you can." He pulled her into his arms; he could tell she was upset. She still hadn't told him what had gone wrong that had made her need him to come get her. He didn't care though. He was just happy to have an opportunity to be close to her like this. He stroked her hair and she laid her head against his chest, her eyes closed, as the elevator went up.

There was a quiet 'ding' and the doors opened. He led her out of the elevator and down the hall to his room.

He changed his pants in the bathroom while Avery took her shoes off. He left his shirt on and rejoined her. They sat on the bed together, watching TV. She curled against him, content in his arms. She wished it could just stay like that. She glanced up at him, and he gave her a gentle smile.

_There's a light at the end of this tunnel,_

_You shout because you're as far in as you'll ever be out_

_And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again_

_If you only try turning around, 2 a.m. and I'm still awake_

_Writing a song, if I get it all down on paper, it's no longer_

_Inside of me threatening the life it belongs to_

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd,_

'_Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_

_And I know that you'll use them however you want to_

As Scott laid there, holding Avery, he wished she could see him differently. He wished they'd be more than just friends. But he was afraid; he was afraid he'd find a way to mess it up, or she'd end up regretting it. He was afraid it would ruin the good thing they already had.

She tilted her head up, and smiled at him. He returned her smile with a small one of his own. A soft sigh escaped him as she turned her attention back to the TV.

They laid there for a while before he yawned and said, "It's really late, we both need some sleep."

"Can I just stay here?" she asked, "I'm too tired to move."

"Of course you can." He pulled himself free of her and got up to get a pair of his gym shorts and a shirt that he knew would be too big for her. He handed her the clothes, "You can wear this, it'll be more comfortable to sleep in."

She smiled and took the clothes before walking into the bathroom to change. Scott turned the lights out and laid down. Avery came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and smiled when she saw him lying there with his eyes closed. She got into bed next to him, his breathing was slow and soft, and she figured he was already asleep. She kissed his forehead and whispered, "I love you Scott."

He opened his eyes, a smile playing across his lips. She blushed, her eyes wide. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I love you too Avery."


	141. Untitled, Stevie Richards

**Livin on the EDGE: Yep!**

_Summary: Stevie Richards_

Brigitte was in the back, in Stevie's locker room waiting when the match ended. She looked up when the door open and smiled at him. He returned her smile, despite that he was beaten and tired. She stood and walked over to him, "How're you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by a truck," he said, taking her into his arms.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" she asked, pushing his hair back out of his face and tucking it behind his ear.

He shook his head as he leaned down to kiss her, "Everything I need's right here."

She smiled against his lips and placed her hands on his shoulders. When he pulled away from the kiss, she said, "You need a shower."

He chuckled and slipped his arms from around her before going to his bag to get his clothes so he could get a shower.

They went home after Stevie had showered and changed, and Brigitte quickly changed into her pajamas, ready for bed. Stevie turned on the TV, "You wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

"I'm too tired," she told him.

He frowned slightly, "I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to sleep though."

She thought for a moment, "Put one in then, and we can cuddle, and if I fall asleep, at least you'll be my pillow."

He grinned and laughed, and she smiled too. Stevie put in a movie and crawled into bed beside her. He pulled Brigitte into his arms and she smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder. He stroked her hair as the movie started and her eyes slowly shut.

He kissed the top of her head. Stevie was lost in his own thoughts about the two of them, and not actually paying attention to the movie. He smiled at the thought of their anniversary coming up. They'll have been together for two years, and he intended to ask her to marry him. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	142. Too Close, Wade Barrett

**Livin on the EDGE: Yep. I love Stevie. I miss watching him wrestle.**

_Summary: Wade Barrett, based on "Too Close" by Alex Clare_

_You know I'm not one to break promises_

_I don't want to hurt you, but I need to breathe_

_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend_

_But there's something inside that I need to release_

_Which way is right; which way is wrong? _

_How do I say that I need to move on?_

_You know we're headed separate ways._

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_There's nothing I can really say, I can't lie no more_

_I can't hide no more, got to be true to myself_

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

_So I'll be on my way_

Stu sat in the green room, unaware of the small frown that turned down the corners of his lips. His best friend, Camille, sat at the table across from him eating before the show. She seemed unaware to him watching her. He loved her, he really did, and sure he thought she was beautiful, but it was more of a platonic love. He loved her like she was a sister. They were too close for him to want to try to deepen the relationship. And he was worried that if they tried to do that, it would end up ruining the friendship they had.

Camille lifted her head up and arched her eyebrows, seeing the frown Stu was shooting her way. "Something wrong?" she asked him.

"Huh?" she snapped him out of his thoughts. "Oh," he shook his head, "No, I was just thinking." He sighed as he shifted how he was sitting.

"Must've been thinking pretty hard, what were you thinking about?"

He shook his head again, "Just the show." He stood up, "I'm gonna go start getting ready. I'll see you in a little while."

She nodded and resumed eating.

_You gave me much more than I can return,_

_Yet there's so much that you deserve_

_Nothing to say, nothing to do, I've nothing to give_

_I must leave without you; you know we're headed separate ways_

As Stu was getting ready, he kept thinking about Camille. He knew she wanted more from him, but he just couldn't give her what she wanted. He felt terrible because of it. She deserved so much more than him anyways. He finished lacing up his boots and stood with a sigh as he grabbed his coat.

He ran into her again in the hall on the way to the gorilla position. She smiled broadly at him, "Good luck tonight."

He returned her smile with a grin of his own, "Thanks but you know I don't need that."

She chuckled and shook his head. She was about to say something else, when a stage hand called for Stu, telling him the match was starting in less than two minutes. They were running a little behind schedule.

"I'll see you later," he smiled, and turned away from her.

Camille nodded and stood there watching him walk away. She sighed softly, a small frown on her lips. She loved him, but it was clear that he didn't feel the same. At least not that kind of love. She was okay with that though, hoping maybe one day things could change.


	143. Breakfast at Tiffany's, Daniel Bryan

**Livin on the EDGE: Yep. And maybe one day, he'll change his mind.**

_Summary: Daniel Bryan and based on "Breakfast at Tiffany's" by Deep Blue Something (because it's just hilarious picturing him watching that)._

_You'll say we've got nothing in common,_

_No common ground to start from and we're falling apart_

_You'll say the world has come between us_

_Still I know you just don't care,_

_And I said, "What about Breakfast at Tiffany's?"_

_She said, "I think I remember the film, and as I recall,_

_I think we both kind of liked it."_

_And I said, "Well, that's one thing we've got."_

_I see you, the only one who knew me, and now your eyes see through me_

_I guess I was wrong, so what now? It's plain to see we're over_

_And I hate when things are over, when so much is left undone_

Daniel and Catalina sat alone in their living room in perfect silence. They'd just had a bad argument, and neither one was saying anything to the other. Neither one really wanted to say anything to the other. Catalina sighed and started to speak, but she stopped and bit down on her bottom lip, thinking over her words again.

Daniel looked up at her, "So…this is it?"

She looked at him, and shrugged, "I guess so…we just…we don't have anything in common."

A small smile quirked his lips.

"What?"

"We both," he started, then stopped.

"We both what?" she prompted.

"We both like 'Breakfast at Tiffany's.'"

A small smile started to curve her own lips and she glanced down at the floor between them. "That's only one thing though."

"We can build from there."

"We've been dating for three months, if we had more in common, we'd have seen it by now."

He got up and moved so he could sit beside her. He pulled her into his arms, holding her against him, "Yeah, but that's three months where we only get to see each other for three or four days each month."

She frowned, "Yeah…"

"We haven't actually gotten to spend that much time together and find out."

She looked up at him, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying let's give us another chance."

_And I said 'What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's?'"_

_She said, "I think I remember that film, and as I recall,_

_I think we both kind of liked it."_

_And I said, "Well, that's one thing we've got."_

_You'll say we've got nothing in common,_

_No common ground to start from, and we're falling apart_

_You'll say the world has come between us,_

_Our lives have come between us; still I know you just don't care_

They managed to make up that night, watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' while they cuddled on the couch. They also managed to make it work; finding more common ground as the days passed and the months progressed. And finally, after a year and a half, Daniel took Catalina to New York with him and the WWE. It was her birthday that weekend, and he wanted to spend it with her.

As they walked through the streets of New York City, Daniel spotted a little store, and a smile spread across his lips. She looked up at him and noticed the look in his eye, "What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"You being here with me for one," he said and gave her a quick kiss. "Also, that." He nodded in the direction of the store and took her hand while they crossed the street.

Catalina looked up at the store sign and laughed, "Of course."

Daniel opened the door and held it for her. She stepped inside Tiffany's, and Daniel put his arm around her, "Pick anything you want," he told her.

_And I said, "What about 'Breakfast at Tiffany's?'"_

_She said, "I think I remember that film, and as I recall_

_I think we both kind of liked it."_

_And I said, "Well, that's one thing we've got."_


	144. One Headlight, CM Punk

**Livin on the EDGE: Right! I want a boyfriend that's romantic like that.**

_Summary: CM Punk, based on "One Headlight" by the Wallflowers_

_So long ago, I don't remember when, that's when they say I lost my only friend._

_Well, they say she died easy of a broken heart disease, _

_As I listened through the cemetery trees; I've seen the sun comin' up_

_At the funeral dawn; the long broken arm of human law_

_Now it always seemed such a waste, she always had a pretty face_

_So I wondered how she hung around this place_

_Hey, come on, try a little, nothing is forever, _

_There's got to be something better than being in the middle_

_But me and Cinderella, we put it all together, we can drive it home with one headlight_

Phil sat there on the small bench at the foot of her grave. He didn't come as often as he used to. It was harder now, since he was on the road almost every night. But he thought of her just as much as he did when it first happened. He sighed as he read the tombstone for what had to be the billionth time, her name scrawled across the top. _Cecile Mallard _"I miss you," he whispered. He remembered everything that had happened all too perfectly. Memories and thoughts he just couldn't shrug away, no matter how hard he tried. He sighed again before getting up, "I'll be back soon," he whispered again before turning around and walking back to his car. He had always been close to her when she was alive, they were best friends, in fact, they loved each other. He had never understood how or why, but he never questioned it.

_She said it's cold, it feels like Independence Day, _

_And I can't break away from this parade_

_But there's got to be an opening somewhere here in front of me_

_Through this maze of ugliness and greed and I seen the sun up ahead_

_At the county line bridge, sayin' all there's good and nothingness is dead_

_We'll run until she's out of breath, she ran until there's nothin' left_

_She hit the end; it's just her window ledge _

As he drove home, Phil continued thinking about Cecile. He wondered how things would be now if that day had never happened. She hadn't been happy that day, and he always thought that if he had stopped her from leaving, if he had of stopped her and tried to make things better, she wouldn't have gotten hit by that car. He sighed again, a small shudder shaking his shoulders. Phil reached over and turned the radio on; he couldn't stand to drive in the silence. It almost felt like she was sitting there next to him. He wanted to believe she wasn't, he wanted to believe she was somewhere else, somewhere better, he just couldn't.

_Well, this place is old; it feels just like a beat up truck_

_I turn the engine, but the engine doesn't turn_

_Well it smells of cheap wine and cigarettes,_

_This place is always such a mess, sometimes I think I'd like to watch it burn_

_I'm so alone, and I feel just like somebody else_

_Man, I ain't changed, but I know I ain't the same_

_But somewhere here in between the city walls of dyin' dreams,_

_I think her death, it must be killin' me_

He was half-way home when he turned a different way. He went down to the restaurant they always ate at long before. It was different now. It didn't have the same appeal as when he was a teen. Even the people that ate there, and the people that worked there, were all different. He sighed as he sat down, and he placed his order, the same thing he'd always gotten before. He ate in silence, imagining she was sitting across from him, telling him about her day, and he silently told her about his life in the WWE. Regardless of where she rested, Cecile was alive in Phil's head. He finished eating and paid the check, then he went home.

_Hey, come on, try a little, nothing is forever_

_There's got to be something more than being in the middle_

_But me and Cinderella, we put it all together,_

_We can drive it home with one headlight._


	145. See You Around, CM Punk

**Livin on the EDGE: Yeah, some people are like that. I still haven't gotten over a couple of people I used to knows deaths.**

**StephNexus: Thank you. I've been writing a lot of sad stuff lately on tumblr, and I guess it's bleeding over into this.**

_Summary: Chloe is Paul Heyman's daughter, and she's in love with CM Punk._

Chloe caught up to him in the hallway, "Daddy!" she shouted. Paul turned around to face her, and closed the distance between them. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she said, "How could you do that to him?"

He sighed; he'd always known Chloe had a crush on Phil. He should've seen this coming, "Don't worry about it. It's not your concern."

"Daddy, he's your friend, though. Why would you do that?"

"No," he said simply. His expression changed from concerned about his daughter due to the look in her eye, to sternness. "He is not my friend. He's my client…was my client. He chose to end that."

She scoffed, "So you cause him to get his head busted open? Then you send Brock out there after him?" She shook her head, "He had to get thirteen staples," her voice rose slightly as she added, "in his head!"

Paul sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Chloe, sweetie, there are still some things you don't understand."

She shook her head, "Obviously. You'd never do that to Brock if he chose to quit being your client. You never did that when Peter or Rob left ECW."

He sighed, "That was before your time."

She rolled her eyes, "I've seen the tapes though, and I know the history."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, it's rude." Chloe frowned slightly, and he continued, "Those were different situations too."

"Those weren't personal either."

"Chloe," he gave her shoulders a light squeeze before dropping his hands beside him, "Please, just stay out of this. Don't worry about it, okay?"

She sighed again and gave a reluctant nod.

He smiled, "Good girl. Now, I have some other things to take care of. Stay out of trouble."

She watched as he turned and walked away. She sighed again and leaned against the wall, frowning with her shoulders crossed over her chest. She didn't realize that on the other side of the door in front of her, Phil was sitting there, and had listened to their entire conversation. The door opened and she looked up, going wide-eyed for a moment when they made eye contact. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, he's just-" she gestured helplessly with her hand before sighing and saying, "He just won't listen-"

Phil cut her off, "I appreciate you talking to him, but I don't need you trying to fight my battles. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself."

She frowned, pushing herself off the wall, "I wasn't trying to fight your battles. I just don't understand why he'd turn on you like that."

Phil reached out, taking her hand. He pulled her a little closer, "Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine." She gave a small smile, and he continued, "You better run along, I don't want to get you in trouble if your daddy comes back."

Her smile broadened and she stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek, "I'll see you around, Punk."

Phil stood in shocked awe as he watched her walk away in the opposite direction her father had gone in. He barely touched his cheek where her lips had been, and a smile crossed his face. "See you around," he said quietly to himself.


	146. 20 Years, Magnus

**Thakidisbac: Thank you, had to know it was going to happen though. Otherwise the Punk/Lesnar match won't be as dramatic.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Yep!**

**StephNexus: Gotta always leave 'em wanting more.**

_Summary: Nick (Magnus) and Dahlia were friends when they were kids, but it's been years since they've seen each other. Now, Dahlia is a knockout in TNA, and they've been reunited, and their childhood crushes on each other have been rekindled._

_There's a note underneath your front door_

_That I wrote twenty years ago_

_Yellow paper and a faded picture_

_And a secret in an envelope_

"Nick!" Dahlia shouted when she seen him. He grinned and opened his arms for her. She threw her arms around his neck, and his wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him in the embrace. "It's been so long," she breathed into his ear. Her eyes were closed, and she didn't want to let go, afraid she'd wake up and it would have all been a dream.

"I know," he said, pulling away just enough to be able to look at her, "It's so good to see you again."

She nodded in agreement, "You look great."

He gave her a broad grin, "I could say the same thing about you." She grinned and a faint blush touched her cheeks.

They continued talking for a little while, catching up with each other. They talked about everything that had happened in the past twenty years since Dahlia had moved and was no longer his next door neighbor.

_There's no reason; no excuses_

_There's no secondhand alibis_

_Just some black ink on some blue lines_

_And a shadow you won't recognize_

Due to the show, neither of them got to see each other much after that encounter. Dahlia sat alone in her hotel room after her shower. She was curled up in her bed, reading a book. The TV was off, so it wasn't hard to hear the light scratch of paper on the floor. She bookmarked her place and sat the book down. Dahlia got out of bed, and walked over to the door where she knelt to retrieve the small envelope. It had her name scrawled across it on one side and she arched an eyebrow, a curious smile played across her lips.

She opened the envelope and pulled out its contents. There were two items: a picture and a letter. She flipped the picture over and she smiled. It was of her and Nick as children, dressed up in costume for Halloween. Her smile broadened into a grin as she opened the letter. The paper had yellowed some, and the ink had faded, but she recognized the sloppy handwriting of a six year old Nick. It read: _Dear Dahlia, it's not fair that you have to move. I promise one day we'll see each other again, and we'll still be friends. You're my best friend ever, and I love you. I'm going to marry you one day. Your friend, Nick._

Dahlia chuckled softly, a happy tear coming to her eye as she read the letter. She folded it back up and placed it and the picture back in the envelope. She then opened her door, looking for Nick, but in the time it had taken her to read the letter, he had already made it out of sight.

_In the meantime, I'll be waiting_

_For twenty years and twenty more_

_I'll be praying for your redemption_

_And your note underneath my door_

Nick made it back to his room. He didn't know whether or not Dahlia was awake when he slipped the envelope under her door. Now he wished he could go back and get it. It had seemed like a good idea before, but now he felt foolish. He'd carried that letter around for so long, hoping one day he'd find her again, and he'd be able to give it to her. He sighed as he sat down on his bed. He picked up the remote control and started to turn the TV on, but a sound at his door stopped him. He stood and walked over, finding an envelope on the floor. He picked it up and recognized his handwriting, Dahlia's name across it. It had an x through it and his name underneath it.

He opened his door and saw her standing there, a small smile on her face. He arched an eyebrow at her. "Did you read my note?" she asked.

He frowned slightly and opened the envelope. He pulled out the yellowed paper he had written on twenty years ago. But now, there was something written on the back. _Dear Nick, you were my best friend growing up. I loved you with all my heart back then. You kept your promise, in a way, we've been reunited. How about we date first though, and see where things go? Your friend, forever, Dahlia._

He chuckled softly and a large grin spread across his face. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him, pressing his lips against hers.

_And your note underneath my door_


	147. Ashes and Wine, Wade Barrett

**JennaLee Brooks-Good: Thank you.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Yeah, but you know it's adorable coming from a little six year old, and he hung onto that letter after all that time.**

_Summary: Wade Barrett, based on "Ashes and Wine" by A Fine Frenzy_

_Don't know what to do anymore; I've lost the only love worth fighting for_

_And I'll drown in my tears, don't they see? And that would show you_

_That would make you hurt like me, all the same, I don't want mudslinging games_

_It's just a shame to let you walk away. Is there a chance; a fragment of light?_

_Is there a chance you may change your mind? Or are we ashes and wine?_

Desi sat in her locker room, feeling distraught. She thought they were happy together, she thought everything was going fine, but apparently she'd been wrong. She thought they were in love, or were at least falling in love. She had certainly felt herself falling. She sighed and shook her head, tilting it down. She stared at the make-up and hair products scattered across the countertop. She couldn't think about Stu anymore, she had to get ready for the show. She had to finish her make-up and change her clothes. But right now, she just didn't see the point.

She didn't really want to. She didn't care about the show right now; she just wanted to know what she had done wrong. The breakup seemed to have come from out of nowhere. "Stop it," she muttered to herself. "You have to keep him off your mind. You have to focus on your match tonight."

She picked up the eyeliner and leaned forward towards the mirror so she could apply it.

_Don't know if our fates already sealed, the days are spinning circus on a wheel_

_And I'm ill with the thought of your kiss, coffee laced, intoxicating on her lips_

_Shut it out, I've got no claim on you now; not allowed to wear your freedom down, no_

_Is there a chance, a fragment of light at the end of the tunnel, a reason to fight?_

_Is there a chance you may change your mind? Or are we ashes and wine?_

When she walked into the green room, Desi frowned slightly. Stu was sitting there, talking to one of the new girls. Desi hadn't learned her name yet, and for a brief moment, she felt bad about that. But that feeling was quickly replaced with a pang of jealousy. She wanted to be the one Stu was talking to, smiling at, laughing with…

When he noticed her, he offered her a small friendly smile. She attempted to return it, shaking away the thoughts of jealousy. He wasn't her's anymore. She walked over to the small fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She quickly made her exit and walked down to the gorilla position. She sat the bottle on one of the crates, and started warming up. It wouldn't be long before her match.

_And I'll tear myself away, so if that is what you need,_

_There is nothing left to say, but is there a chance, a fragment of light?_

_At the end of the tunnel, a reason to fight?_

_Is there a chance you may change your mind? Or are we ashes and wine?_


	148. Welcome Home, John Cena

**Livin on the EDGE: Yep.**

_Summary: John Cena, based on "Welcome Home" by Radical Face_

_Sleep don't visit so I choke on sun, and the days blur into one_

_And the backs of my eyes hum with things I've never done_

_Sheets are swaying from an old clothesline_

_Like a row of ghosts captured over old dead grass_

_Was never much, but we made the most; welcome home_

_Ships are launching from my chest, some have names,_

_But most do not, if you find one, please let me know what piece I've lost_

_Heal the scars from off my back, I don't need them anymore_

_You can throw them out or keep them in your mason jars; I've come home_

John pulled into his driveway, tired and exhausted. He had a few days off before he'd have to take another flight, sending him to another city. Another hotel room, another arena, another show; he loved it but it was good to be home again. He got out of his car, and got his bags. He went inside and frowned a little as he made his way to the bedroom.

Dilana wasn't there anymore.

He sighed and laid his bags on the bed so he could unpack. It was strange being there without her there, and he missed her, to say the least. He had thought, over and over, about calling her, but he didn't think she wanted to talk to him. At least, that was the impression he got last time they talked, when she left.

He sighed again and started on his task. Maybe he'd call her before he left again.

_All my nightmares escaped my head,_

_Bar the door, please don't let them in_

_You were never supposed to leave,_

_Now my head's splitting at the seams_

_And I don't know if I can_

The afternoon passed, and John missed her even more. After dinner, he finally gave in and called her, "What do you want, John?" she asked when she answered. Her voice was soft and low, and he couldn't tell if she was mad or happy or something else.

"I just wanted to talk to you…tell you I'm sorry."

"John…"

"Dilana, please, can we go get coffee tomorrow, or something? Please?"

She sighed, "Yes John, tomorrow morning. Ten?"

"Ten sounds good. Thank you."

"See you tomorrow, John."


	149. Demons, Randy Orton

**Livin on the EDGE: At least they're both willing to try to work things out.**

_Summary: Randy Orton, based on "Demons" by Imagine Dragons_

_When the days are cold, and the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail, and the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all, and the bloods run stale_

_I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed we still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide_

Randy made his way to the back, sore, tired, and exhausted. And it didn't help that he was in more pain than usual, considering he had suffered an injury during his match. It didn't take long before Dinah was beside him, "Are you okay? I saw what happened."

He gave her a small smile, "It's alright. I'll be fine."

"You need to go to the trainers, let 'em check you out." He gave her another small smile, and started to object, but before he could, she cut him off again. "Please, Randy, for me."

He sighed, "Fine, but only if you walk down there with me."

She nodded, "Of course I will."

They made their way to the trainer's room and Randy sat on the table, being examined by one of the medics. When he was finally given the ok, he and Dinah walked back to his locker room.

_When the curtain's call is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out all the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave and the masquerade_

_Will come calling out at the mess you made_

_Don't want to let you down, but I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you, don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come; this is my kingdom come_

The show was over and Randy was able to shower and change before he and Dinah went back to the hotel. "You still feel okay?" Dinah asked.

"Of course," he said, reaching over and taking her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "You know I'm not going to lie to you."

Dinah gave him a small smile, and he glanced at her for a moment, returning her smile. "I know…I just worry about you, and when you get injured, I worry more."

He chuckled softly, "Well, you don't need to." Before she could object, he said, "How about we go get something to eat?"

She nodded. Since it was late, they went through a drive-thru, and took it back to the hotel. They sat on the bed, eating their dinner with the TV on.

_They say it's what you make; I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul; I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save their light_

_I can't escape this now, unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide_

After they ate, Randy got up to throw away their trash. After he did, he turned off the light and made his way back over to the bed while Dinah settled herself under the blankets. He watched her with a smile on his face. She looked up at him, his face illuminated by the light from the TV. "What are you thinking?" she asked curiously.

"That I don't deserve you."

She laughed, a faint blush that couldn't really be seen tinting her cheeks.

He grinned wide and crawled into bed under the blanket with her. He pulled her into his arms, pulling her against him. She sighed contently and he kissed her cheek, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."


	150. 9 Crimes, Dolph Ziggler

**Livin on the EDGE: Thank you.**

_Summary: Dolph Ziggler, based on "9 Crimes" by Damien Rice_

_Leave me out with the waste; this is not what I do_

_It's the wrong kind of place to be thinking of you_

_It's the wrong time for somebody new_

_It's a small crime, and I got no excuse_

_And is that alright? Yeah, give my gun away when it's loaded_

_That alright? Yeah, if you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?_

_That alright? Yeah, give my gun away when it's loaded_

_That alright, yeah, with you?_

Nick sighed as he sat his empty glass down on the countertop. He turned his head to the side slightly, offering a small smile to the girl that had been flirting with him all night. He had tried to focus on her, but he couldn't keep his thoughts off of Elise. "I've gotta go," the girl said as she slipped a piece of paper across the bar to him, "But why don't you call me sometime?"

He nodded, giving her another smile as his hand closed over the slip of paper, "Sure." It was a lie. He didn't even remember what she said her name was. He had no intention of calling her, in fact, the moment she was out the door, he crumpled up the paper without even looking at the number written on it.

With another long, heavy sigh, he paid his tab and got up. He walked slowly back to the hotel, his mind still on Elise.

_Leave me out with the waste; this is not what I do_

_It's the wrong kind of place to be cheating on you_

_It's the wrong time; she's pulling me through_

_It's a small crime, and I got no excuse_

_And is that alright? Yeah, to give my gun away when it's loaded_

_Is that alright with you? Is that alright? _

_Is that alright with you? That alright, yeah…_

_If I give my gun away when it's loaded,_

_Is that alright with you? Is that alright?_

_Yeah, you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it?_

_Is that alright with you?_

Nick returned to his room where AJ was asleep in the bed. He grabbed a pillow and a blanket and settled onto the chair. He couldn't sleep in the bed with her, not when Elise was waiting for him at home. Not after what he had done.

No matter how hard he tried, Nick couldn't sleep. Eventually, he got up and pulled his shoes on, then grabbed his phone and the key, and left the room.

He took the elevator down to the lobby, and walked outside to where the pool was. He unlocked his phone and called Elise, even though it was late. After a few rings, her sleepy voice filtered through the phone, "Nick? Are you okay? It's late…"

"I know," he told her softly. "I was thinking about you, and I had to call."

"Is everything alright?"

"No…" He bit his lip. He had to tell her, he had to be honest, it was already eating him alive, "I'm sorry, Elise."


	151. One Moment More, Sheamus

**Livin on the EDGE: That was the kind of reaction I was hoping for, so I guess that means I succeeded, huh?**

_Summary: Faith and Stephen have been together for a few years, but now that he's leaving to go to the WWE, she's scared they're not going to make it. Based on "One Moment More" by Mindy Smith_

_Hold me, even though I know you're leaving_

_And show me all the reasons you would stay_

_It's just enough to feel your breath on mine_

_To warm my soul and ease my mind,_

_You've got to hold me and show me now_

_Give me, just one part of you to cling to_

_And keep me everywhere you are_

_It's just enough to steal my heart and run_

_And fade out with the falling sun_

_Oh, please don't go, let me have you just one moment more_

_Oh, all I need, all I want is just one moment more_

_You've got to hold me and keep me…_

Faith laid in bed next to Stephen. He was already asleep, she couldn't sleep. He was leaving the next day, going to the states, and she was staying behind. She didn't want him to go, she already missed him and he was right beside her, but she knew he had to. And she wasn't going to keep him from following his dreams and accomplishing them. She sighed and tightened her arm around his waist, nuzzling his chest a little as she got more comfortable. She felt his hand move down her back, stroking her long hair. "You still awake?" she whispered.

"Yeah, just woke up actually. Been havin' trouble sleepin'."

"Oh, me too."

"Thinkin' about tomorrow."

"Me too."

"I'm gonna miss ya like crazy, y'know?"

She lifted her head up some so she could look at him, "Yeah. I'm gonna miss you too."

He lifted his arm that wasn't around her and stroked her cheek, then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We'll be okay. You'll be with me there real soon."

She nodded.

_Tell me that someday you'll be returning,_

_And maybe, maybe I'll believe_

_It's just enough to see a shooting star_

_To know you're never really far,_

_It's just enough to see a shooting star_

_To know you're never really gone_

_Oh, please don't go, let me have you just one moment more_

_Oh, all I need, all I want is just one moment more_

_Oh, please don't go, let me have you just one moment more_

_Oh, all I need, all I want is just one moment more._

_You've got to hold me, and maybe, I'll believe_

Stephen shifted so he was laying on his side next to her, facing her. His arms were around her, and she slipped hers around him, her hand on his shoulder. She rested her forehead against his chest and sighed. Stephen stroked Faith's hair again. "It'll be alright," he whispered to her.

"Yeah."

"We need to get some sleep now; I gotta catch an early flight tomorrow."

"I know."

"Hey," he said softly and she tilted her head back to look up at him. "Everything's gonna be okay. I love you, nothin's gonna change that."

She smiled, "I love you too."

_So hold me, even though I know you're leaving._


	152. And the World Turned, The Miz

**JennaLee October Good: Yep, but if their love is strong enough, they can do it.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Me too.**

**Angelgirl16290: Thank you.**

_Summary: The Miz, inspired by "And the World Turned" by the Gabe Dixon Band_

_Girl stood on the rocks with the water at her feet,_

_The sun on her skin and a tear on her cheek_

_With her hand on her chest and the wind in her hair_

_Underneath her breath like a beggar's prayer she said,_

"_I miss you, come back to me. I wish you'd come back to me."_

_But nobody heard, and the world turned, and the world turned_

_And the world turned…_

Fauna stood at the water's edge, a small smile on her face. She'd just gotten off the phone with Mike. He was on the other side of the country, far away from her, getting ready to do another show. To say she missed him was an understatement. She sighed softly, thinking of him. All the times he'd bring her there, and they'd just spend the day together, just the two of them.

_And that's when the girl reached in her pocket,_

_Pulled out a silver heart-shaped locket_

_Opened it up and stared for a while at her faded boy,_

_With a lazy smile, oh, "I miss you, come back to me,_

_I wish you'd come back to me." But nobody heard,_

_And the world turned, and the world turned, and the world turned_

Fauna pulled her cellphone back out and pushed the button to illuminate the screen. She smiled, looking at the picture of Mike that was set as her wallpaper. "I miss you," she whispered. She knew he was miles away, but it felt like he was there when she looked at his picture.

She sighed and laid her phone down on the ground. Standing again, she pulled her dress off and laid it on the ground on top of her phone. She jumped into the water.

After her swim in the river, she went home and showered. Afterwards, she started making dinner when a knock came on her door. She paused in her cooking to go answer it, and she smiled broadly up at Mike. "What are you doing here? I thought-"

He cut her off with a kiss, "I wasn't scheduled to wrestle tonight, so I wanted to surprise you by coming home early."

"Well it worked. I'm very surprised."


	153. Sleep to Dream, Dolph Ziggler

**Livin on the EDGE: Sweet surprises are always good surprises.**

_Summary: Dolph Ziggler, "Sleep to Dream" by Fiona Apple_

_I tell you how I feel, but you don't care; I say tell me the truth, but you don't dare_

_You say love is a hell you cannot bear, and I say gimme mine back,_

_And then go there, for all I care; I got my feet on the ground_

_And I don't go to sleep to dream; you got your head in the clouds,_

_And you're not at all what you seem; this mind, this body_

_And this voice cannot be stifled by your deviant ways; so don't forget what I told you_

_Don't come around, I got my own hell to raise._

Felicity sat in the back in the green room, her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. "You okay?" Layla asked when she walked in and seen her friend's current state.

He eyes shot up to Layla's face for a brief moment, "Yeah, I'm fine." She immediately sighed and relented some, closing her eyes for a brief moment, "It's just…"

"Nick?"

"Yep."

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"I've tried, but he just doesn't care."

"I'm sure that's not true. He's just…busy. He's stressed out with the storyline and everything. Give him some time, he'll come around."

Felicity looked at Layla with arched eyebrows, "You really think so?"

"Yeah, just be patient with him. He's a man, men are slow."

Felicity chuckled softly as a small smile forced its way onto her lips.

_I have never been so insulted in all my life; I could swallow the seas to wash down all this pride_

_First you run like a fool just to be at my side, and now you run like a food_

_But you just run to hide, and I can't abide. I got my feet on the ground_

_And I don't go to sleep to dream; this mind, this body_

_And this voice cannot be stifled by your deviant ways so don't forget what I told you_

_Don't come around, I got my own hell to raise_

After the show, Felicity and Nick drove back to the hotel. The car ride was silent, except for the sound of the radio. Once they made it up to their room and were changing into their pajamas, Felicity decided to talk to him. "Nick…"

"Yes?"

"I've wanted to talk to you about some things."

He sighed softly, looking at her. She arched her eyebrows, trying to figure out if he was annoyed with her for attempting to bring it up again or not. "What things?"

"Us, for one."

He frowned slightly, "Are you breaking up with me?"

She shook her head, "That's not what I want."

A small smile quirked his lips and he walked around the bed to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Can it wait until morning then? I'm exhausted and we have an early flight."

She sighed, reluctantly giving in with a nod, "It can wait."

He kissed her forehead and climbed into bed under the covers. She crawled in beside him, and he turned off the bedside lamp.

_Don't make it a big deal, don't be so sensitive; we're not playing a game anymore_

_You don't have to be so defensive, don't you plead me your case,_

_Don't bother to explain. Don't even show me your face, 'cause it's a crying shame_

_Just go back to the rock from under which you came,_

_Take the sorrow you gave and all the stakes you claim, and don't forget the blame_

_I got my feet on the ground, and I don't go to sleep to dream._

_You got your head in the clouds, and you're not at all what you seem._

_This mind, this body, and this voice cannot be stifled by your deviant ways_

_So don't forget what I told you, don't come around, I got my own hell to raise_

When morning came, they were a whirl of changing clothes, brushing teeth and hair, and packing the few things they had lying around the hotel room. As Felicity was putting on her shoes, she said, "Can we talk now, Nick?"

He sighed heavily, putting his wrestling gear in its bag. "What is it, Fel? What is so important?"

She scoffed, slightly dumbfounded. Her jaw hung open for a brief moment as she blinked away the tears that were threatening to pool in her eyes. "You know what? It's not important. Never was." She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she stood. Grabbing the handle of her suitcase, she turned back to face him again, "I love you, you big idiot! That's what I've been trying to tell you, but you just don't seem to care."

She turned and opened the door, leaving him standing dumbstruck in the middle of the room.

Realizing her words, he chased after her, "Felicity, wait!"


	154. Beyond the Sea, Wade Barrett

**JennaLee October Good: Because then they wouldn't be men.**

**Runaway-zebra: You know it's been so long since I wrote those I don't remember what songs or who they're about.**

**Livin on the EDGE: Yeah, that peroxide hasn't totally killed his brain yet.**

_Summary: Wade Barrett based on "Beyond the Sea" by Frank Sinatra (or Bobby Darin whichever floats your boat.)_

_Somewhere beyond the sea; somewhere waiting for me_

_My lover stands on golden sands, and watches the ships that go sailin'_

_Somewhere beyond the sea, she's there watching for me_

_If I could fly like birds on high then straight to her arms, I'd go sailin'_

_It's far beyond the stars, it's near beyond the moon, I know beyond a doubt_

_My heart will lead me there soon_

Stu sat in his hotel room, his phone in hand. He'd just hung up with Fleur and there was a small smile on his face. He hated that she was so far from him, still in England. But he knew he'd see her soon. In just a couple of weeks, he'd be able to go home and see her. And if things worked out in his favor, he'd be bringing her back to the states with him. Sure, they'd go a few days without seeing each other still, but at least he'd know when he got home again, she'd be there instead of on the other side of the ocean.

He sighed, the smile still in place as he put his phone down. It was late, and he really needed to get some sleep. But he was always overly happy after talking to her. He turned out the lights and crawled into bed, he'd try to sleep anyways. And when he closed his eyes, he pictured her face. His smile broadened a little more, and he forced all other thoughts from his head. Focusing just on her face, and the fact that he'd see her soon, he fell asleep.

_We'll meet beyond the shore; we'll kiss just like before_

_Happy we'll be, beyond the sea, and never again, I'll go sailin'_

_I know beyond a doubt my heart will lead me there soon_

_We'll meet, I know we'll meet, beyond the shore; we'll kiss just as before_

_Happy we'll be, beyond the sea, and never again, I'll go sailin'_

_No more sailin'… So long sailin'… Bye, bye sailin'…_

When Stu stepped through the gate a couple of weeks after that night, he grinned broadly when he saw Fleur sitting there. She stood, smiling, and he dropped his carry-on bag, opening his arms as she walked up to him. Her arms went around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, holding her tightly against him. "I've missed you so much," she whispered.

"I know, I've missed you too." He loosened his embrace some and cupped her chin in his hand. He tilted her head back and she smiled right before his lips pressed against hers.


	155. The One That Got Away, Damien Sandow

**JennaLee Brooks Good: **** yep**

**Livin on the EDGE: Yeah, happy endings are always nice.**

_Summary: Damien and Giada have been dating for a few months, and now that things are getting serious, she's afraid of what she's feeling, based on "The One That Got Away" by The Civil Wars_

_I never meant to get us in this deep; I never meant for this to mean a thing_

_Oh, I wish you were the one, wish you were the one that got away_

_I got caught up by the chase, and you got high on every little game_

_I wish you were the one, wish you were the one that got away_

_Oh, if I could go back in time when you only held me in my mind_

_Just a longing gone without a trace, oh, I wish I'd never ever seen your face_

_I wish you were the one, wish you were the one that got away_

_I miss the way you wanted me when I was staying just out of your reach_

_Begging for the slightest touch, ooh, you couldn't get enough_

Giada sat in her locker room getting ready for the show, but her match was the last thing on her mind. She was thinking about Damien. Things were getting serious, too serious, and she was terrified. Commitment had always been a scary thing for her. Not in the 'only being with one person' sense, she wasn't a cheater by any means, and hated the idea of cheating. She was afraid in the 'I love you' kind of sense. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to tell him or show him. She wasn't good at showing that kind of affection.

She sighed, remembering the games they played, the flirting and teasing that went on before they had ever started dating. It had been easier then. Even at the beginning of their official relationship, there'd been no worries. But over the last month or so, things had become more serious.

She knew she loved him, at least, she was pretty sure she did, she just wasn't sure how to go about it. She didn't know how to tell him or show him, and she was terrified it wouldn't be reciprocated.

Giada closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She'd find a way to manage. She'd figure something out. For now, she had to focus on other things, push Damien out of her thoughts.

_Oh, if I could go back in time when you only held me in my mind_

_Just a longing gone without a trace, oh, I wish I'd never seen your face_

_I wish you were the one, wish you were the one that got away_

_Got away from me, got away from me, before anybody has to bleed_

_Oh, if I could go back in time, when you only held me in my mind_

_Just longing gone without a trace, oh, I wish I'd never seen your face_

_I wish you were the one, I wish you were the one…_

_Oh, I wish you were the one that got away; I wish you were the one that got away_

After the match, Giada stepped through the curtains, and Damien was there, sweeping her into his arms and giving her a congratulatory kiss for her victory. Her arms slipped around him, all of her worries temporarily forgotten with his lips pressed against hers. When he pulled back, all of her fears rushed into her mind again.

She frowned slightly and he noticed, "What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts, "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

She started to nod, and then stopped. She couldn't lie to him, she had to tell him. "Actually, I'm…uh…well, I'm scared…of us. Of what this is."

"Are you trying to break up with me?" he frowned.

She shook her head, "No, it's not that. I'm just….I'm not good when things get serious like this."

He gave her a small, reassuring smile, "It's okay, Gi. We don't have to rush anything."

She smiled and he kissed her again.


	156. Anthony, Mickie James

**JennaLee Brooks-Good: Yep**

**Runaway-zebra: I don't remember writing any of these. Also, I break your heart because I love you.**

**Livin on the EDGE: I think it's just the fear of how it will be reciprocated.**

_Summary: Mickie James based on "Anthony" by Nickel Creek_

_Anthony, Anthony, oh he said, he can't love me,_

_But I think he can, yes, I think he can,_

_And I told him that, just before he ran, just before he ran_

Mickie and Anthony stood in her locker room talking. She'd just finished showering and had gotten dressed after her match when he knocked on her door. She had smiled broadly when he walked in and had started to give him a kiss, when he stopped her. She frowned, her head tilting slightly to the side as she looked at him, "What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath, sighing heavily, "I need to talk to you…about us."

She blinked a couple of times, already knowing what he was going to say next. She tried to keep her tears at bay. There was no need for them.

"I can't do this," he told her, gaze shifting downwards, avoiding eye contact with her. "I can't love you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Mickie, I just…this was too soon, too much, too fast. I can't…"

"I think you could, though, maybe if we just slow it down…"

He shook his head slowly, finally meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry, Mickie."

She blinked again, refusing to let her emotions get the best of her.

"I'm just not ready yet." He reached out to show her some sign of affection, but stopped, not actually sure what to do. "I'm sorry." He turned and walked out the door.

_And he's not lookin' back; he's not lookin' back_

'_cause he doesn't want anything I have, or anything I am_

_Anthony, Anthony, oh, he said,_

_He can't love me,_

_Anthony_

Feeling defeated, despite her victory earlier in the night, Mickie sat down and placed her head in her hands as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.


	157. The Way I Am, Rob Van Dam

**Author's Note:** Every morning I get up, and say I'm not going to write another one of these because I've lost my motivation and inspiration. Yet every day I find a way to squeeze one out. I must really like you guys.

**Livin on the EDGE: Yep, but if nothing's there, there's no reason to keep going.**

**JennaLee Brooks-Good: Violence is fun though.**

_Summary: Rob Van Dam (present time), based on "The Way I Am" by Ingrid Michaelson_

_If you were falling, then I would catch you_

_You need a light, I'd find a match_

'_Cause I love the way you say good morning_

_And you take me the way I am_

Giselle rolled over in bed, turning away from the morning light. She smiled broadly at Rob, her sleepy eyes crinkling a little. He smiled back at her and slipped his arm around her waist. "Mornin'," he said to her as he pulled her against him.

"Good morning," she replied before quickly kissing him.

His smile broadened as she wriggled free of his grip and made her way to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, and all the other things necessary in her morning routine. When she was done, he was already getting dressed. "You wanna go get breakfast?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'd like that."

He smiled and slipped past her so he could brush his own hair and pull it back.

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater_

_Your head is aching, I'll make it better_

'_Cause I love the way you call me baby_

_And you take me the way I am_

They sat down in the restaurant and Giselle shivered slightly. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"Only a little," she told him. They were sitting close to the air conditioner.

He smiled and moved so he was sitting next to her, only using one side of the table. He put his arm around her and pulled her against his side. "I'll keep ya warm, baby."

She chuckled softly, grinning up at him, "I know you will."

He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head before opening a menu.

_I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair_

_Sew on patches to all you tear_

'_Cause I love you more than I could ever promise_

_And you take me the way I am_

_You take me the way I am; you take me the way I am_

After they ate, they decided to go for a walk in the park. After a few minutes, Rob stopped. Giselle turned to face him, "Everything okay?"

He nodded, a small smile on his face.

"What? You have a secret, tell me what it is."

He chuckled, his smile broadening. He reached into his pocket as he knelt down. Giselle stared at him with her eyebrows arched. He presented the ring to her, "Will you marry me 'Elle?"

She grinned, "Of course I will."


End file.
